Te reto a que me ames
by itsiebitsiespider
Summary: Finn le pide matrimonio a Rachel, esta nos sorprende dandole el si, Quinn desaparece para todos, menos para santana y brittany. El destino sabe lo que hace. y yo no se escribir estos summarys pero denle una oportunidad a la historia :
1. Te casarías conmigo?

**Todos dicen que la historia y personajes no les perteneces por ende haré lo mismo por las dudas...**

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Mi primer fic faberry, espero que les guste (:**

Se encontraban en su último año de secundaria. Rachel, seguía tan firme como al principio con sus sueños de Brodway, y aunque

fuera difícil, no iba a perder las esperanzas. Su relación con Finn estaba perdurando en el tiempo, ella se sentía cómoda

y tranquila. Este por el contrario pasaba por una crisis de identidad, al ver que todos volarían buscando sus sueños, y el nisiquiera

tenía uno por el que luchar, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo que lo sacara de Ohio a toda prisa.

Primero, optó por enlistarse en la armada, buscando seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un héroe de guerra, pero cuando se lo dijo a Will este se lo mencionó a su madre, y al

padre de Kurt... su madre se vió obligada a contarle que en realidad su padre no murió en combate, sinó que lo hizo de una sobredósis.

Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y todos sus planes a futuro se derrumbaron.

Habiendo asimilado todo, se dejó caer en su cama, y viendo el techo los pensamientos comenzaron a inundarlo... se levantó de golpe, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

para no terminar como el fracasado de Finn en el taller de Burt toda su vida, y lo tenía que hacer cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente en el Glee club, estaban sentados charlando animadamente, cuando el señor Shuester entró eufórico escribiéndo "marry me?" en la pizarra, y ante la atónita

mirada de todos, les confesó que le pediría matrimonio a Emma.

Los chicos gritaron, aplaudieron y saltaron de felicidad, el les pidió su ayuda para que la propuesta fuer algo majestuoso y perfecto y ellos no dudaron en aceptar,

estaban hablando del hombre que los ayudó desde un principio con todos sus problemas y siempre estuvo ahí, lo menos que podían hacer, era ayudar en todo lo posible para

que todo resultara perfecto.

Rachel parecía un bebé con un juguete nuevo queriendo organizar todo, totalmente emocionada, todas las chicas lo estaban, pero ella tenía un brillo especial en los ojos

que dejaba notar su entusiasmo y ansiedad.

Pasaron unos días, y descubrieron la forma perfecta para que Will le propusiera matrimonio a Ema.

Ensayaron y prepararon todo, y resultó perfecto. Cuando Will se lo preguntó, y hubo unos segundos de silencio, Finn observó a Rachel que miraba con unos ojos tan ilusionados

como un niño en navidad, expectante de la respuesta de Emma. En un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, intentando detectar a Finn, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn,

que sin querer la miraba fijamente... el contacto visual estuvo presente unos segundos, hasta que Rachel sonrió tímidamente, y volvió su mirada a los novios.

Santana que estaba junto a Quinn se percató de la sonrisa de la rubia.

_S- Hey Quinn..._

_Q- que pasa? (dijo sobresaltada y algo nerviosa)._

_S- Ah.. no, nada, es que tienes un poco de baba y tengo miedo que llegue a la piscina, si te quisieras contener, te agradecería..._

_Q- SANTANA! (gritó entre risas)_

ambas sonrieron y festejaron ya que Emma había dicho que si, y todo había resultado como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Necesito hablar contigo, es importante, encuéntrame en el auditorio a las tres en punto. Te amo. Finn<strong>

Leyó esto y mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, incluso la idea de que el la dejaría, y eso la aterraba, pero por el bien de todos, decidió calmarse

y esperar lo que fuera que el le diría. aún faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con Finn y ya no aguantaba los nervios.

Estaba sentada en el pasillo junto a su locker, intentando entretenerse con cualquier cosa, hasta que escuchó unas voces... intentó no hacerles caso ya que debía

ser una conversación privada, pero eran demasiado fuertes... "no estoy espiando, simplemente se escucha desde aqui..." cerró su libro que hacía rato intentaba leer

pero entre los nervios y las voces poco podía, y se dedicó a escuchar aquella discución.

* * *

><p><em>-No puedes ponerte así!<em>

_-Cómo quieres que me ponga? que salte de felicidad? que le felicite y le diga que es lo mejor que puede hacer? Que vaya corriendo y le haga esa estúpida pregunta?_

_-No te estoy diciendo eso, te estoy diciendo que si te alteras así te va a hacer mal, nisiquiera sabes que será su respuesta! intenta calmarte._

_-no, no puedo calmarme, NO PUEDO! no entiendes? Ese estúpido mal formado se queda con todo, siempre, todo lo que quiero y que lucho reprimiendo mil cosas por conseguir!_

_-Te entiendo amiga, pero mirate, así en ese estado no vas a conquistar a nadie... necesitas estar radiante como siempre!_

_-... es que no es justo! (gritó entre sollozos)_

_-No lo es, pero la vida a veces no nos parece justa, y es que en realidad, tiene un mejor plan para nosotros._

* * *

><p>Esto último que escuchó calmó un poco a Rachel, y se dijo a si misma que si no lograba entrar a NYADA, sería por que el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor... entre esa charla<p>

de quien sabe quien y sus pensamientos, se acercaba la hora de ir con Finn... así que se levantó y emprendió la marcha.

Estaba en la puerta del auditorio y no tenía un buen presentimiento... le temblaban las manos y no quería entrar ahí.

* * *

><p><em>-Ella no puede decirle que si! NO PUEDE! (ya no eran sollozos, era un llanto ahogado)<em>

_-Realmente si le dice que si es más subnormal de lo que ya pienso, pero tranquila, el no se compara contigo! nisiquiera recuerda que ella es vegana y le da carne cada dos por tres!_

_-Es que la amo Santana. La amo demasiado..._

* * *

><p><em>-Hola... -dijo una tímida Rachel adentrándose con pasos nerviosos en el auditorio.- querías hablarme?<em>

_F- Si! ven, sientate._

_Rachel obedeció esperando lo peor.._

_F- mira, se que te encanta hablar y que lo haces sin parar, pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás una palabra hasta que termine de decirte lo que tengo que decirte._

_R- te lo prometo..._

_F- Se que a veces no soy la mejor de las personas, y que he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de nuestra relación y por ello te pido perdón, se que estoy perdido y que no_

_lorgo encontrarme, y que mi futuro suele ser incierto... pero lo que impide que me derrumbe y pierda todo, eres tu... -Rachel escuchaba atentatemiendo lo que podía_

_llegar a venir.- y me di cuenta de que no me importa estar en la armada, en el taller de Burt, o en siberia quitando nieve con una pala, si mientras lo hago estás a mi lado..._

_Así que esto sería como una promesa... una promesa de que vamos a estar siempre juntos, por que te amo, y lo único que me interesa saber de mi futuro es que vas a estar ahí_

_para compartirlo conmigo... -Rachel no hablaba, no por que Finn se lo había pedido, sinó por que no podía gesticular palabras.-_

_Entonces, Rachel Berry... Te casarías conmigo?..._


	2. Que seas muy feliz

La alarma sonaba y sonaba, no tenía intenciones de apagarla pero tampoco las tenía de levantarse de esa comoda y caliente cama. Finn le había pedido matrimonio a Rachel hacía tres días, y ella le daría una respuesta ese día.

-_"Estupido Frankenteen"_- pensó mientras hacia callar el sonido de su celular, cuando miro por la ventana de su habitación vio como una lluvia torrencial azotaba las calles y el viento mecia los arboles de un lado al otro.

_-Nisiquiera el clima quiere que diga que si…_- se metió en la ducha para calmar sus pensamientos, si no lo hacia era muy probable que no lograra pasar ni la primer clase, y debía aguantar hasta la ultima, el glee club, para saber cual había sido la respuesta, ya que aunque Rachel lo había intentado un sinfín de veces, ella se había negado a tener una buena relación con ella, y no se enteraría antes que los demás compañeros.

Agarro su paraguas y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto, no quería ir en auto, no quería pensar, solo quería ver las gotas caer y quería demorar el mayor tiempo posible en llegar a la escuela, quería saber que le diría Rachel a ese imbécil, pero tenia mucho miedo de que aceptara esa descabellada idea… estaban en la secundaria, por que nadie entendía eso? En fin, que ella se martirizara con pensamientos autodestructivos no iba a cambiar lo que fuera a suceder.

El día paso bastante rápido entre clase y clase, ya estaban sentados en el glee club, habían pasado diez minutos, no había rastro de rachel o Finn, y Quinn estaba por tener una crisis de nervios, hasta que Santana la calmo un poco.

_S-hey amiga, esa gnoma lo esta rechazando por eso tarda tanto…_

Quinn sonrio forzosamente e intento calmarse.

* * *

><p><em>F-y bien…?<em>

_R- Estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas…_

_F- tan solo dilo Rachel, quieres casarte conmigo?_

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en silencio mientras Brittany intentaba descifrar que seria la tarea de la semana, y no lo conseguía, y de un momento a otro, con veinte minutos de retraso, Rachel y Finn entraban a la clase. Quinn palideció al ver que lo hacían tomados de las manos, intento salir corriendo pero Santana la detuvo, seria demasiado obvio.<p>

Todos los observaban mientras ninguno gesticulaba palabra alguna hasta que una valiente Rachel se puso de pie para dar un anuncio…

_R- Queridos compañeros, este es nuestro ultimo año, luego de tanto, peleas, amores, discusiones, canciones, bailes, y todo lo demás, luego de todo eso, hoy puedo decir orgullosa que son mi familia, son mis hermanos, todos y cada uno de ustedes…_- _"entonces si te casaras con Finn seria algo asi como incesto…no?_" (pensaba Quinn en un intento por mantener la compostura)-_ por eso, como son mi familia, quiero que sean los primeros en saber…_

Q_-No me hagas esto…_- susurro casi inaudiblemente mientras una lagrima se atrevía a escapar de sus ojos.- _no lo hagas Rachel._

* * *

><p>Ahí estaban todos, festejando, saltando, bailando y cantanto, incluso Will. Rachel y Finn se casaban luego de graduarse. Las únicas que no festejaban y los felicitaban eran Quinn y Santana, que observaba atenta los movimientos de la rubia, preparada para salir tras ella cuando no aguantara mas.<p>

Pero Quinn no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí sentada, con la boca medio abierta y lagrimas cayendo a mares, sin que las pudiera detener. Finn lo había logrado, iba a tener a Rachel por el resto de su vida, odiaba a Finn, como nunca antes había odiado a una persona.

Entre tantos abrazos y felicitaciones Rachel que estaba un poco abrumada se percató del estado de Quinn y corrió extrañada a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos al ver a Rachel agarrando el hombro de Quinn y preguntándole que le sucedía… tenía miedo de que no pudiera controlarse y cometiera alguna locura, pero por el contrario, Quinn se levantó y con la voz entre cortada, sin mirarla le dijo casi en un susurro- _Estoy bien, que seas muy feliz Rachel, no te preocupes, estoy bien._- le dedicó una forzada sonrisa y salió casi con los pies en el aire de ese salón.

Llegó a su casa empapada, luego de salir corriendo olvidándose completamente del paraguas en el salón, la únicas que se dieron cuenta fueron Rachel y Santana, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados felicitando a Finn.

Tiró varios adornos de su mesa de luz, mientra masticaba palabras inentendibles, hasta que se tiro con fuerza en su cama queriendo desaparecer. No pasaron cinco minutos que sintió como su puerta se abría.

_Q- mamá, realmente no quiero hablar ahora…_

_R-No soy tu mamá, pero si quieres me voy…_

Quinn creyó morir al escuchar esa voz…

_Q- R..Rachel? que estás haciendo en mi casa?_

_R- Lo lamento mucho Quinn, debí haber golpeado la puerta, no se por que le hice caso a Santana, lo siento!_

Se disponía a irse cuando Quinn la detuvo.

_Q-hey espera!, no dije que te fueras, tan solo me sorprendí… a que viniste?_

Quinn se sentó en la cama, mientras Rachel buscaba aprobación con la mirada para adentrarse en la habitación de la que fue su enemiga tanto tiempo…

_R- Lo siento, es que te vi muy mal, y me preocupé, cuando te vimos salir, Santana quiso salir corriendo, pero le pregunté si yo podía venir… se que no somos las mejores amigas Quinn, pero me preocupo por ti, de veras, y no me gustó verte así… entonces luego de insistir e insistir, me dijo que viniera, me dio tu dirección y me dijo que no golpeara la puerta, simplemente entrara…_

_Q- No te preocupes Rachel, te dije que estoy bien…_

_R-Eso no me convence, pero si no quieres contarme no voy a obligarte a hacerlo, simplemente vine a ayudarte a superarlo…_

_Q- "si claro, deja a ese dinosaurio y no te alejes de este sitio jamás"- y como vas a hacerlo si nisiquiera sabes que es lo que me pasa?_

_R- Porque vamos a hacer lo que yo siempre hago cuando estoy así de triste… mira Quinn, no se que te sucede, pero parece ser que algo te pegó bastante fuerte, y quiero que te pongas bien, una vez casi me das tu nariz… tenía que hacer algo para pagarte esa deuda…_

Quinn comenzó a reir sin parar con aquel comentario, realmente Rachel la hacía feliz.

_Q-Bueno Rachel "nariz de quinn" Berry, que es lo que haces siempre cuando estás así de triste?_

_R-ya verás…_- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia fuera del cuarto… a los cinco minutos volvía con frituras, chocolates, y dos chocolates calientes, le dio a Quinn tres películas para que ella eligiera cual verían… y cuando la rubia eligió, puso play y se sentó en una silla en otra parte de la habitación.

_Q- hey Rachel…_

_R-si?_

_Q- que haces allí apartada?_

_R- ah… es que bueno, irrumpí en tu casa, sin permiso, y estoy en tu habitación sin permiso, no creo que corresponda que me tire en tu cama sin permiso…_

Quinn palideció al escuchar las palabras "tirar" "cama" e "irrumpir" en la misma frase, viniendo de Rachel, y en su habitación.

_Q-pues tienes permiso, no voy a ver la película sola, ni voy a comer sola._

Le hizo un lugar a su lado y comenzaron a ver la película, fue más lo que charlaron que lo que vieron, y comieron hasta hartarse, se había hecho muy tarde y la tormenta era cada vez peor. Un trueno les quitó la paz, y luego un relámpago que iluminó la habitación hizo que Rachel volviera en si.

_R- Ay dios Quinn, es muy tarde, mis padres van a matarme, tengo que volar!_

_Q- Piensas irte con esta tormenta? Estás demente Rachel?_

_R- y como quieres que me vaya? Subterráneamente?_

_Q- quedate._- soltó sin pensar.

Rachel sorprendida y sin decir una palabra, asintió levemente con la cabeza…_-no es molestia?._

_Q- Rachel, como va a ser molestia? Casi te doy mi nariz, no vamos a morir por que duermas en mi casa, además es peligroso!_

_R- Está bien, tienes razón, voy a avisar a mis padres… tienes teléfono de línea?_

_Q-Si claro, en la cocina, está en…_

_R-se donde está Quinn, revolotee por la casa como una intrusa cuando llegué-_ dijo ruborizada

Rachel bajó a la cocina en busca de un teléfono mientras Judy llamaba a Quinn para avisarle que se quedaría en un motel, junto al restaurante al que había ido por que habían dicho en las noticias que era peligroso andar por la calle. Luego de hablar con Judy, notó como un celular que no era el suyo estaba sobre su cama, y no dudó en tomarlo. Era de Rachel, y sin titubear lo desbloqueó para chequear la agenda…-_ lo tengo!_- exclamó luego de guardar el numero de Rachel en su teléfono, y lo depositó en el mismo lugar que lo había encontrado.

Rachel volvía animada y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente…

_R- Realmente no quiero molestar ya que vine sin ser invitada, pero… como vamos a dormir?_

_Q- no es problema, te quedas aquí en mi cama, yo me quedo en la de mi madre._

_R- no, como se te ocurre? Yo mejor duermo en el sillón._

_Q-Rachel, te quedas en mi cama._

Sonó seria, y enseguida se levantó para que Rachel no pudiera retrucar. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseó las buenas noches, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

"_que estás haciendo Fabray?_" pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su madre.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño, como iba a hacerlo? Rachel estaba a unos pasos de su habitación.

Un fuertísimo trueno y un chillido de miedo, de parte de Rachel, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pensó en ir a la otra habitación, cuando vio su celular…

_-Estás bien? Ese grito me sobresaltó… necesitas algo?Q_

_-Creo que casi pierdo el corazón pero estoy bien… pero debo preguntar quien eres por que no tengo tu numero.R_

_-Siento la torpeza, soy Quinn, Quería saber si estabas bien y no quería irrumpir en la habitación.Q_

_-Ah Quinn!, si estoy bien, pero tengo un problema…R_

_-Cual? Que pasa?Q_

_-No te preocupes, solo que creo que deberás cambiar de sávanas, realmente me asusté. Te digo un secreto?R_

_-Dime.Q_

_-Cuando hay tormentas duermo con mis padres… me dan un poco de miedo.R_

_-Por que no lo dijiste antes?Q_

_-Me dio vergüenza… oye Quinn.R_

_-Dime.Q_

_-Puedes venir…?R_

Quinn quiso responder pero sus dedos quedaron petrificados, no sabía que hacer, estaba por sufrir un colapso, estuvo así unos cinco minutos, hasta que se calmó un poco… se levantó, y caminó hasta su dormitorio, miró la puerta fijamente y susurró: _Así jamás voy a olvidar a esta mujer._

**No me maten por casarlos, es que sino la historia no tendría sentido, pero todas tienen su drama, gracias por los comentarios (: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

_**RACHELSAYNO!**  
><em>


	3. Te lo prometo

**Espero que no quieran tirarme a un pozo luego de este capitulo, a mi tampoco me gusta Finnchel, es más, lo detesto, pero la historia tiene que tener su pisca de drama, y no será tan tortuoso toda la vida. Gracias por los comentarios! espero que les siga gustando! (:**

RACHELSAYNO!

* * *

><p>Quinn abrió la puerta despacio, no sabía si entrar o no, no sabía si se iba a poder controlar luego de semejante mensaje… puso su mente en blanco y entró a su habitación de una vez por todas; ahí estaba Rachel, tapada hasta la cabeza, envuelta con todas las mantas que había encontrado, debido a la tormenta. Daba la impresión de estar mirando hacia la ventana.<p>

_Q-Rachel?- susurró.- puedo pasar?_

Rachel se sobresaltó, y corrió a abrazarla.

_R- creí que no ibas a venir, realmente me había asustado!_

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazada a la rubia que no sabía como reaccionar, Rachel lo notó y la soltó enseguida.

_R- lo siento Quinn, es que la tormenta… perdón…_

_Q-tranquila Rach, está todo bien._- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que irradiaba luminosidad y que la hacían olvidarse de cualquier trueno o bomba nuclear que pudiese caer afuera.- _vamos a dormir?_

_R-Vamos…_

Dijeron esto y se quedaron paradas mirando la cama fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo. Quinn dudaba, no sabía si acostarse allí y darle lugar a rachel a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y tampoco sabía si lograría controlarse toda una noche durmiendo con Rachel, la otra por su parte, tampoco podía ni pensar, iba a dormir con la ex capitana de las animadoras? La que la humilló tantas veces sin piedad, pero la chica con la cual, sin saber porque, siempre había querido tener una linda relación. Habrán pasado diez minutos que estuvieron en veremos, hasta que Rachel volvió en si.

_R- te parece si tu vas del lado de la ventana? Así no veo los relámpagos? O prefieres que duerma en el piso?_

Quinn soltó una carcajada- _Estás chiflada Rachel? Como vas a dormir en el piso, con gusto duermo contra la ventana, dale, vamos a acostarnos._

Quinn se metió en la cama y se puso contra la ventana, cuando se acomodó y quedó mirando el techo notó un pequeñísimo detalle, la cama era de una plaza, y Rachel aunque tuviera un cuerpo diminuto, no cabía en ese lugar, así que se arrimó aún más a la pared si eso era posible y Rachel se metió de espaldas a ella, no sabía que le ocurría pero estar con esa rubia despampanante en su cuarto y en su cama, la ponía nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca, y no entendía por que.

Luego de varias horas pensando, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos se quedaron dormidas, dándose mutuamente la espalda, Rachel no quería que Quinn estuviera incómoda, y Quinn no podía darse el lujo de babear mirando a Rachel.

La mañana llegó tranquila, la tormenta había pasado y Quinn abría como podía uno de sus ojos, pero no vió la pared como esperaba, al contrario, vio un hermoso cabello negro y ondulado rozando su nariz. Estaba atónita, y cuando quiso mover su mano para pellizcarse y ver que no estaba soñando, notó que esta, se encontraba abrazando a la morocha.

Al sentir el movimiento Rachel se movió, masculló unas palabras inaudibles, y tomando la mano de Quinn para que la volviera a abrazar se quedó apacible.

Quinn quería morir en ese momento… no, quería que Finn desapareciera de su vida en aquel instante y que Rachel no se separara de su lado ni para utilizar el baño.

Se acercó a su oído, haciendo uso de un autocontrol que ni ella sabía que tenía, y le susurró al oído.- _Hey Rach, estás despierta?_

Rachel asintió y se aferró más a su mano. Quinn quería levantarse y salir de allí, eso solo le hacía mal, ella se casaría con Finn y nunca se fijaría en una chica, aunque esa chica fuera Quinn Fabray, pero como si su mente y su cuerpo fueran de dos personas diferentes, se apoyó en la cama hundiendo su cabeza en el pelo de Rachel, quien al sentir el contacto soltó un tímido suspiro.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Quinn por fin habló-_ Lo amas?_- soltó decidida.

_R- Que?_

_Q- Te pregunté que si lo amas._

Rachel abandonaba esa celestial postura para girarse y quedar frente a frente con la rubia.

_R- a que viene esa pregunta?_

_Q- si o no?_

Rachel dudó unos segundos antes de responder, no entendía el porque de esa pregunta, se iba a casar, claro que lo amaba, eso creía ella.

_R- me voy a casar o no?-_ respondió evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Quinn.

_Q- No te pregunté si te ibas a casar, te pregunte… si lo amas.-_ dijo lo más amable que pudo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_R- Ay Quinn, supongo que si, lo amo, sinó no me casaría con el… en realidad es la única persona con la que he estado y me hace sentir bien, me quiere, me cuida, me protege, y hace que me sienta amada por alguien aparte de mis padres, hemos pasado muchas cosas y el siempre ha estado ahí para mi… no se si lo amo, pero es lo que he conocido hasta ahora, y con ello estoy bien…_

Quinn permaneció un momento en silencio.

_Q- Y tu crees que el te puede hacer feliz?_

Rachel la miró perpleja, no sabía como iba a zafar de esa pregunta, no tenía idea, y para suerte suya, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Leroy, pasarían el día en el centro comercial y querían hacerlo con ella también, así que pasarían enseguida a recogerla, Rachel se levantó a la velocidad de la luz, y comenzó a recolectar sus cosas para ir a pasar el día con sus padres, que en cinco minutos estaban en la puerta tocando bocina con el coche. Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta aún en pijama._-Adiós Berry_- dijo sonriente.- _Adiós Quinn-_ dijo Rachel devolviendo una sonrisa más amplia.

* * *

><p>Había pasado media hora, MEDIA HORA desde que había dejado la casa de Quinn, y no entendía por que, pero realmente tenía ganas de ir otra vez.<p>

Estaba concentrada en su helado, mientras sus padres charlaban animadamente de el nuevo color de las cortinas, cuando su celular vibró, era un mensaje.

_Evadiste mi pregunta.Q_

_Lo siento, no se de que me hablas.R_

_Tu crees que con el serás feliz?Q_

Rachel se quedaba paralizada otra vez, por que Quinn le hacía ese tipo de preguntas? Que ganaba con aquello? Simplemente la confundía, y sin pensarlo, e ignorando su corazón que golpeteaba frenéticamente, respondió.

_Si, yo creo que con el seré feliz, muy feliz.R_

Eso le dolió como un pellizco en el corazón, no debería haber preguntado eso, era una masoquista, se echó en la cama con las manos en los ojos conteniendo el llanto. Ese fue sin duda, el momento en el que decidió olvidar por completo a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>El tiempo comenzó a pasar, pasar lento, como si fuera una carga, faltaba un mes para la graduación y un mes y medio para su boda, y quería que esos días llegaran ya mismo, no por que estuviera ansiosa, sino por que quería quitarse eso de encima, hacerlo de una vez y continuar con su vida.<p>

Luego de esa noche en la casa de Quinn, no volvió a tener ese tipo de acercamiento hacia ella, se veían se saludaban amablemente, y si estaban en común, compartían algún que otro comentario pero nada más. Rachel no entendía por que, pero nisiquiera tenía ánimos de preguntar.

Ahí estaban, era su graduación, todos estaban radiantes, felices y contentos, a excepción claro está de Rachel, y Quinn.

Rachel nisiquiera sabía el porque, pero Quinn, por el contrario sabía que tenía que olvidarse de Rachel como fuera, y que el ir a la boda sería una tortura china que no estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo, así que tenía todo listo, preparado, en orden, había llegado el día, solo Santana y Brittany sabían de su loco plan.

Todos recibieron sus diplomas, y se estaban felicitando unos a otros cuando Quinn que hablaba con Brittany y Santana respecto a su nuevo plan de vida se sorprendió cuando vio que Rachel llegaba y le daba un efusivo abrazo, el mundo le importó poco, y la abrazó de igual manera.

Las otras dos chicas se dieron cuenta de la situación y se escabulleron con el resto del grupo, dejando a Rachel y a Quinn solas, fundidas en un tierno abrazo.

Cuando Rachel la soltó por fin, le regaló una bella sonrisa, cargada de cariño y Quinn no se resistió, la agarró del brazo y la llevó con ella a caminar, habiendo estado lo suficientemente lejos del resto de sus amigos, se sentaron en un banco y Quinn comenzó a hablar.

_Q- tengo que decirte algo…_

_R-Dime Quinn…-_ por que carajos le decía su nombre de esa manera tan especial? Solo Rachel podía hacerlo.

_Q- yo… yo me voy a ir._

_R- que? Cuando? A donde? Por que? Con quien? Te vas?_

_Q- que me voy, hoy a la noche, a donde y el porque, no estoy con la lucidez emocional como para contártelo, sola, y si, me voy…_

Rachel quería hablar, pero su cerebro no le permitía formar las palabras.

_R- espera, te vas hoy? No te quedas a mi…?_

Quinn la interrumpió.-_ Lo siento mucho Rachel, pero no, me marcho hoy mismo, tengo muchas cosas que solucionar y…_

No pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por un apretado abrazo por parte de la morena.

_R- voy a extrañarte Quinn, todos los haremos, y realmente quería que estuvieras ese día pero lo comprendo, y espero volverte a ver._ – le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa, y Quinn no pudo evitar una lágrima muda que salía sin permiso.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas de esa tarde, Quinn se había marchado, era el día de su boda y lo único que realmente quería hacer era tirarse en el sillón a ver Evita con un pote de helado, pero ahí estaba, mientras la maquillaban y peinaban a la vez, ya no estaba segura de nada.<p>

Todo lo demás pasó ante sus ojos como un flash, le había dado el dichoso "SI" a Finn, habían bailado el estúpido vals, tenían una mesa con la torta y los muñecos de novios, y otra mesa colmada de regalos, y ella seguía con una cara difícil de disimular.

Todos habían ido, todos los invitados, incluso gente que no conocían, pero algo le faltaba y no lograba descifrar que.

Estaba en su mesa, mirando la pista de baile, que estaba bastante entretenida cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

_S- Muy buena fiesta Berry, aunque tenía la esperanza de que tomaras alcohol y se tornara aún mejor._

_R- eres muy graciosa Santana_

_S-lo se, no tienes que comentarlo… oye, realmente fue una buena fiesta, pero ya estoy cansada y Brittany quiere llegar a su casa para "atrapar a lord Ttubington con las manos en la masa"… fumando, eso quiere decir._

_R- está bien, me alegro mucho de que hayan venido!_

_S-ah, antes que me olvide… toma_.- le dio un pequeño pero hermoso paquete rojo con una moña dorada. Rachel lo miró intentando descubrir que era.

Y al abrirlo quedó totalmente fascinada, era una cadenita, de oro, hermosa, que tenía una hermosa y detallada estrella, también de oro. La agarró y fue la persona más feliz, iba a correr para agradecerle a Santana ese hermoso regalo cuando vio que en el paquete había un papel, lo tomó y vio que decía: Rachel…

_**Sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a leer ese papel.**_

_**"estuve dos semanas pensando y pensando que sería lo mejor para darte en este día tan especial para ti, y no quería regalarte una manta o una licuadora como se hace generalmente… así que seguí buscando, mi cerebro se esforzaba pero nada era suficiente, hasta que vi esto, brillando en esa joyería, y supe que era perfecto para ti. Así eres tu Rachel, brillas y brillas y dejas a todo el mundo estupefacto… eres hermosa, talentosa, y una poderosa mujer, nunca te olvides de eso, yo se que no falta mucho para verte triunfar en los más importantes escenarios de Brodway o de donde te lo propongas… como una vez me dijiste: eres hermosa Rachel, probablemente la chica más hermosa que he conocido… pero eres mucho más que eso.**_

_**Lamento no haber podido estar ahí, pero debes estar majestuosa y disfrutando de esta noche, espero que el regalo te haya gustado y este papel también, solo una última cosa…**_

_**SE MUY FELIZ!"**_

Abajo, a la izquierda, casi escondido en la esquina de la hoja, se notaba perfectamente el nombre del destinatario… Quinn.

Rachel no sabía si había tomado la desición correcta al haberse casado tan joven, pero ese regalo le cambió la cara, se puso su cadenita con su estrella dorada, y salió a la terraza, miró la luna, y como si fuera una especie de mensajera le susurró: _te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz…_

* * *

><p><strong>No quieran asesinarme, es más, Rachel ya está dudando de lo que está haciendo... no les puedo adelantar más. espero les haya gustado (:<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Le rompo la cara

California, dos años y medio después, una aturdida Quinn se despierta con el sonido de su celular. La alarma indica las 7:00 a.m. Se levanta a tropezones, busca algo de ropa y se interna en la ducha. Desayuna un jugo de naranja con unas tostadas. Se prepara para salir cuando su teléfono la interrumpe nuevamente.

_Q-Hola?_

_S- Hoyo en la nariz! Como estás?_

_Q- Santana! Estoy dormida, no pudiste encontrar una hora peor para molestar cierto?_

_S- Si voy a molestar tengo que hacerlo como se debe… en fin, no llamaba para molestarla en sus aposentos Señora "Soy la reina del Drama" Fabray._

_Q- Ah no? Y entonces para que?_

_S- Tengo una invitación para hacerte y no te puedes negar…_

_Q- Dilo de una vez._

_S- Recuerdas a Will? Nuestro enrulado profesor del Glee Club?_

_Q- Como no voy a acordarme?_

_S- Bueno, nos llamó para decirnos que estamos invitados a una fiesta de reencuentro en McKinley y que cuando todos estemos allí tiene una sorpresa para darnos._

Quinn quedó muda. McKinley, Ohio, Lima, Rachel! Cuánto hacía que no sabía nada de Rachel? Dos sabía perfectamente, dos años y veinticuatro días para ser exacta… no había vuelto a hablar con ella ni a saber nada de su vida con su Finntonto pero llevaba perfectamente la triste cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verla y no sabía que tipo de consecuencias podría traerle el verla de nuevo.

_S-Heeey, tierra llamando a Quinn… hay que confirmarle a Will lo más pronto posible,y realmente quiere que vayamos, que le digo de tu parte?_

_Q-está bien Santana, dile que voy a estar ahí…_

Que estaba haciendo? Eso no iba a terminar bien, y estaba segura… como iba a soportar pasar una noche de fiesta en la misma habitación que Rachel y su asqueroso y repugnante "esposo" que horrendo era pronunciar esa palabra…

* * *

><p>Dos días después, estaba llegando a Lima.Aún faltaba una semana para la fiesta del reencuentro, y ya hacía mucho tiempo no veía a su madre, además, estaba segura de que Rachel se marchó de allí tan pronto como ella… no la vería así que no tenía nada que perder.<p>

Cuando llegó a su casa notó que había demasiado silencio, llamó a su madre pero esta no respondía, hasta que encontró una nota pegada a la heladera:

**_"Quinn cariño, lo siento mucho pero tuve que salir, vuelvo a la noche, haz como quieras, recuerda que estás en tu casa, tu cuarto sigue como lo dejaste, cenamos juntas cuando vuelva. Te amo hija"_**

Bueno, su madre no estaba y ella tenía hambre, así que dejó la valija sobre su cama, y decidió salir a tomar algo, todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado, incluso la misma gente seguía allí, así que decidió ir a Breadstix, que debía seguir siendo lo mejor de aquel pueblo.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba por entrar fue a mirar su celular y este cayó al piso, cuando Quinn se agachó para recogerlo alguien que salía realmente a prisa del restaurante se la llevó por delante, llevándose una caída épica.<p>

_Q- hey lo siento! Estás bien?_- dijo apresurada intentando ayudar a la chica que estaba bastante adolorida. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su garganta se anudó cuando descubrió que esa chica que se había caído de esa forma tan dolorosa era Rachel, nada más y nada menos que Rachel.

_R- Quinn?_- susurró aún en la misma dolorosa posición.-_ Quinn?-_ elevó la voz con una sonrisa

_Q-Rachel, lo lamento!_- logró gesticular.- _que tonta soy, estás bien?_

Quinn ayudó a que Rachel se levantara y ambas se observaban sin decir una palabra, realmente el paso del tiempo les había sentado de maravilla.

_R- Estoy perfecta Quinn… pero, tu… que haces aquí? Estás en Lima? Cómo has estado? Que has hecho?-_ Rachel preguntó tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que Quinn realmente no entendía nada.

_Q- calmate Rachel, yo estoy aquí para la fiesta del reencuentro que propuso Will, si, estoy en Lima, he estado bastante bien, he estado estudiando fotografía…._

Rachel no podía creerlo, era la misma situación de cuando Quinn le dijo que se marcharía, pero ahora eran otras preguntas y otras respuestas, amaba esa manera que tenía Quinn de no dejarle ninguna duda, y responder todas las preguntas que ella hiciera, fueran una, o diez mil…

_R- entonces vas a la fiesta? Wow, no creí que lo hicieras, me alegro mucho Quinn!_

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio, las palabras eran demasiado superficiales comparadas con todo lo que querían transmitir.

_Q- y tu que haces aquí? También llegaste antes?_

_R- que?_

_Q- que que haces en Lima Rachel? Decidis… decidieron venir antes?_

Rachel quedó muda, no tenía idea de que responder,definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad, no quería que Quinn se decepcionara bajo ningún concepto.

_R- ah si, vine.. vinimos antes… para estar un poco con la familia y eso…_

_Q- Bueno Rach, entonces nos veremos pronto!_- le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y se adentraba en el restaurant.

_"Rachel que estás haciendo? Esto es una locura, tarde o temprano se va a enterar"_- pensaba mientras seguía su camino.

Dentro del restaurant Quinn se sentía morir, había visto al gran amor de su vida, incluso la tiró al suelo, y sabía que se volverían a ver en unos días, no importaba tener que soportar a Finn.

_S- pero miren a quien veo por mis pagos!_

_Q- Santana! Brittany! Como las extrañé!_ – gritó mientras se fundía con ellas en un cariñoso abrazo.

_B-Heeey Quinn, estás muy linda, ese pelo y toda tu, WOW._

_S-Tranquila vaquera, controla tus hormonas._

_Q- Relajate Santana, lo siento Britt pero no tengo ojos para ti, ni para ninguna otra chica._

_B- Ninguna otra chica que no sea Rachel_

_Q-Exacto._

Las tres charlaron animadamente, al parecer aquel restaurant seguía siendo su favorito, y ya estaban en Lima desde hacía dos semanas, Britt extrañaba mucho su casa y Santana no la pudo dejar sola, extrañaba demasiado a Brittany.

* * *

><p>La semana transcurría bastante rápido, y Quinn no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a Rachel. La fiesta era al día siguiente,y Quinn decidió ir a que le retocaran el pelo, quería estar radiante para cuando viera de nuevo a Rachel. Salía de la peluquería con el pelo un poco más corto y mucho más rosa, estaba hecha una diosa en el monte Olimpo, y cuando fue a cruzar la calle vio como en la otra vereda, pasaba la morocha, con un café en la mano y más linda que nunca.<p>

Cruzó evitando los autos y caminó a su lado.

_Q- Boo._

_R- DIABLOS, Quinn me asustaste!_

_Q-Ni que fuera un trueno!-_ soltó sin pensar y ambas fueron invadidas por recuerdos de esa noche juntas… un silencio se formó pero ninguna se dio cuenta, estaba cada una concentrada en sus pensamientos…

_Q- a donde vas?_

_R- no lo se, solo salí a caminar…_

_Q- te gustaría ir al parque?-_ la miró con unos ojos a los que no se les podía decir que no. Así que llegaron al parque y se sentaron junto a un árbol.

_Q- y bien?_

_R- que?_

_Q- cuéntame, como te ha ido? No he sentido nada de ti en brodway ni nada por el estilo._

_R- ah.. si, es que.. bueno, aún no he llegado a eso, pero lucho para que así sea…_

_Q- Estoy segura de que llegarás a donde quieras Rach._- le dijo con una sonrisa que emanaba ternura.

_R-Gracias Quinn._- dijo con sus ojos un tanto vidriosos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, diciéndole "Quinn" de esa manera tan especial que solo Rachel sabía decirle. Solo esa palabra y Quinn caía rendida a sus pies.

La noche estaba al caer, y habían charlado mucho, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde el momento que la vio pasar, y con un tono de resignación, se decidió a marcharse, al fin y al cabo se verían al día siguiente.. en esa fiesta. Con Finn.

* * *

><p><em>W- Antes de ir a abrazarlos a todos uno por uno y soltar alguna lágrima, quiero decirles que gracias por haber venido, se que la gran mayoría estaba en lugares bastante lejos y realmente aprecio que hayan hecho el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí.<em>

Dicho esto fue corriendo a abrazar a los chicos, lloraban y se abrazaban entre todos, había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, muchos secretos…

Rachel aún no llegaba, y Quinn había empezado a preocuparse.

_S- tranquila fiera, ya va a llegar_

Santana terminaba de decir esto cuando una hermosa, fogosa, y radiante Rachel entraba en el salón, con un vestido en tonos de rojo, pegado al cuerpo, su cabello morocho lacio y unos tacos del mismo color del vestido que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos, en especial a Quinn, que también se sorprendía al ver que Rachel había llegado sola. No le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo a lo mejor su estúpido marido llegaba más tarde. Quería aprovecharla todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero Rachel estaba como ausente, perdida, casi no hablaba con nadie y eso no era una buena señal…

Cuando decidió acercarse e intentar charlar, vio como la morocha tomaba su celular, atendía y salía hacía afuera con un paso acelerado.

_"ahí está Finn, robándomela de nuevo"_ pensó, y para no martirizarse, se fue a bailar con los demás, habrá pasado una hora de que no había rastro de Rachel, y la rubia comenzaba a alterarse, cuando la vio entrar y correr directo al baño. Sin dudarlo fue tras ella y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando entró vio a Rachel sentada en el piso, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente, corrió con ella y le agarró el hombro.- estoy aquí- susurró, esto hizo que Rachel llorara aún más fuerte.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto, y cuando finalmente se calmó un poco,separó su cara de las rodillas para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Quinn…

_R- Lo siento Quinn… lo siento mucho_.- susurró aferrándose a una cadenita que colgaba de su cuello.

_Q- Rachel que te pasa? Por que lloras así? Por que me pides disculpas? Estás bien? A quien tengo que estrangular?_

A la morocha aquello le causo gracia, ahora no era ella la que hacia un sinfín de preguntas, sino la rubia.

_R- me pasa algo complicado, lloro por que no encuentro solución, te pido disculpas por que rompí una promesa, no Quinn.. no estoy bien. Estrangulame a mi…_

Esto le partió el alma a la rubia quien se levantó y con paso firme trancó la puerta.- de aquí no te saca nadie hasta que me cuentes que te sucede.

Rachel liberó la cadenita que tenía aferrada a su mano… y miró a Quinn con los ojos vidriosos

La rubia palideció al ver como Rachel aún conservaba ese regalo.

_R- lo siento tanto Quinn. Yo, yo te prometí, tu no estabas ahí pero te prometí que iba a ser feliz, y mirame, no he salido de este estúpido pueblo, trabajo en ese estúpido restaurant, nada resultó como yo pensé que lo haría Quinn. NADA._

_Q- oye, espera, como que no has salido de aquí? Trabajas en breadstix? Rachel que te sucede? Y no tienes que ser feliz por que me lo debas, tienes que serlo por que te lo debes a ti misma_.

Estas palabras resonaron en la morocha que sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Quinn y le dio un tierno abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

_Q- tu no estás bien Rachel, dejame que te lleve a tu casa._

_R- no Quinn, no.._

_Q- no es molestia, te llevo y te acuestas y te relajas._

_R- en serio Quinn._

_Q- Rachel vamos, no puedes pasarte la noche sufriendo en el baño._

_R- NO PUEDO IR A MI CASA QUINN!_. – sus ojos ya no podían contener las lágrimas.- _yo… yo... yo ya nisiquiera tengo una estúpida casa._

Quinn no podía hablar, Rachel Berry no tenía casa? Que estaba escuchando? Donde estaba Finn en todo esto?

_R- yo… hoy salí dos horas antes de trabajar, quería alistarme cuanto antes, le iba a decir a Finn pero decidí darle una sorpresa… y cuando llegué a casa… es un maldito Quinn…_

_Q- Rachel, voy a ir a romperle la cara, que pasó?_

_R- Me estaba engañando Quinn, estaba con otra._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no me maten ahora, y que les haya gustado! el siguiente será un poco más largo. <strong>

**RACHELSAYNO!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	5. No me odies

**Gracias por los comentarios! no puedo creer que les guste! espero que siga siendo así! gracias por leer, harán que me esfuerce cada vez más escribiendolo (:**

* * *

><p>El mundo de Quinn se paralizó. Estaba escuchando bien? Ese estúpido gigantón estaba engañando a Rachel? Como se podía dar el lujo de hacer algo así teniendo a esa perfecta mujer a su lado? Definitivamente Finn tenía problemas, problemas psicosociales, y ahora los tendría en la cara cuando Quinn le diera un golpe. Como era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo? Ella luchando por olvidarla para que fuera feliz con el, y el, haciéndola sufrir de aquella manera.<p>

Rachel ya no se esforzaba por contener el llanto en los brazos de Quinn, se sentía segura con ella, sentía que era con la única que podía contar.

Quinn no dejaba de sentirse culpable, podría haber hecho algo, quizá si no hubiera dejado Lima, podría haber cambiado las cosas, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo a la morena, que moría de pena luego de descubrir a su inepto esposo con otra mujer.

* * *

><p><em>R- Por que nadie me detuvo Quinn? Ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni Will… por que nadie me dijo que era una locura casarse tan joven sin saber siquiera si aquello era realmente amor? Todos me felicitaron y estaban tan felices que creí que había tomado la desición correcta!, nadie me dijo que estaba cometiendo el error de mi vida…<em>

Eso a Quinn le partió el alma en cincuenta pedacitos, ella quería gritarle al mundo que Rachel no podía casarse, que el idiota de Finn solo la pensaba lastimar, y que sobre todo, era demasiado joven, y el era un fracasado, nunca iba a poder cumplir sus sueños. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó como una cobarde.

Rachel notó como Quinn había empezado a llorar con la misma fuerza que ella, y esto la desconcertó.

_R- hey Quinn… no llores, vas a hacer que llore aún más…_

_Q- Lo siento tanto Rachel, realmente lo siento!-_ ahora era Rachel quien consolaba a la rubia.

_R- No lo sientas Quinn, no es tu culpa! Tu nisiquiera estabas aquí…_

_Q- yo siempre creí que no debías hacerlo, creía que el no te dejaría ser feliz, y no cumplirías tus sueños! Pensaba decírtelo Rachel, lo pensé, y luego te pregunté si lo amabas y si creías que el te haría feliz! Y luego de tu respuesta no te dije nada por que no podía interferir en tu felicidad!_

Rachel no salía de su asombro, estaba Quinn realmente preocupada por ella? Por su felicidad? Esto era nuevo para ella.

_Q- voy a romperle su estúpida cara aunque este a veinte metros por encima del nivel del mar, donde está? Como llego a su casa?_- Quinn se levantaba y comenzaba a avanzar alterada hacia la puerta, cuando sintió la mano de la morena sobre la suya.

_R- Ya déjalo Quinn, ya no vale la pena, eso no era nuevo, nada nuevo, y nisiquiera quiero acordarme de el. Cuando no esté en la casa voy a pasar a buscar mis cosas y…_

_Q- Rachel, donde piensas vivir? Lo voy a sacar a patadas de esa casa!_

_R- Quinn no, voy a ver donde me quedaré, tengo ahorros sabes? Puedo quedarme en un motel hasta que decida que hacer._

_Q- no vas a quedarte en un motel Rachel!_

_R- voy a hacer lo que pueda… necesito salir de este estúpido baño… necesito aire._

_Q- vamos al parque._

_R- y la fiesta?_

_Q- que fiesta?-_ ambas rieron y salieron disimuladamente, Quinn avisó a Santana de la situación y esta luego les contaría de que trataba la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por el parque cuando Rachel tomó su brazo y se abrazó a el, Quinn le sonrió y continuaron caminando, hasta sentarse en el mismo árbol de antes, mirando las estrellas.<p>

La morocha había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que no podía descifrar ni la mitad de los sentimientos que estaba viviendo. Luego de casi tres años sin verla ni saber nada de ella, sus sentimientos eran igual o más fuertes que antes de marcharse. La tenía ahí, a su lado, recostada a ella, con ese perfume que podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia y no dudaba en reconocer.

_Q- tu no vas a quedarte en un motel Rachel._

_R- Quinn… no voy a quedarme en esa casa, tampoco bajo un puente, ni en un cementerio, ni aquí en el parque, me voy a un motel._

_Q- no, te vas a mi casa._

Rachel la miró boquiabierta. _"Quinn, estás jugando con fuego"_ pensó la rubia mirándola embobada. No sabía si se iba a resistir de tenerla viviendo con ella, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, y tampoco la iba a dejar vivir en un motel.

_R- P.. pero Quinn…_

_Q- nada de peros Rachel, no voy a dejar que vivas en un hotelucho, y mañana a la mañana vamos a buscar tus cosas, y si ese imbécil está en casa, se atiene a las consecuencias._

* * *

><p>Quinn se veía molesta, irritada, parecía que iba a salir fuego de sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Finn, ya no estaba tranquila y apacible como hacía un rato, y la morena comenzaba a preocuparse, hacía pocas horas había descubierto que el que aún era su esposo (por cuestiones legales, si fuera por ella, ya estaría a mil kilómetros de distancia) estaba con otra, en su casa, y simplemente podía pensar en lo nerviosa que estaba por compartir la casa con Quinn… que tenía esa chica que la dejaba sin habla, como si no pudiera ser capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.<p>

_R- Quinn, realmente no quiero molestar, a lo mejor tu madre no quiere que me quede aquí…_

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada por lo que Rachel dejó de repetir todo el tiempo que no quería molestar y se limitó a dejarse llevar.

_R- bueno, entonces, pido tu cama._

Dijo mientras se tiraba sobre esta, abrazaba la almohada, y miraba muda por la ventana. Se quedó así mucho rato, en silencio, pensando, tanto, que no se había dado cuenta que Quinn la había dejado sola, notó que la rubia se había ido, cuando la vio volver a entrar a la habitación con unas golosinas y dos chocolates calientes. La cara de Rachel fue épica.

_Q- alguien me dijo una vez que cuando se está muy triste no hay mejor solución que esto._

_"claro que no, golosinas, chocolate y una mujer así que te los traiga soluciona cualquier problema"_ pensó la morocha mientras pestañeaba para asegurarse que estaba despierta.

_R- Eres increíble Quinn… gracias._

_Q- no hay nada que agradecer, ahora, dejame lugar._

Se tiraron en la cama y se hartaron de golosinas y de chocolate, hablaron, se rieron, como dos adolescentes, se olvidaron cada una de sus problemas, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y un hermoso silencio se formó, ninguna quería dejar de mirar a la otra. _"esos ojos de avellana me van a volver loca"…- " Dicen que los ojos claros son los más hermosos, vaya estúpido el que dijo semejante cosa, los ojos más hermosos, son los Rachel Berry"_

_R- Quinn… tengo que decirte algo, y no se si hacerlo por que no se como lo tomarás pero te lo quise decir la última vez que vine, pero algo me detuvo y no se que fue. Y si luego de eso no quieres hablarme lo acepto y me voy al motel…_

_Q- Rachel, bajo ningún concepto voy a dejar de hablarte!-_ ahí vamos Quinn, dejate en evidencia, no seas tan débil! Tu puedes, resiste.

_R- yo… Quinn, lo siento, de veras, no se lo que me pasa, simplemente siempre quise llevarme bien contigo sin saber por que y siempre quise poder hablar contigo como lo hacían Brittany y Santana, estaba totalmente asqueada, asustada, y triste por lo que vi hace unas horas en mi casa, y solo contigo me olvidé de todo… lo siento mucho Quinn, realmente, nose, nose que me pasa y ahora que logramos llevarnos bien no quiero estropear todo. Pensé que solo sería en la secundaria, y cuando me dijiste que te ibas creí que todo iba a desaparecer, pero ahora volviste y todo vuelve contigo… No me odies Quinn…_- soltó esto ultimo como un susurro casi inaudible, y trataba con fuerzas que sus lágrimas permanecieran dentro de sus ojos.

Un poderoso silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Rachel intentaba ahogar el llanto, Quinn estaba muda, trataba de asimilar todo lo que la morocha acababa de decirle, Rachel no sabía si ese silencio era de odio, desprecio, lástima, o que cosa, solo no resistía más. Quinn se dio cuenta del estado de la morena que estaba por sufrir un colapso, y reaccionando hábilmente secó una lágrima muda que intentaba salir con la yema de sus dedos, la morena levantó la mirada y se encontró con la rubia a escasos centímetros,con la mirada puesta fijamente en ella.

La rubia se acercaba lentamente queriendo acabar con cualquier espacio libre entre ellas, hasta que llegó, fue un pequeño roze pero para ella, fue como si el mundo se detuviese, sus sentidos se fueron de viaje a Júpiter, había perdido el norte, el sur, el tiempo y el espacio, solo estaba ese contacto que la dejó de piedra. Fueron muy pocos segundos pero parecía que habían nacido unidas de esa forma.

_Q- No podría odiarte aunque me lo propusiera…_ - susurró mientras le daba un abrazo y viendo la luna por la ventana, esbozó un gigantesco "gracias" sin alzar la voz.

* * *

><p>Todo tenía sentido, nunca sería feliz con Finn, por que realmente no lo amaba, por que en años de relación y de matrimonio, nunca le pudo hacer sentir lo que Quinn con ese pequeño contacto.<p>

Finn había sido un completo idiota, pero su imbecilidad no tenía medidas, como había dejado pasar a Quinn? Como no había hecho caso a sus sentimientos en todo ese tiempo, y solamente los reprimía sin sentido? Lo había decidido, Finn solo había sido un contratiempo, y en cuanto tuviera los papeles firmados de que era libre totalmente, ella iba a luchar por Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que no es muy largo pero aún no me acostumbro mucho a esto! <strong>

RACHELSAYNO!


	6. La estrella más brillante

**Espero que les guste! gracias por los comentarios!**

* * *

><p>Estuvieron tanto tiempo abrazadas que el mundo parecía haberse detenido. Quinn hundía su cara en el hermoso y perfumado pelo de la morocha que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, todo eso era demasiado para ella. Siempre tuvo esos sentimientos por Quinn, y nunca pudo ponerles nombre… sentía algo, y era consiente de ello, pero no lograba descifrar si era admiración, cariño, o que, pero era algo grande, algo que solo ella le hacía sentir, nunca tuvo algo parecido ni con Puck, ni con Finn, ni con Jesse. Que tenía esa mujer? Si durante mucho tiempo solo fue una sin corazón con ella, la humilló, la hizo sentir despreciable. No entendía que era lo que pasaba pero definitivamente le gustaba estar ahí en sus brazos.<p>

La mente de Quinn también viajaba por la estratósfera, que había hecho? Había besado a Rachel? Definitivamente eso no estaba bien! Si bien la morocha había correspondido el abrazo, no sabía si esos sentimientos eran de confusión o que, la misma Rachel le dijo que no sabía lo que sentía, y ahí iba ella a besarla. No se arrepentía, para nada, simplemente no quería que la relación tomara un camino diferente, no quería que por algún motivo la morena dejara de hablarle o algo por el estilo. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla aunque no fuera suya. Como una pesadilla el recuerdo de Finn volvió a su mente, como alguien podía ser tan imbécil y seguir vivo? Ese idiota realmente despertaba su instinto asesino, y tenía muchas ganas de hacerle caso, y romperle el cuello. Había lastimado a Rachel, de una manera muy cobarde, y no se iba a quedar así como así.

_R- Quinn…?- susurró casi sin voz._

_Q- Dime Rach…_- esbozó apartándose de sus brazos.

Ambas sintieron como un vacío enorme las invadía, o habían estado siglos abrazadas y se habían fusionado, o realmente necesitaban ese contacto.

_R-Gracias._

Rachel apenas podía hablar, contenía un mar de lágrimas que estaba siempre presente, e intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado con Quinn. Se apoyó en la pared, y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Quinn la observó con ternura y pena, por que no la detuvo cuando pudo? Como permitió que se arruinara la vida con ese adefesio? Tampoco era tiempo de arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora tenía que actuar.

_Q- no tienes nada que agradecer._- le susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo. Rachel puso su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, y mientras esta jugaba con su pelo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Estaba amaneciendo, y seguían en la misma posición, Rachel dormía y Quinn no podía quitar sus manos de ese colchón de pelo oscuro, brillante, y con un aroma tan particular.

Cuando reaccionó, apoyó suavemente la cabeza de Rachel en una almohada y se levantó, tomó una ducha haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando volvió a la habitación, la morocha seguía dormida plácidamente, y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. Escribió una nota, se la dejó en la mano, y Salió de prisa hasta el coche. Su madre trabajaba todo el día, y nunca estaba en casa, pero el coche siempre estaba ahí. Ya había amanecido, arrancó el coche y luego de andar un rato lo detuvo.

_"Perfecto Quinn, nisiquiera sabes donde vive"_… golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, para luego tener una brillante idea. _"El taller de Burt_"- encendió de nuevo el auto y anduvo veloz hasta llegar allí. Cuando bajó del auto buscaba por todas partes, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que divisó a Burt a lo lejos. Corrió hacia el y luego de hacerle unas preguntas corrió al auto y aceleró.

Estaba frente a la puerta, pensando, caminaba de un lado al otro, no sabía que hacer... tenía que entrar, tomar las cosas y salir, pero y si no había nadie? No tenía la llave… estaba en una encrucijada.

Rachel se despertaba con el pelo revuelto y los ojos pequeños luego de tanto llanto, buscó con la mirada y no vio a Quinn por ninguna parte, hasta que notó un papel que había en su mano.

_**"No quise despertarte, fui por tus cosas, en la cocina hay jugo y masitas, desayuna tranquila, en un ratito vuelvo, siéntete como en tu casa… ah, me olvidaba, buenos días Rach"**_

Se refregó los ojos varias veces para releer ese papel, la rubia había ido por sus cosas, a su casa, donde estaba Finn. Tenía miedo, Quinn quería asesinar a Finn el día anterior, y a lo mejor al verlo le tiraba con una lámpara. _"si claro, desayunar tranquila"_ pensó, mientras bajaba a la cocina y se disponía a esperar.

Golpeó la puerta por tercera vez, nadie salía, no se iba a ir de allí sin las cosas de Rachel… estaba por golpear una cuarta vez pero alguien abría la puerta.

Ahí estaba, parado, con esa cara de idiota desencajada al verla ahí parada, su mirada de odio definitivamente lo ponía nervioso, Quinn sabía todo, y como un tornado sin decir nada, se metió a la casa, y comenzó a buscar quien sabía que cosa por todas partes.

_F- hey que estás haciendo? Quien te dejó pasar?_

_Q- mira marmota de diez metros, vine a buscar las cosas de Rachel, y si tu vuelves a hablar no voy a reprimir mis ganas de ahorcarte y voy a hacer que parezca un accidente._

La mirada de Quinn realmente expresaba rabia, odio, el chico quedó mudo luego de esa respuesta por parte de la rubia, que ya se disponía a entrar al cuarto

_F- hey espera, ese es mi cuarto, no entres ahí!_

Quinn no hizo caso y entró por las cosas de Rachel, tendría que haber hecho caso, no quería ver eso, definitivamente no quería, cuando pensaba que no podía odiarlo más, el imbécil se superaba a si mismo, vio a la chica que no entendía nada, lo miró a el, tomó la ropa de Rachel que encontró y se dispuso a salir, o sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas.

_Q- Mira, no me importa quien sea esta pobre mujer_…- la chica quiso interrumpir indignada pero Quinn la mandó a callar-_ pero acabas de cometer un error abismal, y si no te mato ahora, es por que Rachel prefiere que su documento diga Divorciada y no Viuda. Que conste, que es solo por eso, pero mis ganas de romperte el cuello son inmensas así que voy a pedirte que te retires de mi vista y me dejes pasar, así me voy antes de cometer un crimen._

* * *

><p>Rachel ya estaba nerviosa, parecía que Quinn se había ido hacía horas, y no había rastro de ella, caminaba de un lado al otro en la cocina, y si la rubia no volvía pronto iba a dejar un curco en el piso. La puerta sonó, alguien había llegado. Ahí estaba Quinn, que cargaba unas bolsas con ropa y objetos varios. Estaba muda, tenía la mirada perdida. Rachel sin pensarlo se avalanzó hacia ella y le dio un gigantesco abrazo, ya no tenía como agradecer todo lo que la rubia estaba haciendo por ella.<p>

_R- sos increíble… te debo una Fabray._- esbozó mientras la soltaba

_Q- no me debes nada… bueno, pensándolo bien, si me debes, y ya se como me lo vas a pagar…-_ decía con una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su cara.

_R- C..como?-_ los nervios no le dejaban hablar con naturalidad.

_Q- Hoy vamos a salir tu y yo, a olvidarnos del resto del mundo, y así, estaremos a mano… te parece bien?_

_R- que mundo?_- respondió divertida

Ambas rieron y pasaron el día cada una en lo suyo, Rachel charlando con su abogado, y tratando de arreglar una cita para hablar detalladamente del divorcio que se venía encima.

Quinn tirada en el sillón veía la televisión y escuchaba disimuladamente las charlas de la morocha que ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Luego de hablar horas, literalmente, dejó el teléfono furiosa y fue hasta el cuarto, susurrando palabras indescifrables pero se notaba que no eran nada agradables.

_Q- hey, por que tan alterada?_

_R- Quinn… demora cinco o seis meses, no puedo seguir casada con el por todo ese tiempo._

_Q- tranquila, ya no vives con el, no tienes que preocuparte… a no ser que te enamores de alguien más y quieras casarte con el…_

_R- de todas formas tendría que casarme en Nueva York…_- _"Rachel que acabas de decir?"_- _quiero decir, me gustaría casarme en nueva york…_

Quinn captó el mensaje, o al menos eso creía, Rachel quería casarse en nueva york, o se casaría en nueva york por que en ese estado es legal el matrimonio entre personas de igual sexo?

_Q- bueno… tenemos que alistarnos para salir…_

_R- cierto! Ahora que trajiste mi ropa puedo vestirme como se debe._- corrió a las bolsas que la rubia había traído, eligió la ropa y se metió en el baño. Se escuchaban sus cantos desde las demás habitaciones, parecía muy feliz. Quinn se alistó en su habitación, ya sabía a donde la llevaría.

Rachel salió del baño y ambas quedaron mudas con la belleza de la otra.

Rachel tenía un jean bastante ajustado, y una diminuta musculosa que apenas se veía debajo de un chaleco negro bastante pequeño. Su pelo estaba ligeramente ondeado y alborotado, poniéndola más sexy aún, si eso era posible.

* * *

><p>La boca de la morena se abría ante la perfección de la chica que tenía en frente… ese cabello rosa, lacio, un gorrito negro cubría parte de el, un delineado negro y poderoso, se hacía lugar en sus hermosos ojos, y esos labios, que bien pintados estaban. Tenía un jean oscuro bastante ajustado, unas zapatillas y una camiseta negra, con uno de los integrantes de plaza sésamo. Era una poderosa mezcla de dulce y tierna, con bomba sexual.<p>

_Q- nos vamos?- dijo Quinn con la mirada fija en la pequeña ropa de la morena quien notó el gesto y se limitó a salir de la casa con una pícara sonrisa._

Ya estaban en el coche, y no podían evitar mirarse.

_R- a donde vamos?_

_Q- es una sorpresa…_

_R- que clase de…?_- fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de la rubia, quien la miró como pidiendo permiso para atender, y cuando este fue concedido se dispuso a hablar.

_Q- diga?_

_S- tanto tiempo perdida, como has estado?_

_Q- ah, hola San, bien… y tu?_

_S- bien… te noto algo rara… Fabray estás sola?_

_Q- no, con Rachel…_

_S- estás con ese elfo? Y como es en la cama?_

_Q- SANTANA!. No es un elfo y no tengo idea de esas otras cuestiones…_

_R- dile que el elfo le manda saludos, y a Brittany, que le diga a Brittany que tenemos que salir… ya la estoy extrañando._

Santana escuchó eso perfectamente y Quinn no entendía nada.

_S- mira Fabray dile a tu novia que se aleje de la mia por que va a correr sangre aquí… te llamé para decirte que Will nos dijo en la fiesta que tienen pensado renovar sus votos, o alguna cursilada de esas, lo van a hacer en la playa, ahora viven ahí… puedes creerlo? Viven en la playa… en fin, salimos todos en la camioneta el próximo sábado, ah si, también tiene una camioneta, ah, y Finn no va, o algo así, o va después, no entendí bien… vas a ir verdad?_

_Q- mmh, supongo que si… mañana te aviso.. así que renovar los votos eh? Quien lo diría… bueno San, estoy llegando al destino, tengo que dejarte, mañana te llamo_

_S- con "destino" te refieres al centro de Berry?_

_Q- no seas tan.. tan… ay nada, chau._

La mirada de Quinn no salía del frente. No quería mirar a Rachel, solo quería llegar, bajar del auto, y no estar tan tentada, luego de la charla con Santana, sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre la morena habían incrementado.

Quinn tomaba una cesta del baúl del auto, tomaba la mano de Rachel y comenzaba a caminar. La morena ya estaba bastante nerviosa.

_R- no piensas asesinarme y esconder mi cuerpo en una alcantarilla cierto?_

_Q- tu crees que yo podría hacer semejante cosa?_

Sonrieron y continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al borde de un hermoso lago, Rachel estaba maravillada con esa imagen, y cuando volteó ahí estaba Quinn, aprontando todo, ordenando cada detalle.

_R- me trajiste a un picnic? A la orilla de un lago? Con la luz de las estrellas?_

_Q- depende… te gusta?_

no sabía como resistía las ganas de besarla.

_R- me encanta, nunca se me declararon de esta forma…_- Quinn palideció- _era broma! Si hubieras visto tu cara!_

Ambas comenzaron a reír, y luego se sentaron a comer sándwiches vegetarianos con jugo de zanahoria mientras miraban el inmenso lago.

Quinn le comentó a Rachel la sorpresa de la que hablaba Will…-_ y bueno, hay que avisarle mañana…_

_R- wow, parece mentira, bueno, sería muy lindo ir! No te parece?_

_Q- si que me parece, vas a ir cierto?_

_R- eso supongo, pero…_

_Q- Finn no va a ir, o eso fue lo que me dijeron…_

_R- Quinn acaso lo exterminaste y lo pusiste en el baúl del auto?_

Una estridente carcajada se oyó-_ bueno, estuve muy cerca, pero no… no lo hice._

El silenció reinó. Alternaban las miradas, entre ellas y el lago.

_Q- es una vista realmente hermosa..._ -dijo observando el paisaje que se elevaba frente a sus ojos.

_R- si que lo es…-_ susurró Rachel mirándola fijamente.

Quinn se ruborizó totalmente al ver ese gesto de la morocha… no sabía de donde había adquirido ese autocontrol que estaba teniendo, pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de besarla.

Rachel rió tímidamente…

_Q- que pasa?_

_R- es que… tienes algo ahí.._

_Q- Donde?_- intentó limpiarse pero se llenó la cara de mayonesa.

_R- no, ahí no… dejame que te ayude…_

Rachel tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Quinn con una delicadeza digna de los reyes. Quinn se limitó a cerrar los ojos, solo quería sentir ese contacto, además, si seguía viendo a la morocha tan cerca, no iba a resistir.

* * *

><p>Ya no sentía la mano de Rachel en su cara, pero no quería abrir los ojos… la seguía sintiendo cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Rachel no sabía que hacer, quería besarla, realmente quería, pero un miedo ridículo no se lo permitía… y si Quinn se molestaba? La tenía ahí, a su merced… y no podía moverse… <em>"vamos, eres Rachel Berry, y eres valiente<em>", pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente.

_R- Creo que tienes algo aquí…_- susurró posando sus labios sobre los de Quinn que estaba eufórica ante la situación.

El beso fue más que un simple roce, y ambas lo sintieron como llegar al Olimpo.

_Q- yo… yo creo que vamos a pasarla bien con Will y los chicos en la playa…_

_R- puedes estar segura…_- sonrieron mientras se acostaban sobre la manta y se dispusieron a observar las estrellas.

_Q- no cabe duda, que la estrella más brillante, está aquí conmigo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! este es un poco más largo... espero sus comentarios (:<strong>_  
><em>


	7. Confesiones

**Bueno, no se si les gustará el giro que tendrá la historia... pero espero que si! gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos (: espero disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Quinn sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien. Eso no traería nada bueno, se conocía y sabía cuales eran sus límites. Los estaba sobrepasando, toda la situación lo estaba haciendo, su euforia apenas se controlaba luego de todas aquellas situaciones con Rachel, mientras era la morena la que accionaba siempre, sabía perfectamente cuales serían las consecuencias si no lograba controlarse, pero ahí estaba, rendida ante los encantos de semejante mujer que la tenían sin descanso desde que la conoció. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo las estrellas que las rodeaban, apoyada en el hombro de Rachel que estaba en la misma situación, quería tomar valor de algún lado pero no encontraba como, quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero no podía, la morocha acababa de terminar una larga relación de una manera no muy agradable, no podía esperar que al día siguiente se lanzara sobre ella y fueran a vivir felices a Ucrania. Suspiró sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por más que le doliera y le rompiera el alma en dos, tenía que hablar con Rachel.<p>

_Q- Rach…?-_ susurró casi imperceptible, tenía que hablar pero no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse así para siempre.

_R-mm?_- ninguna podía hablar, la mirada de la morocha se posó sobre sus ojos y Quinn creyó morir, esos ojos, esa mirada que transmitía tanto le daban vuelta el mundo. Estar sentada con Rachel con la cabeza en su hombro , ese simple contacto la hacía volar, cerraba los ojos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera, en ese momento, quería retener esa sensación en su memoria, guardar sus sentimientos en un frasco para nunca olvidar lo que sentía con eso.

Rachel era todo para ella, no había cosa que no hiciera por ella, y quería hacérselo saber.

_R- Quinn… que pasa?_

_Q- lo siento Rachel…-_ suspiró mientras se levantaba y se apartaba un poco de la morocha.- _realmente lo siento, no sabes cuanto… pero no puedo hacer esto._

_R- de que hablas Quinn?_

_"Basta! No puedo con esto!"- Mira Rachel… no puedo estar así contigo pretendiendo que nunca pasó nada entre nosotras, nos odiábamos Rachel, lo único que hice durante la secundaria fue humillarte, fui despreciable y un asco de persona…_

_R- Quinn, la secundaria terminó hace mucho… y las cosas cambiaron, y si que cambiaron, además yo nunca te odié._

_Q- pero yo si_.- respondió una tajante Quinn que enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Una lagrima muda se dejó escapar de la mirada de Rachel que expresaba dolor.- _no.. Rachel no quise decir eso._

_R- pero lo dijiste Quinn, y eso quiere decir que lo pensaste…_- se levantó bruscamente para salir corriendo de allí.

_Q- espera! Porque siempre estás huyendo?_

La morena soltó una pequeña risa irónica mientras rodaba los ojos, no podía estar hablándole en serio, seguramente era una broma de mal gusto._- siempre huyes, cada vez que alguien dice algo que no esperabas o algo que te da miedo o no puedes controlar, sales huyendo sin importarte los demás_!- definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una broma.

_R- mira Fabray_ – dijo realmente seria intentando contener la rabia.- _no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que vivo mi vida huyendo, cuando mi madre me abandonó luego de tenerme y fui tras ella, cuando el que fue mi estúpido amor en la secundaria me dijo que te prefería a ti y aún así me quedé ahí y luché, cuando recibí un sinfín de slushies a diario y simplemente me limpiaba y continuaba con mi vida, no puedes decirme que huyo cuando traté durante tres años ser amiga de la chica que más me odiaba en toda esa escuela y que parecía despertar cada día con el propósito de hacerme daño…_- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadas de una abatida Rachel que trataba con fuerzas que su orgullo se mantuviera intacto…- _no tienes derecho a decirme que soy una cobarde, y que huyo cuando se me presenta un problema por que estoy hace dos años casada con un hombre el que me engañó, me insultó, me… no importa que, y aún así seguía siempre a su lado, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que todo iba a cambiar, tenía que cambiar, yo estaba ahí todos los días, luchando por ser feliz, por que había hecho una promesa._

_"Quinn eres tan estúpida"_ pensaba la rubia mientras un mar de lagrimas salía de sus ojos sin detenerse, quería disculparse, no lograba entender como esas palabras habían salido de su boca, siempre creyó que Rachel era fuerte, quizá la persona más fuerte que conocía, la que era una cobarde y había huido, era ella, sus tontos miedos no la dejaban pensar con claridad y estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, la estaba perdiendo desde que la conoció, con esas horrendas actitudes, y no encontraba otra forma de hacerle notar su incondicional amor.

_Q- realmente lo siento…_- susurró la rubia, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero quería luchar y salir de ella.- _Rach… me dejas que te explique?_

Rachel estaba dolida, y aunque no sabía el porque, o en realidad no quería aceptarlo, había luchado todo ese tiempo con mil demonios en su interior para ser feliz, por que era su promesa hacia la rubia, de una manera u otra quería hacerla sentir orgullosa.

_R- Si vas a hablar hazlo antes de que me arrepienta y te tire a ese estúpido lago._- respondió algo molesta pero a la vez tenía la necesidad de seguir allí con la rubia, no quería desprenderse de ella, además, se iba a quedar en su casa, tenían que arreglar la situación o ella al fin y al cabo se iría a un motel.

_Q- mira, realmente lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije… en realidad si lo quise decir, pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar… y no quise decir que eres una cobarde, sabes? En realidad lo dije por mi, por que nunca pude quedarme y hacerle frente a una situación difícil, siempre hui, en realidad no se como no lo estoy haciendo ahora…_

_R- al grano Quinn…_- intentó parecer ruda pero ya su tono había cambiado, además, ya no le decía "Fabray" sinó Quinn, y eso era mucho más dulce y relajado.- _el lago parece tentador…_

Quinn cerró los ojos, no quería hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había marcha atrás, no podía seguir mintiéndole, no podía acostumbrarse a estar con ella y que luego supiera la situación y se alejara, no podía darse ese lujo, Rachel tenía que saber lo que sucedía desde el principio.

_Q- Realmente te odiaba Rachel…_

_R- vaya, luego de una gran disculpa vuelves con eso, se que me o.._- Quinn la interrumpió bruscamente.

_Q- mira, esto no es nada fácil para mi, así que quiero que te calles y me escuches, si luego de que termine quieres irte y dejar de hablarme, lo voy a entender, pero dejame que termine._

La morocha solo asintió atenta justo antes que Quinn comenzara con su larga historia.

Q- yo te odiaba Rachel, te odiaba demasiado, y a veces buscaba la forma de odiarte aún más… yo te odiaba por que no podía dejar de amarte.- sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza aún si era posible, y luego de un suspiro ahogado y el mutismo de la morocha continuó- _Cuando estabas cerca sentía ganas de ahogarte, por el simple hecho de que no podía disimular las ganas de abrazarte que tenía, de tratarte bien, de defenderte, de cuidarte… de besarte. No podía evitar mirarte de una forma que nunca miré a nadie, la primera vez que te vi estaba en la cima de la pirámide de las cheerios, y me desconcentré, todas caímos y Santana que miraba todo desde fuera se dio cuenta de la situación… yo… yo no estaba lista para algo así… así que simplemente opté por tratarte mal, para que tu me odiaras y nadie sospechara, si te miraba era por que te quería hacer daño, si te observaba, te escuchaba o te buscaba sería por lo mismo… no por que quisiera meterme bajo tus suéters de renos…_- _"En serio Quinn, en serio dijiste eso?"- yo realmente fui una cobarde y hui lo más rápido que pude, pero no quiero hacerlo otra vez, esta vez quiero luchar…_

El silencio se apoderaba de la escena… Quinn con un llanto ahogado esperaba resignada el momento en que la morena se fuera corriendo y no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra… mientras tanto, Rachel perdida en sus pensamientos intentaba asimilar todo aquello… Quinn Fabray la quería? Acaso estaba en un universo paralelo? Aquello no la incomodaba en absoluto, es más, la hacía sentir bien… le gustaba que Quinn la quisiese y no le molestaba que la hubiera tratado así para poder ocultar sus sentimientos, no la juzgaba, se ponía en su lugar… que hubiera hecho ella? A lo mejor algo parecido, así que no podía estar enojada con esa rubia de ojos avellana que ponían loco hasta a un ciego…

_Q- Realmente Rach… si quieres dejar de hablarme, lo entiendo._- suspiraba con la mirada perdida en unas hojas caídas en el piso.

_R-Quinn… es lo más tierno que me han dicho en mucho tiempo…_

_Q- que cosa? Que dejes de hablarme?-_ Quinn no tenía en orden todos sus sentidos

_R- no! Alguien que reprimía muchas cosas, y se hacía pasar por malvada bruja para ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo… eso, sin ofender, me causa ternura… y me halaga haber sido esa persona para ti…_- decía la morocha con una timida sonrisa.

_Q- he ahí el problema Rach…_- la morena no entendía del todo aquel comentario- _no fuiste esa persona para mi._

_R- pero si tu dijiste que…_

_Q- si, se lo que dije, pero tu sigues siendo esa persona Rachel, y por más que huya toda mi vida, o haga lo imposible por olvidarte, no puedo, lo he intentado Rachel, estuve con Sam, con Puck, y ya todos sabemos como terminó eso… lo siento Rachel, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así._

_R- no es tu culpa, y no tienes nada de que disculparte, ya te lo dije, estoy halagada de que alguien como Quinn Fabray se halla podido fijar en mi… ahora, no es una broma cierto?_

_Q- Rach… mirame bien, tu crees que estoy bromeando?-_ el aspecto de la rubia rozaba lo tenebroso, el maquillaje se le había corrido debido al llanto, el pelo algo alborotado, la boca entreabierta, las manos le temblaban, era una mezcla de tierna y tétrica.-_ no, no lo creo… pero nunca se sabe Fabray, eres un manojo de sorpresas_.- dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba por sorpresa, Quinn soltó un aliviado suspiro, y decidieron que era hora de ir a casa.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, a excepción de los cantos felices de Rachel y la radio, aquella imagen era realmente estaciono el auto en la entrada y se dirigieron sienciosamente hacia la puerta, cuando entraron vieron dos pedazos de pastel y una nota:

_**Hija, leí tu nota, últimamente hablamos mediante papeles, hay que trabajar en nuestra comunicación… estoy muy feliz de tener a Rachel en casa, aquí hay un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida… hoy me tocó turno de noche… espero no te moleste, te veo en la mañana.**_

_Q- ya ves? Ella ya te ama, probablemente te adoptaría si no tuvieras ya dos papás…_

Rachel sonrió, era lindo estar ahí con Quinn, se sentía completa, aún no podía poner un nombre a lo que sentía pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba cansada, demasiado y decidió ir a ponerse el piyama mientras Quinn aprontaba en la habitación dos platos con los trozos de pastel y un café para esperarla. De repente aparecía esa morena por la puerta de su habitación, con un piyama azul marino, con bordes en verde agua y un tierno osito dibujado en la parte de la camisa de mangas largas que no dejaba entrever mucho… esto extrañó a Quinn, era verano, hacía calor, y su pantalón también era largo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia…

_R- este pastel es delicioso!_

_Q- Gracias, soy la mejor en lo que hago…_

_R- tu no lo hiciste…_

_Q- no, pero sigo siendo la mejor en lo que hago…_

Ambas rieron con fuerza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, estaban sentadas en la cama de Quinn, la cual moría de calor, no sabía si por el verano, o por tener a la morena tan cerca.

_Q- no tienes calor Rachel? Creo que me está sofocando verte tan abrigada…_

_R- segura que verme abrigada Fabray?_

El silencio por parte de Quinn y sus mejillas rojas le indicaban que en realidad no estaba segura de sofocarse por el calor o por ella misma.

_R- esta bien, para que no sufras me ataré el pelo…_- una rápida maniobra y tenía un moño a lo alto de la cabeza, Quinn no podía comprender como alguien podía ser tan perfecto y ser igual de hermoso con pelo suelto, atado, maquillada, sin maquillar, arreglada, recién levantada, de buen o de mal humor, ella era perfecta, y no había dudas de aquello.

_Q- por que tu piyama es tan… caluroso?_

_R- por nada en especial,_- dijo sin darle importancia la morocha-_ simplemente es un regalo y es mi piyama… además no es tan grueso, es perfecto para cualquier estación…_

Algo no andaba bien, Quinn la veía nerviosa, como ida, en otro mundo, y por más que se esforzaba intentando llegar más allá, se encontraba con un muro construido por la morocha, no dejaba que pasara, a lo mejor era cierto y Rachel realmente la había pasado mal… tan mal la había pasado? Por que no se fue de allí en cuanto pudo? La vida no debía de serle tan difícil… o si?

La morocha se giró para mirar a la ventana dando la espalda a Quinn que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio algo que la sobresaltó…

Justo en la nuca de rachel había tres líneas violetas… no sabía si debía preguntar, tenía miedo que la morocha se enojara, la evadiera.. tenía miedo de oír la respuesta, aquello no podía ser bueno… tomó valor y mirándola fijamente, con mil miedos aterrándola, habló.

_Q- Rachel…_

_R- aham?- dijo con la mirada aún perdida en la ventana._

_Q- Que es lo que tienes ahí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, y no quieran golpearme cuando lean el siguiente...<strong>

_****_**Ojalá sigan leyendolo (:**


	8. Cuenta con eso

**Bueno, espero realmente que les guste este capitulo, y sigan con la historia... les aviso que es bastante dramático en algunos aspectos y les digo que odio a Finn tanto como ustedes, pero sean pacientes, tan solo eso les pido (:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>R- que tengo? Donde? Quitamelo!<em>

_Q- no es un insecto Rachel… que tienes en el cuello?_

La morocha permanecía muda mirando por la ventana, tenía la mirada perdida, triste, Quinn intentaba averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, quería ayudarla, realmente quería entender, esos no eran los mismos ojos que veía en la secundaria, llenos de vida, de sueños, de esperanza… esa mirada a veces un poco molesta que irradiaba felicidad se había esfumado totalmente y no había rastro de ella.

_R- no lo se Quinn, a lo mejor me golpee sin querer…_

Rachel posó nuevamente su vista en la ventana dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema, y la rubia captó el mensaje enseguida, se levantó y fue a su mesa de luz y tras buscar algo volvió a sentarse con Rachel quien la miró confundida, la rubia le regaló un pequeño paquetito morado y la morena la miró más confundida si eso era posible. Lo iba a abrir cuando Quinn la detuvo.

_R- para que me lo das si no puedo abrirlo?_

_Q- sh, espera, tiene una historia y quiero contártela antes…_

Rachel dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y se dispuso a escuchar a la rubia atentamente olvidándose de la luna, la ventana y todo lo demás.

_Q- Desde que era muy pequeña, las cosas en mi vida no fueron color de rosa… ya sabes, toda la cosa de mi padre…_

_R- que cosa de tu padre? Lo único que yo se es lo que todos sabemos… cuando fuiste a casa de Mercedes y de… y de Finn, y…_

_Q- Rachel, el no era bueno… el era un monstruo y… tan solo quería a mi hermana… siempre dijo que yo había sido un estúpido error y culpó a mi madre por ello… ella me defendía y todo terminó como terminó… yo con nueve o diez años pensaba que no debería haber nacido, creía que no lo merecía Rachel…_ - los ojos de la rubia se tornaban llorosos y a Rachel, el nudo en la garganta la estaba torturando… como alguien podía llegar a pensar que Quinn era un error? Ese estúpido hombre no podía ser de este planeta, la imagen de Quinn tan pequeña y vulnerable le partió el alma, pero se mantuvo callada, realmente quería escuchar el resto de la historia.- _mi madre ya no sabía como defenderme sabes? Ella arriesgó mucho por mi… y cuando la situación estaba tocando fondo decidió enviarme con mi abuelo… yo lo amaba y el a mi, y nunca quiso a mi padre, siempre creyó que no era bueno para su hija, y mi padre no dejaba que tuviéramos contacto con el… en fin, me fui con el, y todas las noches lloraba, tenía pesadillas, y me costaba demasiado relacionarme con los niños de mi edad, y el era la persona más importante para mi, luego de mi madre…_

_Cuando el veía que yo no estaba bien,_- tomo con fuerza la mano de Rachel- _tomaba mi mano, me sentaba en sus rodillas, me contaba una historia y me regalaba un bombón… uno que me hacía sentir realmente bien, tenía un sabor no muy común y eso junto con su recuerdo, es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir cuando creo que no encuentro salida…_

Rachel ya no podía contener el llanto, así que se rindió y abrazó con fuera a la rubia que estaba igual de perturbada que ella… Rachel no iba a decirle así como así todo lo que había pasado, pero en algún momento lo descubriría y haría lo imposible por ayudarla a salir adelante.

_R- realmente lo siento Quinn, yo… yo quiero contarte pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hablar, no se que es, pero algo dentro mio no me deja hacerlo…_

_Q- Sh, no es necesario que me digas nada… yo se que no la has pasado nada bien Rach… y quiero que me cuentes cuando estés lista para hacerlo, pero tienes que saber que me tienes siempre a tu lado, para lo que necesites, hablar, llorar, golpear, un bombón_…

_R- no podría golpearte aunque la vida de un pobre gatito dependiera de ello Quinn… aunque lo del bombón, creo que me puede venir muy bien._

Ambas rieron y se quedaron observándose mutuamente, la admiración que sentía una por la otra era gigantesca, habían superado muchas cosas, y ahí estaban, lo más enteras que podían.

_R- en serio, gracias Quinn, no se que habría hecho sin ti._

_Q- No se que te pasó, pero voy a hacer lo que sea, escuchame bien, lo que sea, para que tu mirada vuelva a tener ese brillo, esa felicidad y esa luminosidad como cuando te conocí._

_R- eso no es tan fácil Quinn.._

_Q- no dije que lo sería… solo dije que lo voy a hacer._

Rachel sonrió tan dulce que la rubia casi se abalanza sobre sus labios, pero debía controlarse… enseguida Rachel se acostó dándole la espalda y volviendo a mirar a la ventana, Quinn fue a levantarse para ir a la cama de su madre cuando una mano la detuvo.

_R- no te quedas_?- susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

Quinn no dijo nada y solo se acostó abrazando a la morena por la cintura y con su cabeza perdida en la oscura cabellera de Rachel, se quedaron dormidas

El golpeteo de la puerta no cesaba y esto estaba sacando de quicio a Quinn. Rachel mascullaba palabras inentendibles mientras se aferraba fuerte al brazo de la rubia.

_J- Hija, está el desayuno, bajen cuando quieran, te espero._

_"así que era así como sonaba la voz de mi madre"_- pensó, hacía días que se comunicaban por notitas de papel pegadas en la heladera.

_Q-Rachel… Rach…_

_R-mhh?_

_Q- vamos a desayunar…_

_R- no quiero moverme de aqui, quiero otro de esos magicos bombones tuyos y permanecer en esta posición hasta que la tierra colapse._

Ese comentario le causó mucha gracia a la rubia, quien le daba un beso en la mejilla y la incitaba a levantarse.

_Q- desayunemos con mi madre, nisiquiera la he visto… prometo luego darte otro mágico bombón y volver a tirarnos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor_.

Rachel ya no conseguía argumentos válidos para zafar de levantarse, además en un rato saborearía otro delicioso bombón y volvería a acostarse con quinn a su lado, que más podía pedir?

Pasaron quince minutos y ya estaban ambas en la cocina, Judy se había esmerado, había preparado café, jugo, sándwiches calientes y galletas de chocolate. Rachel no salía de su asombro, en esa casa siempre habían cosas de chocolate o de estilo,-_ "si estoy mucho tiempo aquí, voy a salir redonda_" – pensó mientras se devoraba un sándwich.

El desayuno fue muy agradable, lo pasaron entre risas, y animadas charlas, Quinn le comentó a Judy de la visita a la casa de Will, y esta encantada las quería ayudar a preparar todo para irse a disfrutar de esas vacaciones. Rachel realmente la estaba pasando bien, de un momento al otro se levantó para ir al baño un momento.

_J- Quinn,_

_Q- que pasa mamá? Por que esa cara?_

_J- lo siento, pero realmente estoy confundida, estoy encantada con que Rachel esté aquí pero… y sus padres? Por que no tiene a donde ir si ellos viven aquí en Lima…además, esa chica está bien? La veo muy rara._

_Q- es una muy larga historia mamá, te prometo que te la voy a contar, pero Rach no está bien, no está nada bien, y te lo digo sin saber con totalidad la situación… pero algo grande pasó aquí…_

Rachel volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la cocina y la charla continuó como si nada. Judy se despidió de las chicas, tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a trabajar… iba a pasar todo el día fuera y trabajaría de noche, realmente Quinn no sabía si su madre era una agente secreta, las dejaba solas a propósito o estaba ocultando algo… ya lo averiguaría luego, ahora lo más importante para ella era hacer que Rachel se sintiera mejor. En cuanto Judy cerró la pueta la morena corrió al cuarto de Quinn para acomodarse en la misma posición de un rato antes.

_Q- piensas estar ahí echada todo el día?_

_R- me dijiste que me darías mi bombón y te acostarías aquí conmigo hasta que me sintiera mejor._- dijo con esa cara de pollo mojado que ponía a Quinn de cabeza.

_Q- esta bien, tienes razón, lo dije… pero si en un rato no te sientes mejor, te saco a rastras y vamos a divertirnos, entendiste Berry?_

_R- si mi comandante._- ambas rieron, Rachel devoró su bombón como si no hubiera mañana e hizo que la rubia la abrazara por la cintura hasta que el celular de la morocha comenzó a sonar, al fijarse quien era quedó petrificada, no reaccionaba, Quinn no entendía que sucedía hasta que vió el cartelito de "Finn" en la pantalla… estuvo a punto de explotar pero se controló, canceló la llamada y besó a rachel en la mejilla. Estaba aterrada,y Quinn que ya tenía suficientes motivos para odiar a ese estúpido hombre replica del mayordomo de los locos Adams estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas, cada una peor que la anterior, quería correr y estrangularlo, contuvo sus instintos asesinos y observó a Rachel.

_Q- Oye…_

_R- el me va a buscar Quinn…_- sollozaba asustada.

_Q- mira Rachel, si ese imbécil se atreve a hablarte, o a acercarse a menos de diez metros yo misma me encargo de cortarle las piernas y se vuelva del tamaño de las demás suricatas y vuelva a su hábitat._.- todo eso relajó a Rachel por un momento pero en seguida la tensión volvía.-_ mira Rach… no voy a permitir que el te haga daño si?- Rachel asentía como una niña pequeña a la que le aseguran que el coco no saldrá del armario…- quieres contarme que es lo que pasó?_

Luego de un suspiro desesperado Rachel comenzó a hablar.- _nos casamos, todo parecía ir de maravilla, los primeros meses fue así… el, el comenzó a beber, trabajaba en el taller de Burt, todos se habían ido, solo quedábamos nosotros, y todos estaban realmente felices haciendo todo lo que amaban… yo le di todo sabes? Yo realmente quise hacerlo feliz… un día llegué a casa luego de trabajar y el ya había bebido bastante, pero no me asusté, ya estaba acostumbrada…_- Rachel no podía aguantar el llanto y la rubia estaba igual, no podía escuchar eso, iba a matar a ese idiota.-_ el estaba mal,triste, fui con el y le pregunté si estaba bien… me empujó, tenía aún la botella en la mano… yo tenía miedo Quinn, tenía mucho miedo…_- las lágrimas salían a mares de los ojos de ambas, quinn al escuchar todo esto apretó con fuerza la mano de la morena para demostrarle apoyo, _" donde estabas Fabray? Donde mierda estabas que no fuiste capaz de evitar esto?"_, a Quinn la carcomía la culpa.- _me gritó, me dijo que casarnos no había servido de nada, que lo había hecho por que era lo único que lo podía sacar de esta ciudad, me dijo que yo era una inútil que no había podido hacer simplemente eso, sacarnos de aquí… yo le respondí, le dije "quien te crees que eres Hudson?" y nunca debí decir eso Quinn…_- Rachel ya se estaba ahogando de tanto llorar, revivir eso en su mente era un calvario, con tener que vivirlo una vez fue más que suficiente, y Quinn hervía… ese subnormal, ese idiota, ese tonto, no encontraba suficientes insultos para el, solo quería colgarlo de los calzones de un rascacielos y ver como caía precipitadamente al piso.

_Q- Rach.._- dijo con la voz entre cortada.-_ por que tienes esas líneas violetas?-_ preguntó intuyendo la respuesta y con un miedo atroz de que fueran ciertas sus sospechas.

_R- cuando le dije eso el… se puso como loco y agarró su botella y me golpeó con ella…_

_Q- pero Rach…_- la rubia estaba por desmayarse, como había permitido que hirieran de esa forma al amor de su vida? La acariciaba, la mimaba, y le daba todo su apoyo, ya luego tendría tiempo de torturar a Finn de la manera más horrenda que fuera capaz.-_ esa marca no es de una botella…_

Rachel se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de la rubia, con ella se sentía protegida, confiaza, nada podía dañarla.

_R- luego de eso intenté salir de la casa, pero no me dejó… el agarró mi cuello Quinn, lo apretaba con fuerza y no lo soltaba… Quinn creí que iba a morir… no podía reaccionar, tenía mucho miedo, se me nublaba la vista y lo último que me acuerdo es de su cara, su mirada llena de odio, y de rabia…_

_Q- por que te quedaste con el Rachel? Voy a ir a dejarlo sin su estúpido miembro…_

_R- No tenía donde ir… hace mucho tiempo mi relación con mis padres no es la mejor… todos se habían ido, no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada, sola…_

_Q- no sabes como lo siento Rachel, si yo no me hubiera ido…_

Rachel secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la rubia y la tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

_R- Tu fuiste quien me dio el valor de dejarlo Quinn, tu y nada más que tu. Y te doy las gracias por eso._

Se fundieron en un abrazo mudo que realmente fue largo, cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la otra.

_Q- sabes que voy a matarlo cierto?_

_R- se que no puedo estar más feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo._

No querían salir de la casa, solo querían estar ahí, con la mutua compañía, sin nadie que molestara, hasta que Rachel quiso ver otra película. Estaban acostadas como hacía horas y la morena seguía con ese piyama realmente caluroso, por más que lo negara, su constante abanico con una servilleta la delataba. Quinn se levantó, fue al ropero y volvió con un piyama de short y musculosa.

_Q- te pones eso si no quieres deshidratarte_

_R- estoy bien así_

_Q- Rachel…_

_R- está bien está bien, como es que siempre logras lo que quieres?_

_Q- un mago nunca revela sus secretos._

Había pasado un rato y Rachel no salía de ese baño, la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse.

_Q- estás bien Rach?_

_R- no puedo salir Quinn…_

_Q- por que no?_

Rachel miraba el piso avergonzada.

_Q- confías en mi?_

La morena derretida optó por salir de una vez de ese baño que ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, la luz estaba tenue pero Quinn pudo notar enseguida lo que Rachel no quería que viera…

_Q- Es una bestia Rach…_

La morena comenzaba a sollozar avergonzada.

_Q- voy a sanar cada cicatriz, te lo prometo._

_R- por todas las estrellas doradas?_

_Q- por todas y cada una… yo las voy a sanar Rachel… cuenta con eso.-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me asesinen, gracias, les dije... sean pacientes, (:<strong>  
><em>


	9. Mi héroe

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, realmente, me inspiran a seguir la historia!, consejos, ideas, criticas, lo que sea es bienvenido, espero que les guste este capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, lentos, tranquilos… Rachel vivía con miedo, triste, haber hablado todo eso y haberse mostrado la había sacado de ese caparazón que había creado para evadir esos problemas, no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir todo, no sola, pero ahí estaba Quinn, siempre con una sonrisa y un bombón para antes de dormir. Esa rubia la completaba, cuando se despedía parecía que Quinn se llevaba una parte de ella, que volvía solo con la rubia al final del día. Charlaba con Judy que continuaba trabajando por la noche y agradecía que Rachel se estuviera quedando en su casa, tenía con quien hablar, y compartir, aparte de con ella misma.<p>

Se acercaba el día para partir a casa de Will y Rachel cada vez estaba más nerviosa, Judy lo notó y en cuanto la morocha se le separó por un minuto para ir al baño, llamó a Quinn.

_Q- Hola ma. Que pasa?_

_J- Cariño, creo que Rachel está muy nerviosa respecto al viaje, y además no ha salido de aquí desde que llegó…_- Rachel había pedido unas "mini Vacaciones" en el trabajo y no dudaron en dárselas.-_ por que no la sacas a tomar un poco de aire cuando llegues?_

_Q- ough… claro mamá! Dile que se aliste que le tengo una sorpresa… gracias_

_J- nada que agradecer cariño, te dejo por que está viniendo, nos vemos, te amo._

_Q- nos vemos._

Rachel volvía como ida, realmente necesitaba algo y no sabía que, nada la llenaba, vivía aterrada de que Finn volviera a aparecer por esa puerta, estuviera abierta, y la lastimara a ella o a Judy, o peor, a Quinn…

Judy ya no sabía que hacer, estaba tan preocupada por Rachel… aunque no tenía idea del motivo por el que la morocha estaba así, y Quinn repetía todo el tiempo que trancaran la puerta, la rubia le había dicho que luego le contaría, pero cada vez que se veían también estaba Rachel, y no podían hablar de eso frente a ella, pero de todas formas quería ayudar a la morocha que se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia.

_J- Rachel cariño…_

_R- mmhh?_

_J- debes alistarte, en una hora llega Quinnie y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti…-_ al ver la cara de asombro de la morena, y que quedaba como paralizada, la agarró del brazo y la llevó al cuarto.- _vamos, que te tiene una sorpresa! Preparate que no te dará el tiempo!_

Dijo esto y salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida Rachel que como por inercia buscaba que ponerse, no sabía que era la sorpresa, ni si saldrían, ni a donde lo harían, por lo tanto no tenía idea de que usar.

Buscó por cuarenta minutos, y nada le venía bien, hasta que encontró un vestido que le pareció hermoso, era como los que utilizaba en la secundaria y se le iluminó el rostro, se lo probó y le quedaba bien, estaba maravillada, fue al baño para peinarse y maquillarse, y cuando estuvo lista para salir de allí, vio un espejo de cuerpo entero… no pudo contener las lágrimas y todos los recuerdos la bombardeaban … se aferró fuerte a una toalla que encontró para ahogar el llanto, pero no podía, quería huir, lejos, tan lejos que nadie la pudiera encontrar, quería olvidar todo, ser otra persona, quería cambiar de vida con cualquier indigente de algún semáforo, o con algún camionero, no quería ser ella, le dolía, y no encontraba fuerzas para salir de esa situación.

Judy no escuchaba a Rachel desde hacía un buen rato, pero trató de no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo estaba arreglándose, y a lo mejor tardaba mucho haciendo eso.

La puerta se abrió y Quinn llegó a la casa con una leve sonrisa.

_J- Tardaste más hija…_

_Q- ah si, lo siento, fui a comprar algunas cosas, y Rach?_

_J- estaba arreglándose, pero lo está haciendo casi desde que terminamos de hablar por teléfono._

_Q- ah, voy a ver como está…_- la cara de Quinn siempre estaba como preocupada y su madre no aguantó más.

_J- Hija, vas a decirme que es lo que le pasa a Rachel._

_Q- pero .._

_J- Ahora Quinn._

Quinn le resumió la historia a su madre que escuchaba atónita, ocultó la parte de que el había estado en su casa buscándola, y de todos los golpes que la morena tenía por el cuerpo. Si no se lo contaba no se libraría nunca de ella y tenía que ir a ver como estaba Rachel.

Entró al cuarto y vio mucha ropa sobre la cama y el piso, pero no había rastro de Rachel, hasta que vio el baño y golpeó la puerta, nadie respondía, golpeó más fuerte.- Rach, soy Quinn, me puedes abrir?...- apenas terminó de decir eso cuando Rachel abría la puerta y se lanzaba a sus brazos, llorando. Quinn estaba perpleja, que le pasaba? No le preguntó, simplemente entraron al baño, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en el piso de nuevo. Rachel se calmó bastante rápido, estar sentada con la rubia que le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que todo estaría bien, la hacían sentir segura. Tímidamente esperando cualquier reacción, Quinn finalmente preguntó que había pasado.

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos, y Quinn pudo ver su espalda descubierta, su nuca, ya que la morena se había hecho un lindo moño, los brazos marcados, y ya ninguna podía contener las lágrimas. Quinn no soportaba verla de esa manera, quería correr y denunciarlo, pero Rachel no estaba preparada para eso, no podía verse al espejo sin explotar, tampoco podría enfrentarlo en un juzgado, además estaba aterrada, y si lo denunciaba y lo hallaban inocente? Lo primero que el haría sería correr a buscarla y tenía mucho miedo.

Quinn se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, al contacto la morocha cerró los ojos, y se relajó un poco.

_Q- Rach… quiero que confíes en mi… ves todas esas marcas?_

Rachel asintió resignada.

_Q- estas marcas lo único que me demuestran, y deben demostrarte a ti, es lo fuerte que eres, cada vez que las veas, no pienses en todo lo mal que te ha ido, piensa en lo fuerte que has sido para vivir con ello, y estarlo superando, piensa que eres tan fuerte que no hay futuro imposible para ti. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco si? Y quiero verte sonreír._

La morena se giró quedando de frente a Quinn.

_R- sabes algo?... si no estuviera sufriendo tanto, y pudiera amar a alguien… si no tuviera el corazón en una cueva, me casaría contigo…_

Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero a Quinn se le escapó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que quería expresar: _algún día te casarás conmigo Rachel Berry._

_Q- bueno futura esposa, te traje algo, vamos que se nos hace tarde._

Volvieron a la habitación y allí había una hermosa blusa de mangas largas, y un hermoso pantalón negro ajustado, bastante ajustado en realidad, y unos zapatos de tacón negros, los más lindos que Rachel había visto en mucho tiempo. Quedó como petrificada, Quinn le había comprado todo eso, cuanto había gastado? No podía aceptar todo eso. Quinn lo notó y cuando la morena fue a hablar la interrumpió.

_Q- mira, lo vas a aceptar por que sinó voy a sentirme despreciada, y dolida, es un regalo, te lo vas a poner, y nos vamos a ir._

_"ay rubia, que me estás haciendo?"_ pensó Rachel mientras tomaba la ropa y se metía en el baño.

Quinn se alistó en la habitación para no perder el tiempo, estaban masomenos iguales, y Rachel lo notó enseguida.

_R- no tienes calor?_

_Q- un poco_

_R- entonces ponte algo fresco!_

_Q- así estoy bien, además si dejo al descubierto más de mi piel, nadie se me podrá resistir y tendría que dejarte sola en mitad de la noche… a no ser que quieras que eso pase…_

_R- me encanta esa ropa, te queda perfecta, nos vamos?_

Ambas sonrieron, se despidieron de Judy y salieron al auto, Rachel no sabía a donde iban, sería una sorpresa… cuando llegaron al lugar, era como un pub, estacionaron y Rachel se agachó para acomodarse bien los zapatos, cuando Quinn miró a la puerta de entrada al pub lo reconoció, ahí parado, coqueteando con una pobre chica que no tenía idea de a quien tenía al lado, la rubia rápidamente reaccionó poniendo en marcha el auto de nuevo y saliendo de allí con una confundida Rachel.

_R- creí que iríamos ahí._

_Q- ah pues era para despistarte… vamos a ir a otro lado mejor._

Estuvieron quince minutos viajando hasta que estacionaron en un lugar un poco oscuro y lleno de arboles. Entraron a una cabaña y mientras Rachel se sentaba Quinn hablaba con la recepcionista que le dio una llave.

Tomó a la morocha de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar, era una hermosa cabaña, apartada de las demás, con una hermosa vista. Preparó una pequeña mesita que había en la sala, y llamó a la recepción, diez minutos después tenían un exquisito plato de ravioles de verdura con salsa para cada una. La morocha se levantó al baño un minuto, lo que le dio a Quinn el suficiente tiempo para avisar a su madre que no volverían hasta la mañana siguiente, además quería que estuviera al tanto, Finn ya había estado en su casa una vez, y no sabía si el las había visto, podía ir de nuevo, y hacerle daño a su madre. Que le había pasado? Como había podido cambiar de esa forma? O realmente era un subnormal, o no estaba del todo bien… herir así a una persona, la rubia no entendía que pasaba y estaba tan asustada como Rachel, o más aún. Solo se tranquilizó cuando s madre le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de su vecina. Quería ser fuerte para su hija, pero también estaba muy preocupada.

La morocha volvió y se sentó relajada, tenía una expresión diferente en la cara, estaba más distendida y tranquila.

_Q- hey, que pasó dentro de ese baño?_

_R- nada… por que preguntas?_

_Q- volviste algo… diferente?_

_R- Te quiero Quinn._

Los ojos de la rubia casi se salen de sus cuencas, no sabía que responder…

_Q- También te quiero Rach, mucho, pero a que viene eso?_

_R- a nada, es solo que me di cuenta…_

_Q- de que?_

_R- recién cuando estaba en el baño, me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no me levantaba tranquila de una cena, sin dar explicaciones, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía bien, segura… linda._ – dijo tímidamente-_ No tienes idea desde hace cuanto que no me arreglaba para salir por que nadie me invitaba a hacerlo, ni me preparaba sorpresas y ninguna de esas cosas. Ya te lo he dicho, pero no me voy a cansar de repetirlo nunca… GRACIAS Quinn, en serio. No se como puedo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi… eres mi super- héroe._

Los ojos de Quinn se pusieron llorosos- _mira que si lloras lloraré también-_

_Q- Rachel,_

_R- dime super héroe_

_Q- Te amo._

El silencio inundó la sala. Rachel estaba muda, feliz pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

_Q- no tienes que decir nada, simplemente quería que lo supieras_

_R- yo… Quinn, realmente me gustaría responderte, te adoro y sos lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo, es solo que, ya no me conozco, y no puedo ponerle un nombre a la mitad de las cosas que siento… pero hay algo que siempre quiere que esté contigo, y siento eso desde que te conocí. No… no quiero apresurar nada, ni decir algo que a lo mejor luego descubra que no es así, pero te adoro Quinn y lo mejor de toda esta situación, es que puedo tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo._

La charla siguió, realmente se estaban sincerando, les hizo demasiado bien. Se acostaron mirando las estrellas por el gran ventanal de la habitación y se durmieron plácidamente, Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura, con sus manos entrelazadas.

El sonido del celular de Quinn las sacó de ese sueño lleno de paz que habían conseguido, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, se levantó y agarró su celular, mientras se encerraba en el baño para hablar tranquila y que la morocha pudiera seguir durmiendo.

_Q- mamá?_

_J- Quinn, no puedes venir con Rachel a casa, no ahora, tienes que darme unas horas._

_Q- por que? Que pasó?_

_J- me quedé a dormir en casa de Sharon,_- Sharon era la vecina y amiga de Judy- _volví recién a la casa para desayunar y, tu solo, no la traigas todavía, yo te aviso si?_

_Q- mamá vas a decirme que es lo que pasa!_

_J- está bien, pero que Rachel no vaya a escucharte, ni grites, ni reacciones fuerte, está bien?_

Quinn asintió como si su madre pudiera verla, y cuando notó que no había dicho nada, respondió finalmente.

_J- vine a la casa, estaba la puerta abierta, y eso me confundió… yo la cerré por que tu hace días no paras de repetirme que lo haga, tuve miedo de que hubiera alguien dentro así que fui por Sharon y me acompañó a entrar, cariño la casa está dada vueltas, es un desastre, muchas cosas están rotas, no vamos a tocar nada hasta que venga la policía y lo vea todo._

_Q- maldito idiota! Estás bien mamá? Diablos, como se le ocurre? Que le pasa a ese animal? Por que no la deja tranquila? Lo odio mamá, le voy a romper la cara._

_J- no, tu vas a calmarte, te vas a cuidar y cuidar a Rachel, mientras yo arreglo esto para que puedan volver… por que no hablas con Santana? Y la ves un rato, pasan un tiempo juntos, con Brittany también… hija esto es difícil, y no podemos dejar a Rachel sola, pero tampoco podemos ponernos en riesgo, imaginate que estuviéramos las tres en casa, que hubiera pasado?_

_Q- no quiero ni pensarlo._

_J- bueno, entonces hazme caso, yo me encargo de todo. Te amo cariño_

_Q- también a ti mamá. Gracias_

_J- Realmente la quieres verdad?_

_Q- con el alma mamá…_

_J- Lo se, cuidate. Nos vemos_

La llamada finalizó, y Quinn no sabía que hacer, así que le hizo caso a su madre y llamó a Santana.

_S- Amiga perdida! Como estás?_

_Q- asustada._

_S- que pasa?_

_Q- es una historia demasiado larga sabes? Puedo ir con Rachel a pasar el día contigo y con Britt?_

_S- que preguntas son esas Fabray, mueve tu esqueleto para acá en este momento._

Salió del baño y se encontró con una confundida Rachel que la esperaba desde hacía rato.

_Q- Era Santana, me dijo que fueramos a pasar el día con ellas, y le dije que quería pasarlo contigo pero no paró de insistir hasta que le dije que si… no te molesta? Por que si es así la llamo y hacemos otra cosa._

_R- está perfecto Quinn.-_ le regaló una sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo, se estaban acostumbrando a abrazarse todo el tiempo, y les hacía bien.

_Q- Rach… puedo preguntarte algo? Se que no es el mejor momento y no quiero que te pongas mal, pero realmente muchas cosas me intrigan y quiero saber…_

_R- No se si estaré preparada pero si puedo lo respondo, y si no puedo te doy un abrazo… te parece?_

_Q- absolutamente._- ambas se sonrieron- _Rach… por que cuando usaste ese chaleco y se veían tus brazos no tenías ninguna marca?_

Rachel suspiró, le debía esas respuestas a la rubia, todas las respuestas del mundo, así que se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

_R- yo si las tenía Quinn, simplemente las maquillaba, no podía permitir que nadie me viera así, yo tampoco podía permitírmelo, el día que notaste las líneas violetas en mi cuello, olvidé maquillarlas, nunca me había olvidado de alguna hasta ese día. Y cuando me diste tu piyama sentí que ya no podía ocultarlo más, y menos a ti, así que quité toda la base y todo se vió…_

_Q- te hizo alguna otra cosa Rachel?_

Quinn estaba seria, demasiado, todo le dolía, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos mientras decidía como torturar a esa basura que se hacía llamar ser humano.

Rachel estaba en silencio, no podía decir nada, no sabía que era peor, si recordar todo, o ver a la rubia sufrir al escucharla confesar esas cosas… no pudo hablar, así que la abrazó, como había dicho en un principio. Quinn tomó esto como un si.

_Q- si no me lo dices debe ser por algo…_- susurró abrazandola aún más fuerte- _y no puedo imaginarme algo peor que esto… en realidad si puedo pero no quiero saberlo, no puedo saber que te hizo algo aún peor…_

_R- ahora yo te tengo una pregunta-_ dijo mientras intentaba aminorar la tensión del ambiente.- _por que tu hermoso pelo a veces es rubio y a veces está rosa?_

A Quinn realmente le hizo gracia aquello.

_Q- es que es rubio, a veces, uso una especia de tinta que se va con el agua para que quede rosa y hacerme la rebelde sin causa._

_R- los rebeldes son mas sexys cuando tienen una causa, nunca te dijeron eso Fabray?_

_Q- yo ya tengo mi causa._

_R- y cual es?_

_Q- su nombre es Rachel._

_R- basta, vas a hacer que me fugue contigo… Santana nos espera no es así?_

La tarde con Santana y Brittany había sido espléndida, hacía tanto que no se divertía así, las ocurrencias de la bailarina la dejaban sin habla, seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre, pero con una inteligencia que dejaba a todos boquiabiertos.

Rachel y Brittany chapoteaban en la piscina llena de patos amarillos inflables y de goma que la dueña de casa tenía en la misma. Quinn y Santana miraban embobadas desde una mesita toda la situación.

_S- es tan hermosa._

_Q- si que lo es._

_S- me vas a decir que es lo que pasó? Por que estabas asustada? Por que vives pegada a Rachel de la noche a la mañana? Que está pasando?_

La rubia dudó, no sabía si debía contarle, estaba abusando de la confianza de Rachel y no se sentía bien al hacerlo, pero Santana la había ayudado y tenía derecho a saber. No le contó los detalles, le dijo que habían terminado y Finn no la trataba bien, pero Santana captó que era más que eso y dejó de preguntar.

Volvían a casa de Quinn luego de un día realmente agotador, se notaba, Rachel se había dormido casi enseguida que se subió al coche. Llegaron a la casa y Quinn se quedó observando a esa preciosa morocha que descansaba en el asiento de al lado. Le quitaba el habla, pero tenían que entrar a la casa, estaba anocheciendo, y no era bueno estar en la puerta, solas, de noche.

_Q- Rach.. cariño, llegamos, no puedo cargarte hasta la casa…_

_R- está bien, solo por que me lo pides así._

Entraron, Rachel medio dormida corrió a la habitación mientras Quinn se detuvo a hablar con su madre.

_Q- como está todo?_

_J- le expliqué la situación a la policía, y como el hermano de Sharon trabaja en la comisaría logró que pusieran una patrulla en la cuadra, entre su casa y la nuestra… no tienes idea de lo que era esta casa hoy a la mañana… como está ella?_

_Q- no sabe nada, no quiero que se asuste, ella me dijo sabes?, me dijo el primer día que el la iba a buscar… yo, yo no se que hacer, tiene que estar a salvo mamá…_- la rubia sollozaba y perdiendo la fuerza abrazó a su madre buscando una respuesta.

_J- Sabes mi amor? Esto es complicado, difícil y peligroso, estas personas no están bien, tampoco debes odiarlas, por que tienen un problema, una persona que está bien no hace tanto daño a otra, tu solo disfrutala, cuidala, mimala y cuidate tu… si?_- la rubia asentía como una niña pequeña, tenía que ser fuerte, debía hacerlo por Rachel.- _Con todo el amor que tu le tienes va a superarlo más rápido de lo que se imaginan… ahora sube con ella que debe estar extrañándote…_- le guiñó un ojo y la incitó a subir.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Rachel, en su cama, mirando hacía la puerta esperando a la rubia mientras abrazaba una almohada.

_Q- creo que alguien me reemplazó, mejor duermo en el sillón…_

_R- como te va a reemplazar una almohada? Ven aquí que tengo sueño._

_Q- por que no te dormiste entonces? Venías roncando en el auto_

_R- te estaba esperando, no quería dormir sin ti, pero si no te gusta que lo haga, la próxima vez no te espero._

_Q- ay ya cállate Rachel._- dijo mientras se metía en la cama y la morena con una sonrisa inmensa le daba la espalda.- _ah no, ya estoy cansada de esto_.- Rachel la miró estupefacta.- _siempre te pones de espalda y tengo que abrazarte… yo también necesito cariño sabes?_

La morocha captó enseguida el mensaje, y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Quinn, la abrazó por la cintura y sus frentes se chocaban.

_R- buenas noches héroe-_ susurró sobre su nariz mientras le depositaba un tierno beso.

_Q- Te quiero tanto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado! y sigan dejando sus comentarios! me han dado muchas ideas (:<strong>  
><em>


	10. Te amo

**Bueno muchachas, he actualizado, no lo hago muy seguido por que estoy trabajando y si me pongo a escribir me olvido que hay un mundo exterior... espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>El día de partir a casa de Will había llegado, no hubieron más incidentes respecto a Finn aunque Quinn seguía preocupada, la seguridad de Rachel estaba en juego y eso era lo más importante para ella, luego de pasar una semana en casa de Will, volvería a su casa en Los Angeles y no iba a permitir que Rachel se quedara sola.<p>

Luego de estar despidiendose como veinte minutos con Judy, que estaba triste y feliz a la vez, subieron al auto de Santana, la casa de will y emma no era tan lejos así que irían las cuatro en coche.

Santana iba al volante, con Brittany en el asiento de acompañante, y antrás estaba Rachel dormida con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia que le acariciaba el pelo, intentando que sus manos no olvidaran nunca esa hermosa sensasión. Cuando vieron que Birttany también se había rendido ante el sueño, finalmente hablaron.

_Q- no va a venir cierto_?

_S- No lo se Quinn, no lo creo, Will dijo que cuando le avisó el le dijo que no estaba muy bien con Rachel y que quería el fin de semana para arreglar la situación o algo así... así que no creo que aparezca._

Quinn permaneció en silencio mirando a la morena que dormía plácidamente, ella la consideraba su héroe y es lo que sería para ella, haría lo imposible por protegerla.

_S- No te preocupes, que si llegara a aparecer, no dudaría en dejarle mi firma plasmada en la mitad de su cara, eso antes de obligarlo a tomar cianuro... además, vamos a estar todos allí, no va a poder acercarse a ella..._

_Q- se que no, pero me preocupa sabes?_

_S- Quinn, es obvio que va a preocuparte siempre, pero olvidalo por un rato aunque sea, está ahí durmiendo contigo, feliz y pacíficamente, aprovéchala y no pienses nada más, si el llegara a buscarla, en el momento veremos que hacer, disfrutala rubia, cuántos años hace que quieres tenerla así? aprovechalo..._

_Q- Wow, no conocía esta faceta tuya... Lima Heighs tiene su lado tierno eh?_

_S- Callate si no quieres que haga un nudo con tu lengua y la ate a un poste de luz._

Ambas rieron ante aquel comentario y el viaje siguió su curso, llegarían al anochecer y estaban casi a mitad de camino cuando Rachel y Brittany comenzaron a despertar, Santana frenó el coche derrepente y bajó de el, todos la miraban confundida, agarró a Britt del brazo y la sacó del auto, las miradas de Rachel y Quinn eran épicas, que pensaba hacer aquella morena? hasta que se percató de que no viajaba sola y les gritó ya de lejos: Voy a darle los buenos días a mi mujer, como es debido.

Una carcajada inundó el auto, Rachel refregaba su cara intentando despertarse del todo, y Quinn sacaba de su mochila un jugo y unos sandwiches, era tan perfecta, tan atenta y hermosa, la hacía sentir bella, importante, querida, no había forma de sentirse tan bien si no era con Quinn, y se había dado cuenta de eso hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía que sería de ella cuando la rubia volviera a Los Angeles, pero tampoco quería mencionarle nada, no la podía retener ahí, tenía que dejarla ir aunque estuviera aterrada con esa idea.

_Q- en que piensas pequeña?_

_R- que?_ - Rachel realmente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y la voz de Quinn la devolvió a la realidad.- _ah, lo siento, es que... nada, solo pensaba._

_Q- no estés asustada, por nada, no tienes por que..._- esa sonrisa le daba la paz que necesitaba, no sabía que sería de su vida cuando Quinn volviera a Los Angeles, pero mientras no se fuera, la iba a disfrutar a como diera lugar.

_R- Contigo nada me da miedo sabes?_

_Q- si, suelo causar esa sensasión en la gente..._

_R- basta Fabray, o te atienes a las consecuencias._

_Q- y si es lo que quiero?_

_R- Voy a hacerme desear rebelde, las cosas no son tan sencillas._

_Q- nadie dijo que lo fueran._

_R- Quinn..._

_Q- Rachel..._

_R- sabes que te quiero demasiado, y realmente me estoy controlando, por que de verdad no puedo... lo siento, pero no puedo..._

_Q- basta Rach, no lo sientas, no quiero que lo sientas y no quiero que te esfuerces, solo estaba bromeando, te amo y lo que quiero es que seas feliz, solo eso, así que comete ese sandwich qe te hice con mucho amor, y olvidate del mundo._

Si, el mundo parecía lejano mientras estaba con ella, no podía describir la mitad de las sensasiones que tenía, esa semana iba a ser interesante.

Brittany y Santana volvían al auto luego de una larga media hora ausentes, Quinn y Rachel prefirieron no hacer comentarios, no querían enterarse de la intimidad de la pareja.

Daban las diez de la noche y estaban llegando a casa de Will, al verlas estacionar el auto todos corrieron a saludarlas, ya habían llegado todos, menos Kurt y Blaine que llegarían al día siguiente, vivían en nueva York ahora y hacía mucho no veían a su familia, este viaje fue la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Will les mostraba la casa y se disculpaba por que la única habitación que quedaba libre era la del sótano, ya que Kurt y Blaine habían pedido el altillo cuando hablaron con Will.

Britt y Rachel no podían estar más felices, estarían las cuatro juntas y pareciendo unas niñas pequeñas ideaban locas piyamadas para su estancia allí.

Las dos chicas siguieron recorriendo la casa, como si fuera un palacio, mientras Santana y Quinn desempacaban y aprontaban el lugar para dormir.

_S- Por que esa cara de preocupada? estamos bien Quinn, basta de vivir con miedo._

_Q- y si viene con Kurt?_

_S- y si viene con Kurt, todos le partimos la cara. Así que deja de tener esa mirada de loca, que parece que viste un muerto._

Quinn permaneció en silencio, Santana tenía razón, nadie iba a dejar que tocara a Rachel, pero aún así estaba nerviosa. Santana notó el estado de la rubia y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

_S- mira, deja de preocuparte si? todos estamos aqui, y ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie, va a permitir que el se acerque a Rachel, está claro? Quiero verte feliz, sonriendo, que sino la vas a aburrir y se va a quedar con mi mujer, y eso no me parece..._

esto hizo que Quinn sonriera, y se acomodara en su cama que ya estaba pronta, estaba cansada y no quería estar respondiendo las típicas preguntas que todos harían... "como has estado?", "estás estudiando?" "que estudias?" "tienes pareja?" etc etc, solo quería tenderse en esa cómoda cama abrazada a la almohada y dormir.

No sabía si había pasado una hora o toda la noche pero sintió ruido y se despertó. Ni Santana ni Brittany estaban en la habitación, el ruido seguía ahí, incluso una voz que susurraba se escuchaba desde la otra cama.

_Q- Rachel?_

_R- ay demonios Quinn me asustaste!_

_Q- lo siento, que haces luchando con esa cama?_

_R- es que volví con Brittany y Santana la estaba esperando, tu estabas totalmente dormida y no quise despertarte pero me salió al revés. Me disculpas?_

_Q- solo te disculpo si dejas esa loca cama y te vienes conmigo._

La morocha no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar a la cama con Quinn que le había hecho un lugar.

_R- creí que nunca lo dirías._

Estaban abrazadas cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, Quinn acariciaba el pelo de la morocha, ya se había acostumbrado a hacer eso, era algo que su cuerpo hacía naturalmente.

El contacto de Quinn con su pelo la erizaba, y la hacía temblar.

_Q- luego de estas vacaciones me voy de vuelta a los Angeles..._

_R- lo se Quinn, no quiero recordarlo._

_Q- por que no?_

_R- por que te vas a ir y no quiero estar sin ti por más egoísta que eso suene._

_Q- ah pero no me dejaste que terminara de hablar... tu te vas conmigo._

Los ojos de Rachel parecían huevos, su cara era algo extraordinario, Quinn pidiendole que se fuera a vivir con ella? Por más que su corazón estuviera encapotado por todo lo que había sufrido definitivamente aquella mujer rompía sus esquemas.

_Q- ni se te ocurra retrucar, no fue una pregunta Rachel, te vienes conmigo._

_R- P... pero Quinn, yo no... yo como voy a vivir contigo? nisiquiera tengo un trabajo allí._

_Q- a mi eso no me importa, no voy a dejarte sola, no quiero irme dejandote aqui por que volvería al día siguiente a buscarte._

_R- no me perdería esa experiencia por nada del mundo sabes?_

Así pasaron la noche, abrazadas, en su mundo aparte, sin nadie que molestara, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Will entraba sin avisar a la habitación, bastante emocionado de hecho... despertandolas sobresaltadas, Quinn no pudo evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si Santana y Brittany hubieran pasado ahí la noche y el hombre entraba de esa manera precipitada, la situación sería bastante graciosa.

_W- Vamos muchachas, levántense rápido, estamos por salir!_

_R- Que pasa sr. Shue? son como las ocho de la mañana!_

_W- Nos vamos, voy a llevarlos a conocer un lugar especial, y vamos a pasar el día allí, así que arriba!_- el hombre terminó de decir esto cuando salía de la habitación.

_Q- Ese hombre solía caerme bien, hasta que decidió quitarme de mi hermoso sueño a estas inhumanas horas de la mañana._

_R- eres graciosa bella durmiente, ahora arriba, que van a dejarnos atrás_

Todos estaban en sus respectivos autos siguiendo el de Will y Emma que iban dirigiendo a todos. Andaron veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a una especie de arboleda donde Will estacionó su camioneta y todos hicieron lo mismo.

_Q- genial, me despertó para ver un montón de árboles._- susurró bastante molesta debido a las tempranas horas de la mañana.

_R- shh, basta, aún no llegamos, no seas impertinente._

La rubia sonrió, ya no le importaba la hora, iba del brazo con Rachel mientras esquivaban algunas ramas, y seguían a los demás chicos.

Llegaron a una hermosa playa, de arena clara y agua muy azul, estaba vacía y todos creyeron que Will se había comprado una playa para el solo, aunque esa fue una descabellada idea, el solo les explicó que no mucha gente la conocía, y como casi nadie vivía por ahí, generalmente estaba vacía.

Realmente era un lugar especial, y transmitía mucha paz. Derrepente todos comenzaron a separarse en parejas inconcientemente, Rachel y Quinn caminaban juntas, mientras sus pies se mojaban en la orilla del agua, siempre tomadas del brazo, era una posición bastante comoda ultimamente y les permitía estar unidas, así que ambas lo disfrutaban.

Caminaron tanto que cuando miraron hacia atrás ya no veían a ninguno de los chicos, tampoco se preocuparon, tenían sus celulares, y todos debían estar muy ocupados como para notar su ausencia, así que simplemente se sentaron apoyadas en unas piedras bastante grandes que habían cerca del agua.

Rachel apoyada en Quinn mientras la rubia le acariciaba la melena. Adoraba la idea de irse con Quinn a los Angeles, realmente la adoraba por cuidarla y quererla tanto. Tenía miedo, si, tenía miedo de volver a amar, de que rompieran su corazón, de que la lastimaran de nuevo... pero quinn podía vencer todo aquello con una simple mirada.

_R- Quinn..._

_Q- mmh?_- la rubia ya estaba medio dormida acariciando a Rachel por inercia, mientras oía el sonido del mar, y esa fresca brisa que la despeinaba.

_R- Te amo._

susurró casi sin voz, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo que la rubia no escuchara aquello, se sentía vulnerable, y expuesta hablando de ese tipo de sentimientos, pero la rubia había escuchado perfectamente, estaba estaqueada, había escuchado bien? o el sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

_Q- que?_

_R- Te amo Quinn..._- suspiró, esta vez mirandola a la cara, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_Q- no, no llores, Rach... de verdad? esto en serio está pasando?_- esa pregunta era más para ella misma que para Rachel que aún así respondió enseguida.

_R- mira, te amo, te amo desde que te conocí en la secundaria y nunca me atreví a decirtelo, en realidad no había querido darme cuenta hasta ahora... yo tengo miedo sabes? tengo miedo de amar, de abrir mi corazón y que me lastimen otra vez..._

_Q- Rach yo..._

_R- no,_- fue interrumpida por la morocha que hablaba como si fuera lo último que diría, y no quería que nada la interrumpiera, no quería desconcentrarse o lo que sea.- _yo si tengo miedo, y no quiero que nadie me haga daño, por eso tengo una coraza que no tuve más remedio que crear en este tiempo... pero contigo esa coraza desaparece sabes? y ya no me importa que será del futuro, no tengo miedo si estoy contigo, y yo... yo lo quiero intentar Quinn..._

Un torbellino de emociones luchaba dentro de la rubia que quería correr, saltar, bailar, cantar, gritar en la cima de una montañana, quería besarla, abrazarla, zarandearla, o apretujearla, en el momento lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar de felicidad y abrazar a la morena y hacía lo mismo.

_Q- yo te prometo, que nunca vas a sufrir otra vez, entiendes eso? nunca Rach._

_R- Te tomo la palabra... y sabes algo?_

_Q- que?_

_R- voy a ser la envidia de todos... amo a un héroe._

Quinn no pudo resistir y acortando los pocos centímetros que las separaban, unió sus labios, un beso cargado de ternura y amor, suave, necesitado, de esos que te dejan sin habla, y un mar de sensaciones recorre tus venas... no tenían idea de cuánto habían estado así, pero no querían que eso terminara, habían esperado tanto tiempo por tenerse de esa forma que lo último que querían era moverse y volver con los demás.

_Q- no podría ser más feliz en este momento sabes?- susurró con sus frentes unidas._

_R- dudo que puedas ser más feliz que yo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, prometo que serán más largos, es que ahora ando muy corta de tiempo. <strong>_

_**Sigan comentando, amo que lo hagan (:**_


	11. Quien te hizo eso?

**ando con poco tiempo, espero que les guste, y sigan dejando comentarios! no olviden las ideas y consejos, he usado varios, y me gustaría saber que opinan (:**

* * *

><p>La alarma no había sonado ese día, Will decidió dejarlos descansar y que tomaran el día libre de actividades debido al cansansio del grupo en general, la única que parecía más enérgica era Brittany que saltaba y corría de un lado a otro atrás de un montón de pájaros que intentaban huir de la rubia.<p>

Ya todos estaban despiertos y desayunando menos Rachel que seguía sin despegar los ojos, todos charlaban animadamente mientras tomaban jugo o café y comían galletas hasta que el sonido de una vocina los sacó de su mundo.

Kurt y Blaine habían llegado, Quinn se paralizó en el lugar donde estaba, no podía salir, quería pensar que solo habían ido ellos y no tendría de que preocuparse. Santana notó la actitud de la rubia, le dió una palmadita en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

_S- Te apuesto a que no vino... tranquila_

La rubia forzó una sonrisa intentando confiar en las palabras de su amiga, Santana podía ser muy Lima Heighs pero cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba, era el ser más dulce del planeta.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar animadamente uno por uno a la sala, ahí estaban Kurt y Blaine, nadie más con ellos, Quinn relajó los músculos, eso tenía que ser bueno.

_W- Bueno muchachos!, bienvenidos, en cuanto Finn termine con las maletas y el coche, nos ponemos en marcha para ir al lago._

Quinn creyó morir, y Santana palideció hasta quedar del color casi de Kurt, se levantó furiosa contra Shuester.

_S- ese mamotreto no entra en esta casa_.- espetó con los dientes trancados sin elevar la voz, al fin y al cabo no quería que la escucharan Finn o Rachel.

Demasiado tarde, ahí estaba Finn, con esa sonrisa de superioridad, ingresando a la sala con total calma, Quinn se levantó como un resorte queriendo avalanzarse sobre el y Santana hizo lo mismo hasta que escucharon una dulce voz en las escaleras. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn y el pánico en la de Santana tenían a todos descolocados.

Rachel estaba el pie de la escalera, Quinn la observaba con los ojos llorozos, Santana alternaba la mirada entre la rubia, Rachel y finn, si este último hacía un movimiento, la latina le quitaría sus partes intimas y se las pondría de collar. Rachel observó a la rubia hasta que posó su mirada en Finn, los recuerdos comenzaron a azotarla, estaba petrificada, no lograba contener las lágrimas, nadie entendía nada, Will tenía entendido que no estaban del todo bien, que habían discutido, como cualquier pareja, y Finn tomaría ese fin de semana para "arreglarlo", cuando la vio allí supuso que sería mejor no meterse, ya que eran adultos y sabían lo que hacían, a lo mejor habían hablado o solucionado las cosas, pero esto era raro.

Quinn quería golpearlo, ver a Rachel así la destruía, pero no quería quitarle la vista de encima, quería protegerla, Santana se percató de todo, ultimamente era como un radar muy efectivo y fue ella quien rompió ese silencio de cementerio que se había creado.

_S- te vas ahora Finnepto_.- dijo lo más calmada posible, todos la miraron, incluso Quinn y Rachel.

La rubia se había acercado a la morocha y le agarraba la mano con fuerza para demostrarle su apoyo.

_F- Creo que no eres la dueña de la casa, además no tienes argumentos para echarme de aqui._

Esa voz, esa cara con aires de superior que ya la tenía harta, y esa jodida frase... _"no tienes argumentos para echarme"_, eso colmó la paciencia de la rubia que estalló soltando por un segundo la mano de Rachel para avalanzarse sobre ese imbécil. Todos la miraban boquiabiertos, ni en todos los años de la Cheerio Quinn Fabray, la maliciosa, que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los demás, la habían visto así, nadie entendía, pero ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que era algo más que una pequeña discución de pareja, y luchaban con los oídos bien abiertos a ver si lograban descifrar algún detalle crucial.

_Q- Tu te vas a ir ya mismo de esta jodida casa, quien te crees que eres para venir a interrumpir unas lindas vacaciones? quien te crees que eres para arruinar todo siempre Hudson? quita esa cara de arrogante por que lo menos que hago es clavarte un lapiz en el cuello... y no me quieres conocer como el demonio, te largas... AHORA._

Incluso los ojos de Santana habían multiplicado su tamaño, nunca habían escuchado a la rubia hablar de esa forma y con ese odio tan particular en la mirada, Rachel seguía llorando, estaba como en transe.

_F- Veo que siguen sin tener motivos y fundamentos para que me marche_.- concluyó sereno y calmado, el conocía a Rachel, y estaba seguro de que ella no le mostraría a los chicos nada, además ella lo amaba, siempre se lo decía, no lo iba a perjudicar.-_ Hola mi amor, como has estado?_

Sin dudarlo un segundo Quinn le dió un fuerte y directo golpe en la nariz que lo hizo tambalearse, no se lo esperaba, y menos de la pequeña rubia. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn que se acercó como pidiendo permiso, Kurt y Blaine ayudaban a Finn con su nariz que había comenzado a sangrar, Finn les había dicho que si discución con Rachel era por algo mínimo, y no sabían que le pasaba a la rubia para que estallara así.

_K- Que mierda te pasa Quinn? mira como lo dejaste!, nisiquiera te hizo nada! solo lo atacan desde que llegó!_

Listo, esto si que era el colmo, Santana elevaba los brazos al techo buscando paciencia por que si le daban fuerza les cortaba a todos la cabeza, Britt estaba con santana calmando sus nervios, Quinn estaba cegada por la rabia, miró a Will que no entendía nada, al resto de los chicos, a Kurt, Blaine y Finn que la miraban con esa cara de " _quien te crees que eres Fabray?"_, y por último miró a Rachel, la morocha estaba aterrada, pero al ver a la rubia defendiendola se armó de valor, no podía hablar, pero como leyendo la mente de la rubia susurró: _hazlo_.

Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Quinn la miró con más amor y admiración que nunca, los miró a todos con una mirada que transmitía tantas cosas, volvió la vista a Rachel y como por arte de magia la calma se apoderó de su ser.

_Q- estás segura?- susurró._

_R- si estás a mi lado estoy segura de todo._- ya no estaba tan nerviosa, sus ojos estaban fijos en Quinn, el resto de las personas no existía, y eso le daba una calma sobre humana.

Quinn comenzó a quitarle el camisón mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los de la morena, todos las miraban atentos, que estaban haciendo? sus miradas de confusión cambiaron totalmente cuando vieron a Rachel en ropa interior, Finn palideció, jamás creyó que eso fuera posible, es más, el estaba seguro de que iría, y con tres palabras lindas, habría tenido a la morocha rendida a sus pies, y se la llevaría a casa de nuevo con el.

Quinn le pidió permiso a la morocha con la mirada, esta solo asintió y cerró los ojos, no podía seguir así si no estaba la mirada de Quinn para protegerla. La rubia le tomó la mano con fuerza para demostrarle que aún estaba allí con ella.

Al girarse vio los rostros de todos, paralizados, incluso Finn, todos lo suponían pero nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, no podía ser cierto, nadie decía nada hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio con una calma que sorprendió a todos..

_Q- Yo no tengo argumentos para decirte que te vayas, creo que "los argumentos" hablan por si solos. donde está tu cara arrogante ahora? te reto a que pongas esa sonrisa triunfadora... sos un jodido fraude Finn... que creíste? que así la ibas a silenciar? la ibas a retener a tu lado siempre? eres idiota? no, idiota se te queda muy corto. Ahora, quiero que te gires en silencio y te retires antes de que arremeta contra su salud y no deje ni rastro de ella. Pero antes, antes de que te vayas y no vuelvas a cruzarte en su camino ni en el mio si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a mirarla, mirala, y date cuenta que a pesar de todo, a pesar de TI, está aqui más fuerte que nunca, y ahora si logrará salir de ese pueblo miserable, eras demasiado poca cosa para salir de allí con ella_.

Finn se levantó avalanzándose hacia ellas, hasta que puck le dió otro golpe, con este si terminó en el suelo.

_P- eras mi amigo, eras el quarterback, se suponía que debías cuidar a la gente, debías cuidar a tu jodida familia Finn, que es lo que te pasó? ya no se quien eres._

Las miradas de odio hacia Finn eran inmensas, Quinn ya había dejado de mirarlo, consideró que no valía la pena y volvió a poner la ropa a Rachel que aún no paraba de temblar.

_W- Finn, creo que lo mejor es que te reitres._

_F- pero quien te hizo eso Rach? Rachel mi amor, soy yo, Finn, yo te amo, y tu me amas a mi..._

Quinn perdía el control de nuevo.

_Q- vuelves a decirle "mi amor", y ni tu te reconoerás en el espejo te queda claro?_

Kurt y Blaine ya lo habían dejado hacía rato, no podían creer que hubiera hecho algo así a la morocha, Kurt estaba totalmente dolido, era su hermano, pero ella era su amiga, su cuñada, y el se había convertido en un monstruo.

Cuando Finn se giró para irse y Will iba con el, para evitar cualquier problema, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel para acompañarla a la habitación, Rachel se detuvo ante la comprensiva mirada de todos, y esbozó un "gracias" realmente sincero recibiendo gestos de apoyo del resto de los chicos.

Ya estaban en la habitación, se sentaron en la cama y tras un largo silencio Rachel finalmente decidió hablar.

_R- que puños tan fuertes tienes.- _comentó para intentar liberar la tensión del momento anterior

_Q- son para cuidarte mejor_.- susurró depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la morocha que cerró los ojos al contacto.

En la sala todos seguían sorprendidos, en silencio, paralizados, ver a Rachel así los había dejado fuera de si, como no se dieron cuenta antes? como dejaron que Finn fuera a esa casa.

_P- esto es un asco, lo peor es que pensé defenderlo cuando Santana y Quinn atacaron..._

_K- no te sientas mal, tu lo pensaste, nosotros lo hicimos,_- dijo apenado mirando a blaine que tenía su mejor cara de desconcierto.

_S- basta, dejen de lamentarse, ninguno sabía nada,así que es obvio que no iban a defender a Rachel cuando aparentemente no había pasado nada. Ustedes no tienen la culpa._

_B- hey santi, podemos hacer algo para Rachel?_

_M- que se te ocurre britt?_

_B- Ya verán..._- una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de la cara de la rubia que estaba fascinada con su plan, Santana la miraba idiotizada, esa rubia la ponía de cabeza.

El día había pasado muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta la cena estaba pronta.

_Q- segura que quieres ir? si no puedo traerte la cena a la habitación, los demás lo van a entender..._

_R- estoy segura Quinn, ya está, admito que me da verguenza pero son mis amigos no? no iba a poder ocultarlo siempre, además, me quité un peso de encima._

_Q- te dije hoy lo linda que estás?_

_R- no aún._

_Q- estás radiante._

Rachel se sonrojó, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que la elogiaran así, y la rubia se encargaba de hacerlo cada vez que podía.

_R- no más que tu, ahora vamos a cenar que muero de hambre._

Llegaron a la sala y todos estaban sentados charlando, comiendo pizza, habían dos pizzas vegetarianas esperandolas, no hubieron momentos incómodos, todos suponían que Rachel se sentiría un poco mál, así que hicieron como si nada aunque querían entender bien todo, luego le preguntarían a Quinn.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos salieron al patio y se acostaron a ver las estrellas, había una extraña paz en esa casa, todos estaban silenciosos, nadie sabía que decir, ni querían que Rachel se sintiera mal, aunque era un silencio muy cómodo y ella lo apreciaba, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Derrepente se dio cuenta que el resto de los chicos no estaba, solo se encontraban ella y Quinn que seguía absorta en las estrellas.

Se quedó totalmente perdida mirando a la rubia, definitivamente la quería demasiado, en tan poco tiempo había logrado sentirse más feliz que en muchos años con Finn y todo eso era logrado por esa despampanante e interesante rubia que tenía sentada al lado.

Derrepente Tina, Mercedes y Kurt salieron corriendo de la casa llamando a voces a las dos chicas que seguían en su mundo.

_T- tienen que entrar en la casa._

_Q- que pasa?_

_M- shh, solo vengan!_

luego de decir esto los tres volvieron a entrar corriendo.

_Q- o la comida tenía algo, o realmente nos necesitan..._

_R- vamos a ver que quieren, y luego volvemos, tampoco es gran cosa._

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, ambas se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada, muy lentamente el espacio que las separaba se fue reduciendo, Rachel rozó los labios de la rubia que se sintió en el cielo con el dulce contacto. Podría estar con millones de personas pero nunca sentiría con nadie ese torrente de sentimientos que le provocaba el simple hecho de estar cerca de Rachel.

Habían llegado a la puerta, todo parecía apagado y un silencio tenebroso reinaba.

_Q- no puedo creer que nos dejen solas acá afuera, a esta hora, están dementes._

_R- Calmate, no pasa nada. Entramos?_- sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn con fuerza.

Abrieron la puerta y como suponían todo estaba en penumbras y en silencio.

_Q- vamos chicos, no es gracioso!_

La luz se encendió y sus caras eran una clara mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, Britt había llevado a cabo su plan, y hasta ahora había salido a la perfección, lágrimas de emoción brotaban de los ojos de Rachel.

Quinn la observaba detenidamente, y quitando un mechón de la cara de la morocha la abrazó con fuerza.

_Q- tu vas a volver a ser así, no... vas a ser aún mejor._

_R- te amo_.- susurró mientras una muda lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla.- _nunca te vayas._

_Q- no podría aunque quisiera._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado! espero poder actualizar pronto! firmen firmen que me hacen sentir bien (:<strong>  
><em>


	12. No te alejes

**Al fin!, espero que les guste, alguna que otra sorpresa! espero sus comentarios! me encantan!**

* * *

><p>Las luces estaban tenues, en la pantalla del televisor, corrían imágenes sin parar, Rachel en el glee club, en las regionales, en la propaganda de colchones, run joey run, seccionales, era un hermoso bombardeo de Rachel Berry que seguía corriendo sin parar.<p>

fotos, videos, todo pasaba, y ella no podía contener la emoción. Aún no veían a sus amigos pero esa era la mejor sorpresa que le podían dar, ver esas imágenes suyas, cantando, bailando, feliz, era lo mejor. Pasaron unos minutos y Quinn había tomado a la morocha por la cintura dandole un tierno abrazo para luego susurrarle.- te lo aseguro, tu vas a volver a tener ese hermoso brillo en los ojos- Rachel cerró los ojos y abrazó a Quinn con más fuerza, deseando que ese momento no acabara jamás, cuando un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaban, todos los chicos, mirándola y asintiendo con la cabeza, como gesto de admiración, aprobación, una muestra de apoyo, hasta que finalmente Will habló.

_W- quiero pedirte disculpas por la situación de la mañana... realmente no tenía idea, no fue mi intención... ahora Brittany tuvo una brillante idea y todos aqui la ayudamos a llevarla a cabo... ves esas imágenes Rachel?_- preguntó señalando la pantalla- _así te conocimos, y queremos que poco a poco, recuperes esa vida, esa esperanza y esa felicidad que irradiabas, y todos estamos para lo que necesites mientras eso sucede..._

_R- waow... realmente, gracias, se que no fue tu culpa Will, no te preocupes, los extrañaba tanto..._- expresó con lágrimas en los ojos luego del discurso de su profesor.

_S- bueno, y basta de cursilerías, tenemos algo para ti Berry, así que sientate y disfruta._

Dicho esto, Rachel y Quinn tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, la rubia no estaba al tanto de el plan de Brittany así que estaba igual de sorprendida que Rachel.  
>Luego de unos minutos la música comenzó a llenar el espacio cuando un hermoso mashup de Lean on meben inició... la perfecta mezcla de voces de Mercedes y Santana inundaba el ambiente, luego Kurt y Brittany, todos acompañaban en los coros, y las lágrimas los acompañaban a ellos. Cuando la canción terminó todos se acercaron a Quinn y Rachel y se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo de grupo.

_S-ya listo, demasiado amor para mi gusto._

soltó Santana despegándose del abrazo que la había empalagado, ella tenía su lado tierno y todos lo sabían, pero ella seguía empeñada en demostrar lo contrario.

Rachel no tenía palabras para agradecer aquel gesto, todos le habían hecho mucha falta en ese tormento que pasó, pero ya todo había terminado, y estaban todos sus amigos para apoyarla.

El resto de la noche fue hermosa, bailaron, cantaron, rieron, todo estaba días siguieron pasando, y el final de la semana en casa de Will estaba cerca, nadie quería que aquello terminara, no sabían cuando se volverían a ver, y no querían pasar años sin saber nada uno del otro, Quinn y Rachel no se habían separado desde que llegaron, y tampoco tenían pensado hacerlo... Rachel se limitaba a abrazos, y caricias tiernas, pero eso a Quinn poco le importaba, la morocha le dijo que la ama, y hace lo que puede, tampoco iba a presionarla, no quería que se asustara y saliera corriendo, además, no necesitaba ninguna otra cosa, solo con tener a Rachel a su lado, era la persona más feliz del estado.

* * *

><p>Habían hecho una fogata, y todos se habían sentado al rededor, con guitarras, malvabiscos y unas finas mantas por la brisa de la noche, reían y cantaban, estaban en paz. En un momento Rachel se levantó separándose de la rubia que la miraba extrañada, le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios y caminó hasta la casa.<p>

Quinn no apartaba la mirada de ahí hasta que Santana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_S- si vas a estar pendiente, anda con ella... nadie se va a molestar rubia, quita esa cara de preocupada que ya me está irritando._

Quinn no esbozó palabras, asintió y se dirigió hasta la casa. Todo estaba apagado y la rubia comenzó a buscar a Rachel por toda la casa... todo estaba en silencio.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente, y ahí estaba, acostada abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta.

Por que le daba tanta ternura? solo su imágen le llenaba el alma, se había dado cuenta que por aquella pequeña morena haría lo que fuera, daría la vida solo para que pudiera ser feliz.

Se había prometido a si misma que no descansaría hasta lograr que Rachel fuera feliz, y era justo lo que iba a hacer.

_R- piensas quedarte parada en la puerta toda la noche o vas a venir conmigo?_- susurró desde la misma posición, haciendo que Quinn sonriera ampliamente y corriera junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda. Estaban tan cómodas en su mundo, pero algo inquietaba a Rachel, no estaba totalmente allí, su mente viajaba y la rubia por más que intentaba descifrar que sucedía no podía.

_Q- en que piensas?-_ decidió preguntar al fin, ya que seguir suponiendo cosas no iba a servir de nada.

Luego de un pequeño silencio que para Quinn se hizo eterno Rachel respondió.

_R- no es nada Quinn, simplemente estoy algo preocupada._

_Q-ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte Rachel..._- decía mientras acariciaba la morocha melena-_ no voy a dejar que te haga daño._

_R- no es eso Quinn..._- se volteó para mirarla a la cara- _yo... es muy complicado Quinn, y aún no... mira, en su momento te lo voy a decir, aunque tengo que confesarte que tengo un miedo terrible de que no quieras volver a hablarme cuando lo sepas..._

_Q-no digas tonerías Rachel... jamás querría eso._

_R- me lo prometes?_

_Q- te doy mi palabra._

Rachel sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de Quinn para dormir, la noche siguiente partirían a casa y necesitaba descansar.

Luego de estar casi una hora pensando, preocupada sobre lo que hablaba Rachel, el sueño también se apoderó de Quinn. Nunca creyeron que fueran a dormir tanto, pero había pasado el mediodía y Rachel estaba recién abriendo los ojos.

Ahí estaba, "no es más perfecta por que no se levanta más temprano", pensaba mientras acariciaba un mechón sobre su frente.

_R- Quinn... Quinn.._.- susurraba pero la rubia no daba señales de vida, realmente estaba dormida. Estuvo llamándola unos quince minutos hasta que logró despertarla, y medio dormidas subieron a desayunar.

Todos estaban algo dormidos, había sido una larga noche y nadie hablaba, todos estaban concentrados en sus desayunos.

Ese sería un día tranquilo, sin planes elaborados, ni tareas agetreadas, a la noche todos iban a volver a irse y solo querían descansar y disfrutar de la compañía de sus compañeros, no sabían cuando volverían a verse.

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en la arena de la playa, junto al agua viendo el atardecer, el último de esa agradable semana que había compartido todos juntos.<p>

_B- Siento pena por el sol._

Las otras tres la miraron atónitas, nunca sabían si estaba por decir algún comentario totalmente inteligente o si no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

_R- por que sientes pena por el?_

_B- Por que siempre está trabajando, su trabajo es iluminarnos, y no tiene tiempo para descansar ni un segundo, mientras no nos alumbra a nosotros, ilumina la otra parte del planeta, debe estar agotado, pero no le importa, sigue estando ahí cada mañana para acompañarnos_.- respondía con una inmensa sonrisa mostrándose orgullosa del sol.

esto provocó tanta ternura en las demás, la rubia tenía razón, eran esos detalles los que la hacían tan especial, siempre notaba esas cosas que el resto pasaba por alto, siempre.

_B- Rach...?_

_R- dime._

_B- y tu por que estás tan triste?_

La morocha abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Quinn, Rachel palideció, Brittany le daba justo en el clavo.

_R- n.. nada Britt, no me pasa nada..._ - respondió tartamudeando.

_B- entonces por que tus ojos tienen esa tristeza?_

la morena se quedó muda, no podía responder esa pregunta por más que tratara, y Quinn lo notó.

_Q- ya dejala Britt, solo está cansada._- espetó sonriéndo a Rachel, que respiraba relajadamente luego de escuchar esas palabras de la rubia. Siempre sabía que decir.

El sol se puso, la noche había llegado, y todos estaban en la puerta de la casa de Will despidiéndose, algunos lloraban, otros bromeaban, pero todos estaban nostálgicos, por que no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría para que se volvieran a ver.

Luego de llantos y despedidas, ya todos estaban en sus respectivos autos y marchaban a su destino.

* * *

><p>Rachel encendía la radio y se recostaba en el asiento del acompañante, por más que la rubia le hubiera dicho que se mudaba con ella a Los Angeles, estaba asustada, no sabía que iba a ser de ella.<p>

tarareaba un poco, miraba la ventana, miraba a Quinn, se miraba las manos.

Habían recorrido la mitad del camino, y ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hablar con Quinn, ella estaba pendiente, quería ayudarla, y siempre la hacía sentir mejor, no podía seguir ocultandole las cosas.

_R- Quinn..._- susurró con la mirada fija al frente... un mal estar la estaba invadiendo y necesitaba aire fresco.-_ puedes detener el auto?_

La rubia se estaba preocupando, Rachel tenía la mirada como ida, así que estacionó el auto y puso las luces de advertencia.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo Rachel abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo hacia el descampado al lado de la ruta, Quinn estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, no veía nada, buscaba a Rachel, la llamaba, y solo escuchaba sonidos extraños, se estaba desesperando, cuando al cabo de unos minutos la morocha volvía cabizbaja y con un aroma bastante particular.

Las lagrimas salían sin permiso de los ojos de Rachel que inutilmente trataba de controlarlas.

Quinn se limitaba a abrazarla, y acariciar su espalda.-_ todo va a estar bien_.- susurró intentando contener sus propias lágrimas, sabía que algo grave estaba pasando, y se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa.

_R- prometes no odiarme y dejarme varada en este descampado a estas horas?_- preguntó en un susurro ahogado mientras se separaba levemente de la rubia.

_Q- No voy a odiarte Rach, nunca lo haría, y menos dejarte a la intemperie, quien va a tararear en mi auto sinó?_

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Rachel, ambas subieron al auto para poder hablar tranquilas, se sentaron en el asiento trasero para estar más cómodas.

Estaban frente a frente, Rachel miraba el techo, intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

_Q- hey, no te esfuerzes tanto, no es necesario, en serio, puedo entender que no quieras hablar_.- habló mientras sujetaba la mano de la morocha con fuerza para demostrarle su apoyo.

_R- no, tengo que hacerlo Quinn, tengo miedo, no se que hacer._

_Q- no voy a dejar que te haga daño Rach, ya te lo dije!_

_R- ya me lo hizo Quinn!, el lo hizo, y estoy aterrada por que no quiero que eso te aleje de mi._

Quinn escuchaba atentamente, tenía sus sospechas pero no tenía idea del nivel de la situación que ya comenzaba a alterarla, que otra cosa podía haberle hecho? tan grave era como para que la morocha pensara que se alejaría de ella?

_Q- te escucho entonces._

_R- Quinn fue hace un mes, un mes y medio, un poco menos, no recuerdo muy bien..._

El habla se veía interrumpído por sus lágrimas que volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Listo, Quinn ya había atado cavos en su mente, pero hasta no escucharlo no podía dar por sentado semejante disparate.

_R- Yo no quería Quinn, realmente no quería_- repetía entre sollozos- _el me agarró con fuerza y yo... no podía hacer nada Quinn!._

_Q- shh. shh.._.- la rubia la abrazó y acariciaba su espalda, estaba escuchando bien?- _ya pasó preciosa..._

_R- no Quinn no pasó!_- gritó la morocha abrazando aún más fuerte a Quinn, tenía miedo que saliera corriendo luego de lo que le diría.- _Quinn, tengo náuseas, me mareo, acabo de vomitar! tengo mucho miedo Quinn, no te quiero perder!_

El mundo de la rubia comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, tenía que ser fuerte para Rachel, pero ya no sabía de donde sacar fuerzas, ambas lloraban son fuerza, se abrazaban, se sentían, buscaban apoyo en la otra.

_Q- Rach... no voy a alejarme, y ahora menos que nunca._

Rachel se separó lentamente, la miró a los ojos- _te dije alguna vez cuánto te amo?_

_Q- no,_ - dijo con una sonrisa-_ nunca lo dijiste._

_R- pues lo hago Quinn, en serio._- la abrazó de nuevo, con más fuerza si eso era posible.

_Q- Rach... estás segura?_- susurró.

_R- no, tengo mucho miedo de saber, de confirmarlo y no saber que hacer, de que eso pueda alejarte de mi, no estoy lista para eso Quinn, ni para que te alejes, ni para nada más._

Quinn casi muere de ternura en ese momento, la tomó de los cachetes apretándoselos levemente.

_Q- Haremos la prueba, y diga lo que diga, voy a estar a tu lado, más que nunca._

_R- lo prometes?_

_Q- Lo prometo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que no me odien, y lamento no haber actualizado antes, exámenes, trabajo, etc, prometo hacerlo más seguido!<strong>_

_**eso si después de esto les sigue gustando la historia y quieren que la siga! ustedes diganme! (:**_

_**espero que les haya gustado.**_


	13. Yo la llamo Quinn

**Bueno, por los reviews anteriores, a lo mejor varias me odian, o dejan de leer, lo único que les digo, es que no todo es tan malo, y luego de este capítulo se dará lugar a muchas cosas, solo, no lo dejen por la mitad, y leanlo hasta el final ( de este capitulo al menos quiero decir)**

**Espero que les guste!, sigan comentando!**

* * *

><p>Podrían haberse quedado la noche entera en el asiento trasero del coche, abrazadas como estaban, pero estaban solas, era tarde y peligroso estar ahí, así que con mucha pereza volvieron a sus respectivos lugares para continuar con el viaje.<p>

El silencio reinaba en el auto, a pesar de la radio, la atmósfera pesaba, Rachel dormitaba mirando por la ventana, se había sacado un gran peso de encima, y Quinn le demostraba que estaba con ella en todo momento, así que se había relajado un poco más, pero todo le daba vueltas, que iba a hacer? estaba aterrada, no quería hacerse un test, y si daba positivo? y si Quinn se alejaba? eran tantos pensamientos que la bombardeaban, que en un momento se quedó dormida.

Al lado, con la vista al frente, manejaba una claramente contrariada Quinn, estaba segura de que no dejaría a Rachel por nada del mundo, la amaba, más que a nadie, y por más que la situación le doliera, no se iba a depsegar de ella.

Se sentía culpable, por no haberse quedado, por haber huido pudiendo evitar todo aquello.  
>Miró a su acompañante que iba plácidamente dormida, y una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Estaba decidida, Finn pagaría por todo lo que hizo, y ella se encargaría de eso, no importaba lo que costase.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Q-Rach... Rachel...<em>- era en vano, la morocha estaba consumida por el sueño.- _Rach, estamos en casa..._

Rachel se limitaba a moverse incómoda y murmurar cosas medio dormida.

_Q- me encantaría poder cargarte hasta el cuarto pero no tengo fuerza, así que levantate que llegamos._- habló un poco más fuerte pero sin perder la dulzura, mientras acariciaba el brazo de la morocha que abrió un ojo algo confundida.

Se levantó como pudo y agarrandose del brazo de la rubia caminó hasta la puerta sin decir una palabra, estaba tan cansada que las palabras no le salían, solo quería dormir de nuevo.

Se alegraba de que la latina les hubiera dejado el coche, pudieron viajar comodas y solas, aunque la presencia de Santana y Brittany no molestaba para nada, si ellas hubieran ido la charla con Rachel no se hubiera dado, y estaba feliz de saber que la morocha confiaba en ella para contarle todo eso, sabía lo mucho que le costaba, y daba todo de si para que Rachel se sintiera comoda con ella.

Ni bien abrió la puerta de la habitación Rachel se avalanzó sobre la cama, ni se quitó los zapatos, pretendía dormir así, vestida, calzada y atravesada en toda la cama.

Quinn la dejó, la verdad era que no tenía sueño, o si lo tenía? no sabía, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, que lo último que podía hacer era dormir.

Le quitó los zapatos para que durmiera más comoda y la arropó para luego salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, cuando este estuvo listo se acomodó en el sillón, tenía pensado prender la televisión pero se quedó ahí, mirando al frente, con el café en sus manos.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas sin que las pudiera contener, había aguantado tanto llanto dentro para no preocupar a Rachel que se estaba ahogando en el.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que el ruido de la puerta la sacaba de sus pensamientos, su madre estaba llegando, ya estaba amaneciendo.

La vio y no dudó en correr a abrazarla, no sabía que hacer, había prometido a Rachel que estaría con ella, y lo haría, pero no tenía idea de como, la había pasado muy mal cuando estuvo embarazada de Beth, y Rachel no pasaría por lo mismo, aunque aún no sabían con seguridad, eso daba igual, necesitaba respuestas, soluciones, necesitaba ayuda.

Judy no entendía nada, simplemente abrazaba a su hija y le mostraba su apoyo.  
>Quinn finalmente se calmó, ya se había desahogado, y no quería que Rachel se despertara con su llanto.<p>

Se acomodaron en el sillón, y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Quinn no podía hablar y Judy no quería presionarla, cuando estuviera lista hablaría.

_Q- No se que hacer mamá..._- susurró casi en un suspiro.

_J- con que mi amor?_- su madre realmente quería entender.

_Q- El...ella... yo, yo no se que voy a hacer, no puedo, es demasiado, ella tampoco puede, el... voy a matarlo mamá.._.- hablaba sin parar y no decía nada, su madre trataba de entender pero no podía.

_J- que hizo el ahora? volvió? la lastimó? a ti? dime Quinn!_

_Q- no mamá, si volvió, fue a casa de Will, es una larga historia, pero logramos que se fuera un rato luego de que llegó, no le hizo nada... mamá, tengo que llevar a Rachel al hospital._

_J- por que? donde está? está bien? que le pasó?- _Judy quería_ pe_rmanecer calmada pero realmente le estaba costando.

_Q- está bien mamá, tienen que hacerle unos análisis... el la obligó mamá..._- dijo esto último en un susurro ahogado y las lágrimas comenzaron a llover nuevamente.  
>Su madre permanecía en silencio, estaba atando cabos, hasta que se encendió su lamparita y se dió cuenta de lo que su hija trataba de decir.<p>

_J- y que piensas hacer? con el resultado de los análisis?-_ preguntaba con cautela, no olvidaba que hace unos años Quinn había entregado a Beth en adopción con el dolor del alma, y no sabía si estaba lista para esto.

_Q- la verdad?, no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero no voy a alejarme, ella no puede pasar por esto sola, y yo no puedo separarme de ella._

Judy limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Quinn con sus manos, la miraba con ternura.

_J- estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu madre..._

Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, muchas emociones corrían por la habitación, Quinn sabía que no estaba sola, y estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que estaba segura de tener el apoyo de su madre.

Ese día llevaría a Rachel al hospital a que le hicieran los análisis, no quería un eva test, quería estar un 110% segura, no quería margen de errores, y luego de tener el resultado, verían como irse a los Angeles, pero no pensaba dejarla ahí.

* * *

><p>Ya hacía como una hora que se había despertado, pero no quería salir de la habitación, le daba verguenza, no por que fuera Quinn, sinó por la situación. Quería que todo terminara rápido.<p>

No podía vivir en ese cuarto toda la vida, así que se lavó los dientes, se puso ropa más comoda, y bajó despacio, sin hacer ruido, como si pudiera evitar que alguien la viera.

Llegó a la cocina y vió las cosas de Judy, que hacía rato había vuelto de trabajar, siguió hasta la sala y ahí estaba Quinn, tapada con una pequeña manta que no la cubría por completo, parecía dormida, pero tenía un gesto preocupado en el rostro.

_R- No podría pedir una heroína más hermosa..._- susurró más para si misma que para el mundo, pero Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba depierta, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

_Q- desayunamos damisela en apuros?_- espetó con una sonrisa, algo a lo que Rachel no pudo resistirse.

Estaban acabando el desayuno, cuando Quinn la tomó de la mano.-_ tenemos que hacerlo hoy Rach..._- susurró sonriendo debilmente y apretando aún más su mano en señal de apoyo.

Rachel estaba aterrada pero sabía que la rubia tenía razón, solo asintió con la cabeza y una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa se asomó.

Terminaron de desayunar, Quinn escribió una nota a su madre para no despertarla.

_**"fuimos al hospital, luego te llamo, gracias por todo!"**_

Creían que el trayecto hasta ahí se haría eterno, en cambio, llegaron más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado.

ahí estaban, esperando, hasta que el turno de Rachel llegó.

El resultado demoraba dos días. Dos largos días de incertidumbre.

Salieron de ahí y fueron por un helado al parque, chocolate para Quinn y coco para Rachel.

Estaban sentadas en un banco, ya habían terminado su helado, y solo miraban a la gente pasar, Rachel no podía evitar ver a un montón de niños jugando, no les quitaba la vista de encima. Quinn lo notó y solo pudo abrazarla, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la morocha, por que lo mismo pasaba por la suya.

Esos dos días pasaron lento, en realidad se hicieron bastante largos, todo el día en casa, viendo musicales, comiendo, los bombones de Quinn escazeaban, ultimamente la morocha no se conformaba con uno solo, y necesitaba varios para poder dormir.

_Q- estos bombones nunca se habían terminado tan rápido, he creado un monstruo!-_ reía.

_R- Hey!_- Rachel se sonrojó,realmente se los había comido todos.

_Q- era broma!_

* * *

><p>El día había llegado, en el buzón había un sobre amarillo, Rachel Barbra Berry era el destinatario.<p>

Las dos estaban solas en casa, con el sobre en la mesa, ninguna se atrevía a mirar. Judy llegó luego de hacer las compras y las encontró mirando la nada, mudas, con el sobre ahí arriba, dejó sus cosas y se acercó lentamente...

_J- no pueden mirar cierto?_

las dos hicieron gesto de que no podían hacerlo con la cabeza, Judy fue a tomar el sobre- puedo?- preguntó. Las dos asintieron y se tomaron de las manos. Fuera lo que fuera estaban juntas, apoyandose mutuamente. Cerraron los ojos, y escucharon hablar a Judy...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado horas y seguían en la misma posición, Quinn apoyada en la cabecera de la cama mientras abrazaba a Rachel que no paraba de comer bombones.<p>

Ninguna hablaba, Quinn acariciaba el pelo de la morocha y pensaba, su cabeza no se callaba.

Rachel por el contrario no podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco totalmente.

Partían a Los Angeles en dos días, y no sabían que sería de su vida en unas horas, se habían dado cuenta que las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento al otro sin previo aviso, que todo lo que tenías planeado para un futuro lejano, o un futuro muy cercano, podía cambiar radicalmente de la nada. Estaban muy asustadas, eran más preguntas que respuestas.

_**Flashback:**_

Cerraron los ojos y escucharon a Judy, a la madre de la rubia le temblaba la voz.

_J- Positivo..._- susurró queriendo que no la escucharan, rogando poder cambiar ese resultado.

Habían escuchado perfectamente, el mundo de Rachel se venía abajo, todo se desmoronaba frente a ella, hasta que algo la sostuvo, Quinn apretaba su mano con fuerza, la miraba con una debil sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rachel no aguantó el llanto y un mar de lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

_Q- Tranquila, aqui estoy._

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

_R- se supone que esto debería ser una situación feliz, que tendría que estarlo deseando con todo mi ser, que es algo que yo decidiría y no que alguien inpondría para mi...se suponía que mi vida sería diferente.._.- dijo totalmente calmada mirando su mano, que descansaba sobre el estómago de Quinn

_Q- si hay algo que he aprendido, es que todo es como se supone que debe ser, desde el principio,_- explicaba ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.- _yo creo que todo esta escrito y solo tu tienes la posibilidad de cambiarlo..._

_R- estás diciendo que podría haber evitado esto si hubiera querido?_- intentaba realmente comprender.

_Q- no, estoy diciendo que lo cambiaste, que hubiera pasado si no te armas de valor y lo dejas? te has puesto a pensar en eso? te has puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si le decías que estabas esperando un niño? No quiero ser dura Rach, pero si no lo hubieras dejado quien sabe si estarías viva en este momento. Tu lo cambiaste, la vida te da una nueva oportunidad, alguien puro y sincero a quien amar, y yo voy a estar ahí para ti, y para ese ser que se que te devolverá la sonrisa._

Listo, estaba dicho, no podía haber un ser sobre la tierra más perfecto que Quinn Fabray.

tenía miedo si, pero con ella todo temor se esfumaba, estaba segura de que podía siempre y cuando tuviera a Quinn con ella.

_R- te equivocas Fabray..._- La rubia miraba con los ojos casi salidos, Rachel parecía muy seria y se estaba preocupando.-_ la vida ya me dió un ser puro y sincero a quien amar, y luego, vendrá otro, pero el ser que ya conozco, fue quien me devolvió la sonrisa._

_Q- y quien es ese ser que tiene tal honor? voy a tener que agradecerle._

_R- yo la llamo héroe, o la llamo amor, el resto del mundo, la llama Quinn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! como prometí, aqui actualizo rápido, hoy es Glee day, así que esperemos mucho Faberry,<strong>_

_**Oajalá sigan leyendolo! me encantaría que lo hagan (:**  
><em>


	14. Beth

_**Bueeeeeeeeno, gracias por sus comentarios!, para todas, Finn tendrá su merecido, no desesperen.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo y por leer esta historia!  
><strong>_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn caminaba sin parar de un lado al otro, sus manos sudaban, los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Rachel por el contrario estaba sentada viendola caminar mientras jugaba con sus manos, no estaba nerviosa, estaba ansiosa, pero saber que la rubia estaba ahí con ella, hacía que todo se desvaneciera.<p>

_R- si sigues caminando en círculos, vas a gastar el piso._

Quinn se detuvo con rapidez, era cierto, ya se estaba cansando de caminar en ese metro y medio de ó a Rachel que la miraba expectante, y con un gesto de resignación se sentó a su lado.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, estaban juntas en eso, y saber que tenían a la otra para apoyarse, les daba fuerzas.

_R-Gracias por hacer esto conmigo_.- susurró agarrando las manos de Quinn con fuerza y dando un dulce beso en su frente.-_ te dije que sos la mejor?_

Quinn sonrió estúpidamente, Rachel siempre lograba esa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia con dos simples palabras y Quinn amaba eso.

_Q- no, no me lo dijiste._

_R- pues lo eres._

Ambas sonreían, estaban en su mundo, ese en el que nadie podía hacerles daño, estaban juntas, con el tiempo se habían convertido en inseparables, una amistad tan hermosa a la cual Quinn se había acostumbrado más rápido de lo que creyó que lo haría.

Se habían mudado a Los Angeles, vivían juntas, Rachel la amaba, y se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, y viceversa, pero Rachel no estaba lista para nada más que una amistad, intentaba hacerlo pero algo la detenía, Quinn notaba ese esfuerzo y estaba eternamente agradecida, pero no quería que la morocha se forzara a hacer o sentir algo, en su momento llegaría, y si no, con tenerla cerca sería suficiente.

Estaba cada una rebuscando en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz las sacó de ese mundo ficticio.

_-Rachel Berry, puede pasar a la sala, el doctor viene en un segundo._

Una última mirada para darse fuerzas, y las dos entraron lentamente y de la mano al que sería uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.

_**Flashback:**_

_R- Quinn, quieres algo?_- decía la morocha con la voz elevada desde la cocina.

_Q- solo un refresco, apurate que me aburro._

Quinn había preparado el dvd y la película estaba pronta para poner play, una manta cubría sus pies mientras esperaba a la morena que iba a preparar los bocadillos, pero se había tomado su tiempo, Quinn ya estaba por caer rendida por e sueño cuando Rachel volvió a hablar.

_R- ahí voy._

volvía de la cocina, con un refresco, unas galletitas de chocolate, pop, papas fritas, y galletas saladas con jamón.

_Q- Rach, dije que solo quería un refresco._

_R- si, ya te lo voy a traer._- dijo mientras volvía a la cocina dejando a una confundida Quinn.

Luego de unos minutos volvió con un refresco y una manzana que ya traía casi acabada.

Le dio el refresco a Quinn, se tapó con su parte de la manta, y se apoderó de la bandeja con comida, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quinn la miraba atónita, no podía comerse todo eso ella sola, era demasiado... pero cambió de opinión cuando la vio comenzar a comer.

Nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto.

_Q- Creo que ese niño, nos va a fundir_- decía entre risas, la imágen de Rachel deborando todo con algo de chocolate en los cachetes era demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

En seguida Rache se contagió de la risa de la morocha hasta que paró en seco.

_R- como sabes que es un niño?_

_Q- no lo se, se dice niño en general o no?... cuando sabremos lo que es?_

Rachel enmudeció, no quería pensar en eso, habían pasado unos meses, y tenía que ir al médico pero eso la aterraba... preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, eso era lo que recibiría cuando fuera y no estaba segura de querer saber.

_R- no lo se, supongo que... bueno, tendría que ir al médico._

_Q- tendríamos... si quieres._

_R- de verdad irías conmigo?_

_Q- con todo mi amor te digo que pregunta más estúpida!, caro que voy contigo! si quieres._

_R- no hay cosa que quiera más!_

_**Fin Flaschback.**_

_RY- Vas a sentir algo bastante frío, pero relajate, es solo un momento._

Decía Ryan mientras ponía el gel en el vientre de Rachel, esta mientras apreta con fuerza las manos de a rubia que apenas contiene las lágrimas, ella ya estuvo en esa situación, y los recuerdos de Beth comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en su mente.

_**Flashback:**_

_B- mami, cuando va a volver Quinn?_

Quinn la miraba desde la puerta, lista para irse, Beth cumplía cinco años al día siguiente, y no sabía cuando la vería de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Shelby no estaba segura de contestar la pregunta de la pequeña,no quería poner a Quinn en apuros.

_Q- No estoy segura cielo, pero te prometo que voy a volver, si?_

Beth asintió, amaba a Quinn y aunque no sabía que era su madre, la quería con ella. Adoraba cuando la rubia iba a visitarla.

Quinn tomó un broche de pelo en forma de mariposa y lo dejó en las manos de Beth que la observaba ilusionada.

_Q- Esto es mio, y quiero que lo tengas, así no tendrás dudas de que vendré a verte. Prometeme que cuando estés triste, te lo vas a poner y así sabrás que estoy contigo._

_B- claro que si Quinn!_- gritó la niña emocionada, realmente le había gustado ese broche y ahora no le cabían dudas de que Quinn volvería.

Depositó un beso cargado de amor en la frente de la niña que enseguida se alejaba a su cuarto jugando con su nuevo broche.

_Q- te amo._- susurró Quinn segundos antes de abandonar la casa.

_**FinFlashback.**_

recordaba la última vez que había visto a Beth, habían pasado meses desde aquello, Ryan comenzaba a mover el aparato sobre el vientre de rachel que ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de frío.

El silencio era dueño de la sala, Ryan revisaba todos los detalles con atención sin decir una palabra, Rachel lo miraba esperando que hablara pero no se animaba a preguntar nada, Quinn miraba al hombre, luego a Rachel, luego su vientre, luego la pantalla, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de fracasar, como lo había hecho con Beth.

_RY-bueno..._

_-Está todo bien?_- preguntaron las dos al unísono.

_RY- tranquilas, todo está bien..._

_Q- y es niño o niña?-_ preguntó intrigada, realmente quería saber.

_RY- es lo que debo decirles, a veces los padres toman esto como algo bastante malo por que no están preparados, y viendo que sos madre soltera quiero decirtelo lo mejor posible._

_R- está bien o no?_- Rachel ya estaba perdiendo a paciencia.

_RY- están bien, Srta. Berry, va a tener gemelos... no pude ver el sexo, espero no les moleste..._

Rachel no respondió, automáticamente miró a Quinn que apretaba su mano aún con más fuerza para demostrarle que todo iba a salir bien. Las lágrimas no lograban contenerse dentro de los ojos de ninguna, eran una mezca de emoción, miedo, felicidad, terror, un menjunje de emociones que no lograban contenerse.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la casa se abría lentamente, las dos abatidas por la noticia, si estaban asustadas por un niño, dos iba a ser un trabajo más que complicado.<p>

en silencio se sentaron en el sofá tapándose con una manta mirando la nada misma...

El sonar del teléfono las sacó de sus pensamientos, rachel intentó levantarse pero Quinn se lo impidió y corrió a tomar el teléfono.

_Q- diga?_

_S- quinn?_

_Q- si... quien es?_

_S- soy shelby, como has estado?_

_Q- b...bien_,- balbuceó mirando a Rachel con cara extrañada.

_S- mira, se que lo que voy a pedirte es desconsiderado pero debo hacer un viaje de negocios urgente, salgo en unas horas, e intentado con todos y nadie puede quidar de Beth, tampoco puedo llevarla, se que es apresurado y si no quieres no te preocupes, busco alguna niñera..._

_Q- estás diciendo que se quede aqui? conmigo? con nosotras?_

_S- te lo preguntaba sin ningún tipo de compromiso, no es necesario que lo hagan, solo, ya no sabía a quien amar._

_Q- espera..._- dejó el teléfono y fue con una confundida Rache que la miraba atenta-_ Es Shelby, tiene un viaje de negocios y no puede llevar a Beth y me preguntó si nosotras podíamos..._

_R- que venga-_ dijo sonriendo contagiando a Quinn que dandole un beso en la frente corrió de nuevo al teléfono.

Al cabo de una hora sonaba la puerta, una apurada Shelby y una emocionada Beth estaban del otro lado, Quinn la abrió y la niña se avalanzó sobre ella.

Shelby les agradeció rápidamente y corrió al taxi que la esperaba, las dos fueron a la sala, y ahí estaba la pequeña, aferrada a su osito mirandolas como esperando un excelente plan para pasar el día, cosa que ninguna de las dos tenía.

_B- Quinn, vamos al parque?_

Quinn no sabía que responder, quería pasar tiempo con Beth y hacerla sentir bien, pero también estaba Rachel, que acababa de enterarse que tendría dos hijos en lugar de uno y no estaba muy bien que digamos, no quería dejarla sola.

La morocha notó el dilema interno de la rubia y se adelantó a responder a la pequeña que se estaba impacientando.

_R- busca un abrigo que salimos volando al parque, pero no corras que te vas a caer._- Quinn la miró sorprendida- _vamos, estoy embarazada no en mi lecho de muerte._- rió contagiando a Quinn que liberaba una gran tensión.

Definitivamente ir al parque había sido una excelente idea, se habían divertido tanto con la pequeña que estaban realmente agotadas, así que decidieron comprar algo de comer y volver a la casa.

Quinn y Rachel estaban realmente agotadas, esa niña tenía demasiada energía, a rachel casi se le salen los niños por la nariz de todo lo que jugó ese día, hamacas, toboganes, sube y bajas, ya no recordaba hacía cuanto no se divertía así.

un plato de pasta para cada una, el rey León en la televisión, y un vaso de refresco frío era lo que las entretenía ya en casa.

Estaban concentradas en el show de scar y las hienas cuando la pequeña habló.

_B- Rachel..._

_R- dime linda._

_B- Es cierto lo que dice mi mami?_

_R- que dice tu mami?_

_B- que hay un bebé viviendo en tu panza._

_R- oooh, lo siento Beth pero no es cierto.-_ Quin y la pequeña la miraron extrañadas.- _eso es por que hay dos bebés viviendo aqui dentro._- se señaló el vientre.

La cara de emoción de Beth fue tan expresiva que Rachel y Quinn no pudieron contener las carcajadas.

_B- y como se llaman?_- preguntó la niña que ya había olvidado la película y su plato de pasta.

_R- eso aún no lo se... debo pensarlo, quieres darme alguna idea?_

_B- mmmh, en este momento no lo se, tienen que ser especiales, como el mio, así que cuando los sepa te los digo. Puedo?_- preguntó haciendo alusión a la panza de Rachel, la morocha asintió y la pequeña no dudó en apoyar su mano a ver si lograba sentir algo.

_R- puedes decirles algo si quieres._

_B- y me escuchan?_

_R- preguntale a Quinn, creo que ella tiene más idea que yo..._- dijo mirandola tiernamente para que participara en el hermoso momento.

_B- Quinn?_

_Q-mmmh?-_ dijo totalmente perdida en esa imágen que buscaba guardar en su memoria por el resto de su vida- _Los bebés escuchan dentro de la panza?_-preguntó beth emocionada.

_Q- apuesto que si cielo, apuesto que si._

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, Quinn y Rachel se observaban, encontraban la paz en los ojos de la otra, y Beth estaba demasiado concentrada buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a los pequeños, era la primera vez que hablaría con ellos, y no quería estropearlo.

_B- Bebés de Rachel, hola, soy Beth, y soy su... Quinn, que soy de ellos?_- susurró esto último.

_Q- eres su..._- hizo una pausa mirando a Rachel.

_R- su madrina._- espetó sonriendo.

_B- y eso es bueno?_

_Q- es maravilloso pequeña._

_B- genial!, bebés, soy su madrina, hola, no se que sea eso, pero quinn y rache dicen que es algo maravilloso, cuando van a salir de ahí? quiero conocerlos, y jugar con ustedes, y también voy a invitarlos a mi casa, y que conozcan a mi mami, descansen mucho allí por que cuando lleguen vamos a jugar todo el día!_

Hablaba sin despegar su mano del ombligo de Rachel, y estaba realmente emocionada.

había pasado un rato y la pequeña estaba medio dormida, Quinn lo notó, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto de Rachel, la niña dormiría allí, Rachel dormiría en su cama y ella en su sofá.

La recostó en la cama, la arropó y le dio un hermoso beso en la frente.

_B- quinn.._

_Q- dime._

_B- Tu quieres a los bebés de Rachel?_

_Q- no cariño, yo amo a los bebés de Rach..._

_B- aah, eso es mejor cierto?_

_Q- exacto... ahora a dormir pimpollo, si?_

_B- si... espera Quinn._

_Q- dime._

_B- a mi me quieres?_

Quinn sonrió.- _no pequeña, a ti también te amo._

_B- en serio?_- preguntó totalmente sorprendida

_Q- claro!, como no voy a amarte?, no dudes eso nunca si?_

_B- está bien. buenas noches Quinn._

_Q- buenas noches princesa._

Quinn salió de la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Rachel que la observaba apoyada en la pared.

_Q- estás bien?_

_R- es cierto?_

_Q- que cosa?-_ estaba confundida.

_R- que los amas._- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

_Q- por supuesto Rachel, no tienes idea de como quiero a esos niños, ni de como quiero a su madre!_

_R- me abrazas?_

Quinn no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza, nunca se iría, no habían nacido aún y esos niños junto con su madre, hacían que se desbordara de felicidad.

_R- sabes algo?_- preguntó separandose.

_Q- dime._

_R- Hoy con Beth me di cuenta de algo... va a ser dificil, agotador, cansador, y muchas veces voy a creer que no puedo con todo, pero si al final del día las recompensas son así, no hay cosa que no valga la pena._

_Q- cuales recompensas?_

_R- estos momentos, tu arropando a Beth, me llenó el alma sabes? el pensar que eso pasará también con ellos, el ver esa imágen todas las noches, me da fuerzas, escuchar que los amas, a pesar de todo, hace que me tiemblen las piernas sabes?_

_Q- pues ten por seguro que los amo, lo digo en serio, y no hay cosa que no haría por ellos, o por ti. No puedo esperar a verlos, abrazarlos, estar ahí, saber sus nombres, escuchar sus voces, verlos correr con la cara llena de dulce diciendote "mamá", eso hará que TODO, valga la pena._

_R- te amo_

_Q- yo mucho más._

ese día Quinn se prometió a si misma, que lucharía contra viento y marea, para que esos niños y su madre, fueran felices, y tuvieran todo lo que les hiciera falta.

Había cometido un error con Beth, no lo cometería de nuevo, se lamentaba todo el tiempo el no poder llamar "hija" a Beth y haberla entregado en adopción, esta mujer y sus niños, le daban una nueva oportunidad, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez, la aprovecharía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero realmente que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios que realmente me gustan! <strong>

**cuando termine de trabajar prometo actualizar más seguido!**

**Gracias por seguir con la historia! (:**


	15. Sorpresas

**He aqui la actualización! espero los reviews, y que les guste el capitulo. Como ya les dije, todos los comentarios, aportes y criticas constructivas, los tomo en cuenta! gracias de nuevo por leer, y por todo!**

* * *

><p>El sol había salido hacía ya rato, Quinn y Beth permanecían dormidas, no negaban que portaban la misma genética. No había orquesta que las sacara de la cama por las mañanas.<p>

Rachel por el contrario se había levantado con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por su ventana, amaba levantarse temprano, disfrutar al máximo cada día.

Preparó el desayuno para las tres y subió a despertarlas, aunque eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Primero fue por Beth, que sería un poco más dósil que la rubia.

_R- Beth, cielo, el desayuno está listo._

La niña seguía plácidamente dormida, poco le importaba el desayuno, era una pequeña muy activa, pero necesitaba dormir lo suficiente, Rachel no se iba a dar por vencida, a niña no iba a poder con ella.

_R- si te levantas antes que Quinn, te prometo una tarde repleta de sorpresas._

Como un resorte a niña se levantó y corrió a baño a lavarse los dientes y bajar a desayunar, si algo le gustaba más que dormir y jugar, eran las sorpresas.

Listo, la pequeña había sido tarea sencilla, ahora faltaba a rubia grande, esto iba a ser un arduo trabajo...

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y se sentó en un pequeño lugar que quedaba del sofá, era tan linda dormida... también lo era despierta, pero esa paz que emanaba durmiendo era algo digno de los dioses, Rachel ya no sabía si despertarla como tenía pensado en un principio, o quedarse ahí y observarla dormir...

Inconcientemente comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, la rubia susurraba cosas inentendibles, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

_R- Quinn... Beth está desayunando, esperandonos, tenemos un hermoso día por delante..._

Su discurso seguía en vano, Quinn hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que la morena decía. Rachel rodó los ojos y se acercó al oído de Quinn, para luego susurrar.

_R- si te levantas y me ayudas con Beth, te espera una tarde llena de sorpresas._

Rachel no podía creerlo, pero al igual que a pequeña Quinn se levantó como flash y dandole un beso en la frente, continuó con los mismos pasos que Beth hasta llegar a la cocina donde un sabroso desayuno la esperaba.

_B- Quinnie..._

_Q- dime cariño_

_B- a ti también te prometió sorpresas?_- susurró a niña mirando hacia todos lados no queriendo ser descubierta por Rachel.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír.

_Q- exacto, y quien puede resistirse a una tarde llena de sorpresas?_

_B-NADIE!_- gritó con entusiasmo.

Ese sería un largo día para Rachel, si bien había prometido sorpresas a ambas rubias, no tenía idea de que hacer con ellas, Beth era más sencilla, el cine, unos helados, el parque, y la pequeña quedaría más que satisfecha. En cambio quinn... esa sería tarea difícil.

Tenía que sorprender a la rubia, y quería que fuera algo monumental.

Terminaron de desayunar y las rubias se quitaron sus piyamas para ponerse ropa más comoda.

Tenían hasta la noche, ya que luego Shelby pasaría por Beth.

_R- estás lista pequeña?_

_B- sssssssi!_- realmente estaba eufórica al ver como llegaban a una especie de granja.

amaba a los animales, y pasar el día con ellos se le hacía simplemente maravilloso.

Patos en el estanque, ovejitas, chanchos, ponys, caballos, había visto tantos animales que sus ojos brillaban, incluso había alimentado a algunos de ellos.

Paseaban con Beth en el medio,agarrando a cada una de la mano, cuando vieron una parte de la granja con hamacas, toboganes y otros juegos, Beth sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Ambas la miraban felices, esa niña era tan especial... casi tanto como su madre.

Derrepente Rachel dejó de mirar a Beth para concentrarse en Quinn... miraba a la niña con un brillo tan especia en sus ojos, sin pensarlo demasiado se había dado cuenta de cual sería la sorpresa de la rubia mayor... solo necesitaba que Shelby fuera en busca de Beth, y ella pondría en marcha su plan.

Iban en el coche, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y había sido un día realmente agotador, tanto para Beth que había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, como para Rachel que aunque se hiciera la fuerte, cargaba con dos niños dentro de ella, y su espalda se lo estaba recordando.

_B-Rachel..._

_R- dime._

_Q- faltaron las sorpresas de Quinn... o las olvidaste?_

la morocha miró a Quinn que manejaba a su lado, sin poder evitar que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

_R- tranquila pequeña, Quinn tendrá su sorpresa, pero tendrá que contarte luego... por que debo darsela más tarde._

_B- aaaaaaaaaaah pero yo quería saber que era!_

_Q- no te preocupes pequeña, luego yo te llamaré y te contaré lo que es, si?_

_B- está bien._

Ya estaban en la casa, Beth había tomado un baño y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su madre, Quinn había decidido tomar una ducha debido a la petición de Rachel que se ofreció a esperar con Beth a la llegada de Shelby.

En efecto, mientras Quinn se duchaba, alguien tocó a la puerta.

_B- mami!- gritaba mientras corría a abrazarla._

_S- preciosa! como pasaste? se divirtieron? te portaste bien?_

_R- como una princesa._- decía Rachel apoyada en la pared más atrás.

_S- hola Rach_- decía una cautelosa shelby, no quería arruinar el momento, despues de todo, Rachel era su hija, y quería saber de ella, pero la morocha siempre había puesto un muro para que su madre biológica no pudiera traspasarlo.

_R- hola_- decía la morocha sonriendo amablemente.

_S- cómo está ese bebe?_- preguntó haciendo referencia al vientre de Rachel.

_R- oh, están muy bien, son dos de hecho..._- decía sonriendo.

_S- wow!, en serio? bueno, se que no somos muy cercanas pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme!_- realmente era sincera y Rachel estaba apreciando eso.

_R- de hecho... hay algo con lo que puedes ayudarme..._

* * *

><p>Quinn salía del baño con el pelo seco, y ya vestida con su piyama cuando vio una alborotada Rachel que le daba una muda de ropa y la obligaba a ponersela.<p>

_Q- para que es esto?_

_R- aún te debo tu sorpresa._- decía mientras sonreía y se metía en la ducha.

Quinn se puso un lindo vestido banco, con un delicado saquito negro, una cinta negra en el pelo, y unos tacos a juego.

Estaba realmente hermosa, y esperaba impaciente en el sofá de la sala a que Rachel terminara de aprontarse para salir a quien sabía donde.

Pasaron unos minutos y una tímida Rachel aparecía en la sala.

un lindo vestido azul de cortas mangas y por encima de las rodillas, marcaba su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo, y dejaba relucir una adorable panza. usaba unos zapatos azules bastante bajos, debido al embarazo ya no podía andar con tacos muy elevados, y un lindo saquito blanco.

_Q- hermosa-_ algo que le salió del alma a Quinn que se perdía en la hermosa vista que tenía, todo iba más allá de lo físico, la miraba y el corazón le bombeaba demasiado rápido.

_R- nos vamos?_- decía sonriente, aquello tenía que ser perfecto.

Rachel manejaba aunque a Quinn no le agradaba mucho esa idea, la morocha necesitaba estar tranquila y reposar, estaba embarazada, no podía andar estresada por ahí, y manejando, se transformaba, parecía una camionera desbocada gritando improperios a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante, era tan graciosa y tierna que Quinn no podía contener la sonrisa mientras la veía luchar con ademanes con un repartidor de comida rápida.

_Q- me vas a decir a donde vamos?_

_R- si te lo digo deja de ser una sorpresa._

Rachel estacionó el coche y obligó a Quinn a quedarse dentro del auto mientras ella "ultimaba unos detalles", luego volvió y abriendo la puerta de quinn, la invitó a bajar del coche.

_Q- gracias gentil caballero-_ sonrió.

_R- voy a obviar la parte de caballero..._

se acercaron a la puerta del lugar y Rachel dijo al muchacho que las atendía con una agradable sonrisa.

_R- reserva para dos, Rachel Berry._

_M- como no? pasen por qui señoritas._

Quinn estaba boquiabierta, el lugar era majestuoso, lujoso, como la morocha podía permitirse eso? como había conseguido la reservación? un montón de preguntas se le presentaban pero solo podía mirar a Rachel con cara de asombro mientras el amable muchacho las guiaba hasta la parte más privada del local.

Tomaron asiento mientras el muchacho las despedía amablemente y les indicaba que el mozo vendría pronto.

_Q- como...?_

_R- sssh, tengo mis contactos... te gusta la sorpresa?_

_Q- gustarme? dios, Rachel esto es maravilloso!_

_R- me alegro._- decía sonriente, todo estaba resultando como ella había planeado.

El mozo se acercó con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Ordenaron pasta a la carbonara y un licuado de frutas sin alcohol.

Pasaron el rato entre risas mientras esperaban la comida, que estaba realmente deliciosa.

No podían evitarlo,amban estar juntas, y era algo de lo que no se cansaban, Quinn ya había dejado de intentar algo más, estaba bien con la relación que tenía con Rachel, podía ser parte de su vida, compartir con ella, confiar en ella, tenerla cerca, no podía pedir nada más.

Habían acabo el plato principal y esperaban el postre cuando una nerviosa Rachel comenzó a hablar.

_R- quiero decirte algo._

_Q- te escucho_- dijo sonriendo como era característico en ella.

_R- Si tengo una niña, se que nombre ponerle..._

_Q- dime._- espetó ansiosa.

_R- si tengo una niña voy a llamarla Lucy._

quinn palideció, ese era su primer nombre, estaba escuchando bien? rachel quería ponerle uno de sus nombres a su hija? eso realmente estaba pasando?

su boca estaba levemente abierta intentando articular palabras cuando Rachel la detuvo.

_R- espero que no te molestara que eligiera a Beth como su madrina..._

_Q- como va a molestarme Rach? todo, todo esto es hermoso, en serio, gracias._

_R- dejame terminar..._

Quinn obedeció.

_R- quiero que Beth sea la madrina, por que quiero que tu seas algo más importante..._- ok, quinn estaba por caer desmayada arriba del mantel.- _quiero que tu seas su otra mamá..._

El mutismo de Quinn y su cara desencajada la estaba asustando, quizá había sido muy rápido, a lo mejor quinn no quería tener responsabilidad con los niños, Rachel estaba comenzando a dudar si estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando vio que una lágrima muda escapaba de uno de los ojos de Quinn.

_R- quinn lo siento, yo, yo pensé que te gustaría, no te preocupes, olvida lo que dije, no quiero que te sientas incómoda... lo siento._- decía cabizbaja.

_Q- lo sientes? Rachel, de todas las sorpresas esta ha sido la mejor!_

_R- de veras?_

_Q- en serio me lo preguntas?, no hay cosa que quiera más en el mundo que estar contigo y con esos niños, y que si tienes una niña la llames Lucy, me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del planeta._

_R- quieres abrazarme?_

_Q- no, no quiero, lo necesito!_

dijo mientras abrazaba a Rachel con más fuerza que nunca, hasta que lentamente la morocha se separó.

_R- el pasar estos dos días con Beth me ha hecho pensar... no quiero pedirte nada que no quieras, y si crees que es demasiado, puedes decirmelo,pero..._

_Q- tranquila cielo, dime._

_R- no estoy diciendo que vaya a pasarme nada, pero uno nunca sabe y, antes nada me preocupaba, si algo me pasaba no dejaría nada imprtante, nada ni nadie necesitaba de mi para seguir adelante, y eso cambió.. y si me llegara a pasar algo, a la única persona a la que confiaría a mis hijos es a ti..._

Quinn no respondió, lentamente y con cuidado fue acercándose a la morocha que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Un pequeño roce fue suficiente para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que la morocha había dicho,y sin separarse totalmente susurró sobre sus labios.

_Q- nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase, ni a ti, ni a los niños._

_R- te amo._

_Q- también yo, y no sabes cuanto._

habían llegado a casa, la cena había sido espectacular, ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz,pero necesitaban descansar, en especial Rachel, que había tenido un fin de semana lleno de emociones y su cuerpo le estaba reclamando.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse un cómodo piyama y tirarse en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión.

Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de este mientras Quinn se había acostado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la morocha, a la vez, pudiendo sentir su vientre.

Rachel acariciaba el hombro de Quinn, mientras esta acariciaba la rodilla de la morocha, nada podía sacarlas de ese mundo propio que habían logrado construir.

Quinn estaba por ser vencida por el sueño cuando algo le golpeó suavemente la nuca, se dio vuelta para mirar a Rachel que sonreía ampliamente.

_R- te apuesto lo que quieras, a que esa, fue Lucy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado! espero sus comentarios con ansias!<strong>  
><em>


	16. elecciones

**Bueno, en respuesta de algunos de los reviews les digo que Rachel está de cinco meses y medio, y en este se explica un poco lo que pasa con los padres.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero muchos más! se siente re bien entrar y tener todas sus opiniones! espero les guste este cap!**

* * *

><p>Rachel dormía plácidamente hasta que varios ruidos molestos la sacaron de sus sueños.<br>Observó el reloj en la mesa de luz, 3:06, plena madrugada, definitivamente estaban tomandole el pelo.

Se tapó la cara con una almohada, quería recuperar el sueño, pero el ruido era muy fuerte y molesto, de mala gana volvió a ver el reloj, 3:15... tenía que ser una broma.

Se puso sus pantuflas y con la almhoada bajo el brazo y los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, se dispuso a seguir el ruido.

Llegó a la cocina que estaba en penumbras y vio a una alborotada Quinn que caminaba de un lado al otro con el horno prendido, y un vaso en la mano, estaba tan concentrada que no había notado la presencia de Rachel en ningún momento, sirvió un poco de jugo y fue a la sala de estar.

Rachel la miraba con ternura mientras la seguía.

ahí tenía cuadernos, lapices, todo esparcido por la mesa ratona y los sillones, una calculadora, todo revuelto.

Se sentó con su vaso de jugo, y comenzó a sacar cuentas, demasiado concentrada.

_R- Quinn_- susurró.

La rubia hacía oídos sordos, realmente estaba como en otro nivel, no escuchaba nada.

_R- Quinn_- volvió a decir un poco más fuerte, cuando la rubia finalmente la miró.- _que haces?_- preguntó tiernamente.

_Q- hoy fui a la tienda, sabes cuanto cuestan los pañales? bueno, eso, multiplícalo por dos, y la leche, la comida, la ropa, la guardería, por que no siempre vamos a estar todo el día para cuidarlos... sabes cuanto cuesta la escuela? peor, la universidad? yo no puedo seguir estudiando... voy a empezar a trabajar más horas, y..._

_R- sssh_.- Rachel la miraba con una ternura indescriptible, donde había estado esa mujer toda su vida? Quinn tenía razón, era realmente complicado, pero Shelby le había comentado que estaba dispuesta a ayudar, y ella era de mucha influencia... ver a la rubia así, la había hecho pensar muchas cosas, y replantearse muchas otras.- _todo va a estar bien, y tu vas a seguir estudiando... que tienes en el horno?_

_Q- hice una torta..._- se tapó la cara por la verguenza, se sentía patética ahora que veía la situación en la que estaba, las tres de la mañana y ella horneando una torta.

Rachel lo notó y sin dudarlo la abrazó.

_R- genial, tenía ganas de desayunar algo muy dulce_- sonrió tiernamente acomodando un mechón rebelde de la cara de la rubia y notando que tenía un poco de masa de la torta en la mejilla, se la limpió dulcemente y luego depositó un beso en el mismo lugar.-_ a veces me pregunto si no eres más perfecta solamente por que no tienes tiempo..._

Quinn agradeció el gesto con un abrazo.

Se separó lentamente e insegura, se lo había mencionado a la morena muchas veces, sabía que ya no tenía relación con sus padres, pero eso tenía que cambiar, ella iba a tener mellizos y ellos no tenían idea ni de que ella ya no estaba con finn.

_Q- Rach..._- susurró como pidiendo permiso.

_R- dime._- respondió tierna.

_Q- realmente creo que debes decirles._

_R- eso te dejaría tranquila y feliz?_

Quinn asintió levemente, tampoco quería presionarla, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

_R- pues entonces hablaré con ellos..._

_Q- de verdad?_- preguntó claramente emocionada

_R- totalmente._

Quinn no dudó en abrazarla, sabía que la morocha se esforzaría al hacer eso, y lo haría por ella, estaba totalmente agradecida.

todo eso suponía un increíble esfuerzo por parte de Rachel, aparte de su orgullo, realmente estaba dolida, enojada, no podía creer lo que habían hecho sus padres, o lo que no habían hecho. Pero si a Quinn la hacía feliz, no podía decir que no, después de todo, la rubia estaba enloqueciendo por no saber como cuidar de los niños, que al fin y al cabo, no eran suyos pero los amaba como tales.

_**flashback:**_

La cena había transcurrido en silencio, Rachel estaba incómoda, quería gritar, correr, esconderse tras su padre y protegerse de Finn, pero estaba aterrada, no podía moverse.

No lo hizo, simplemente se mantuvo al margen el resto de la noche.

Leroy la notaba extraña, demasiado callada, totalmente callada, y eso era aún más preocupante.

Aprovechando que la cena había terminado, Leroy se puso a levantar los platos, y le pidió a su hija que le ayudara en la cocina, quería tiempo a solas con ella, y saber que le preocupaba.

Ni bien entraron a la cocina el hombre apoyó los platos y miró a su hija que hacía lo mismo cabizbaja.

_L- que te sucede cariño?_

_R- no es nada._- contestó con la mirada llena de tristeza.

Hiram charlaba animadamente con Finn. El último ya se estaba preocupando por la tardanza y el silencio de Leroy y Rachel en la cocina.

Su padre la miraba, y ella no tenía el valor de confesarle todas las cosas que pasaba con Finn, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, un mar de lágrimas se agolpaba en sus ojos.

Movía su boca para hablar y las palabras no salían, el miedo la tenía muda.

su padre no entendía que pasaba, y le agarró la mano en señal de apoyo.

Tomó aire como si eso le diera valor de donde no tenía, y mirandolo a los ojos se decidió a hablar.

_R- lo que sucede es que..._

Finn entraba en la cocina con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a Rachel.

Ella conocía esa mirada y el miedo fue aún mayor.

_R- es que el trabajo me tiene mal, y me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para mi._

A Leroy le pareció algo extraño el cambio de actitud de Rachel, pero lo pasó por alto, no sería nada grave, ella siempre había sido muy fuerte, e independiente, a lo mejor quería resolverlo sola.

Finn la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, ella solo cerró los ojos y una lágrima muda cayó por su mejilla.

Internamente rogaba que su padre se diera cuenta, tenía que darse cuenta.

Volvieron a la sala cuando Finn tomó los abrigos, poniendole a Rachel el suyo, excusandose que debía trabajar temprano.

Nada era cierto, el ni siquiera tenía un jodido trabajo.

estaban en la puerta, se despedían, los ojos de Rachel suplicaban a sus padres que no la dejaran ir, con la mirada les decía que si la dejaban salir con el de allí, podría ser incluso la última vez que la vieran.

Le dieron un beso en la frente, y un abrazo a Finn, y esperaron en la puerta hasta que el auto de la morocha dió vuelta la esquina.

Ya no sabía que era peor, el miedo por lo que fuera a hacer Finn, o el dolor de que sus padres estuvieran tan ciegos que no notaban su miedo, y sus ojos gritando por auyda.

_**fin flashback.**_

Seguía abrazada de Quinn mientras los recuerdos golpeaban en su mente, hasta que un olor peculiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_R- hey Q..._

_Q- mmh?_

_R- algo me dice que la torta ya está lista._

Quinn recordó que tenía la torta en el horno y se levantó corriendo, unos minutos después volvía con una exquisita torta de vainilla humeante.

La probó y su paladar saltó de felicidad.

_R- por todos estos detalles, es que te amo tanto sabes?_

_Q- ok, voy a poner la alarma, y de ahora en más, a las tres de la mañana haré una torta.-_ dijo riendo.

_R- mejor no._- dijo con una falsa seriedad que duró menos que el trozo de torta en sus manos.

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado, Quinn dormía plácidamente, pero ahora Rachel no lograba conciliar el sueño. Había pasado la madrugada pensando en sus padres. No había querido saber de ellos desde esa noche.<p>

Quinn abría los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una pensativa Rachel que sentada en la cama miraba a la nada misma.

_Q- que pasa?_

_R- no se como hablarles._

Quinn se incorporó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morocha.

_Q- podrías escribir, como una carta, dices todo lo que tengas dentro tuyo, lo que sientas que necesitan saber, lo que sea, y luego se las envías._

Rachel sonrió.

_R- voy a intentarlo entonces._

Quinn le dió un tierno beso en la nariz, y se levantó de la cama.

_R- a donde vas?_

_Q- tengo que reunirme con una compañera, debemos hacer un trabajo juntas._

_R- ah._

Quinn levantó una ceja un tanto traviesa.

_Q- que pasa?_

_R- nada._

_Q- vamos Rach..._

_R- tengo que ponerme celosa?_

_Q- no lo se, tienes?_

La cara de Rachel se desencajó, la rubia realmente se divertía, con el embarazo y su desequilibrio hormonal, Rachel realmente se tomaba todo muy personal, pero era muy divertida cuando se enojaba sin motivos.

Quinn no dudó en saltar a la cama teniendo cuidado con la hermosa panza de Rachel, dejando un beso en sus labios, y luego uno en su ombligo.

_Q- No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar..._

_R- pues entonces vete con tu compañera, que mientras más rápido te vayas, más rápido vas a volver._- espetó sonriente, ese comentario de Quinn realmente le había gustado.

Realmente no estaba celosa, con todo lo que había pasado se había vuelto realmente insegura y tenía miedo de que Quinn encontrara alguien mejor que ella y la dejara sola, pensaba que cualquiera podía ser mejor que ella, y Quinn merecía realmente lo mejor.

Estaba asustada, ya no sabía lo que era vivir sin miedo, pero ahora el miedo no pasaba por correr peligro, sinó por que estaba amando demasiado a esa mujer, y le aterraba tener que aprender a vivir sin ella.

Había pasado ya rato desde que Quinn se había ido, y Rachel seguía en la misma posición, con un papel en blanco, y un lapiz en su mano.

Quinn trabajaba animadamente, aunque Rachel encontraba siempre alguna forma de volver a su mente.

Intentaba concentrarse cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en la mesa.

**_Desde que te fuiste estoy con la cara, hasta ahora dice... nada.R_**

No pudo evitar sonreír, se imaginaba a Rachel en esa situación y le causaba mucha ternura.

_**Tu puedes, yo se que si (: Q.**_

Eso era lo que Rachel necesitaba, como si hubieran apretado un interruptor en ella, las palabras comenzaron a salir solas, todo se había vuelto más fácil luego de ese mensaje.

_**Hiciste que fuera sencillo. Tu compañera te acapara demasiado. R**_

Quinn lo leyó mientras bajaba del coche, ya había vuelto a casa y eso le causó mucha gracia.

Entró a la casa en silencio, Rachel estaba en la cocina preparnadose un sandwich, cuando Quinn finalmente habló.

_Q- mi compañera me dejó libre hace rato._

Rachel hizo un ademán tan fuerte del susto que su sandwich voló y terminó en el fregadero de los platos.

Ninguna pudo contener la risa y se dieron un tierno abrazo.

_Q- Pudiste escribirles?_- preguntó dulce.

_R- ajám..._

_Q- te felicito_- dijo sincera.

todo en ese mundo era tan perfecto que ambas tenían miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera derrumbarse sin previo aviso, pero estaba dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera para que eso no pasara nunca.

_Q- hey!, creo que deberíamos hacer un baby shower no crees?_

_R- te parece?_- preguntó no muy segura de la idea.

_Q- claro!, estoy segura de que mucha gente quiere verte bien a ti, y a ellos._- dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba el vientre de Rachel que se movía apenas perceptible, y la sonrisa de Quinn se hacía aún más brillante y sus ojos bailaban de emoción.

_R- siempre que te sienten comienzan a moverse... ya creo que te quieren más que a mi._

_Q- eso nunca, pero lo de quererme lo comprendo, es imposible no hacerlo... ahora... ellos están de acuerdo con el baby shower.._.- ponía ojitos tiernos y hacía puchero para lograr su cometido.

_R- está bien..._

Quinn la abrazó efusivamente, realmente quería hacer eso. Cuando estuvo embarazada de Beth se perdió de tantos detalles hermosos por ser tan joven y la desaprobación de su padre que no iba a permitir que Rachel también se los perdiera.

* * *

><p>Ya todos habían sido invitados, faltaban dos días para el baby shower, y Rachel entraba en los seis meses. La vida estaba pasando demasiado rápido, quería que pasara más lento.<p>

Aún no había recibido respuesta de sus padres, y tenía varias teorías al respecto, aún no habían recibido la carta, o bien estaban enterrando a Finn, o habían muerto ellos de un ataque cardiáco luego de leer aquello.

Se preguntaba si había sido demasiado dura con lo que había escrito, y luego pensaba que no, ella lo había vivido, y ellos no habían hecho nada para impedirlo, así que podrían resistir el leerlo.

Estaban cenandoy viendo West side Story cuando la puerta sonó.

_Q- esperas a alguien?_

_R- para nada.. tu?_

_Q- no..._

Era raro que alguien golpeara a esa hora.

Quinn se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, miró por el ojo de la puerta y vio dos hombres, algo nerviosos parados impacientes.

_Q- quien es?_

_L- Hiram y Leroy, los padres de Rachel... por favor, puedes abrirnos?_

La rubia dudó, si bien ella había alentado a Rachel a que los llamara, no sabía cual sería la reacción de la morocha, definitivamente habían ido sin avisar, y Rachel debía estar tranquila reposando...

Luego de una laguna mental decidió abrir la puerta, pero antes habló para que los hombres escucharan.

_Q- voy a abrirles, pero les tomo la palabra de que entrarán calmados, Rachel necesita descansar y realmente no esperaba su visita._

_L- Tranquila Quinn._

Luego de escuchar esto abrió la puerta, los hombres permanecían parados esperando la invitación a pasar... Quinn no sabía que hacer.

Rachel aburrida de esperar decidió ir a ver que pasaba, cuando los vió, y a Quinn con la mirada contrariada, aparte de los nervios por ver a sus padres luego de haber enviado esa carta, no podía evitar sucumbir ante la ternura de la rubia que siempre estaba atenta a como actuar para que ella nunca se sintiera mal.

No dudó en ir a abrazarla, y esto tranquilizó a Quinn.

Con la cabeza señaló a sus padres que pasaran a la casa, al fin y al cabo no se quedarían ahí afuera toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la sala, Leroy e Hiram, sentados en uno de los sillones, y Quinn y Rachel sentadas en otro, el silencio reinaba y nadie decía nada, hasta que Quinn rompió el hielo.<p>

_Q- desean algo de tomar? o un bocadillo?_- por que era siempre tan educada?

_L- así estoy bien._

_H- un poco de agua para mi, si no es molestia..._

Quinn abandobaba la sala no sin antes dar una mirada de apoyo a Rachel que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>estaba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó voces desde la sala, y sonrió, finalmente habían comenzado a hablar, y decidió quedarse un rato más allí.<p>

_L- no sabes cuanto lo siento_.- decía con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hiram no decía mucho, pero su cara decía todo, estaba tan dolido y tan arrepentido de haberla dejado ir aquella noche.

Rachel ya no hablaba, solamente lloraba y jugaba con sus manos.

_R- yo no lo siento._

Ambos hombres la miraban extrañados, Quinn que si poder evitarlo escuchaba desde la cocina levantó una ceja mostrando su confusión.

_H- no entiendo._

_R- en ese momento si, me dolió y... realmente no quería saber nada, ni de el, ni de ustedes, ni de la vida... odiaba el mundo, me odiaba a mi, también a ustedes..._- dijo realmente apenada por eso.- _pero si no me hubieran dejado ir esa noche, nada de lo demás hubiera pasado, no hubiera visto a Quinn otra vez,_- al nombrarla una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.-_ no estaría esperando a estos mellizos que como esa mujer que escucha tras la puerta de la cocina, me llenan el alma._- Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, Rachel la había descubierto.-_ Lo reconozco, fue horrible, pero eso solo me fortaleció, y no puedo culparlos por nada, nunca lo imaginaron, y a mi también me habría engañado..._

Los hombres ya lloraban sin intención de ocultarlo, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer algo que incomodara a Rachel, Leroy se levantó con la intención de abrazarla...

Rachel hizo lo mismo, mirando también a Hiram para que se uniera al abrazo, el momento era hermoso, habían esperado tanto por eso.

Quinn ya había salido de la cocina, se había olvidado que había ido a buscar un vaso de agua, y volvió con las manos vacías.

Miraba la imágen con los ojos vidriosos, ver a Rachel así le daba paz, esa paz que rondaba su vida desde que la encontró de nuevo.

Rachel notó la presencia de Quinn y sin dudarlo la invitó al abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>H- así que un baby shower?<em>

_R- si! fue idea de Quinn, siento no haberles enviado la invitación, pero..._

_L- hey cariño, no te disculpes, entendemos._

Rachel solo sonrió, sentía que su familia estaba completa al fin.

_L- y los pequeños ya tienen nombre?_

_R- si tengo una niña, se llamará Lucy_- espetó mirando sonriente a Quinn que no podía estar más feliz cada vez que recordaba ese gesto de la morocha.- _pero el resto no lo se._

_H- a lo mejor encuentres algún nombre que signifique mucho para ti, como Rachel Barbra... realmente fue un trabajo dificil escojer tu nombre._

_Q- creo que a lo mejor cuando les vea las caras el nombre va a surgir solo, o a lo mejor mientras escucha la radio oye alguna canción y dice: este es... con una canción yo escogí el nombre de Beth, y ahora que lo pienso no lo pude haber elegido mejor._

Charlaron mucho rato, y aunque ambas habían insistido en que se quedaran a pasar la noche allí, Hiram y Leroy habían optado por irse al hotel.

Ya estaban solas, en el cuarto de Rachel, que ultimamente era el cuarto de ambas, Rachel usaba a Quinn como almohadon, y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

_R- sabes?_

_Q- mmh?_

_R- yo se que tampoco pude haberlo elegido mejor..._

_Q- que cosa?_

_R- Lucy.._.- susurró sonriente mientras era vencida por el sueño

La sonrisa de Quinn era inmensa, acariciaba a Rachel, y miraba el techo, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

_Q- Lucy...-_ susurró para finalmente quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! sigan dejando reviews que de ahí tomo mucho en cuenta, y me inspiran para seguir la historia!<strong>

**Actualizo pronto (:**


	17. Posee gran fortaleza

**Bueno, aqui actualización, creo que este capitulo es un poco aburrido, pero da lugar a otras cosas que pasarán luego... espero que les guste y espero también sus comentarios que admito, me encantan!, siempre intento tomar nota de sus sugerencias y poner algo de lo que me dicen... así que todo es bienvenido!**

* * *

><p>Quinn salía de la ducha como todas las mañanas, envuelta en su bata, y con el pelo mojado y alborotado.<br>Rachel estaba tendida en la cama mirando el techo, no dormía como las últimas semanas, algo rondaba en su mente y no la dejaba tranquila.

Estaba realmente concentrada, pensando, cuando una dulce voz la sacó de su ensoñamiento.

_Q- cielo... estás bien?_

_R- mmh, si, si, no te preocupes..._- intentaba sonar creíble aunque le estaba costando bastante.

_Q- Rachel..._

_R- está bien... es solo que... estás pendiente de todo, me ayudaste a organizar el baby shower, siempre estás atenta, a mis miradas, a que si hago una mueca es por que quiero un helado, y si estoy de mal humor necesito bombones, siempre sabes que decir, y que hacer y yo no te correspondo en todas esas cosas como debería._

Quinn no sabía si cachetearla por decir esas cosas o morirse de la ternura.

_Q- hey, sabes que no lo hago esperando algo a cambio..._

_R-pero..._

_Q- Shh, estoy hablando._- Rachel cerró la boca y se dispuso a oír a la rubia.- _realmente no lo hago por que espere algo a cambio, lo hago por que me nace, por que no es un esfuerzo para mi prestar atención a tus gestos por que todo el tiempo te miro como una tonta._

Rachel sonrió y agachó la cabeza,ella también observaba a la rubia, adoraba hacerlo, y conocía cada gesto y cada detalle, pero a la hora de acercarse, algo la detenía, tenía bastante terror al contacto físico luego de todo lo que pasó con Finn.

_Q- hey, yo noto todo tu esfuerzo, y eso para mi, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa... no te preocupes si? yo estoy perfecta así, y no te atormentes por cosas que no tienes que hacerlo... está bien?_

_R- sos el concepto de la perfección hecho persona, lo sabías?_

Quinn se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, era una mujer, había tenido sus historias, pero con Rachel, se sentía como una adolescente que descubre la vida.  
>Antes de que pudiera responder, la morena se acercó acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ellas.<p>

_R- te amo Fabray_.- susurró dejandole un hermoso beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>R- Quinn, puedes abrir? estoy en la cocina!<em>- se oía a la morena que vociferaba sirviendose un vaso de jugo.

Quinn dejó su libro en la mesa ratona y fue lenta y pausadamente hasta la puerta.

_B- Quinn!_

_Q-Brittany!-_ la cara de ambas se iluminó mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, hacía ya mucho tiempo de que no se veían, desde aquella vez en casa de Will.- _llegaron temprano!_

_S- si, es que... ay ya, la historia es muy larga,ven y abrazame antes que me arrepienta._

Santana y Brittany no habían cambiado en nada, eran tal cual en la secundaria, y eso era totalmente divertido.  
>Quinn no perdió el tiempo y abrazó a la latina, eso no se daba muy seguido, ella demostrando sus sentimientos era algo que había que aprovechar sin duda.<p>

_B- y Rach? quiero ver su panzota, ya tienen nombre? ya saben lo que son? por que nadie responde mis preguntas? Santi, trajiste a Ben?_

Una pequeña Rachel con una bastante crecida panza aparecían desde la cocina.

_R- Britt! Santana!,_- ambas la abrazaron efusivamente pero con cuidado, no querían ser brutas y llegar a hacerle daño a los bebés.- _mira, si tengo una niña le pondré Lucy..._

_B- hey Quinn! como tu!, que hermoso nombre!_

Quinn sonreía a más no poder, al lado de Santana.

_Q- es el más bello del mundo... pero, Britt, quien es Ben?_

Los ojos de Santana casi saltan de sus cuencas.

_S- DIOS, lo dejé en el auto!,ya lo traigo._

Quinn y Rachel intercambiaban miradas confundidas mientras Brittany esperaba emocionada.

Dos o tres minutos pasaron cuando santana volvía con un hermoso pequeño en brazos.

_S- este es Ben._

Un hermoso cachorro de Golden Retriver, con un tierno pañuelito azul al rededor del cuello movía la cola en brazos de la latina.

_Q- dios, es muy hermoso!_

_R- bueno, ahora se queda_ _el perro y ustedes duermen afuera..._

Todas reían y disfrutaban con el pequeño, faltaban pocas horas para que todos se reunieran en la pequeña reunión, y Brittany y Santana se quedarían con ellas en la casa.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany estaban ya en el auto de Quinn.<p>

_B- tu que crees que sean los bebés de Rachel?_

_S- pues... no lo se, tu que crees?_

_B- yo creo que serán dos niñas... sería lindo no crees? debe ser lindo un bebé._

La latina comenzaba a asustarse, amaba a Britt, pero hablar de bebes, oh, eso la aterraba, por suerte las dueñas de casa llegaron al auto y con suerte la rubia se olvidaría del tema de lo lindos que son los bebés.

La reunión sería en un salón bastante cerca de la casa de ambas, decidieron hacerlo allí así luego no tendrían que estar ordenando, al fin y al cabo Rachel estaría cansada, además, ahí estarían mejor atendidos.

Entraron, y todo estaba adornado en tonos lila y pastel.

_Q- siento que sean estos colores, pero como no sabemos aún si son niños, o niñas yo..._

_R- es perfecto!_- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.-_ todo es perfecto, los colores, tu lo eres_.- espetaba sonriendo. Realmente no comprendía como podía haber en el universo ser más atento y dulce que Quinn. Tenía que compensarla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Había una especie de sala, donde se encontraban varios sillones también lilas, con los almohadones en color pastel, una gran mesa llena de regalos, bocadillos, y ahí estaban todos, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Shelby, Beth, Will, Emma, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, todos ansiosos de ver a Quinn, Rachel, y su hermosa panza.

Todo estaba perfecto, y era gracias a Quinn, ultimamente todo lo bueno que le sucedía era gracias a Quinn.

La tarde pasaba animada, todos reían, Judy, Hiram, Leroy y Shelby charlaban animadamente, Beth no se desprendía de Quinn que estaba más que fascinada de tener a la niña a su alrededor toda la tarde.

El resto de las parejas eran como un mundo aparte,charlaban animados, hasta que veían de nuevo a Rachel y a alguna parte de la pareja le gustaba la loca idea de los bebés, y todo el ambiente se alborotaba.

_L-Creo que es hora de que vayas abriendo los regalos..._

A Rachel le daba un poco de pena, es decir, un Baby Shower es como decir: hola, voy a tener hijos y deben hacerles un montón de regalos.  
>Nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, es más, no lo hubiera hecho, solo aceptó por que sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Quinn.<p>

_K- Primero el nuestro!_- saltó del sofá dejando a Blaine por un momento, tomó dos hermosas bolsitas negras con lunares blancos, y unas grandes pero delicadas moñas que hacían juego con los mismos.

En cada bolsa había dos conjuntos, tanto para niña como para varón.

_B- reamlente lo sentimos, pero para no equivocarnos, decidimos prevenir y traer uno de cada uno._- decía sonriente.

El de niña era un hermoso vestido azul marino con una moñita blanca en el hombro izquierdo, unos diminutos zapatitos a juego, y una pequeña boina.  
>Por otra parte el de niño era un bello pantalón azul, una pequeña camisa blanca, y unos más pequeños zapatitos blancos.<p>

_Q- Wow, creo que esos niños desde el primer momento van a tener el estilo del tio Kurt..._

Todos comenzaron a reír, era cierto, era muy glamoroso.

Luego pasaron Mercedes, Tina y Mike, quienes les regalaron dos hermosos bolsos color azul con unas pequeñas y delicadas moñitas color salmón, ambos bolsos estaban totalmente prontos para ser utilizados, pañales, cambiadores, etc.

Will y Emma, optaron por obsequiarles un gran album, tenía aspecto antiguo pero era realmente peculiar.

Y así sucesivamente, el regalo de Judy, Hiram y Leroy se haría esperar, o eso le dijeron a Rachel, no era algo que se pudiera envolver, y eso era todo lo que le dirían a la morocha.

La reunión estaba llegando a su fin y todos se marchaban a sus respectivas casas o hoteles.

_S- hey Q, estaba pensando, Britt y yo mejor nos volvemos en Taxi... tenemos ganas de recorrer la ciudad, algún que otro bar... no se si me entiendes._

_Q- oh, claro que te entiendo, y la hermosura que vino conmigo necesita descansar, sinó no te ibas a librar de mi tan facilmente_- espetó sonriente.

* * *

><p>Ambas estaban en el auto cuando Quinn encendió el motor.<p>

_R- hey, y Britt y Santana?_

_Q- ah, querían recorrer la ciudad, me dijo San que volverían en taxi... algo me dice que no las esperemos despiertas._

_R- aaaugh..._- una sonrisa pícara se le escapó y Quinn lo notó.

_Q- que pasa?_- preguntó elevando una ceja divertida

_R- oh, nada... no te preocupes._

* * *

><p>Quinn aparcaba el auto con una Rachel medio dormida, realmente estaba cansada, y se frustraba cuando eso pasaba, ella siempre hizo mucho ejercicio y tuvo energía a montones, pero ultimamente, con estar un rato en pie, ya se cansaba.<p>

_Q- Rachel cariño, llegamos, creo que tienes algo ahí..._

_R- que? que?_- se pasó la mano por el mentón donde Quinn había señalado.- _ay dios soy un desastre._

_Q- eres perfectamente desastrosa..._

_R- ah si?_- decía bajando el volumen de voz a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a la rubia que la miraba con deseo.

_Q- ahá..._- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de tener a la morena sobre sus labios.

No era un beso como los anteriores, si bien siempre estaban cargados de amor, y sentimientos, eran más que nada roces, esta vez la morena se había puesto los pantalones y se aferró al cuello de Quinn intensificando el beso cada vez más.

_Q- creí que estabas cansada_- susurró con la voz ronca separandose apenas de la morocha.

sus ojos la miraban de una forma como nunca antes, sentía que conocía cada rincón de su interior con la mirada.

_R- ya no recuerdo ni el cansancio-_ sentenció volviendo a besarla intensamente.

Esta vez se aferró a su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella, quedando ambas en el asiento del acompañante. Las hormonas del embarazo comenzaban a revolucionar a Rachel, a quien ya nada le parecía suficiente, necesitaba sentir cada vez un poco más de Quinn.

Por otra parte la rubia había descubierto el Olimpo, nunca había sentido en lo que llevaba de vida ese borbollón de sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Rachel no pensaba, ni en sensaciones, ni en el pasado, la pasión le había nublado la razón, y Quinn notaba eso, quería parar, no quería que todo fuera así, la morena no estaba en sus cavales.

_Q- Rach..._- dijo entre besos.

_R- mmh?_- murmuraba mientras se apoderaba del cuello de la rubia, quien miraba al techo y abría leve la boca, no podía negar que realmente había esperado mucho tiempo por eso, y se sentía millones de veces mejor que como lo había imaginado.

_Q- creo... que, deberíamos..aaaaah, parar..._- decía entre suspiros, Rachel sabía lo que hacía, y estaba sacando fuerza de voluntad de donde no tenía para decirle que se detuviera.

Rachel soltaba de a poco su cuello, sabía que la rubia tenía razón, pero no quería despegarse de ella, no sabía si había sido un arrebato de pasión por las hormonas o que clase de impulso, pero fue lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Siguió dejando besos tiernos por toda su cara.

_R- lo siento, es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa_.- Espetó sonriente mientras bajaba del auto.

La rubia la observaba caminar, con su andar pesado debido a las dos criaturas que llevaba encima, y aún así era tan bella, y tierna, ya quería que los niños nacieran, y tuvieran un tiempo de vida, para quedarse en casa de su abuela y ella poder pasar un tiempo totalmente sola con Rachel.

Habían pasado años, desde que se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por una mujer, por Rachel Berry, esa a la que le hacía la vida imposible tan solo para poder estar cerca suyo, esperar un tiempo más no iba a matarla, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a mucho por Rachel, y sabía, por todo el esfuerzo de la morena, que también lo estaba.

Bajó todas las cosas del maletero del auto, tuvo que hacer varios viajes ya que era mucho, y Rachel ni bien había pisado la casa, se tiró en la cama exausta de cargar con ella misma.

Quinn terminó de guardar todas las cosas en la otra habitación y fue a ponerse algo más comodo para acostarse.

Se metió en la cama y abrazó a Rachel por la espalda, hacía ya un tiempo que dormía así, y a veces no podía pensar de si alguna vez eso cambiaba, se sentiría tan vacía..

_R- tardaste... te extrañabamos._

Quinn sonrió, a veces todo era tan perfecto que se aterraba de que de un momento al otro todo cambiara, la vida es impredecible, y uno nunca sabe, quizá al otro día despertaba y todo había cambiado. Por más feliz que fuera, siempre había algo que no la dejaba en paz, esa sensación de que iba a perder todo lo que le hacía sentir completa.

_Q- Estuve buscando... y varios nombres que me gustarían para el pequeño o pequeña._

Rachel volteó para ver a Quinn sonriente.

_R- dime._

_Q- bueno..-_ empezó acariciando la mano de la morocha.- _si es un niño podríamos ponerle Valentino... significa: el que posee gran fortaleza._- ambas sonreían, Rachel amaba que la rubia fuera tan detallista y se fijara en el significado de los nombres para ponerselo al pequeño.

_R- y que más?_

_Q- y si es niña, te lo voy a decir cuando nazca, lo voy a saber cuando la vea._- susurraba con su sonrisa colgate, esa sonrisa que movía montañas, y aunque a Rachel la carcomía la intriga, no le podía seguir insistiendo, esa sonrisa, y Quinn la tenía a sus pies.

_R- pues entonces no puedo objetar nada_.- susurraba besando dulcemente a su compañera.

Eso era Quinn, su compañera, nunca la dejaba, estaba siempre con ella, apoyandola en todo, y sacándole una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles.

_R- no se que haría sin ti sabes?_

_Q- seguramente encontrarías a alguna puerto-riqueña bronceada y saldrías a tomar margaritas por ahí para olvidar las penas._

Ok, esa imágen era muy graciosa, tanto que ninguna aguantó la sonora carcajada que se abría paso luego del comentario.

El vientre de Rachel comenzaba a moverse bastante, por lo que la rubia decidió apoyar su mano y dejar pequeños besos, estaba enamorada de esa barriga.

_R- les das unos pocos besos y comienzan a danzar ahí dentro...-_ decía divertida.

_Q- imaginate cuando estén afuera, vamos a danzar los tres, mientras tu nos cocinas una rica merienda, y jugamos en el barro, y ellos encucian esas caras ropas que Kurt les compra..._

_R- eso es tan encantador._

_Q- si, lo se, suelo ser así..._

__Rachel sostuvo un pequeño silencio mientras la observaba, y seguía sin comprender como alguien así podía elegir estar a su lado

_R- prometeme que nunca vas a irte..._- decía abrazándola.

Quinn había demostrado un sin fin de veces que estaba a su lado, pero ya había olvidado lo que era que alguien prometa no irse nunca, y cumpliera con su palabra... hacía demasiado tiempo que la gente la decepcionaba, o se hartaba de ella.

vivía con miedo, odiaba ese miedo, pero siempre lo tenía, odiaba vivir con ese terror de que un día al despertarse, Quinn se habría aburrido de ella, y la dejaría sola, a su suerte.

_Q- Nunca Rach...nunca._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado, como les dije ya, en lo personal este capitulo no me parece gran cosa, pero da lugar a varias cosas que sucederán luego.<strong>_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! y espero que sigan leyendo la historia (:**  
><em>


	18. Soy lo que tu quieres que sea

**Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios! me alegro que les haya gustado y espero muchos más de este (:**

* * *

><p>La luz entraba por la ventana, no sabía ni la hora, ultimamente vivía para comer y dormir.<br>_" que nazcan de una vez por que sinó voy a convertirme en una heladera"_  
>pensaba mientras se ponía las pantuflas para bajar a desayunar, o almorzar, o quien sabe que...<p>

Quinn preparaba la mesa con Santana mientras Brittany jugaba con Ben en el patio.

_S- y Rachel que dice?_

_Q- de que?_

_S- de tu compañera, no le molesta que la veas?_

_Q- por que habría de molestarle? no se si recuerdas que ni aunque quiera tengo ojos para alguien más que para Rachel..._

_S- yo lo se, creeme que lo se, pero y ella? lo sabe? digo... no se molesta?_

_Q- no, solo una vez se puso algo rara pero nada más, es mi compañera de curso, nada más que eso._

Rachel ya estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando escuchó que charlaban... por que tendría que molestarle que la rubia viera a su compañera? Santana sabía algo que ella no?, no conocía a la compañera de Quinn, pero ya le había perdido todo el respeto.

_Q- Yo amo a Rachel, y aunque venga... no se, Jack a llevarme al titanic con el, preferiría quedarme en casa viendo algún musical descansando con ella y su adorable barriga._

Eso fue lo que la morocha necesitó para esbozar una gigantesca sonrisa, y amar a Quinn aún más.

_S- buenos días_- decía mirando a Rachel.

Quinn se dió vuelta y la encontró con su pelo alborotado y las pantuflas grandotas que amaba usar, no dudó en acercarse y darle un tierno beso en la nariz.

_R- que huele tan delicioso?_

_S- tu novia aqui ha preparado una exquisita pasta._

_Q- no soy su novia San...-_ decía con total normalidad antes que la morocha pudiera responder.

Era cierto, no eran novias... o lo eran? claro que no lo eran, ella nunca le había dicho nada a esa despampanante rubia, **_" yo no se si soy tarada o el peso de mi barriga me afecta las neuronas"..._**

_R- realmente huele genial._- decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Quinn que dejó de revolver la salsa para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en ese gesto.

**_"Dios, me encantaría ser su novia... no, ahora no puede, aún no supera lo de Finn y yo no la voy a presionar... Alfa y Omega, amo a esta mujer, y si no me suelta el pelo, lo siento Salsa, lo siento San, pero la trepo a la mesa y..."_**

_R- Quinn...?_

_Q- mmh?- **" espero no haber dicho eso en voz alta!"**_

_R- te quedaste como muda ahí, creí que te pasaba algo._

_Q- ah, no... mmm, debo ir al baño._

La rubia salía alborotada de la cocina dejando a las morochas juntas terminando de aprontar la mesa.

_R- San..._

_S- dime RuPaul..._

_R- de nuevo ese nombre?_

_S- lo siento, pero estoy siendo demasiado amable, y si no descargo mi ira de alguna manera, voy a eplotar, y tu no quieres que eso pase, o si?_

_R- ya, no... tengo que pedirte ayuda._

_S- ok, no puedo decirte RuPaul, y me pides ayuda?_

_R- es importante Saaaaaan..._- puso ojitos de cachorro regañado y aunque Santana nunca lo admitiría, había hablandado su alma.

_S- está bien... que quieres?_

La sonrisa de Rachel se hizo inmensa, tenían un largo día por delante.

* * *

><p><em>B- wwwwwwow Quinn, estuvo delicioso, mira mi panza, está como la de Rachel.<em>

_S- no creo que eso sea posible... realmente, que tienes ahí RuPaul? un ejercito?_

Las risas se hacían sentir por parte de todas menos de Santana.

_S- lo pregunté en serio..._

Eso solo hizo que las carcajadas se hicieran aún más fuertes.

* * *

><p>Estaban levantando la mesa cuando el telefono sonó.<p>

_Q- diga?_

_D- Quinn?_

_Q- Danielle? hola!, como estás?_

Decía esto mientras dejaba los platos y salía de la cocina.

La cara de la morocha se transformó, tanto que Santana se había preocupado.

_S- hey, tranquila, solo es su compañera..._

_R- Se que es su compañera... eso no me quita las ganas de hacer que se trague su cámara._

_B- las cámaras se comen?_

_S- Jajajajajajajajajaj, ustedes están dementes, lo sabían?_

_Q- quienes están dementes?_- decía sonriente volviendo luego de terminar la llamada.

_R- Que quiere esa mujer?_

_S- quiere que Quinn la lleve por el camino de la homosexualidad pero la rubia aqui está tan casada contigo, que lo único que hace es rechazarla..._

Los ojos de Rachel estaban más oscuros y grandes que nunca.

_Q- no es cierto, me preguntó por ti Rach, por los bebés, y tenemos que juntarnos esta tarde para terminar los detalles del trabajo._

_R- voy a cortarle los dedos por las dudas._

Quinn y Santana no aguantaron la risa, imaginar a Rachel cortandole los dedos era muy gracioso, Brittany no entendía el chiste, y Rachel se enojaba cada vez más.

Quinn se acercó y corrió un mechón rebelde de su cara.

_Q- No lo hagas, te encarcelarían, y te extrañaría demasiado... no tendría con quien dormir y..._

No terminó la frase, Rachel no la dejó, se apoderó de sus labios en un furioso pero corto beso.

_R- a diez metros de ti la quiero. A DIEZ METROS QUINN FABRAY._

Decía mientras volvía con los platos.

_S- es mejor que se vaya, así Brittany también puede ayudarnos, y terminamos antes-_ susurraba a la morena que ya se calmaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado horas desde que estaba en casa de Danielle, a cada rato pensaba en Rach, en el calor de su casa, en sus amigas que no se quedarían mucho tiempo, quería volver, su celular vibró sacandola de sus pensamientos.<p>

**Espero que esté a más de diez metros. R.**

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

**No distingo su cara de lo lejos que la he mandado.Q.**

**Así me gusta... tardas en volver? [cara de cachorrito regañado] R.**

**Si me lo pides vuelvo ya. Q.**

**Que estás esperando? R.**

Eso era lo único que Quinn necesitaba para irse de ahí.

_Q- oye Danielle, yo..._

_D- tranquila, Rachel...?_

_Q- como..?_

_D- Quinn... desde que llegaste, escribes dos cosas, y miras el techo sonriendo derrepente, te vibra el celular y puedo ver tus amigdalas con lo enorme que se pone tu sonrisa... es Rachel._

Quinn no pudo evitar ruborizarse, su compañera tenía razón.

_Q- seguimos otro día?_

_D- con gusto_.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa había sido bastante rápido, siempre lo era, en su mente iba fija la idea de volver con Rachel, a su sofá, la televisión, comida alta en calorías, y esa hermosa panza que ultimamente no paraba de moverse, ya estaban dudando si eran niños, o unos atletas que nacerían corriendo una maratón.

estacionaba el auto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Q- mamá!, que sorpresa_- decía sonriente.

_J- hola linda-_ la voz de Judy se notaba un poco apagada, había decidido volver a casa luego de la reunión, la rubia no esperaba la llamada de su madre.

_Q- que pasa?_

_J- pasó algo..._

_Q- no me asustes mamá!_

_J- bueno tranquila... lo que sucede es que Finn..._

_Q- que hizo ahora? no me digas que...?_

_J- si cariño..._

**Flashback.**

Judy hacía las compras de la semana tranquilamente cuando derrepente sintió una mano en su hombro.

_J- dios, que susto me diste!, que quieres?_

_F- Donde están?_

_J- no se de que me hablas-_ respondió cortante abriendose paso y queriendo continuar con sus compras intentando ocultar sus nervios.

_F- no hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo._- habló con la mirada llena de odio poniendose de frente para obstaculizarle el paso.

_J- dejame en paz!_- dijo elevando la voz, los demás clientes del local miraban, y el guardia de seguridad se etrañó un poco.

_F- no pienso dejarte hasta que me respondas lo que pregunté._- dijo esta vez agarrandole el brazo con fuera.

_J- te dije que me dejaras en paz._

_G- Creo que la señora le pidió que se retire_- el guardia hacía acto de presencia en la situación.

Finn se dió vuelta y le dió un golpe al hombre, que como pudo lo redujo y lo esposó.

Lo detuvieron por golpear a un oficial, y a un civil.

Pero no le darían mucho por eso, y todos lo sabían.

**Fin Flashback.**

_Q- dime que no te hizo nada!_

_J- tranquila cariño, estoy bien, pero, no se como decir esto... mientras fui a la reunión estuvo en casa..._

El odio volvia a ser presente en Quinn, ese odio que la cegaba, ella sabía que esa felicidad no podía ser eterna, algo tenía que suceder, al menos su madre no estaba en casa cuando el fue. Tampoco Sharon estaba, un nuevo vecino de la casa de el frente lo vio golpear la puerta varias veces y se acercó a preguntar que buscaba.

_J- el hombre no tenía idea cariño, y le dijo que yo estaba en el baby shower de Rachel... el sabe que Rachel espera un bebé cielo..._

El mundo comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco, la iba a buscar, iba a buscar a los bebés, iba a querer lastimarlos, a ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr mudas por sus mejillas, cuando veía por la ventana a una alegre Rachel, que charlaba con brittany y santana, y arreglaba la mesa, sonreía tanto, estaba en paz, como iba a decirle ahora que el desquiciado de su aún esposo sabía de los bebés?

_J- Cariño estás ahí? hay que cuidar a Rachel, tu también tienes que cuidarte mucho...me estás escuchando Quinn?_

_Q- si, si mamá, tengo que entrar a la casa, gracias por avisarme, yo... te llamo luego, te amo._

_J- más yo hija, cuidense mucho._

el mundo se hacía pequeño y costaba respirar, el miedo de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a Rachel o a los niños, le resquebrajaba el alma, comenzó a golpear el auto, hasta que sin darse cuenta, de un golpe dió un bocinazo, las tres chicas miraron desde la casa y la vieron llorando y golpeando el choche.

Las tres se levantaron corriendo para ver que le pasaba pero Santana las detuvo.

_R- pero tengo que saber que le pasa!_

_S- en serio Rach... quedate adentro con Britt, ya la traigo y luego hablas con ella, no te preocupes, de seguro que la sorpresa hace que se sienta mejor._

Santana abría la puerta del acompañante, y la rubia sin dudarlo se lanzaba a sus brazos para abrazarla, las otras dos chicas miraban desde la ventana, hasta que Britt habló.

_B- hey Rach, vamos a terminar los detalles, ella está bien, está con Santi si?_

Rachel asintió no muy segura, pero fue tras Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>S- vas a decirme que pasa?<em>

Quinn le contó a su amiga como pudo la situación, entre llantos, golpes al coche, y miradas hacia la casa.

_S- bien, el no va a encontrarlas, sabes que nadie va a permitir que nada les pase, y menos ahora que los padres de Rach están al tanto de la situación, supongo que tu mamá ya los llamó y les dijo todo lo que pasó... estate tranquila si, ahora entra en esa casa que esa gnoma te preparó una sorpresa, y se está preocupando por como te vio..._

_Q- gracias san.._

_S- nada que agradecer._

Se dieron un último abrazo y decidieron entrar a la casa.

_S- Britttttt!, acompañame a hacer eso que te dije hoy!_- gritaba Santana ni bien pasaron la puerta de entrada.

Brittany apareció corriendo, dejó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia, tomó a la latina del brazo y salieron corriendo, dejando a una confundida Quinn.

Rachel venía algo preocupada.

_R- que pasó?_

_Q- no es nada, necesito un abrazo si?_

Rachel no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza.

_R- tengo algo preparado para ti, vamos?_- pregunto etendiendole la mano para que la rubia la tomara.

_Q- claro... espera._- dijo para luego darse vuelta y asegurar la puerta.- _ahora si._

Llegaron a la sala y todo estaba hermoso, en la mesa ratona, habían dos platos, unas velas rojas, unos lindos cubiertos y servilletas haciendo juego, y una bandeja con una tapa que ocultaba la comida debajo.

_R- cenamos?_

se sentaron y Rachel levantó la tapa de la bandeja dejando ver una suculenta pizza, y la rubia no pudo evitar reír.

_Q- creí que harías algo saludable..._

_R- o, lo intenté, pero ultimamente mi cuerpo rechaza lo saludable, espero que no te moleste._

_Q- es la mejor cena, gracias morocha hormonal._

_R- vaya, el mejor piropo de mi vida!_

_Q- oh, hay muchos más de donde vino ese._

_R- mejor come y no digas nada._

La cena pasó tranquila, entre risas, y charlas, el miedo de Quinn se iba de a ratos, cuando veía la hermosa sonrisa de Rachel, pero enseguida volvía, era algo más fuerte que ella.

_Q- deliciosa la cena, me encantó la sorpresa, pero si no te ofende, puedo preguntar a que se debe?_

_R- quiero decirte algo... más bien preguntarte._

_Q- dime..._

_R- Tu, y estos dos retoños adorables que llevo dentro, son lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y se me estruje el pecho de pensar que puedo perderlos, y... dios, te amo Quinn, aunque creo que decirlo no es suficiente, nada es suficiente, pero... dios, estoy muy nerviosa._

_Q- wow, logro lo que ningún escenario a podido, debo sentirme orgullosa._

_R- no seas tonta!-_ dijo sonriendo- _Quinn... te gustaría ser mi novia?_

La cara de Quinn se desencajó, estaba escuchando bien? Rachel quería oficializar las cosas? no era un juego de su mente?

_R- se que aún no estoy divorciada, y que faltan algunos trámites, pero no puedo esperar, si no quieres no te preocupes, yo igual..._

Quinn no respondió, se acercó a Rachel y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba su cabello y una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

_Q- tengo tanto miedo de perderte._- susurró sobre sus labios.

_R- no lo harás... no será tan fácil librarte de mi._

_Q- te amo-_ susurraba con la voz entre cortada, cada vez le costaba más contener el llanto.

_R- también yo, pero ya no llores que harás que llore yo también._

_Q- dios, no es el momento para decirtelo pero... llamó mi mamá._

_R- que dijo?_

Quinn la miró a los ojos con miedo, con dolor, con pánico.

_R- el..._

_Q- El sabe de ellos Rach..._- dijo tocando la barriga de la morocha que comenzaba a marearse de los nervios.

En ese momento, como si entendieran lo que pasaba, comenzaron a moverse, Quinn secó las lágrimas que caían sin intensión de detenerse, por las mejillas de Rachel

_Q- te prometo, que nunca les va a pasar nada, ni a ti ni a ellos, está bien?_

Rachel solo pudo asentir y abrazar a la rubia, que estaba igual de nerviosa.

_R- Dios Fabray, te amo._

_Q- pues para ustedes tres, no tengo palabras suficientes._

_R- nada va a pasarles cierto?, ni a ti? yo... si llega a pasarte algo.._

_Q- nada va a pasarme, soy un super heroe recuerdas?_- sonreía intentando calmar a la morocha aunque tenía miedo por ella misma también.

_R- y si quiere llevarselos?_

_Q- ni siquiera lo pienses, no pienses en nada de eso, ya pasó... estoy aqui, y no me voy a ir._

_R- por que eres mi novia, no es así?_

_Q- soy lo que tu quieras que sea._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pedían celos, hay celos, preguntaban por Finn, ya saben lo que pasa con el, me han pedido tantos celos de una Rachel hormonal que no duden que tendrán más, y bueno, a fin espero eliminarlo dentro de poco, no me gusta ni escribir su nombre pobre.<strong>_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Actualizo pronto (:_


	19. Que hermoso se oye eso

**Bueeeno, nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, celos, algo de acción, hormonas, creo que tiene los ingredientes justos (?**

**Espero sus geniales comentarios, y sus criticas constructivas, han salido muchos capitulos de ahí.**

* * *

><p>Brittany y Rachel jugaban con Ben en el patio mientras Quinn preparaba la mesa para la cena y Santana terminaba de preparar las maletas para el viaje.<br>Esa noche la rubia y la latina volvían a casa.  
>Quinn entraba en la habitación en silencio.<p>

_Q- ya tienes todo?_

_S- creo que si, aunque apuesto a que cuando estemos en casa Britt recuerda algo y te llama para que se lo guardes... siempre hace eso_.- suspiraba algo triste, sabía que podía pasar bastante tiempo para ver a Quinn de nuevo, siempre era igual, decían que se verían más seguido pero la vida no se apegaba a esa idea y pasan meses para que se volvieran a ver.

_Q- voy a extrañarlas mucho... sabes?_

_S- basta Fabray, no me vengas con sentimientos que tengo una reputación que proteger._

_Q- cierra esa bocota y dame un abrazo._

Santana no pudo negarse, la iba a etrañar, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ni en un millón de años, también extrañaría a Rachel, y estaba preocupada por ella.

_S- y que harás con RuPaul?_

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

_S- sabes que lo digo de forma tierna... en fin, que harás con ella?_

Quinn suspiraba y se sentaba en la cama, Santana tomaba asiento a su lado.

_Q- sinceramente no tengo idea de que voy a hacer, tengo miedo, de lo que les pueda pasar, pero el no tiene idea de donde estamos no? quiero decir, tampoco quiero pedirle que lo denuncie, tendría que revivir muchas cosas y no es bueno es estress para los bebés, ni para ella... además tendría que volver a verlo, y eso si es peligroso... yo solo quiero que esto se solucione sabes?... quiero poder salir con ella en paz, con los niños, sin aterrarme con cada auto que pase._

_S- Y lo vas a hacer... lo van a hacer, tu crees que ella no tiene miedo?, dios Quinn, ella te ama, y sos tan importante... tenías que verla hablando de ti, mientras preparabamos todo para su cena, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en su cara cuando habla de ti, es algo que no creo haber visto nunca en ninguna persona, a ella ya no le importa lo que pueda pasarle, es fuerte, ya vivió muchas cosas, su punto debil ahora eres tu, algo te pasa a ti, y para ella sería peor que si le pasara a si misma._

_Q- wow, con el paso del tiempo te volviste muy buena con las palabras._

_S- así soy yo Fabray._

Quinn se quedó pensativa... tenía que hacer algo, la morocha tenía que estar segura.

* * *

><p>Ambas, salían de la habitación directo al patio a buscar a sus respectivas novias para cenar, pero se quedaron paradas apoyadas en la puerta viendo la imagen.<p>

Rachel sentada en el piso llamando al perro, el cual corría de un lado a otro, Brittany persiguiendolo y tirandose en el pasto. Ambas reían, parecían unas niñas, se veían tan felices, como si nada pudiera dañarlas, y como si todo lo que habían vivio a lo largo de la vida, no les había podido sacar la pureza y la inocencia.

Los ojos de Quinn y Santana brillaban, cada una mirando a su mujer, con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Q- sabes San?_- decía sin apartar la vista de la morocha.

_S- mmh?-_ murmuraba igual que la rubia.

_Q- esto hace que todo valga la pena._

Santana dirigió su mirada a Quinn y le sonrió, dandole la razón.

A Santana le había costado bastante asimilar, aceptar y mucho más reconocer, que no le importaba nada, el mundo podía desmoronarse, pero teniendo a Britt a su lado, todo parecía poco.

Brittany las vio en la puerta y sin dudarlo corrió a abrazar a la latina.

Rachel continuaba jugando con el perro, y Quinn continuaba observandola, hasta que decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

_Q- tengo que estar celosa de el?_

_R- no lo se, tienes?_- sonreía divertida.- _es broma!_- dijo al notar el gesto de la rubia.

Quinn solo sonrió.

_R- hey... que pasa?_- preguntó tomando la mano de la rubia.

_Q- nada... estoy bien, te ayudo?_- decía al tiempo que se levantaba y agarraba a la morocha de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse- _sabes que no puedes sentarte así tan abajo, no es bueno para ellos cuando tienes que levantarte._

_R- tranquila, son fuertes, como sus madres._

_Q- vaya..._

_R- que?_- preguntó confundida.

_Q- nada, es que eso se oye tan bien..._

Rachel solo sonrió, y acariciando su mejilla, depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios, luego en su mandibula, pasando despues al cuello.  
>El cuello de Quinn para la morocha era como el olimpo, se sentía tan bien ahí, y la rubia no se quedaba atrás, sentir a la morocha jugar así en su cuello la estaba dejando loca, ultimamente, Rachel vivía en su cuello.<p>

_Q- cariño, tenemos invitadas_.- dijo bromeando

Rachel soltó su cuello y volvió a su boca pasando por los lugares anteriores.

_R- esta noche no te salvas Fabray_.- dijo sobre sus labios con un tono muy sensual y girando sobre si misma para entrar a la casa dejando a la rubia parada con la boca abierta.

Ya no era una adolescente, había estado con varias personas a lo largo de su vida, pero esas palabras de Rachel, y parecía una adolescente con su primer pareja, le sudaban las manos, y se ponía tan nerviosa que le costaba hablar.

* * *

><p>La cena estuvo bien, entretenida, entre besos y risas, se pasó bastante rápido, y era hora de que Britt y Santana se fueran.<p>

Estaban en la puerta despidiendose, Britt de Rach y Santana de Quinn.

_S- fue genial venir, la proxima vez, van ustedes para allá_

_Q- será un placer._- decía mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su amiga.

por otro lado Britt abrazaba a Rachel.

_B- quiero que me llames seguido y me cuentes como van esas criaturitas, si no llamas lo haré yo, o le pediré a Santi que lo haga... come vegetales Rach... cuidate mucho.-_ decía sincera.

_R- haré todo eso al pie de la letra mi general-_ decía sonriente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Las dos chicas se habían ido y Quinn permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, sin decir nada.

_R- hey..._- Quinn no contestaba, estaba muy concentrada viendo la calle.- _Quinn._

_Q- ah?, ah lo siento.. que?_

_R- estás nerviosa Fabray?_

_Q- yo nerviosa?_- se le nublaba la vista de los nervios, no sabía donde iba a meterse.- _pff, no, como voy a estar nerviosa?_

La morocha se acercó de manera sugerente quedando a escazos centímetros.

_R- entonces, voy a la habitación... estoy algo cansada, duermes conmigo cierto?-_ decía rozando sus labios.

_Q- eh, si, yo... levanto las cosas de la mesa y voy._

_R- te espero Fabray._

Rachel desaparecía en la habitación y Quinn comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente, estaba nerviosa, apenas un leve contacto con la morocha y su cuerpo se tambaleaba, no tenía idea de que pasaba por la mente de la morena. Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, de no ser suficiente. _"Dios Fabray, deja de decir tonterías, debe ser el embarazo, igual llegas y está dormida y te dio un ataque de nervios sin sentido"_- intentaba calmarse a si misma mientras comenzaba a ordenar la sala y la cocina.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero terminó en unos diez minutos.

No sabía hacía cuanto estaba parada tras la puerta de la habitación debatiendo consigo misma si entrar o no.

_"Basta Quinn, eres grande, y es una persona, no es un cuco, valor Quinn, solo tienes que abrir la puerta"._

Cerró los ojos y abrió, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, así que pensó que a lo mejor la morocha se había dormido. Estaba acostada, dejandole un lugar, como siempre lo hacía, era tan linda mientras dormía.

Rachel se giró sobre si misma cuando la rubia estaba por acostarse.

_R- creí que te habían secuestrado los platos..._

_Q- lo siento, tanto tardé?_

_R- no tengo idea... pero se que fue eterno._

La rubia se metió en la cama hecha un manojo de nervios, estaban mirandose frente a frente, Rachel la había tomado de las manos. No habían palabras, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, y no necesitaban nada más. Solo saber que la otra estaba a su lado, eso era lo único que necesitaban.

La rubia cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de la morocha sobre su mano, desde el momento en que se metió en la cama, todos sus nervios se esfumaron, pero aparecían nuevamente cuando sentía los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos como platos, demostrando sin querer los nervios.

Rachel sonreía, la rubia le daba demasiada ternura.

_R- te dije que no te salvarías._- decía conservando la sonrisa y apoderandose del cuello de la rubia antes que esta pudiera objetar nada.

No sabía si era por los nervios, por el comentario de la morocha o por la forma en la que se apoderó de su cuello, pero una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido antes, dejaba que la morocha se ocupara de su cuello, cosa que sabía hacer bastante bien, solo disfrutaba. _"Que estás haciendo?_" pensó. La morocha no descansaba con su cuello y ella ahí, disfrutando sin hacer nada.

Con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra, dirigió su cabeza del cuello a los labios.  
>Quería sentirla, cada vez que tocaba sus labios se sentía en el paraíso, nada podía ser mejor.<p>

La morocha por su lado estaba algo insegura, respecto a si misma, por el tamaño de su barriga, no estaba segura pero, no estaba totalmente confiada.  
>Como si le leyera la mente, la rubia quitó su mano de la cintura para apoyarla en su ombligo, no sabía por que, pero había amado ese gesto de la rubia, tomó su cabeza y comenzó a besarla con desesperación.<p>

La ropa comenzaba a molestar, pero Quinn no pensaba avanzar, no quería apresurar a la morena.

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel comenzaba a pensar lo mismo, y torpemente comenzó a quitar la blusa de Quinn.

_" acabo de morir y llevar al cielo?, diosssssss Rachel"_

La morocha no pensaba directamente, solo actuaba, y vaya que actuaba.

la rubia dejó el pudor de lado un momento y se deshizo de los pantalones de Rachel, seguía acariciandola y besandola frenéticamente. Sus manos habían dejado la cintura de la morocha para centrarse en la parte superior de sus piernas.

La morocha lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, hasta que sintió las manos de la rubia cerca de su centro y un monton de imagenes comenzaron a golpear en su mente.  
>Volvió a concentrarse en la rubia, quería olvidar esas imagenes que habían hecho que unas horribles nauseas se apoderaran de ella.<p>

La rubia acariciaba la entrepierna de Rachel, lento, con cuidado, no quería estropear nada.

Ya no aguantaba, miró a la morocha como pidiendo permiso, y cuando esta le sonrió no dudó e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Las imagenes ya no eran solo imagenes, eran recuerdos, de sensaciones, de cosas que Rachel no quería sentir de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera detenerlas y Quinn no tardó en notar esa reacción, y a la velocidad de la luz paró lo que estaba haciendo.

Rachel se sentó llorando cada vez más, y la rubia no dudó en abrazarla.

_R- lo siento Quinn...-_ decía con la voz entrecortada.

_Q- ssshh, está bien, estoy acá._

_R- pero yo..._

_Q- ssh,-_ dijo poniendo un dedo en la boca de la morocha para que dejara de hablar-_ llora si quieres, aqui estoy..._

El llanto de la morocha se dejaba oír en toda la habitación mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la rubia.

Quinn lloraba también, pero en silencio, se sentía culpable, no tendría que haberse dejado llevar, tendría que haber previsto eso, acariciaba el pelo de Rachel, quería borrar todo el dolor que la morena pudiera tener, quería poder llevarla a su mundo, un mundo donde nada pudiera lastimarla.

Pasó algo así como media hora para que la morena finalmente comenzara a calmarse, Quinn no la soltaba, ni dejaba de acariciarle el pelo.

_Q- un poco mejor?_- susurró

_R- yo realmente quería Quinn._- dijo con la voz entre cortada e intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por aparecer de nuevo.

_Q- No quiero que digas nada si?, cuando tenga que pasar pasará..._

_R- y si nunca puedo?_- preguntaba con temor en los ojos, realmente creía eso, creía que nunca podría hacer nada sin tener la imagen de finn en la cabeza, ni todo lo mal que se sintió aquellas veces, más que nada la última.

_Q- eso no tiene que preocuparte, si? yo solo quiero que estés feliz, y contenta, eso es más que suficiente para mi_- decía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa llena de paz.

_R- realmente no te importa?-_ preguntaba algo timida.

_Q- Rach... yo tampoco la pasé genial... cuando pasó todo lo de Beth... siempre, siempre me acordaba de ella y de todo lo que pasé, y nunca llegaba a nada... y siempre creí que eso iba a ser así siempre y que esas imagenes y sensaciones me iban a perseguir siempre, pero eso pasa... si? solo... no te preocupes._

_R- lo siento._

_Q- está bien, vuelves a decir que lo sientes y te cacheteo Rachel Berry.-_ dijo en un falso tono serio.-_ no tienes nada que sentir, en serio, a mi no me importa el resto, verte sonreír es más que suficiente para mi._

_R- Dios, te quiero tanto.-_ susupiró abrazando nuevamente a la rubia.

_Q- Dios, que lindo escuchar eso._- decía sonriente.

Quinn volvió a ponerse la blusa y se metió de nuevo en la cama, estaban abrazadas hasta que Rachel se quedó dormida.

_Q- No voy a descansar hasta ver permanente en tu cara, esa hermosa sonrisa que mueve montañas..._

* * *

><p>El sol llegaba desde la ventana, había sido una noche larga.<p>

_R- buenos días._ - decía sonriente.

_Q- buenos días_. - espetaba mientras se acercaba a besar a la morcoha.

_R- aún no me lavo los dientes._

_Q- oh, no me importa tu aliento mañanero, ven acá y dame mi beso._

_R- luego no digas que no te advertí._

Rachel no podía besar tan bien, TAN BIEN. Esos labios eran su perdición.

_Q- ay, tenías razón, que asco Rachel... es broma pinguina._- dijo luego al ver la cara transformada de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por el parque, la morocha había insistido en que salieran a desayunar afuera.<p>

No le había costado mucho convencer a Quinn, una mirada de cachorro regañado, y la rubia no podía decir que no.

Se sentaron en un banco a tomar un humeante café.

_Q- a veces pienso: y si derrepente comenzara un apocalipsis zombie, y estamos aqui, que haríamos... nunca lo pensaste?-_ dijo cortando con el comodo silencio que se había formado.

_R- Jajajajajajajajaja, apocalipsis zombie? en serio Quinn?_

_Q- no te rías... mira, derrepente me convierto en zombie... que haces?_

_R- te doy un beso que te quite cualquier rastro de muerto de encima._

_Q- no se puede hablar de esto contigo..._- decía sonriente.

_R- está bien zombie Quinn, supongo que nunca pensé en cosas como los zombies..._

_Q- ya, no importa..._

El silencio volvía a aparecer, pero a ninguna le molestaba. Amaban esos silencios, se sentían seguras y en paz.

Estaba cada una perdida en el paisaje cuando una voz las sacó de sus pensamientos.

_D- Quinn!, que sorpresa!_

_Q- Danielle hola!-_ decía alegre. la cara de Rachel comenzó a transformarse al ver a Quinn con esa mujer.- _ella es Rachel_- la presentaba sonriente. -_ Rach.. ella es Danielle_

_R- ah_.- fue cortante, si decía algo más atacaría a esa mujer.

Quinn lo notó y decidió seguir hablando la chica, cuanto más rápido hablaran, más rapido se iría y no correría peligro de vida al lado de Rachel.

_Q- que sorpresa verte._

_D- si, no? nunca te veo fuera de clases... la acaparas bastante no rach?_- decía sonriente, definitivamente no tenía idea de donde se metía, la rubia quería ahorcarla por hablar así, Rachel iba a desnucarla.

_R- para ti soy Rachel, no Rach... y yo no la acaparo, ella elige con quien estar, y todavía que me desagrada que vaya a tu casa a hacer quien sabe que trabajo no digo nada, no te mato por que soy una dama y me ensuciaría las manos_.

La cara de Quinn poco más y se cae al piso, la morocha estaba alterada y si no las separaba, iba a terminar atacando a Danielle. Antes de que su compañera dijera algo que hiciera explotar a la morocha la rubia intervino.

_Q- bueno creo que se nos hace un poco tarde, hablamos luego Danielle._

Decía mientras se alejaba con la morocha sin dar tiempo a la otra chica de responder.

Cuando estaban suficientemente lejos la rubia habló.

_Q- la amenazaste Rach?_

_R- no se, lo hice?... no lo se Quinn, simplemente no me cae bien._

_Q-podrías confiar en mi, si te digo que no pasa nada, es por que no pasa nada._- decía con un halo de tristeza que desarmó a la morocha, se sentía culpable por ser tan celosa e impulsiva, esa era una combinación un tanto explosiva.

_R- lo siento Quinn-_ decía sincera mientras acariciaba su mejilla- _no fue mi intención... bueno, si fue mi intención, pero no quería que te pusieras así... confío en ti, vaya que si lo hago..._

_Q- y entonces?_

_R- entonces pasa que es linda si?, es linda, estudia lo mismo que tu, parece una persona feliz y radiante, no tiene dos hijos en camino, sería sencillo con ella sabes? es solo que me aterra que alguien pueda alejarte de mi._

_Q- no puedo enojarme contigo más de tres minutos... tengo que trabajar en eso..._

_R- yo creo que así está muy bien, me es muy util eso._

_Q- no te aproveches... Rach._- dijo buscando su mirada.-_ NO voy a alejarme, nunca, si? por nada ni por nadie, quiero que tengas claro, que aunque pasen años, y peleemos o lo que sea, por más mal que parezca que estamos, siempre... escuchame bien, SIEMPRE voy a estar ahí._

_R- espero nunca pelear contigo, pero si eso pasa, digo lo mismo, voy a estar ahí, siempre, cuando me necesites y cuando no._

_Q- como la mugre... Jajajajajajajaja. solo bromeaba, si hubieras visto tu cara._

_R- ya verás como voy a dejar la tuya Fabray._

_Q- a ver... como?_

Rachel no respondió, agarró la cara de la rubia con ambas manos y le dió un beso prepotente.

_Q- Quiero volver a casa._- su sonrisa se hacía presente.- _tengo ganas de ver Funny girl._

_R- por eso, te ganaste una torta._

_Q- mi novia me cocina, que lindo suena eso._

_R- "mi novia", suena aún mejor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! quiero ver sus comentarios, actualizo pronto (:<strong>  
><em>


	20. Hormonas

_**Bueno muchachas, como han estado? primero que nada, les digo que muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me encantan, me siento una reportera importante cuando los leo.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que tiene un poco de todo.**_

_**Prometo no demorar mucho en actualizar, disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><em>R- como crees que serán?<em>

_Q- algo me dice que serán hermosas..._

_R- y como estás tan segura?_

_Q- pss, mira la madre que tienen, que más necesitas?_

_**Flashback.**_

Corrían hasta el consultorio, llegaban tarde a la cita, Rachel se había quedado dormida y Quinn no podía despertarla.

_Q- rachel si sigues corriendo así, se te van a caer._

_R- ajajjajaajajajaj Quinn, como van a caerse?_

_Q- bueno, pero les puede pasar algo.._

_R- tranquila, tu corre que perdemos la cita._

una chica pelirroja estaba parada en la puerta del consultorio con una lista en la mano.

_W- Berry... Rachel Berry..._- decía ya cansada, había dicho su nombre varias veces y la chica no aparecía, se disponía a llamar a la siguiente cuando la morena llegó corriendo.

_R- aqui estoy_- dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

_W-pues entonces adelante_- decía sonriendo amablemente.-_ el doctor la atiende enseguida._

Rachel ya estaba lista, sentada en la camilla con Quinn tomandole la mano, estaban nerviosas, y vaya que lo estaban, ya habían ido a la consulta en otra ocasión, pero no podían evitar la ansiedad.

El hombre entraba en la consulta con una sonrisa.

_Ry- que bueno verte de nuevo Rachel_- decía el hombre amablemente.-_ también a ti quinn._

_R- igualmente_- decía nerviosa.

_Ry- como has estado?_

_R- bien, la verdad que muy bien._- decía alegre, estaba feliz de sentirse bien y eso le hacía pensar que los bebés estaban bien.

_Ry- pues entonces veamos a esas criaturitas... Quinn, respira..._

_Q- ah si, claro.._- decía nerviosa, no había esbozado palabras desde que entraron a la consulta, todo esto seguía aterrandola, y estaba realmente nerviosa.

No faltaba tanto para que nacieran los bebés, dos meses y medio para ser exactas, no sabía que hacer con el dinero, estaba tan preocupada de no poder darle suficiente a ellos o a Rachel.

La morocha notó el estado de la rubia y apretó sus manos con fuerza para demostrarle que ella estaba igual, y se apoyaban la una a la otra.

_Ry- sentirás algo frio_- dijo mientras ponía el gel sobre la crecida panza de la morocha.

El aparato comenzó a viajar por el vientre de Rachel que no apartaba la vista del mismo.

luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el hombre habló.

_Ry- aqui están_- dijo sonriendo aún más.- _vamos a ver..._

_Q- están bien?_

_Ry- tranquila quinn están...-_ se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, y ambas se pusieron en alerta, creían que algo no andaba bien.

_R- están que?_- decía Rachel ya alterandose.

_Ry- están perfectas Rachel... perfectas._

_R- quiere decir que..._

_Q- son dos niñas Rach..._- decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, realmente estaba emocionada, y no podía contenerse.

Rachel lloraba también de la emoción, estaba realmente muy feliz.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cargado de emociones, Ryan terminó de chequear unis detalles, e imprimiendo una foto de la ecografía, se despidió de las chicas que salían de allí con una inmensa sonrisa, pero sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>La puerta de salida del hospital se abría dando paso a la calle, y a todos los transeúntes que caminaban ocupados cada uno en lo suyo.<p>

_Q- que le pasa a esta gente?_- susurró Quinn, pero Rachel la oyó perfectamente.

_R- de que hablas Qu..._- no le dio el tiempo de terminar la frase que quinn se había avalanzado a una mujer que la miraba asustada-

_Q- son niñas!, puede creerlo? son dos niñas!_- decía eufórica, la señora se limitó a mirarla nerviosa y seguir con su camino, la cara de la rubia desprendía una felicidad abismal, y al verla así, a la morocha le pasó lo mismo, y tomando a un señor bastante elegante, le dijo lo mismo que la rubia.

_R- son dos niñas!, dioooos, son dos niñas!_- el hombre se limitó a sonreír y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reir mientras se daban un tierno abrazo.

_Q- son dos niñas, puede creerlo?_- susurró la rubia en el oído de rachel.

_R- son nuestras niñas.._.- susurraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**_FinFlashback._**

_R- ahora que haremos?_- preguntaba Rachel luego de que levantaran la mesa terminando de desayunar.

_Q- como que haremos Rachel? tienes que descansar..._

_R- Quinn, es sabado, soy joven, y estoy aburrida._

_Q- así que aburrida eh?_- dijo picaramente mientras se acercaba a la morocha.

_R- demasiado,_- respondía utilizando el mismo tono.

_Q- habrá que arreglar eso no es así?_

Rachel no quiso responder, hizo el intento de besar a la rubia desesperadamente pero esta se hizo para atrás.

_Q- que quieres hacer Rach...?-_ decía levantando una ceja, la morocha ya no se aguantaba.

R- te quiero besar... AHORA Fabray.

_Q- aaah...-_ dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Rachel, y en el ultimo centimetro cambió de dirección y depositó un beso en su nariz. La morocha no atinó a retrucar cuando la rubia siguió susurrando.-_ yo... tengo ganas de ver Les Miss._

_R- me las vas a pagar Fabray..._- dijo haciendose la molesta, en realidad no lo estaba, la rubia sabía exactamente que hacer para tenerla a sus pies, y ella no podía quejarse, después de todo, la situación siempre había sido al revés.

Estaban tiradas en el sofá viendo el musical cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó y Rachel atendió de mala gana.

_R- diga?_

_L- Rachel!_

_R- papi! que sorpresa! como estás? como está papá?, cuando los veo de nuevo?_

_L- Rachel respira... estamos bien. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo..._

_R- dime..._

_L- creemos que Quinn también debería saber... si no te molesta._- dijo timidamente el hombre.

_R- para nada, ya pongo el alta voz... listo._

_H & L- hola Quinn._

_Q- hola señores Berry.._

_L- deja de ser tan correcta Quinn, que no somos señores, nos sentimos viejos si nos dices así._

_Q- lo siento..._- se disculpaba avergonzada.

_R- de que querían hablarnos?_

_H- De Finn..._

El rostro de ambas se tensó, Finn les había hecho algo? las buscaba a ellas? que había pasado?

_H- el estuvo aqui en casa y..._

_R- como que estuvo ahí? ustedes están bien?_

_L- tranquila mi amor, estamos bien... nosotros lo invitamos._

_R- QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTÁS DICIENDO?_

_**Flashback.**_

Judy había avisado a los padres de Rachel del incidente con Finn y estos no tardaron en idear un plan para darle su merecido, ellos no actuaban así, pero ya no les importaba el ser correctos.

Mientras Rachel no les había contado la situación ellos mantenían contacto con el, siempre que preguntaban por ella, el les decía que seguía enojada y que no quería hablarles, pero que el seguiría hablando con ella para hacerla entrar en razón.

Luego del incidente con Judy los hombres sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer.

Finn atendía el telefono de mala gana.

_F- hola?_

_L- Finn?_

_F- si, quien habla?_

_L- Leroy!, como has estado? como está Rachel?_- en ese momento se estaba ganando un oscar a mejor actor, el ya sabía como estaba su hija, sabía como ese idiota la había dejado pero debía permanecer calmado si quería que su plan funcionara.

_F- Ah, Rachel... ella está bien, ahora mismo fue al mercado... a que se debe su llamado?_

Al hombre le saltaba la vena del cuello, esa estúpida mentira, cuantas veces le había mentido de esa manera?

_L- queríamos invitarte a que dieras una vuelta por la casa, sabes? queremos que nos ayudes un poco con Rachel, la extrañamos y sos el unico que puede ayudarnos, además de tomar una buena copa de vino... que dices?_

Finn dudó por un segundo, pero aceptó de todas formas... creyó que ellos no sabían nada, sino, no lo estarían invitando a su casa.

_F- está bien Leroy, pasaré por su casa..._

**_FinFlashback._**

_R- no puedo creer que lo hayan invitado!_

_H- hija, te calmas y escuchas, que estamos bien y que no lo invitamos por que nos apeteciera tomar el te con el._

Esa reacción hizo sonreír a las chicas.

_L- cuando llegó lo hicimos pasar a casa y llevamos a cabo nuestro plan._

_R- que le hicieron?_

_H- le dimos su merecido, nada más que eso._

_L- Finn está preso... cuando entró a la casa, no me aguanté y le dí un golpe, y el me lo respondió, estuvimos así un rato, hasta que tu padre intervino dandole un golpe que lo nockeó... mi buen hombre...en fin, revolvimos un poco la casa, y pusimos algunas cosas de valor en sus bolsillos y llamamos a la policía, les dijimos que cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta y el estaba dentro intentando llevarse las cosas, nos vio, y atinó a golpearnos,pero fuimos más rápidos, con nuestra denuncia y la de Judy por lo del otro día, el guardia de testigo, y la vecina de judy que no demoró en colaborar, tomaron las hueyas, y está detenido..._

_Q- wow... no cabe duda de donde salió esta mente retorcida..._ - decía Quinn asombrada mirando a Rachel.-_ es increíble que esté detenido._

Rachel no decía nada, algo le decía que la historia no terminaba ahí.

_L- Rachel... el esposo de Sharon nos dijo que con las denuncias que ya tenía, por violento y etc, si estuviera la tuya, y eso se probara, pasaría tanto tiempo en la carcel que tu serías abuela cuando el saliera._

Ahí estaba, lo que Rachel no quería escuchar, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así vendría como un valde de agua fria.

_H- hija, no tienes que decir nada ahora, es más, si fuera por mi, lo habría tirado al riachuelo, pero tu padre me lo prohibió._

Esto las hizo sonreír... Quinn notó el estado alterado de la morena y le tomó la mano con fuerza para demostrarle apoyo.

_R- yo... creo que lo voy a pensar y luego los llamo si?. pero no vuelvan a arriesgarse así!, Que tercos son... los amo... demasiado._

_L- nosotros a ti mi amor, a ti también Quinn, no estés celosa._

_Q- no lo estoy..._

_H- Adios..._

_Q- Hiram..._

_H- si?_

_Q- gracias._- dijo una sincera Quinn al borde de las lágrimas.

_H- no hay de que..._- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La llamada terminó, estaban sentadas otra vez en la misma posición, pero la película ya había terminado, y no tenían animos de ver nada más.

Rachel intentaba contener el llanto, pero le era imposible, y Quinn al notarlo, se acercó enseguida, tomando la cara de la morocha entre sus manos, y secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

_Q- eres fuerte cariño, y decidas lo que decidas, todos te vamos a apoyar si?_

Rachel asentía, estaba aterrada, no por ella, ella ya había pasado por mucho, no se iba a asustar por algo así, pero ya no era solo ella la que corría el riesgo, eran sus niñas, era su hermosa mujer, no lo quería cerca ni para hacerle un juicio, tenía miedo.

Quinn parecía leerle la mente...

_Q- yo se que tienes miedo, por ellas, por todo, pero no te preocupes, no vamos a dejarte sola si? te lo prometo._- dijo dejando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios.

_R- obtuve mi beso después de todo..._- decía sonriendo timidamente.

_Q- tarde o temprano lo ibas a tener, que pensanste? que resistiría eternamente?_

_R- tengo una novia tan sexy._

_Q- pff, ni que lo digas, yo no se como te aguantas de tenerla ahí todo el tiempo... si yo estuviera en tu lugar..._

_R- me estás retando Fabray?_

_Q- claro que no... ahora vamos a vestirnos, quiero ir al parque.._

_R- vamos a hacer lo que se te ocurra todo el día?_

_Q- mmmh, -_ dijo haciendo como que pensaba mientras la miraba divertida.-_ totalmente._

Rachel refunfuneó pero se cambió y salieron a dar una vuelta por el parque.

* * *

><p>Se sentaron en un banco, luego de caminar un rato. Estaban frente a un montón de niños que jugaba sin parar.<p>

Los observaron por un rato hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio.

_Q- es que nunca se cansan?_- preguntaba algo preocupada, lo que hizo que la morena tuviera que contener la risa.- _miralos, corren sin parar, de un lado al otro, se caen y se levantan para seguir corriendo y trepando... Dios Rachel ese niño está comiendo arena?_- los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo y Rachel no pudo contener la risa.- _que es tan gracioso?_

_R- tu lo eres._

_Q- ahora te ríes de mi?-_ dijo elevando una ceja.

_R- deja esa ceja en su lugar que me pone loca... y si, me rió de ti por que pareces la madre de esos quince niños, toda preocupada._

Quinn sonrió, estaba a punto de besar a Rachel cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, se dió vuelta para ver quien era y ahí estaba Danielle con una sonrisa en su cara.

Rachel resopló pero no dijo nada.

_D- hola Quinn, Rachel._- decía la chica sonriendo.

_Q- hola Danielle,_- respondía sonriente.

_R- ahá_.- fue lo unico que dijo Rachel antes de cruzarse de brazos y dirigir su mirada al grupo de niños que jugaba, detestaba la presencia de esa mujer, la ponía loca de los nervios.

A Danielle le estaba molestando la morena, al fin y al cabo ella no había hecho nada, era cierto, cuando conoció a la rubia la deslumbró, y estaba decidida a intentar algo con ella cuando descubrió a Rachel y prefirió mantenerse alejada. Pero la morena la estaba irritando.  
><em>" para que me odie así, prefiero que lo haga por alguna razón"<em> pensaba mientras se acercaba a Quinn peligrosamente.

_D- tenemos que terminar el trabajo quinnie_. - decía a propósito.

_R- ok Quinnie, creo que mejor vamos a casa.-_ decía Rachel levantandose y agarrando su bolso para salir de ahí.

_Q- nos vemos Danielle-_ dijo Quinn algo confundida, por que su compañera había tomado esa postura? está bien que Rachel pudiera ser irritante, pero estaba embarazada e insegura...

_D- nos vemos Quinnie, adiós hormonas... digo... Rachel._- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso fue lo único que Rachel necesitó para dejar todos sus modales y darle un cachetazo a la chica.

_R- mira cacatúa de madagascar... no te desinflo los cachetes por que hay niños jugando aqui y podrían quedar traumados... pero ten por seguro, que donde te acerques más de lo debido a MI NOVIA, o me vuelvas a llamar despectibamente, no me importa si está el presidente, que de esa no te salvas, te quedó claro?_

La chica no decía nada, Quinn sonreía por dentro, ver a Rachel así, la había exitado un poco.  
><em>" fabray, tu controla tus hormonas que no eres la embarazada"<em> pensaba ruborizada

Rachel se dio media vuelta y tomó a Quinn del brazo para reitrarse del lugar, no sin antes echarle la lengua aniñadamente a la otra mujer que había quedado perpleja ante el golpe y las palabras de la morena.

Rachel berry defendía lo suyo, siempre había sido así, pero ahora, era aún peor.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa Quinn abrazó a rachel por la cintura.

_Q- que palabras más fuertes Cacatúa..._- decía sonriendo.

_R- a esa fulana la voy a atropellar si la veo por la calle._

_Q- ajajjaja Rachel calmate..._

_R- pero ella quiere algo quinn, yo lo se._

_Q- ella no me pone como tu lo hiciste gritandole esas cosas..._

Rachel sonrió, no iba a caer otra vez en el juego de la rubia.

_R- pues entonces, pienso decirte luego: necesito tu pico cacatúa_.- decía en tono sensual, aunque lo único que provocó fue una estridente risa por parte de su novia.

_Q- eso si que sería sexy_- dijo luego de controlar la risa.

_R- no tienes idea._

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas y animadas charlas, en la casa.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo una tierna pelicula de amor.<p>

_Q- que casualidad que la chica se llame rachel.. no crees?_

_R- creo que es más raro que la otra se llame Luce... es casi como Lucy._

_Q- es el destino._ - decía Quinn mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su novia y apoyaba su cabeza junto al vientre de Rachel que automáticamente comenzó a moverse.

_R- ahí está, pidiendo por su nombre que aún no se lo has dado._

_Q- ya se su nombre Rach..._

_R- dime!_- pedía impaciente.

_Q.- si no te gusta me lo dices, y puedo buscar otro, pero siento que este es para ella..._

_R- ..._

_Q- quiero que se llame Lena... bella como el sol._- decía ruborizada totalmente.

Rachel moría de la ternura, la estruharía hasta que se le saliera la cabeza, pero eso no era bueno, así que optó por no hacerlo, solo le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

_R- me encanta ese nombre...Lena... bella como el sol... así como tu._

_Q- así como mi novia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, tranquilas, personas y Marina C. Funes de Sarfati, lo de Finn no se queda ahí!<strong>_

_espero sus comentarios y que sigan con la historia (:_


	21. Estás lista mi estrella?

**Muchachas, he aqui la actualización, es algo corto el capitulo pero ando sin mucho tiempo, prometo hacer uno mucho mejor para la próxima... espero que lo disfruten, y que dejen comentarios que me ayudan muchisimo!**

* * *

><p>Quinn caminaba de un lado al otro en ese gran pasillo, el sudor recorría sus manos, las cuales no podían mantenerse quietas. El tiempo era eterno, la gente pasaba al rededor sin decir nada.<p>

Estuvo así un rato más, no sabía si habían pasado dos minutos, o dos horas, el tiempo ya no existía para ella.

_S- Quinn!_- gritó Santana que llegaba junto con Brittany al pasillo, habían sido las que llegaron primero luego de que Quinn las llamara.

_B- cómo está?_- preguntó la ojiazul agitada, habían pegado una larga carrera para llegar lo más pronto posible.

_Q- no se!, dios, no lo se, nadie me dice nada, no puedo verla, no se nada..._

_S- relajate, estará bien..._

_**Flashback**_.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, Finn no molestaría, y los padres de Rachel junto con Shelby, habían movido algunos contactos, y habían conseguido un majestuoso trabajo para Quinn en un importante museo de la ciudad... no era un puesto muy importante, pero tenía un trabajo hermoso, y dentro de muy poco quedaría vacante el puesto de asistente de gerencia, y según Shelby había dicho, el puesto era suyo.

Por su parte, Rachel tenía asegurado un trabajo como maestra de canto luego de tener a las bebés, puesto en un importante colegio en el cual ganaría mucho.

Ahora podían estar tranquilas, tendrían con que mantener a las niñas y se habían sacado un peso de encima.

Nada era suficiente para agradecer a los tres lo que habían hecho por ellas y por las dos hermosas bebés que estaban en camino.

_Q- cada vez falta menos mi estrella_.- susurró abrazandola por la cintura.

_R- falta menos..._- decía con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara.

_**Fin flashback.**_

_S- y Judy? Hiram, Leroy?. no lo se... Shelby?, ya les dijiste?_

_Q- claro que si Santana, fue lo primero que hice, pero están lejos... y Shelby a lo mejor no ha podido._

Cuando la rubia terminó de decir esto vio como una pequeña y rubia niña corría sin parar hasta llegar a ella con un tierno peluche en sus manos.

_B- Quinn!_- decía sonriente mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

_Q- princesa!_- realmente estaba feliz de ver a Beth, le transmitía cierta paz, y tranquilidad, la seguridad de que todo saldría bien. Detrás de la pequeña llegaba Shelby algo nerviosa y apurada.

_Sh- cómo está? sabes algo?_

Quinn dejaba a la niña de nuevo en el piso para luego responder a Shelby.

_Q- no, no me dicen nada, quiero entrar, patearles la cara y verla..._

_Sh- tranquila reina, ellas están bien._- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual surtió efecto en Quinn.

La rubia intentaba calmarse, pero los nervios la comían, recordaba tantas cosas.

**_Flashback._**

La rubia llegaba un poco tarde, había tenido que ir con Danielle para seguir con ese dichoso proyecto que no lograban terminar, luego de terminar con la chica, pasó por la cena y fue hasta la casa, lo único que quería era ver a Rachel, la necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa, cuando vió a Rachel, y su ya gigante vientre, parada en la puerta de la cocina con el rostro fruncido._ "Esto no será nada bueno"_ pensó la rubia al ver ese gesto.

_Q- hola mi amor_.- dijo sonriente intentando aliviar la tensión... no lo logró.

_R- donde estabas?_- dijo cortante.

Quinn comenzaba a molestarse, ni siquiera la saludaba y eso la alteraba.

_Q- ya sabes donde estaba, fui a casa de Danielle, a seguir con el proyecto..._- la morocha no la dejó terminar cuando comenzó a hablar cada vez más alterada.

_R- y por que tardaste tanto Quinn? que INTERESANTE proyecto deben estar haciendo no? a ver, espera, que creo que ya se el titulo del trabajo... "Como la lengua de Danielle, recorría hasta el esófago de Quinn"..._- decía elevando los brazos.

Listo, la morocha había cruzado la línea. Los ojos de Quinn mostraban rabia, enojo, los mismos ojos que tenía en la secundaria.

_Q- Mira Rachel,_- dijo intentando mantener el autocontrol.- _no se que te crees, que por estar embarazada puedes hacer y decir lo que se te ocurra sin importarte la gente de tu alrededor... estoy haciendo ese jodido trabajo con ella y poniendo todo de mi, para ser la mejor en mi clase, y seguir avanzando y ascendiendo para darles todo lo que se merecen, por que aunque en este momento me tengas de los nervios, te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti y para ellas. Tardé más por que fui por la estúpida cena, para cenar contigo, por que te etrañé todo el jodido día y lo único que haces es gritarme a la primera que me ves, y estoy HARTA DE ESO RACHEL_.- terminaba de decir eso con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, realmente estaba estresada y dolida.

Rachel se odiaba a si misma, a veces no controlaba lo que decía, sus celos, todo, vivía insegura, se sentía grande, fea, hinchada, y creía que a cualquier cosa la rubia saldría corriendo con alguien más bella, o delgada, o con estabilidad emocional.

Se había dado cuenta que la única que la alejaba era ella misma.

_R- lo siento tanto!, perdoname mi amor, no quise, yo creo que vas a conocer a alguna chica más linda, o delgada, o estable que yo y vas a irte..._

_Q- cuando carajos va a quedarte claro que no voy a irme? que no me importa que sean más... lo que sea que tu!, te quiero a ti Rachel! a ti, a Lucy y a Lena, no a ninguna jodida Danille, ni Angelina jolie. Vas a entenderlo algún día?_

_R- dioooos, te amo tanto, realmente lo siento. Entiende que tenga miedo, pero te amo, solo creo que eres demasiado perfecta para mi._

_Q- es que lo soy, soy perfecta Rachel._

_R- eres muy humilde también..._

_Q- ya callate y dame un beso antes de que me acueste sin cenar._

Rachel sonrió y la beso tan fuerte que ambas calleron en el sillón.

**_fin flashback._**

Shelby y Santana estaban sentadas junto a Quinn, que nerviosa miraba el piso, mientras Beth y Brittany jugaban más lejos.

Vieron que un médico salía algo apurado y Quinn no dudó en interceptarlo.

_Q- como está?_

_Ry- mira Quinn..._

_Q- mira Quinn, NADA, como está?-_ decía furiosa.

_Ry- está bien, solo le estamos haciendo unos análisis para ver como proceder, en cuanto pueda te haré pasar, no para de pedir por ti._

La rubia estaba contrariada, por que le hacían tantos análisis? que pasaba? cuando ella tuvo a Beth, llegó corriendo, pujó unas veces y la niña estaba fuera...Santana notaba la incertidumbre de la rubia así que se acercó a ella.

_S- hey, es Berry, siempre querrá ser única cuando haga algo._- decía sonriente mientras abrazaba a la rubia, quien dejaba continuar al doctor con su camino.

El telefono de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Era Judy. Las manos de Quinn temblaban.

_Q- mamá.._

_J- Cariño.. como está?_

_Q- el médico me acaba de decir que está bien, pero le están haciendo unos análisis para saber que hacer... y no me dejan verla... donde estás? demoras?_- las lágrimas se hacían presentes en el rostro de Quinn, estaba como una niña pequeña.

_J- estamos en camino mi amor.._.- Judy había ido con Hiram y Leroy que estaban demasiado estresados como para hablar.

_Q- no se tarden si?_

_J- para nada, y en cuanto esas dos bellezas lleguen al mundo, nosotros tres correremos a hacer lo que planeamos si? tranquila, todo está bien._

_Q- está bien... no tarden!_- decía antes de terminar la llamada.

* * *

><p>Quinn observaba a Beth que jugaba tranquila con Brittany, no dudó en acercarse y tomar asiento junto a ellas. La bailarina notó que la rubia necesitaba tiempo con Beth y enseguida accionó.<p>

_B- Voy por Santana, necesito un jugo, tu quieres uno pequeña?_

_Beth- si Britt, de naranja._

La rubia permanecía en silencio mirando a Beth que sonreía cada tanto.

_Beth- estás nerviosa Quinnie?_

_Q- uuh demasiado pequeña._

_Beth- también yo, no quiero que le pase nada a los bebés, quiero jugar con ellas._- decía mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Quinn abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza.

_Q- están bien cielo... solo estoy nerviosa por que el tiempo pasa muy lento..._

_Beth- lo prometes?_

_Q- te lo aseguro._

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba, Quinn estaba volviendose loca, su cabeza golpeaba contra la pared repetidas veces, estaba desesperada.<p>

Unos pasos se oyeron haciendo que Quinn saliera de su burbuja y viera a su madre junto a los padres de Rachel.

La rubia corrió hasta su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, tenía miedo, por que no podía ver a Rachel? hacía demasiado tiempo que la tenían ahí dentro.

_J- ssh, ssh, todo está bien Quinnie._- decía judy intentando calmarla, cosa que era realmente en vano.

_Ry- quinn_!- decía el hombre apurado saliendo de una de las puertas.

La chica se separó de su madre y miró al hombre que venía bastante apresurado.

_Ry- Es la hora Quinn, ven conmigo..._- la rubia se paralizó, eso significaba que su vida cambiaría radicalmente en unos minutos, que tendría que agrandar su corazón para que pudiera caber todo el amor que tenía por esos tres seres que eran su familia. Sus pies estaban clavados al piso.- _Quinn, apurate! vamos! que te están esperando!-_ eso fue lo que necesitó para olvidarse del mundo y salir a toda prisa hacia la sala..._ "te están esperando"_, y su cuerpo había salido como una bala.

* * *

><p>Entró a la sala terminando de ponerse ese espantoso uniforme que debía usar para entrar ahí.<p>

ahí estaba, Rachel, su Rachel, moviendose sin encontrar acomodo en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados, le dolía, y quinn lo sabía, a ella le había dolido, y había tenido a una sola, no se imaginaba lo que sería el dolor de dos...

_Q- Rach..? mi amor?_- decía susurrando mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano.

Rachel abrió los ojos y al verla su dolor se calmó un poco.

_R- Quinn..._

_Q- sssh, no hables, tranquila, ya estoy aqui..._

Ryan entraba con los guantes puestos, seguido de otros médicos.

_Ry- muchachas, es hora.-_ decía sonriente.- _manos a la obra._

_**Flashback.**_

_R-Papi...-_ una pequeña y sonriente Rachel hablaba a su padre sentada en su regazo.

_L- dime mi amor._

_R- si te digo algo no te enojarás?_

_L- no princesa, dime.._

_R- creo que ya no quiero ser estrella de brodway..._- decía mirando al suelo.

_L- y por que no? a que se debe ese cambio repentino?_

_R- hoy estabamos en la escuela y la maestra nos preguntó cual era nuestro mayor sueño... y Charlie, mi compañera, la de pelo rojo, sabes cual es?_

_L- si mi amor se quien es..._

_R- bueno, ella dijo que su sueño era que sus padres volvieran a quererse... y yo me acordé de ustedes..._

_L- pero nosotros nos amamos mi amor.._

_R- ay por eso papi!, mi sueño es que alguien me quiera como tu quieres a papá y el te quiere a ti... y que no me deje de querer, como los papás de charlie...-_ terminaba de decir con lágrimas.

_L- Ves la luna?_- decía el hombre secando las lágrimas de la pequeña que asentía lentamente.- _yo le voy a pedir a ella en este momento, que logres alcanzar ese sueño, y eso va a pasar hermosa, si alguien no te quisiera, estaría loco._

_R- gracias papi-_ decía abrazándolo con fuerza.

_L- no hay nada que agradecer...-_ decía mirando la luna mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su hija.

_**FinFlashback.**_

_Ry- uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... descansa..._

_Q- vamos mi amor, tu puedes, respira, me tienes aqui..._

_Ry- vamos de nuevo Rachel... puja._

un grito desgarrador por parte de la morena se hacía sentir en toda la sala mientras se aferraba a la mano de Quinn.

_Ry- ok, Rachel para..._

_W- doctor, tendremos que intervenir..._

_Ry- si, ya veo._

_Q- que pasa?_- decía mientras Rachel miraba aterrada.

_Ry- tenemos que hacer una cesárea._

ambas palidecieron, Rachel estaba demasiado asustada, por que tenían que hacerlo? algo no andaba bien con las bebés?, el hombre notó el gesto de Rachel y antes de que pudiera decir nada habló.

_Ry- están bien, es solo que debe haberse enredado el cordón y no pueden salir, será muy rápido cielo._

* * *

><p><em>S- aaaaaaaaaay por que tardan tanto? están fabricando un niño ahí dentro?<em>

_B- Santy, calma, asustarás a Beth..._

La niña miraba a Santana con los ojos desorbitados.

_S- lo siento pequeña, solo estoy ansiosa, también quiero jugar con ellos como tu-_ dijo sonriendo cálidamente lo que calmó a la niña. Brittany no lo dudó y le dio un cálido beso a la latina.-_ y eso por que?_

_B- por ser la mejor novia del mundo mundial..._

_S- Brittany eso.._.- pero santana se vio interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta que se abría y dejaba salir a una cansad Quinn mirando el piso.

Los nervios inundaron a todos, incluso a la pequeña Beth.

Qiunn caminaba lento, hasta llegar al círculo que todos habían formado.

_H- y bien?_- preguntó algo alterado.- _que pasó?_

Quinn levantaba la vista del piso llorando,ya todos estaba aterrados.

_Q- son tan hermosas..._- dijo sollozando, el resto de los presentes, suspiraron aliviados, las lágrimas se hacían presentes en todos.

_L- bueno, y ya podemos verlas?_- decía impaciente quitando las lágrimas de su rostro.

_Q- aún no, tuvieron que hacer una cesárea, se habían enredado en el cordón... me dijeron que saliera a avisarles y volviera con Rach, y con ellas._- una sonrisota se dibujó en su rostro.

_J- ve niña, avisanos en cuanto podamos verlas..._

_Q- lo haré mamá..._- decía mientras volvía a entrar por esa puerta a la sala donde había sido la mujer más feliz del planeta.

* * *

><p>Las niñas dormían plácidamente, al igual que Rachel, esa imágen valía oro... no, valía la vida, eran tan importantes para ella... acariciaba las pequeñas manitos de Lucy... ella había sido la primera en nacer. La piel rosada, y un montón de cabello rubio caracterizaban a la pequeña.<p>

al otro lado de la cama de Rachel, la otra pequeña descansaba... Lena, tan hermosa que daba miedo, _"bella como el sol"_, pensaba Quinn mientras la observaba, su piel tan blanca, y un montón de cabello oscuro, la mostraban tan bella como blancanieves.

Rachel movía los párpados, estaba despertando, y al hacerlo vio a Quinn, embobada mirando a esas dos hermosas niñas.

_R- son bellas no es así?-_ decía en un susurro.

_Q- son perfectas!_- decía emocionada, mientras deba un largo beso en los labios de la morena.

La pequeña Lena comenzaba a llorar,a lo que ambas rieron y se dieron otro beso un poco más intenso.

_Q- estás lista pequeña estrella?_

_R- Hagámos que se sientan orgullosas mi lady._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y vuelvo a disculparme por que es algo corto, lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar el fin de semana, comencé con las clases y no me da el tiempo de nada.<strong>_

_Pd: Best. FaberryDay. Ever._


	22. Gracias a ti

Quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto, no se vuelve a repetir... pero mi musa, anda de badass ahora... ojalá les guste! espero sus comentarios que me inspiran realmente para seguir (:

* * *

><p>Rachel aprontaba a las niñas y todas las cosas para abandonar el hospital luego de tres largos días, quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes, extrañaba su cama, estar a solas, no podía dormir en paz por que a cada rato alguna enfermera pasaba a chequearlas...<p>

Quinn por su parte hablaba con Judy al telefono en el pasillo.

_J- quedate tranquila que está todo listo, tu solo traelas a casa._

_Q- pero no falta nada? no tengo que llevar nada?_

_J- tienes que traerlas a ellas, y muchas ganas de pasar noches sin dormir..._

Quinn sonrió, tenía ganas de pasar noches sin dormir, del modo que decía su madre, y de otro modo también, pero para eso tendría tiempo luego... quería ver la cara de la morena cuando llegara a su casa y viera la sorpresa que le tenían... habían pensado mucho en ello, ella, judy, hiram y leroy... todo tenía que ser perfecto.

_Q- van a estar ahí cierto?_

_J- por supuesto mi amor, traelas a casa._- decía sonriente, para judy también había sido duro cuando Quinn entregó a Beth en adopción, y quería hacerlo bien esta vez.

Quinn cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la morena, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Rachel ya había vestido a las niñas y tenía los bolsos listos, ahora se dedicaba a mirarlas, jugar con sus manos y hablarles.

_R- yo se que van a tener dudas, y van a querer saber quien es su papá... a mi me pasó eso... pero les prometo que siempre van a tener mucho amor, y van a estar rodeadas de obras de brodway, y serán estrellas, hagan lo que hagan, son mis estrellas, ustedes y su... mamá? nunca creí que iba a pasar esto saben? estar así, con ustedes, con Quinn... por que si hay alguien que las ame como yo es ella... y yo la amo demasiado... tienen suerte saben? de tener una mamá que no duerme preocupada por ustedes y por mi..._

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Rachel, ver a las niñas tan hermosas, saber que Quinn la iba a acompañar, también le dolía Finn, después de todo era su padre, y ellas no tenían la culpa, en algún momento tendrían que saber quien era y por que no estaba con ellas.

Quinn entró a la habitación en silencio y abrazó a la morocha por atrás, la que se sobresaltó, creyendo que estaba sola en la habitación.

_R- dios, me asustaste.._.- Quinn la miraba sonriente- _estabas acá?_

_Q- ajám...-_ dijo Quinn corriendo un mechón molesto de la cara de la morocha.

_R- desde cuando?_

_Q- lo suficiente..._- dijo para luego depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Rachel.- _te amo, lo sabías?_

Rachel sonrió, era posible estar tan bien con alguien? tan tranquila, segura, confiada? le habían roto el corazón, las ganas de seguir, la confianza en si misma y en los demás, habían acabado con ella y sin embargo ahí estaba, feliz, con la frente en alto, y amando como nunca antes.

_R- no má que yo..._- dijo sonriente.

_Q- quieres apostar?_- preguntó levantando una ceja.

_R- no me levantes esa ceja Quinn,_ - dijo tapandole la cara con la mano.-_ que sabes que mis hormonas y yo aún estamos algo locas..._

Quinn comenzó a jugar con sus cejas, levantando una y la otra, hasta que Rachel no aguantó y le dio un enorme beso.

La situación se estaba poniendo intensa, hasta que las niñas comenzaron a quejarse desde las cunas.

_R- ya veo... no hablan y ya me controlan..._- decía fingiendo enojo.

_Q- vamos princesa, tenemos que llevarlas a casa, ya tendrás lo tuyo..._- sonreía pícara.

_R- quinn?_

_Q- mmh?_

_R- te amo._- dijo sincera, con una leve sonrisa. Siempre se lo decía, pero sentía que ahora había sido diferente.

Quinn no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente y la besó, era un beso diferente, lento, tierno, cargado de amor y de ternura, lleno de sentimientos que estaban por explotar dentro de ellas.

_Q- nos vamos Señorita Berry?,_- dijo sonriente mientras cargaba a Lena, y tomaba un bolso.

_R- vamos a casa Señorita Fabray.-_ sonrió cargando a Lucy y su bolso.

Iban en camino, ambas niñas en sus sillitas para el coche, en el asiento trasero, Rachel miraba hacia atrás cada cinco segundos, tenía miedo de que volaran por la ventana o algo... la ternura inundaba a Quinn.

_Q- amor..._

_R-mmh?_- decía sin dejar de mirar a las niñas.

_Q- no les pasa nada, tranquila, van dormidas y felices, por que van a casa._

Rachel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de unos quince minutos llegaron a la casa, quinn insistió en que Rachel pasara primero.

La morocha fue a dejar a las niñas en el sofá cuando Quinn habló.

_Q- mejor las llevamos a tu cuarto._

_R- pero quinn, y si lloran y no las escucho? y si les pasa algo?_

_Q- calmate, no dije que teníamos que salir de ahí, además allá puedes acostarte a descansar..._

Rachel caminó hasta el cuarto y abrió la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, solo pudo atinar a mirar a Quinn que venía tras ella sonriente.

Su cuarto no era su cuarto, las paredes eran de color crema y tenían varios cuadros infantiles, una hermosa alfombra haciendo juego, una cómoda para la ropa de las niñas, con una hermosa lámpara encima, dos hermosas cunas de madera y una guardilla color crema las decoraba. En la pared, arriba de las cabeceras de las cunas, había dos carteles, uno decía Lucy, y el otro Lena, indicando cual cuna era de cual.

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Rachel que no paraba de observar la habitación.

En un rincón había un hermoso baúl y estaba rodeado de muchos peluches y muñecas.

Rachel acomodó a Lucy en su cuna, mientras Quinn hacía lo mismo con Lena, y en cuanto estuvieron desocupadas, Rachel saltó a los brazos de Quinn.

_R- que es todo esto?_

_Q- te gusta?_

_R- me encanta!, como lo hiciste?_

_Q- bueno, no fui yo sola, de hecho, fueron también ellos._- dijo Quinn señalando a Hiram, Leroy y Judy que ingresaban sonrientes a la habitación.

Rachl no dudó en correr a abrazarlos, ese gesto era realmente especial, habían solucionado mucho con eso, le preocupaba como dormirían con las niñas, esto le daba la sensasión de que todo estaría bien.

_J- te gusta cielo?_

_R- es maravilloso!, dios, son increíbles._

_H- nosotros lo hicimos, pero la idea es de Quinn.._.- dijo sonriente.

_R- de verdad?_- preguntaba emocionada, Quinn no tenía tiempo para ser más perfecta.

La rubia solo asentía timidamente, si bien había sido su idea, no querí llevarse el crédito.

_R- pues entonces voy a tener que darle las gracias...-_ decía susurrando ya muy cerca de su oído.

Quinn se estremeció, intentando ocultarlo frente a su madre y sus suegros.

_Q- definitivamente deberás_.- dijo Quinn regañando a Rachel con la mirada, esta ya estaba divertida mirando a las niñas.

No pasaron más de diez minutos que la puerta sonaba... las niñas dormían en el cuarto y Rachel no se separaba del aparato que le avisaba si se despertaban. Quinn abrió y se encontró con Brittany, santana Shelby y Beth.

_Beth: Quinnnnnnnn! donde están?_

La niña entró corriendo buscando a las bebes y saltó encima de Rachel a preguntar de nuevo por ellas.

_Beth- donde están Rach?-_ decía curiosa la niña sobre el regazo de la morocha.

_R- están durmiendo arriba mi amor, ves este aparatito?_- la niña asentía atenta- _cuando ellas despiertan, esto me avisa, se sienten por aqui._- señalaba la morena como si estuviera dando una importante clase a la niña.

Santana Britt y Shelby entraban a la sala, Shelby con dos regalos mientras las otras chicas traían uno cada una.

_R- dios, ya dejen de gastar!_

_S- Callate berry, son mis sobrinas y voy a gastar todo lo que se me antoje..._

_B- Santy..._

_S- está bien, lo siento..._

_Sh- Beth, cielo, quieres darle los regalos a Rach y a Quinn?_

_Beth- sssssssssssssssssssssi._

La niña se levantaba rápido y tomó los paquetes entregándoselos a las chicas.

Los abrieron y dos hermosos cuadros saltaban a la vista, Shelby había tomado las fotos cuando entró a ver a las niñas por primera vez, ambos estaban en blanco y negro, en ambos estaban las cuatro, las sonrisas de Rachel y Quinn eran inmensas y las niñas estaban dormidas.

_Sh- son iguales así si quieren pueden poner uno en la habitación de las niñas y otra en la suya, no lo se, fue idea de Beth..._

_Q- es hermoso Shelby, gracias._- decía la rubia sincera mientras Rachel asentía con la cabeza.

_R- es perfecto Beth._

La niña sonrió feliz y satisfecha luego de haber sido halagada por su idea, y se fue a jugar con Hiram y Leroy.

Santana y Britt hicieron lo mismo, cada una tenía un hermoso peluche, Britt había elegido un pato para Lena, y Santana un osito para Lucy.

Eran hermosos,y perfectos.

Todos charlaban animadamente cuando el aparato comenzó a avisar que las bebés estaban despiertas.

Rachel fue a levantarse pero Quinn la detuvo, le besó la frente y se ofreció a ir ella a buscarlas.

quinn estaba en la habitación, con Lena a upa, la nena se había calmado solamente con que Quinn la cargara.

Mientras tanto en la sala todos seguían charlando animados, el telefono comenzó a sonar y Rachel le hizo señas a Leroy para que contestara. El hombre tomó el telefono y se alejó un poco para escuchar mejor.

Luego de unos minutos el hombre volvió con el rostro confundido y le pasó el telefono a la morena, que extrañada fue a hablar a la cocina.

_R- diga?_

_D- Rachel Berry?_

_R- si... quien habla?_

_D- le hablo de la clínica Spring de Ohio..._

_R- si? bueno, que se le ofrece?_

_D- tengo entendido que es usted esposa de el señor Finn Hudson..._

* * *

><p>Quinn volvía a la sala luego de haber dormido a Lena, y se extrañó al no encontrar a Rachel, por lo que preguntó por ella.<p>

_L- hace rato llamaron al telefono y fue a hablar a la cocina._

_Q- está bien_- dijo la rubia mientras iba a la cocina por Rachel y un vaso de jugo.

La imágen que encontró cuando atravesó la puerta la paralizó.

Rachel sostenía apenas el telefono, con la mirada fija en la nada, y una lágrima recorría su mejilla, Quinn no dudó en acercarse.

_R- Rach, Rach, cielo que pasa?_.- decía alterada, pero la morena seguía igual, hasta que sintió una voz venir del telefono.

_D- Disculpe señora? sigue ahí?_

_Q- quien habla?_- decía preocupada la rubia sin soltar a la morena.

_D- es usted familiar directa de la señora Rachel Berry?_

_Q- si,soy su... hermana._

_D- Bueno, entonces lamento ser yo la portadora de malas noticias._

_Q- de que está hablando?_

_D- el señor Finn Hudson falleció hoy por la mañana luego de una sobredosis de medicamentos..._

_Q- que está diciendo?_- gritaba Quinn con los ojos desorbitados abrazando a Rachel que ya comenzaba a llorar. Todos escucharon el grito de Quinn y corrieron a la cocina, la rubia les hizo seña de que esperaran y siguió escuchando a la mujer.

_D- si, el estaba detenido, pero a su vez medicado, para que lograra controlar sus ataques violentos, estuvo mucho tiempo sin tomar las pastillas, las escondía, y anoche en un ataque decidió tomarlas todas juntas... le hicimos un lavaje de estómago pero ya era bastante tarde... lo siento._- dijo y terminó la llamada.

Quinn soltaba el teléfono y abrazaba a Rachel con más fuerza. Si bien ella odiaba a Finn por lo que había hecho a la morena, la entendía, entendía que se pusiera mal, al fin y al cabo era el padre de sus hijas, el único que estuvo con ella en la secundaria cuando nadie la quería.

_Q- sssh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien._

Rachel clavaba sus desos en la espalda de la rubia quien se tambaleaba por la fuerza de la morena.

_Q- todo va a estar bien... estoy contigo... ssh_.- decía acariciandole el pelo.

luego de que la morena se calmara y se quedara dormida con las bebés quinn volvió a la sala con la cara desencajada.

_J- cielo!, nos tienen preocupadas, vas a decirnos que es lo que pasa?_

_Q- Finn..._

_S- otra vez? que hizo ahora? esta vez me va a escuchar!_

_Q- murió San... Finn murió..._

todos quedaron petrificados... Beth seguía jugando y no entendía mucho, Quinn se sentó al lado de Judy y esta le acariciaba la espalda.

Luego de un largo silencio Santana lo rompió.

_S- y se puede saber de que? digo... si no te molesta contar..._

_Q- de una sobredósis de medicamentos..._- Quinn comenzó a contar la historia y todos escuchaban atentos, si bien no querían nada a Finn luego de lo que había hecho con Rachel, nadie merecía la muerte, y menos habiendo vivido de esa forma, que ni el podía controlar.

Ya todos se habían ido, tan solo quedaban Hiram y Leroy, Quinn estaba en la puerta despidiéndolos.

_L- linda, no sabes la paz que nos da saber que Rachel tiene un angel que la cuida siempre..._

_Q- dios, no diga eso señor.._.- la mirada de el hombre la fulminó-_ Leroy, lo hago por que me nace y necesito cuidarla, se lo dije a ella y se los digo a ustedes, puede ser que no esté a su lado físicamente, no se, uno nunca sabe a donde lo puede llevar la vida, pero SIEMPRE voy a cuidarla, esté donde esté._

_H- soy el suegro más orgulloso del mundo..._

Ambos se despedían de la rubia y cuando esta cerró la puerta Leroy habló orgulloso.

_L- me debes 25 dolares._

_H- y pensar que creí que no lo recordarías..._

_L- una apuesta es una apuesta... y yo gané._

_H- está bien... quien iba a decir que esa chica realmente quería a Rachel._

_L- yo.._

_H- pero estaban en la secundaria cuando lo dijiste..._

_L- no hace falta ser un genio, es obvio que la belleza la sacó de ti, pero la inteligencia.._.- decía mientras se señalaba la cabeza.

Quinn volvía a la habitación y veía a Rachel acostada en la cama, parecía dormida.

_R- lamento haberme puesto así_- susurraba.

_Q- no lo sientas, estás en todo tu derecho..._

_R- en realidad no es tanto por mi sabes? va a ser muy duro para ellas nunca conocerlo...-_ decía con la voz entrecortada queriendo contener las lágrimas.

_Q- dulzura... mirame.._- decía totalmente tierna.- _te van a tener a ti, a sus abuelos, a Shelby, a las tias Santana y Brittany... me van a tener a mi... y nunca les voy a faltar, ni a ellas ni a ti, te quedó bien claro eso?_

La morocha asintió y Quinn se acercó lentamente para depositar un hermoso beso en sus labios.

_R- te amo, gracias... sos tan perfecta..._- dijo acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

_Q- soy como soy gracias a ti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado! prometo actualizar más seguido, pero entre las clases, el amor, mis hermanos,el amor... Achele.. el amor... se me complica, (:<strong>  
><em>


	23. Nunca lo haría

**Lamento demorar en actualizar, ojalá les guste! y haya valido la pena la espera, espero sus comentarios, consejos y criticas constructivas.**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 3:06, la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, y también el ruido, hacía una semana que habían vuelto a casa con las bebés y hacía una semana que casi a la misma hora se despertaban, por que tenían hambre, las picaba un mosquito, o cualquier cosa, pero parecía que se había propuesto no dejarlas descansar, o era una, o era la otra, y cuand estaban realmente cansadas, magicamente, eran las dos.<p>

Rachel mascullaba algo sin sentido mientras se movía aún dormida intentando levantarse.

_Q- ssh, duerme, esta vez me toca a mi._- decía con la voz tomada por el sueño, Rachel no la dejaba ir mucho de noche, quería que al menos pudiera descansar, entre el trabajo, ella y las bebés en el día tenía suficiente, pero no hizo caso, la morocha estaba realmente dormida e igual alimentaba algún peluche en vez de a las niñas.

_Q- pero miren, es Lena la que no puede dormir... a ver que está pasando..._- susurraba mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos y le besaba la cabeza. Comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro de la habitación y como no hubo caso decidió ir a la cocina y prepararle algo de leche, la puso a calentar y siguió charlando con la niña que ya la miraba atenta y había dejado de llorar.-_ ahora prendemos aqui... listo, y esperamos a que tu comida esté lista...-_ se quedó observando a la niña unos segundos- _dios, si que sos hermosa princesa, como tu mamá... y bueno, de mi creo que sacaste el caracter, no crees? algo tienes que tener de mi... no?_- la leche estaba lista y con una sola mano que tenía libre Quinn logró ponerla en la mamadera y fue hasta el sofá y se acostó con la bebé en la falda mientras le daba de comer.

_Q- esto está delicioso verdad?, claro que lo está, si te lo hice con todo el amor del mundo... te digo algo? nunca se lo dije a tu mamá, pero esto me aterraba, el no poder dormir a la noche, el tener que alimentarlas, que atenderlas, cuidarlas._- decía observando a la niña con una dulzura sobre humana-_ pero vaya, era una tonta, esto no tiene precio... bajaría la luna si fuera necesario para que estén bien, para que las tres estén bien... y bueno, se que no van a conocer a su papá pero... sabes? voy a hacer lo imposible para lograr que me quieran como uno... o mejor como su otra mamá... y si tengo que dibujarme un bigote para que se sientan seguras, lo voy a hacer._

Rachel, que se había levantado al no sentir a la rubia a su lado, había escuchado todo y unas lagrimas mudas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, las limpió en silencio y volvió a su habitación, con un plan en mente, uno que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en cuanto Quinn fuera al trabajo.

Lena había acabado con toda la leche y se había dormido en brazos de la rubia, que en silencio y con cuidado volvió a llevarla a su habitación y dejarla en la cuna, le dejó un beso en la frente e hizo lo mismo con Lucy que dormía plácidamente y volvió a su habitación.

Se quedó parada apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo a Rachel totalmente en paz, por esos momentos, todo el esfuerzo, el estress, el cansancio valían la pena, por esos momentos a los que ya se había acostumbrado y sin los cuales la vida sería totalmente vacía.

_R- que te tiene hipnotizada que no vienes conmigo?_- decía girandose para verla.

_Q- estabas despierta?_

_R- bueno, fui a abrazar a mi peluche favorito y sentí la cama vacía... así nadie puede dormir._

_Q- shh, ya deja de hablar y dame un abrazo._

Decía sonriente mientras volvía a la cama, la morena no dudó en responer al pedido y se abrazó a la cintura de Qunn apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañera.

La noche acabó pronto, por suerte ambas niñas siguieron durmiendo plácidamente y las dejaron descansar.

Quinn debía ir al museo temprano así que dejó un beso en la frente de sus tres mujeres, y salió sigilosa hasta llegar al coche.

Rachel se levantó y se preparó el desayuno, tenía un largo día hasta que Quinn volviera y todo tenía que ser rápido y perfecto.

Bañó y alimentó a las niñas para luego acostarlas y quedarse en la habitación con ellas mientras agarraba el telefono y hacía una llamada.

_S- Rachel?_

_R- Santana!, como estás?_

_S- con sueño... pasó algo? están todas bien?_

_R- si,lo siento de veras por la hora, pero Quinn acaba de irse a trabajar y tenía que pedirles un GRAN favor..._

_S- Habla, estoy con Britt y te pongo en alta voz_

_R- hola Britt._

_B- hola Rach... dale un beso a mis niñas._

_R- enseguida_- Rachel le dio un beso a cada una de parte de la rubia y continuó con su relato.-_ tengo que pedirles un favor gigantesco, y no quiero molestarlas pero realmente necesito hacer esto y..._

_S- mira rachel, dinos de una vez antes de que te cuelgue el telefono y no te atienda por el resto del mes._

_R- pueden pasar la noche hoy en casa con Lena y Lucy? es que realmente quiero hacer algo especial para Quinn y con ellas realmente no puedo, prometo que solo será hoy..._

_S- dios Berry creí que nos ibas a pedir un riñón! si sabes que con gusto nos quedamos con ellas, que por ahora no tienen tu caracter insoportable..._

_B- Santy, no seas mala con Rach... dinos a que hora vamos..._

_R- a las ocho está bien... Quinn trabaja y viene a comer algo y luego va a la casa de Danielle a seguir con ese jodido trabajo que por lo que veo les va a llevar todo el año, así que la paso a buscar allá._

_B- perfecto entonces a las ocho estamos ahí._

Rachel terminó la llamada, y enseguida llamó a Shelby, necesitaba de alguno de sus contactos... no le gustaba pedirle cosas a la gente pero esta ocación lo ameritaba.

Eran las ocho en punto y Brittany y Sanatan golpeaban la puerta en casa de Rachel y Quinn.

_R- aqui están los pañales, las toallitas, su ropa, en la heladera tienen leche como para una semana, hay algo de comida por si ustedes quieren..._

_S- descuida, nos trajimos unas pizzas..._

_R- perfecto, aqui tienen esto, NO LO DEJEN POR NADA DEL MUNDO SI NO ESTÁN EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE ELLAS.._- decía asentuando cada palabra mientras les entregaba el monitor de las bebés.

_B- no se por que se preocupa tanto... tenemos a Ben y el vive muy bien..._- susurraba a la latina quien luchaba por contener la risa.

_S- si Rachel, ya sabemos donde está todo, ya vete_.

Rachel se despidió y tomó un taxi hasta la casa de Danielle, hacía un poco de frío pero se abrazó a si misma y se quedó apoyada en el coche de Quinn a esperarla.

Habían pasado quince minutos y ya se estaba congelando, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje.

_Te estamos extrañando... Danielle piensa retenerte mucho rato más? R._

No pasaron dos minutos cuando ya tenía respuesta.

_Dios, se me pasó la hora, voy volando! Q._

Rachel sonrió, y se acomodó un poco la ropa para esperar a la rubia que como había dicho en el mensaje, había salido volando de la casa y se detuvo en seco cuando la vió ahí parada.

_Q- que está pasando? y las niñas? como llegaste? Estás helada!_

_R- wow, Santana tiene razón, estás igual a mi!_

Quinn se ruborizó y cerró la boca por unos segundos dejando hablar a la morocha.

_R- está pasando que vine a buscarte... las niñas están en casa con San y Britt, llegué en un invento maravilloso que se llama taxi y si, tengo bastante frío mientras mi heroe estaba caliente y comoda en una casa..._

_Q- lo siento!, no sabía que estabas acá!, espera... por que San y Brittany están en casa?_

_R- tu vas a dejar de hacer preguntas y yo voy a besarte ahora._

Quinn sonrió y sintió los labios de la morocha posarse en los suyos... los sentía diferente, no sabía por que pero no había sido un beso como todos los demás.

_R- vamos?_- preguntó tomando la mano de la rubia que ya estaba bastante confundida.

_Q- a donde?_

_R- es... sorpresa._

Quinn no dijo nada y decidió subirse al coche mientras Rachel conducía, había prendido la radio y ambas cantaban felices, estaban algo cansadas pero ya se habían olvidado, realmente estaban disfrutando.

Después de conducir unos veinte minutos llegaron a una especie de complejo, bastante acojedor, la morocha estacionó y como todo un caballero abrió la puerta a Quinn que miraba todo perpleja.

Rachel la tomó de la mano y la llevó a uno de los edificios del lugar.

Entraron y un hermoso y acojedor restaurant se abría ante ellas, los pisos de madera y las paredes de troncos le daban un toque rústico, la luz no estaba muy fuerte por lo que las mesas tenían un ambiente más íntimo.

_R- tenemos reservaciones, a nombre de Rachel berry._- decía al hombre de la recepción que luego de chequear en su lista, las invitó a seguirlo a una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

_Q- dios Rachel... esto es hermoso!, como lo conseguiste?_

_R- digamos que es bueno tener una madre con contactos..._

_Q- shelby?_

_R- si... tengo dos padres, pero madre tengo una sola..._

_Q- dios, por que te tomaste tantas molestias?_

_R- no son molestias si? ahora deja de preguntar y disfruta, una vez que soy yo la que hago algo por ti..._

_Q- Sabes que no te pido que hagas nada..._

_R- no lo pides pero yo quiero hacerlo, ahora disfruta antes de exasperarme y salte sobre la mesa para darte un beso._

_Q- jajaja, Rachel, controla tus impulsos..._

_R- me lo haces dificil Fabray._

La cena transcurrió entre risas, charlas, miradas, guiñadas, etc. A Quinn ya se le cerraban los ojos, había sido un largo día, y la noche anterior no había dormido bien, pero las sorpresas continuaban.

La morocha pagó la cena y salieron del local, Quinn embarcó hacia el auto mientras Rachel reía detras de ella.

_Q- que es gracioso?_- preguntaba sonriente.

_R- que vayas al coche..._

_Q- y a donde voy a ir?_- estaba confundida.

_R- pues, pensé que a lo mejor podrías ir conmigo, a la habitación que tenemos._

Los ojos de Quinn se agrandaron.

_Q- una habitación?, pero Rach, y las niñas? tenemos que volver._

_R- ellas están bien, con San y Britt, y tu mereces una noche sin bebés... por más que las ames, y me ames a mi, y yo las ame a ellas, te mereces disfrutar, sin preocupaciones, al menos por una noche._

Quinn sonrió y besó a la morocha para luego seguirla a su "habitación".

Era increíble, el mismo estílo rústico del restaurant, hermosos cuadros colgaban en las paredes decorando amenamente, la habitación contaba con una especie de sala con una mesa ratona de madera oscura, unos pequeños sillones color chocolate, una alfombra haciendo juego con los últimos y una estufa bastante grande que le daba a la sala un toque hogareño.

un pequeño pasillo del lado izquierdo daba lugar a un pequeño pero acojedor baño decorado en tonos marron y pastel. Una bañera bastante amplia, llamó la atención de Quinn, amaba tomar baños calientes y sin lugar a dudas probaría esa bañera.

Del otro lado de la sala un pasillo comunicaba con la habitación, Quinn quedó de boca abierta cuando la vió.

Las paredes color crema, una cama monumental, y de pinta muy cómoda se alzaba en el medio del cuarto. A cada lado de la cama una pequeña mesa de luz sostenía una pequeña lámpara, a un costado un gran ropero marcaba presencia.

Rachel observaba cada movimiento de la rubia esperando una respuesta, desde que entraron no había dicho una palabra, y tenía miedo de que no le hubiera gustado.

Quinn se giró y vio a Rachel que la miraba expectante, no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y la besó, un beso lagro, lleno de emociones y sentimientos que hacía bastante no demostraban, tener a las niñas las dejaba agotadas y ya no estaban tanto juntas como antes, pero no importaba, en ese momento se tenían, solas, y solo querían disfrutarlo.

_Q- esto es perfecto, no sabes cuanto te amo._- decía sobre los labios de Rachel mientras se le escapaban unas tímidas lágrimas.

_R- Esto no es nada, te mereces mucho más..._

Quinn volvió a besarla, como nunca antes, se sentía completa con Rachel, no había en el mundo nadie que la hiciera sentir así.

La ropa comenzaba a sobrar, y Rachel comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de Quinn, quien paró enseguida.

_Q- estás... estás segura Rach?_- susurraba observandola.

R- nunca estuve más segura de nada en mi vida.

Las lágrimas se apoderaban de ambas mientras iban despacio hacia la cama.

Rachel estaba sobre Quinn, acariciaba tímidamente la cintura de la rubia que ya había quitado el abrigo de la morocha y lo había tirado por ahí, para luego tomar su cuello y profundizar el beso.

Rachel fue abandonando la boca de la rubia para concentrarse en su cuello, sus labios cálidos primero rozaban el perfecto cuello de Quinn, quien al sentir como la morocha profundizaba los besos, no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro suspiro.

Rachel era excelente en muchas cosas, cantando, bailando, hablando, en fin, en una larga lista de cosas, pero besando? besando era dios, no sabía donde había aprendido a besar así, y saber que esos besos estaban siendo solamente suyos, la volvía loca.

Rachel mordió suavemente en cuello de la rubia quien no aguantó y luego de un sonoro suspiro tomó a Rachel de los cachetes y la atrajó hacia ella, dandole un apasionado beso y pegandola a su cuerpo cada vez más.

sus piernas habían quedado entre lazadas, y el muslo de Quinn chocaba inconcientemente contra el centro de Rachel que estaba perdiendo el control.

Lentamente Quinn se deshizo de la blusa de la morocha que se quedó solo con un sujetador negro, los moretones ya no estaban, quedaban unas pequeñas cicatrizes que apenas se veían, pero martirizaban a la morocha. Quinn sin pensarlo fue depositando un dulce beso en cada una, para luego volver a la boca de la morocha.

Rachel hizo lo mismo con la blusa de Quinn y se perdió observando la perfección de la rubia en sujetador, un sujetdor blanco de encaje.

Se estaban volviendo locas, pero no querían que actuara la locura, querían que el amor, y los sentimientos fueran los líderes en ese momento.

Quinn miró a Rachel pidiendo permiso para deshacerse de su pantalón, y cuando la morocha sonrió a modo de aprovación, con cuidado y dandole cálidos besos en los labios se liberó de ellos, dejando a la morena solo en ropa interior.

Luego de que Rachel se acostumbrara a estar así, hizo la misma maniobra con Quinn, que esperaba ansiosa que la morena diera ese paso.

Ambas estaban tan solo en ropa interior, se acariciaban, lentamente, querían que ese momento durara para siempre.

Las manos de Quinn recorrían con cuidado y amor la espalda de la morocha que se estremecía con el contacto.

Quinn quería avanzar pero tenía miedo de asustar a Rachel, no sabía como continuar, para que la morocha se sintiera cómoda. Rachel notó el debate interno que tenía la rubia y mirandola con dulzura, tomó su mano y la puso en el broche de su sujetador.

_Q- estás segura?_- susurró viendola a los ojos.

_R- como nunca._- dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

Quinn se deshizo con cuidado del sujetador de la morena y lo tiró ni ella sabía a donde, se sonrieron y Quinn comenzó a besarla lenta pero apasionadamente, recorriendo el cuello, haciendo que Rachel suspirara y se estremeciera cada vez más.

La morena tomó el broche del sujetador de Quinn he hizo lo mismo.

Lo mismo pasó con la parte baja de su ropa interior, ambas estaban desnudas, y la pasión las estaba desbordando.

Rachel dejó de besar a Quinn para acercarse a su oído.

_R- quiero... quiero que lo hagas Quinn_- susurró para luego mirarla y sonreír tímidamente.

Quinn besó sus labios con cariño para luego seguir por su cuello, luego el pecho, el ombligo, llegando a la pélvis, y finalmente a sus muslos. Rachel se aferraba a la sábana, quería hacerlo, estaba segura, pero a fin de cuentas, tenía un poco de miedo.

Quinn siguió besandola lentamente hasta que llegó a su centro.

Con cuidado, paciencia, y sobre todo, amor, su lengua hacía retorcer de placer a Rachel que luego del primer contacto se olvidó de todo el miedo y se dedicó a disfrutar, como nunca lo había hecho, soltando las sábanas y aferrándose al cabello de Quinn para profundizar más aquello que la volvía loca.

Quinn estaba delirando, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado tener así a Rachel, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue rápidamente a besar sus labios, cosa que la morocha respondió enseguida.

_Q- Si te duele, o quieres que pare, me lo dices, si?_- decía entre suspiros para luego besarla, e introducir con cuidado uno de sus dedos dentro de la morena que gimió de placer.

_Q- estás bien?_

Rachel no respondió, se dedicó a besar a la ex porrista como si no hubiera mañana, la cual tomó eso como un permiso para seguir con confianza, pero aún tenía cuidado, no quería arruinar nada.

Fue aumentando el ritmo y un segundo dedo se hizo cargo de la situación, lo que hizo que Rachel gimiera fuerte y la besara torpemente.

Estaba en el tope, no le faltaba mucho, pero no quería disfrutar ella sola, fue acariciando el abdomen de Quinn hasta llegar tímidamente a su centro, entre suspiros la miró para pedir permiso, y una sonrisa y un agitado beso de su compañera fue lo que necesitaba para introducir dos dedos de golpe, lo que hizo que Quinn llegara a un punto de exitación que no había llegado nunca antes.

Ambas estaban por colapsar, tenían miedo de que les diera un infarto.

_R-quinn_- suspiraba-_ un... un poco más y AAAAAAAAAAAH._

Quinn ya no pensaba, y sin previo aviso un tercer dedo hizo acto de presencia, Rachel creía que moriría de placer en ese mismo momento.

La habitación explotaba, ellas explotaban, sudaban y disfrutaban.

un gemido a coro y luego la relajación total de sus cuerpos indicaban que habían llegado al extasis.

_Q- estás bien?-_ susurró luego de unos segundos de total silencio.

_R- nunca estuve mejor-_ dijo sonriente.- _sabes?_

_Q- dime._- decía acariciando suavemente la cara de la morocha.

_R- He tenido sexo... eso es obvio, tengo dos hijas... pero jamás, había hecho el amor... y tu fuiste la primera, y vas a ser la última._

_Q- eso es lo más lindo que me dijeron nunca._

_R- pues es la verdad..._

_Q- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y cuanto te amo._

_R- no podría haber elegido mejor persona para mi primera vez._

_Q- quiero que sepas que jamás, voy a olvidarme de esto, y que nunca voy a amarte menos que ahora, si?_

_R- Pues yo quiero que sepas que aunque alguna vez peleemos y yo me deje guiar por mi enojo y diga cosas horribles... por que así soy... no voy a dejar de amarte, y creo que amarte más que ahora sería imposible, pero si puedo lo haré... hiciste que olvidara todo... todo Quinn._

_Q- lo haría mil veces._

_R- nunca me dejes._

_Q- nunca lo haría._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado (: espero sus comentarios.<strong>  
><em>


	24. solo contigo

Capitulo corto pero es lo que salió, luego de que alguna muchacha me presionara para escribir, así que si no les gusta, es su culpa... ojalá les agrade (:

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban, ellas seguían acostadas en la misma posición, mirandose, acariciándose con pequeños roces, era imposible salir de esa burbuja que habían construído donde nada podía molestarlas.<p>

Los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana se hacían presentes en la habitación, y aunque querían detener el tiempo, debían volver a casa, tenían dos pequeñas que las esperaban, y dos amigas que seguramente estarían locas luego de pasar una noche con Lena y Lucy.

Luego de una lucha interna para poder salir de la cama, se dieron una ducha y tomaron un desayuno bastante grande para reponer fuerzas.

R- vaya.. no creí que pudieras comer tanto.. Quinn, te tragaste un elfo y el se alimenta a través de ti?

Quinn puso su mejor cara de cachorro regañado y un puchero que daban ganas de tirársele encima por lo que Rachel en un impulso y por encima de la mesa le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Q- Si por comer así tengo esas recompensas, pasame otra tostada..

Ambas rieron, continuaron desayunando entre risas y besos, todo estaba perfecto, demasiado perfecto, y la mente de Quinn no se callaba por más que intentara cerrarle la boca, siempre había una voz diciéndole que no todo era felicidad y cosas bonitas, que todo acaba, no quería escucharla, no quería creerle, pero su conciencia insistía.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue muy animado, la radio estaba encendida con un volumen considerablemente alto, y ambas cantaban sin importarles como, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa.

Entraron en silencio sin querer despertar a nadie, todo estaba apagado, callado, como si nadie viviera allí.

Q- dios, que les hicieron? y si las dejamos con San y Britt hasta que tengan unos cinco años?- susurró divertida contagiando a la morena.

Recorrían la casa y todo estaba en mute, ya se estaban preocupando, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de las niñas y vieron a la rubia mayor con la castaña, y a la morocha mayor con la rubia. Se mecían de un lado al otro por toda la habitación mientras cantaban Landslide casi en un susurro haciendo dormir a las niñas con su dulce voz.

Se quedaron viendo la escena hipnotizadas y sonrientes, de Brittany se lo esperaban, pero nunca habían visto a Santana de aquella forma, y era algo que definitivamente no podían perderse.

La latina tenía una inmensa sonrisa mientras alternaba la mirada entre Lucy, Brittany, Lena, y cantaba con la voz más dulce que nunca.

Las bebés finalmente se quedaron dormidas, y con todo el cuidado del mundo las acostaron, arroparon y dejaron un tierno beso en sus frentes, para girar hacia la puerta y descubrir a las dos chicas sonriendo felices.

Brittany corrió a abrazarlas mientras la latina agachaba la mirada, las quería y las conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se había mostrado como nunca, y era insegura, odiaba que alguien viera esa faceta suya, solo Brittany podía verla, y bueno, las niñas que no eran aún concientes.

Quinn lo notó y le dió un tremendo abrazo para luego susurrar.

Q- Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras.

Ambas sonrieron y con cuidado de no hacer ruido fueron a la cocina por un café y luego se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala para poder charlar con calma.

R- como las trataron?

S- bueno mira, dormimos como quince minutos... el caracter lo sacaron de ti no?... lo siento, es la falta de sueño... son unas dulces... lo que me dice que no sacaron el caracter de ti.

B- shh, basta Santy, toma tu café.- decía comprensiva, la latina necesitaba sus horas de sueño, y las niñas habían estado de fiesta toda la noche.

S- y a ustedes? comoles fue?- preguntaba divertida mientras movía las cejas sensualmente.

Ambas se ruborizaron y agacharon la mirada, santana sabía lo que harían, ella había ayudado a Rachel a idear el plan macabro que sacaría a Quinn de aquella casa.

S- está bien, no me cuenten... ya van a venir a pedirnos que nos quedemos con esas hermosas criaturas para ir por los bosques como los elfos sin ropa luego de salir de la mina.

Q- SANTANA!

S- si es cierto... o no?

Q- NO!, pero... basta.

S- está bien, si son pudorosas...

Q- Santana, no quiero hablar contigo de eso! basta.

R- ssssh, no eleven la voz.

Q- lo siento cielo.

R- ssh, ven aqui y dame un beso.

S- alfa y omega que cosa más cursi.

B- y tu ven aqui que para ti también hay.

Ambas parejas estaban juntas, tranquilas, Brittany estaba ya durmiendose lo que le dijo a Santana que era hora de irse.

La rubia ya estaba dormitando en el coche y Santana volvió para despedirse de Quinn, Rachel había ido a ver un rato a las bebés.

Q- gracias de nuevo San, te debo una, una muy grande.

S- si que me la debes, pero dime... valió la pena?

Q- pfff Santana, mira si no va a valer la pena... por supuesto.- decía sonriente y ruborizada.

S- bueno, entonces no me debes nada- sonrió satisfecha, se sentía bien haberlas ayudado.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Quinn esperó a que el auto se perdiera en la calle para adentrarse de nuevo en la casa.

Esa casa tenía algo, una atmósfera especial, algo que desde que pasaba la puerta la invadía completamente y le daba esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

"debe ser a esto que le llaman 'hogar'" sonreía, caminaba hacia la habitación de las niñas cuando sintió vibrar su telefono.

Lindura, nos vemos hoy a segur con eso?D.

Resopló, Danielle podía ser bastante insufrible cuando quería.

Se adentraba en la habitación concentrada viendo el telefono cuando se encontró con la mirada extrañada de la morena que cargaba a Lena.

R- que sucede?

Q- Danielle, me envió un mensaje, para seguir con el trabajo...- dijo con cuidado y sin ganas, sabía como le molestaba a Rachel la existencia de esa rubia, ya le estaba molestando también a ella, le había dejado claro que no quería nada, que estaba perfectamente con Rachel, pero seguía insistiendo.- ya me está molestando.- susurró enseñándole el mensaje a Rachel... sabía que si la morena en algún momento lo veía sin que ella se lo hubiera mostrado, se le armaría la tercer guerra mundial, así que solo deseaba que no se molestara demasiado.

R- sabes que si pudiera la haría atragantar con un corcho no es así?- sonrió contagiando a la rubia que se acercaba a su lado.- confio en ti, en la que no confio es en ella, y el año siguiente, vas a buscar una planta para que sea tu compañera de grupo.

Q- sos lo más lindo del mundo sabes?

R- bueno... hago lo que puedo.- sonreía para luego darle un dulce beso.- Lucy te está extrañando...

Q- lo se,- decía ya tomando a la niña en brazos.- pero mira, si es igual a mi.- decía imitando las caras de la pequeña.

R- son tal para cual.

Quinn bailaba por la habitación con la niña en brazos, mientras tarareaba una animada canción con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en pleno concierto.

Derrepente se paró en seco bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel que luchaba por contener la risa al ver a la rubia como una niña pequeña.

Q- vamos al parque.

R-ahora? y tu trabajo?

La rubia apagó el telefono y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Q- ups, nunca me llegó nada de ningún trabajo...- sonreía.

R- está bien, me convenciste.

Luego de recorrer el parque, decidieron tomar asiento en uno de los bancos junto a los juegos.

Quinn se quedó con Lucy y Lenna mientras la morena fue a comprar unos pretzels, veía a los niños correr y saltar en los juegos y se imaginaba a las pequeñas así dentro de pocos años, hasta que alguien se apoyó en su hombro sobresaltándola.

Q- Danielle...

D- cómo estás? te envié un mensaje... no respondiste.- decía algo decepcionada.

Q- no, no me llegó, lo tengo sin batería... pero igual, hoy es imposible.

D- Rachel eh?

Q-no digas "Rachel" como si fuera un problema.

D- no fue mi intención.

Rachel que volvía al lugar vió la escena y decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente, pudiendo escuchar pero evitando ser detectada.

Q- si fue Danielle, ya te hablé, no tengo problema contigo, pero realmente me molestan tus mensajes, siempre intentas que parezca que tienes una segunda intención, Rachel no es un problema, ellas tampoco- decía ya algo alterada señalando a las niñas que dormían en su coche.- realmente prefiero pasar mi día en casa jugando con ellas y viendo películas con Rachel que ir a hacer un trabajo contigo, en el cual no descansas ni un momento para intentar ligar.

La rubia permanecía en silencio, hasta que con los ojos llenos de ira se levantó mirandola desafiante.

D- Esa ridícula va a romperte el corazón, ella no te ama, no sos nadie para ella, va a destruirte y cuando eso pase, a lo mejor ya no estoy ahí para ti.

Q- Te vas a ir ahora, antes de que pierda mis principios, te insulte, o te golpee, hay niños, y no soy así, así que adiós.

volvió a sentarse ignorando la presencia de la rubia que mascullaba una serie de improperios inentendibles mientras se iba bastante alterada.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando la morena tomaba asiento junto a la rubia en silencio.

Q- Desde cuando estabas ahí?

R- lo suficiente... es cierto Quinn?

Q- que cosa?- decía mirandola finalmente.

R- que prefieres quedarte en la casa con nosotras, en vez de ir con una rubia despampanante carente de una personalidad digna de un ser humano que es más bien como... una habitante de Salem...

Q- creo que no entendí mucho lo que dijiste, pero si, prefiero estar con ustedes, aún no lo sabes?

R- si lo se, pero es lindo que me lo recuerdes a veces.

Rachel agachaba la mirada, había dejado los preztels en el banco a su lado, ya no tenía hambre, quinn se dió cuenta y sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza.

A veces olvidaba que Rachel se había vuelto increíblemente insegura en los ultimos tiempos, no se creía capás de enamorar a alguien, ver a Danielle la aterraba, por que si bien la mujer tenía esa personalidad horrenda, era hermosa, y nadie lo podía negar, eso la aterraba, se sentía menos, sentía que en cualquier momento Quinn se daría cuenta de que estaba dejando escapar a Danielle y la dejaría sola, a ella, a las niñas, por más que la rubia le repitiera que nunca la abandonaría, el miedo era parte de ella.

Se apoyó en el pecho de la rubia que la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

Q- te amo, si? todo lo que te dije ayer, no te lo olvides nunca...

R- no lo voy a olvidar, pero es que a veces...

Q- ssh, yo se lo que te pasa a veces, pero te prometo que con el tiempo, va a dejar de pasar... si?

R- donde estuviste toda mi vida Quinn Fabray?

Q- intentando cuidarte pero equivocandome a cada rato.

R- no me parece, haces muy bien tu trabajo...

Q- es el único trabajo que me importa realmente.

R- dios, si no estuvieramos en un parque para niños...

Q- Rachel! jajaja, basta, ahora dame mi pretzel.

Se comieron sus pretzels y siguieron caminando por el inmenso parque.

Pensaban seguir todo el día ahí hasta que el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar.

R- hola?

J- Rachel? hola cariño como estás?

R- bien, estamos en el parque, y usted?

J- que te dije de tratarme de usted?

R- lo siento...

J- está bien, no importa, llamé a Quinn varias veces pero tiene el teléfono apagado...

R- ah si, su compañera molestaba así que lo apagó...

J- ough. Bueno, con Hiam y Leroy hablamos de hacer una cena el fin de semana, y queríamos saber si pueden venirse...

R- es genial!, le digo a Quinn...- apoyó el telefono en su hombro para poder hablar con Quinn.- Cielo, nos invitaron a una cena en casa de tu madre, o mis padres no estoy segura... podremos ir? es el fin de semana.

Q- si, claro, por mi perfecto.- sonreía.

R- Judy?

J- dime cielo...

R- ahí estaremos.

J- que bueno que puedan venir! va a ser en mi casa si?

R- excelente, nos vemos entonces.

J- un beso a mis niñas.

R- por supuesto, un beso a mis hombres.

Terminó la llamada y Quinn la miraba extraña

R- que pasa?

Q- tus hombres? tengo que preocuparme?

R- ay que tonta eres.- dijo para darle un gran beso y continuar con la caminata.

Estaban en la puerta del parque cuando Quinn se paró en seco dejando a una confundida Rachel.

Q- prometo hacerte feliz.

Rachel sonrió.

R- prometo serlo solo contigo.


	25. No se detiene

**Primero quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero un lindo bloqueo mental me lo impedía, espero que les guste! y espero poder actualizar más seguido (:**

* * *

><p>Q- pusiste los pañales?<p>

R- si

Q- sus mantitas?

R-si...

Q- cargaste tu celular?

R- Quinn, vamos a una cena, un fin de semana, a Lima, no vamos al desierto del Zahara, de seguro si nos olvidamos de algo podemos conseguirlo allá, tranquila...

Q- pero es que...

R- pero nada, te relajas que yo termino con todo esto si...?

Quinn hizo caso y se tiró un rato en el sofá a esperar que la morena terminara de aprontar todos los bolsos.

Estaba algo estresada, volver a Lima, luego de todo lo que había pasado... Rachel parecía no darle importancia, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que se sintiera comoda, quería hacer todo bien para que la morocha se sintiera bien y a gusto el tiempo que pasaran allí.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Rachel volvía a la sala para decirle que todo estaba listo cuando la vio, se quedó observándola, amaba verla dormir, tenía esa paz, esa belleza sobre humana que la caracterizaba.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, ese rostro tan perfecto que le quitaba el habla.

La rubia se removió hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba dormida y se levantó sobre saltada.

Q- que hora es? ya llegamos?

R- Jaja, no cielo, te quedaste dormida, ni hemos salido, ya está todo listo... nos vamos?- decía tierna mientras le dejaba un dulce beso en los labios.

Q- vamos preciosa.- decía sonriente.

Cuando ya estaban las cuatro en el coche, Quinn lo encendió, y prendió la radio a un volumen bastante bajo, observó a la morena que estaba a su lado sonriente y emprendieron el viaje.

Judy y Leroy acomodaban la mesa mientras Hiram terminaba la cena que había insistido en preparar, cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Judy abrió y ahí estaba Rachel con Lena, que la saludó efusivamente.

J- cielo! ya llegaron, que alegría, hola mi nieta hermosa... y Quinn y mi otra nieta?

R- resulta que Quinn dijo que ella se encargaba de Lucy pero al parecer estan charlando animadamente...

En efecto, no entendía por que pero Quinn siempre hablaba con la pequeña, como si la entendiera, le hacía bien hablar con ella aunque esta no le respondiera... tenían una conección especial.

La morocha entró a la casa a saludar a sus padres y acomodarse mientras Judy se acercaba al coche en silencio por su hija y su nieta.

Quinn desabrochaba la silla de Lucy pero se había quedado charlando como había dicho la morena y se había olvidado de sacarla de allí e ir a la casa.

Q- tu que crees? yo las amo, amo mi vida con ustedes, siento que todo es perfecto... a veces demasiado perfecto... tengo esa sensación de que de un día para el otro todo se va a desmoronar y que toda esta perfección va a desaparecer... no quiero perderlas... no quiero que todo esto se esfume derrepente...

A Judy que había escuchado todo se le escapaban algunas lágrimas... su hija había pasado por tantas cosas, desde muy pequeña y verla así, queriendo a alguien de esa forma tan pura, y con ese miedo tan grande a perderlas, le movió el alma.

J- cielo?- susurró a su lado

Q- mamá!, que susto me diste! hola!- sonrió volviendo a dejar a la niña en su sillita.

La rubia más jóven notó las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre y se dió cuenta de que había escuchado todo.

Q- cuánto llevas aqui?

J- lo suficiente... quieres mi consejo?

Q- por favor... esta niña si que sabe escuchar pero al final no soluciono nada...

J- deja de pensar tanto mi amor... disfruta, calla esa mente tuya que solo molesta, lo que te tiene que importar es ahora, y ahora las tienes a todas contigo y sos la persona más feliz, o no?

Q-... si...

J- entonces si en un futuro las cosas cambian, en ese momento te preocupas... ahora me das un abrazo, agarras a esa niña, entras a la casa, saludas a todos, le das un beso y un abrazo a Rachel y cenas como si no hubiera mañana...

Q- te quiero tanto mamá...- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Había tenido contra tiempos con su madre, sobre todo en la adolescencia, pero la amaba y no podía cambiar eso, además, luego su madre comenzó a apoyarla incondicionalmente y realmente lo agradecía.

Haciendo caso a su progenitora tomó a la bebé en brazos y caminaron juntas hacia la casa donde Rachel, Hiram y Leroy las esperaban charlando animadamente.

Se quedó ahí parada viendo esa imágen, el amor de su vida feliz, con una de sus hijas en brazos y a la vez hablando con sus padres como una adolescente.

Había vuelto a ser ella, al menos gran parte de ella, todavía estaba llena de miedos e inseguridades pero era más fuerte que eso, era más fuerte que todo.

La morocha se giró viendo a Quinn dentro de la casa por primera vez y regalandole una inmensa sonrisa.

R- ya vieron que tenía razón?- habló dirigiendose ahora a sus padres- que se quedó charlando con Lucy en el coche... ya habla más con la niña que conmigo...- dijo fingiendo tristeza cuando la rubia la abrazó quedando las cuatro perfectamente amoldadas.

Permanecieron así hasta que un flash las devolvió al mundo real, era Leroy que no perdía oportunidad para dejar documento de esos hermosos momentos familiares.

H-bueno, ahora vayan a la sala mientras termino con esta deliciosa cena.

Todos hicieron caso al hombre que se tomaba muy en serio la tarea de cocinar, y más cuando tenía invitados.

Charlaron, rieron, jugaron las bebés, se quedaron con ellas mientras Quinn y Rachel salían un rato al jardín, y se sentaron en la gran hamaca.

R- que jardín tan hermoso.- decía mientras se arrecostaba en el hombro de la rubia.

Q- si, mi madre siempre quiso un jardín así, pero no pudo tenerlo mientras estuvo con mi padre...- decía con un dejo de tristeza.

R- lo extrañas mucho?

Q- no.- respondió queriendo sonar convencida.- el no es mi padre... un padre no actuaría así.

R- no pregunté eso... pregunté si extrañas tener un padre, uno que te defienda, que sea celoso hasta de tus compañeros del jardín, que quiera que tengas tu primer novio a los cuarenta y cinco...

Q- no puedo extrañar eso Rachel por que nunca lo tuve... pero me encantaría haberlo tenido... tenlo por seguro.

R- lo siento...- se lamentaba de haber hecho esa pregunta, ella había tenido dos padres así y la rubia no había tenido un padre nunca.

Q- no lo sientas... tu no extrañas a Shelby?, que te diera consejos sobre chicos, que te acompañara a buscar el vestido de la graduación, llegar a casa triste y que te ponga una película, te haga chocolate caliente y tener charlas de chicas toda la madrugada?

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Rachel que definitivamente hubiera querido tener todo eso de lo que hablaba la rubia, pero la quitó en silencio y decidida.

R- a ves me gustaría haber tenido eso, una madre con quien charlar y contarle mis problemas... pero siempre estuvieron mis papás, haciendome sentir unica, y querida al menos en mi casa... creo que eso fue suficiente para mi.

Q- crees que ellas extrañen tener un padre?- preguntó con cuidado, recordaba quien era el padre de las bebés y el daño que le hacía a Rachel, pero estaba lena de dudas, y quería que la morena le ayudase a superarlas.

R- amor... a lo mejor en su momento extrañan tener un padre, pero al menos por tu parte, quedate tranquila por que se que vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo...

Quinn sonreía más tranquila y en ese momento Leroy salía a buscarlas para comenzar a cenar.

Hiram traía el postre luego de haber levantado las cosas de la mesa, esa noche era el anfitrión y adoraba hacer bien su trabajo.

R- papi... también hiciste el helado?

H- no mi amor, eso lo compré... pero lo compré con amor, así que está igual de rico.

Todos rieron y tomaron el postre entre risas y charlas al igual que en la cena.

L- se quedan verdad?

Quinn miró a Rachel, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse pero no sabía si la morena se sentía bien quedandose en lima.

Rachel comprendió el gesto y respondió en seguida.

R- nos quedamos.- sonrió.

Las luces estaban apagadas, ambas niñas acababan de dormirse, y Quinn y Rachel se metían en la cama de una plaza del cuarto de invitados.

Se miraban fijo, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus manos se agarraban mutuamente necesitando ese contacto.

R- Te amo.

la rubia sonrió.

Q- Te amo aún más.

y en esa posición, luego de un día maravilloso, se quedaron dulcemente dormidas.

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, se sentía gotear una canilla, el aire era pesado y denso.  
>Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo desde la nuca hasta sus talones, algo andaba mal...<p>

atinó a llamar a alguien pero no le salía la voz, gritaba y ni un solo ruido salía de su garganta, se había quedado muda derrepente.

Uno, dos, tres golpes la sobre-saltaron, las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, no controlaba el miedo, sentía una presencia, algo que le haría daño.

En medio de la penumbra encontró una puerta, corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba debil, la densidad del aire no la dejaba moverse con fluidés.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano grande y pesada se apoderó de su cuello apretandolo con fuerza, cada vez lo apretaba más.

No sabía quien era, por que le tenía detrás, pero le estaba haciendo daño y no podía soltarse.

Sus piernas fueron cediendo fuerza hasta que terminó arrodillada luchando por liberarse.

Cuando casi no tenía aire en el cuerpo miró hacia arriba y encontró unos ojos grandes, llenos de odio que la observaban esperando que su vida se apagara trás un último aliento.

Q- Rachel!

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se levantó de la cama. Sudaba, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y seguía en shock.

Abrazó a la rubia y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos desahogando todo el miedo que había sufrido segundos antes.

Había sido demasiado real y su cuerpo lo había sentido.

Q- mi amor que pasó?- preguntaba asustada, la morena no estaba en buen estado.- Rachel...

R- No se detiene Quinn...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios (:<strong>_


	26. De sueños y pesadillas

_**Bueno, si, hace demasiado que no actualizaba... culpa del amor, pero gracias a una chica que hoy preguntó el nombre del fic,**_

_**de Sophie Ulloa que casi me cuelga por no actualizar, y por un poco de inspiración... he aqui un capitulo, algo corto, pero espero que les guste ;)**_

* * *

><p>Quinn abrazó a Rachel muy fuerte, la pobre estaba aterrada, el sueño había sido muy real...<p>

Cuando se calmó un poco, notó que la rubia estaba como ida, como pensando en algo mientras la abrazaba.

_R- Quinn.._.

_Q- mm?_- la rubia reaccionó al instante a la voz de la morena

_R- pasa algo?_

_Q- eeh... no no... tranquila_- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.

_R- también tu soñaste algo?_- preguntó curiosa.

Quinn no respondía, solo miraba al piso algo nerviosa.

_R- amor... puedes decirme, que pasa?_

La rubia no respondió, miró fijamente a su novia, y la vio sexy como nunca antes, la observó, despeinada, sin maquillaje, algo agitada aún luego de la pesadilla, y le parecía que una corriente eléctrica la recorría cuando la miraba.

Su boca se entre abrió cuando posó su mirada en los labios de la morena, un poco más cuando vio su cuello, y más aún cuando notó el escote que le había quedado al removerse tanto con ese horrible sueño.

Rachel la miraba expectante, estaba como en una especie de transe mientras la observaba con una mirada penetrante, tanto que la morena ya había olvidado por completo ese sueño.

La rubia no lo soportó más y se acercó para besarla, muy lentamente al principio, despacio, sin apuro, hasta que sintió el sabor de los labios de Rachel, esos labios que le hacían perder la cabeza, el norte, y el aliento.

Había besado a más personas al correr de su vida, pero nada se comparaba al sabor de los labios de Rachel... eran la mezcla perfecta de sabores, de intensidad, de dulzura, tenían el tamaño y la fuerza justa, cosa que siempre podía hacerla suspirar.

Rachel sintió el deseo de Quinn en el primer beso, fue solo un roce pero había puesto alerta a todos sus sentidos.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse, Quinn tomó a Rachel por la cintura, y esta tomo a la rubia del cuello. La rubia no resistió un segundo más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su novia que se encendió con ese gesto, e intensificó más el beso mientras se recostaba a la cama dejando a Quinn sobre ella.

Quinn estaba dejandose llevar, amaba a Rachel, quería sentirla, tocarla, besarla, quería ver como se doblaba de placer, y quería sentir que era gracias a ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró fuerte el muslo de la morocha que pedía por aquello con besos.

Al sentir las manos de la rubia tocando su trasero, Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar, un suspiro que lo unico que hizo fue encender aún más a la rubia, si es que podía estar aún más caliente de lo que estaba.

Quinn dejó de besar a Rachel por un segundo, y se separó lo suficiente para poder quitar la parte superior del pijama.

La morocha quedó libremente en sujetador, un sujetador negro, que le quedaba un poquitín grande, y Quinn creyó morir ahí mismo.

Comenzó a besar el cuello tan apetecible de su novia que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para sentirla mejor, todo mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo entero de la morocha con sus inquietas manos.

Rachel no se quedaba atrás, y de a poco fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones del pijama de Quinn, hasta dejarla igual de condiciones.

Quinn no se aguantaba, comenzó a acercar sus manos al sujetador de Rachel que afortunadamente se prendía por delante, y cuando tuvo sus manos allí, lo desprendió lentamente, quería observar cada detalle de su novia, verla respirar agitada, ver su cara de placer con cada gesto.

Luego de desprenderlo, fue quitandolo poco a poco, hasta dejar a su novia libre de ropa superior.

Era como ver la gloria, era la perfección hecha mujer, la observó por un momento, hasta que la exitación le ganó.

Sus manos llegaron hasta sus pechos y comenzaron a acariciarlos, los acariciaba como nunca antes, el placer de tener sus manos ahí era demasiado.

Rachel por su parte deliraba sintiendo las manos de su novia jugar con sus pezones, sus supiros comenzaban a inundar la habitación, cosa que se le hizo irresistible a la rubia.

Con una mano siguió con lo que estaba, y quitó la otra para atacar con su boca, comenzó a besar su pecho, a sentirlo, a saborearlo, era como probar el cielo, sin previo aviso comenzó a devorarse el pezón, era como si fuera un bebé y necesitara alimento, haciendo que la morocha se desarmara de placer y arañara su espalda en su desesperado intento por un poco más.

Estuvo así por un rato, muriendo de placer al poder saborear a su novia de esa manera...  
>Hasta que siguió solo con su boca, ya que sus manos comenzaron a bajar en dirección al pantalón de la morocha.<p>

Cuando llegó a su pantalón, notó lo mojada que estaba su novia, y se exitó aún más, ver su cara de placer, era algo majestuoso.

Dejó su pecho para subir hasta su cuello dejando besos por doquier, al tiempo que sus manos se colaban por los pantalones de la morocha que estaba reventando de placer.

Comenzó a tocar, a rozar, los labios de su novia mientras besaba y mordía su cuello sin piedad, dejando varias marcas.

La cara de Rachel la encendía aún más mientras rozaba su clítoris y sentía que llegaba al cielo.

R- Quinn- dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada.- te.. te necesito.

La rubia no lo dudó y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en el interior completamente mojado de su novia que gimió al sentirlo.

Quinn necesitaba ver llegar a Rachel como nunca, y mientras embestía su centro, besaba su cuello con pasión y con su mano libre acariciaba su pecho.

Rachel estaba por explotar de placer y Quinn lo notó, dejando de lado su cuello, comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo acercándose cada vez más a su centro.

Quitó su mano, y comenzó a besar toda su zona haciendo que la morocha se retorciera.

Rachel gemía sin parar, olvidándose totalmente de que podían escucharlas, ya nada le importaba.

La rubia introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar con ella dentro de la morocha, que se agarraba fuertemente a las sábanas para poder soportar aquello, era demasiado, tenía el cuerpo demasiado tenso.

Comenzó a succionar su clítoris, a sentir su sabor, ese sabor que era como probar la gloria y más allá. Sentía su calor llenar su boca, y tenía un malambo en el pantalón, que no se iba a calmar hasta ver que Rachel llegaba y tomar todo el liquido que esta desprendiera.

Sentía el calor en su boca, y sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Mordió y chupó el centro de su novia hasta que sintió como se venía en su boca.

Al sentir como su novia acababa en ella, no pudo evitar llegar también.

Agotadas y sin aliento, se acostaron abrazadas para recuperarse.

_Q- algo así fue lo que soñé._- dijo luego de descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento

_R- amor, sueñe las veces que quiera que no voy a enojarme.._.- respondió traviesa.

_Q- ahora que lo pienso, hay detalles del sueño que no pasaron.._

_R- que pena.._.- decía sugerente a la vez que se instalaba encima de su novia.- _yo quería saber como pasó.._

Quinn sonrió maliciosamente y se avalanzó sobre su novia para repetir lo que habían hecho y llegar al éxtasis total, una y otra vez.

La mañana había llegado, más bien el medio día, y seguían durmiendo, claro, como no seguir durmiendo luego de semejante noche?

Varios golpes en la puerta las sacaron de su ensoñación.

_R- creo que hay que volver a la realidad..._

_Q- No... la realidad no, quedate acá conmigo..._

_R- amor..._

_Q- bueno bueno, ya... está bien, pero solo por que tengo hambre..._

_R- te amo hermosa._

_Q- yo te amo más a ti mi princesa._

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá les haya gustado... necesito inspiración, sinó los capitulos no salen... y así me van a linchar entre todas... diganme que les pareció, menos Arts Faberry que me dijo que no le gusta el fic y me hizo sentir mal.<em>


	27. Quien es mami?

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero el amor, el amor... cada tanto vuelvo a tierra y hoy aproveché para dejar otro capitulo.

Espero que les guste (:

* * *

><p>Rachel se desperezaba luego de una noche de sueño.<p>

Tuvo que refregar sus ojos para poder ver con claridad,había dormido demasiado.

Posó su vista en el reloj y se levantó como un resorte. No había escuchado el despertador y ahora tenía el tiempo encima.

A la velocidad de la luz se metió en el baño, se dió una ducha, se vistió, cepilló sus dientes, tomó un café casi corriendo y comenzó con la casa.

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando notó que algo faltaba.

Tomó su celular, y mientras caminaba hacia la sala escribio.

Buenos días princesa.R

Apretó enviar, y se concentró en organizar la casa, tenía mucho por delante y pocas horas para terminar con todo.

Tenía que estar todo listo para las cinco, eran las once, no sabía de donde iba a sacar tiempo para arreglar todo.

Había hecho las camas, había ordenado toda la casa, pero no había decorado nada, faltaban quince para las cuatro, estaba por colapsar cuando el timbre sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Corrió a abrir y se encontró con una sonriente Quinn, con las manos ocupadas sin poder abrir la puerta. La ayudó con las cosas y luego de haber entrado todo, le dio un merecido beso de buenos días que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de darle.

_R- creí que tardarías e iba a colapsar con todas estas cosas._

_Q- amor, tranquila, todo está bien._

_R- trajiste todala comida? la ropa? todo?_

_Q- Rach... traje todo..._

_R- por esas cosas te amo... ahora ayudame que es más que tarde._

Mágicamente, tenían todo listo a tiempo... es más, les sobraban unos quince minutos, y como Quinn había extrañado mucho a Rachel las horas que estuvo fuera, decidió aprovechar esos minutos a solas que tenían. La recostó en el sofá y comenzó a llenarla de besos, llenos de amor, amaba sentir los labios de Rachel, eran especiales, eran perfectos.

Estaban tanconcentradas con sus besos que no sintieron la puerta abrirse, ni se percataron de la entrada de nadie hasta que oyeron las voz de Santana.

_S- Lástima que le dejé la camara a Britt, sinó no las salvaba ni lady gaga._

_Q- que raro Santana molestando..._

_R- dejala amor, que así nació... y los amores de mi vida?_

_S- vienen con su tía._

No pasaron ni dos segundos que se oyeron unas sonoras risas venir desde afuera acompañadas de Brittany, con Lena y Lucy haciendole cosquillas.

_Q- Mira Rach! están atacando a la tia Britt!_

_R- habrá que darle una mano no te parece?_- sonrió traviesa al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia que entraba con las niñas a cuestas.

con un rápido movimiento tomaron a las niñas y comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas, liberando a Brittany que ya estaba agotada y fue a buscar cariño en la latina.

_Q- pero Rachel mira.. fijate... son enormes... que les dieron sus tías de comer que han crecido tanto?_

_Le- no mami, es que somos adultas._

_R- aaah, así que son adultas..._

_Le- claro... ahora necesitamos un auto por que somos adultas, pero uno para mi sola que lucy no sabe conducir._

_Q- y me imagino que tu si sabes..._

_Le- si, la tía santana me enseñó!_

_R- así que la tía santana te enseñó?_- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a santana.

_S- si, jugamos al need for speed, pero a Lucy y a Britt les gusta más bailar... Lena es de las mias..._

_Lu- mami..._- dijo timidamente agarrando la mano a Rachel.

_R- dime mi amor_

_Lu- la tia Britt me ayudó a pintar esto_.

La niña le mostraba una hoja bastante grande, tenía un sol, una casa de varios colores, estaban ambas niñas, ella y Quinn.

Abrazó a la niña y le prometió poner esa obra de arte en un cuadro, para luego llevar a las dos a darse un baño, era su fiesta de cumpleaños y tenían que estar listas antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Mientras Quinn charlaba con Santana y Brittany.

_Q- les dieron mucho trabajo?_

_S- son una mezcla bizarra tuya y de Rachel, sería anormal que no dieran trabajo..._

_B- pero también tienen mucho de santi y eso las hace más adorables._

_Q- me lo imagino..._

el timbre sonó sacandolas de su conversación, la rubia abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hiram, Leroy, Judy y Arthur.

Arthur era la nueva pareja de su madre, se habían conocido en el mercado, luego de que el se le adelantara en la fila para pagar y ella armara un escandalo; no se habían separado desde entonces.

todos entraron luego de saludar a Quinn y se instalaron junto a Santana y Britt que estaban ya sentadas en la sala.

Quinn decidió ir por sus tres mujeres que ya estaban tardando demasiado.

Al llegar a la habitación se quedó parada en la puerta, observandolas.

_Le- mami... quiero mi regalo._

_Lu- ssssh, no tienes que pedir regalos, cuando te los dan, tienes que decir "muchas gracias no hacía falta"..._

_Le- tu no sabes nada._

_R- no, Lucy si tiene razón... y quien te dijo que tenías que decir eso mi cielo?_

_Lu- La tía santi, por que dice que así todos creen que somos unas niñas lindas y nos dan más regalos luego._

_R- voy a tener que hablar con esa tía Santi..._

Quinn se acercó y se avalanzó sobre Rachel quedando las cuatro acostadas, fundidas en un hermoso abrazo.

_Le- mami.._

_Q- que quieres?_

_Le- mi regalo.._

_Lu- ay, esta niña no aprende..._

_Q- ya ya, vayan que vinieron sus abuelos..._

_Lu- los abueeelos!_

_Le- ellos si que traen regalos!_

_R- voy a matar a Santana..._

_Q- amor..._

_R- si?_

_Q- ya deja a Santana y dame un beso._

...

_Hiram- pero miren! si son mis nietas, y que grandes son..._

_Lu- hola abuelo._

_Leroy- feliz cumpleaños dulzuras del abuelo..._

_Le- ay abuelo, dime que tu tienes algún regalo, que nadie me quiere regalar nada..._

Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar, esa niña era una luz cuando de negocios se trataba.

_Hiram- claro que les trajimos un regalo._

_Le- pero uno para compartir? ay no abuelo, que ya somos adultas y tenemos que ser independientes.._

_R- dejame adivinar, eso también lo dijo Santana, no?_

todos rieron, dieron sus regalos a las niñas que saltaban de felicidad, Lena saltando por toda la sala y Lucy diciendo una y otra vez que no hacía falta.

Luego llegaron Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Will, Emma, incluso Sue estaba ahí, la relación que había construído con Quinn luego de la secundaria era maravillosa, era como otra madre para ella.

También se presentaron Shelby y Beth, poniendo a Lena bastante celosa, ya que ahora tenía que compartir la atención con otra niña más, como si no tuviera suficiente con Lucy.

La tarde fue agradable, generalmente solo se veían en ese tipo de ocasiones, salvo Britt y Santana, que estaban siempre con ellas, pero a los chicos del glee club, a sus padres, etc, solo los veían en los cumpleaños o navidad, acción de gracias... era bueno tener un día donde poder verse y charlar como tanto les gustaba.

Era hora de que apagaran las velitas, por suerte las niñas, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, coincidían en algo; la torta.

La torta era bastante grande, con un tierno diseño del Rey león, amaban esa película y no dudaron en elegirla para decorar la torta.

Seis velitas estaban dispuestas en la torta, y mientras todos cantaban feliz cumpleaños, Britt les susurró que debían pedir un deseo al soplar las velitas.

Como su tía les dijo, Lucy sopló las velitas y pidió un deseo, pero Lena por el contrario dejó las suyas prendidas y se quedó pensando.

_Q- que pasa mi cielo... por que no las apagas?_

_Le- es que tengo que pedir un deseo y no se que pedir..._

_R- tranquila mi amor, solo pide algo que realmente te gustaría tener, o algo que te gustaría que pasara..._

luego de pensar por unos segundos más, Lena sopló las velitas, y todos aplaudieron, comieron torta, y continuaron festejando.

_..._

_Le-mami tengo sueño._

_R- bueno, ven, vamos a dormir..._

_Lu- también yo mami._

_R- vamos tambien entonces, saluden a todos._

Las niñas saludaron y se fueron a dormir, se pusieron su pijama y se acostaron cada una en su cama esperando a que Rachel les diera un beso de buenas noches y las arropara.

_R- se divirtieron hoy mis princesas?_

ambas asintieron, estaban bastante cansadas.

_R- me quieren contar que deseos pidieron?_

_Lu- yo pedí muchas golosinas._

_R- mmm, que rico.. vas a convidarme cierto?_

_Lu- pues claro mami..._

_R- y tu leni?_

_Le- yo pedí saber quien es mi papá_.

La morocha se congeló, había evitado ese tema desde que nacieron las pequeñas y que una de ellas quisiera saber, la descolocó.

_R- bien... Lucy... también tu quieres saber?_

Lucy acentía despacio.

_R- bueno... que les parece mis niñas, si mañana cuando se despierten, su mami y yo les contamos si?_

_Le- mmm, me parece bien mami._

_R- bueno, ahora duerman si? las amo._

Luego de dejar un beso en la frente de cada una, salió de la habitación y respiró por fin.

Quinn la notó extraña cuando llegó a la sala, tenía el rostro desencajado, y no dudó en acercarse a preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado.

Rachel la llevó a la cocina para hablar más tranquilas.

_R- las niñas quieren saber quien es su padre._

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

_Q- y que les dijiste?_

_R- que mañana cuando se despierten las dos les ibamos a contar... no se que hacer Quinn, que les puedo decir?_

_Q- tranquila si? mañana veremos como nos enfrentamos a esas dos jefas... ahora relájate si? van a seguir amandote pase lo que pase._

_R- sos mi héroe... te lo había dicho?_

_Q- si... pero me gusta que lo digas._

_R- gracias... por todo lo que haces por mi._

_Q- te esperé veinte años... no hay cosa que no haría por ti._

* * *

><p><em>bueno, es algo corto, pero algo es algo, ojalá les haya gustado (:<em>


	28. Hicimos lo posible

Bueno, se que demoré, pero he aqui un nuevo capitulo, va a haber unos cambios y aviso que viene algo de drama, pero como he dicho antes, siempre todo mejora. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Rachel no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, como iba a explicarle a dos niñas tan pequeñas toda la historia de su padre? Era más que complicado, no podía decirles que era un hombre peligroso, que era violento ni mucho menos, tampoco quería mentirles, también tenía que explicar como es que tenían una mamá Quinn cuando todos sus compañeros del jardín tenían un papá y una mamá. Sería complicado pero tendría que hacerlo.

Quinn parecía haber dormido toda la noche pero estaba igual que Rachel, si se ponia a pensar, ella no era madre de las niñas, pero actuaba como tal, había tomado el lugar de madre desde que se enteró de la existencia de las pequeñas y siempre ocuparía ese lugar, pero siempre tenía ese miedo de que las niñas reaccionaran mal, quizá no ahora que eran chicas, pero a lo mejor más grandes, cuando fueran adolescentes rebeldes, o quizá cuando necesitaran un padre celoso de su primer novio, o uno que no las dejara salir con tal chico...

por más que hiciera todo lo posible, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no lo recibieran bien.

Y asi pasaron la noche, una mirando el techo y la otra mirando la pared, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, cosa que se les hizo realmente dificil.

El día comenzaba calmo, la tostadora sacaba los panes perfectamente tostados, y la cafetera terminaba de hacer el café.

Ambas estaban sentadas a la mesa con la vista fija en la nada, hasta que Quinn rompió con el silencio que las había poseído desde la noche anterior.

_Q- y... tienes pensado que decirles?_

Rachel suspiró, toda la noche reflexionando solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea que decirle a sus hijas.

_R- no, pensé muchas cosas, pero nada me convence..._

_Q- entonces creo que lo que te salga en el momento será de corazón, y va a valer mucho más que un discurso preparado_- espetó sonriente, calmando así un poco de los nervios de la morena que ya terminaba de desayunar.

_R- gracias_- dijo sincera.

Quinn solo sonrió, estaban juntas en eso.

Rachel miraba la puerta del cuarto de las niñas sin atreverse a abrirla, era un paso importante el que estaba por dar, y aún no tenía idea de como salir de eso.

Quinn lo notó, tomó su mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y abrió la puerta.

Las niñas estaban sentadas charlando en una de las camas.

_Le- te digo que cuando tengamos el coche, yo lo manejo, tu llevas las compras!_

_Lu- pero yo también quiero conducir!_

_Le- aaaaaaay Lucy! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que sos muy pequeña para conducir y puedes lastimarte?_

_Lu- eso no es justo!_

_Le- cuando seas grande lo entenderás..._

Rachel y Quinn no podían evitar reír siempre que las escuchaban charlar, parecían dos adultas en miniatura, en especial Lena, que estaba convencida de que era la reina de la casa, y Lucy que era más tranquila.

Las niñas saltaron a abrazar a sus madres, y luego de una dosis matinal de besos, se sentaron las cuatro en una de las camas para poder charlar sobre ese tema que tenía tan nerviosa a las mujeres más grandes de la casa.

_R- bueno... ustedes me dijeron que quieren saber quien es su padre cierto?_

ambas asentían suavemente con la cabeza.

Rachel empezó a dudar, y Quinn notando el nerviosismo de la morena, se levantó y fue corriendo a su habitación, cuando volvió al cuarto de las niñas, todas la miraban expectantes, más que nada Rachel.

Quinn había ido por el anuario de McKinley, retomó su posición en la cama, y se puso a buscar, hasta que encontró una foto de Rachel y Finn en la graduación, y se la enseñó a las niñas.

_Q- ven a ese hombre de corona que está encima del dinosaurio?_

las pequeñas asintieron.

_Q- ese es su papá._

_Le- woooooooow_

_Q- y ven a esa hermosa princesa, con una corona, y esa cara radiante de felicidad? esa es su mamá._- concluyó orgullosa, sin apartar la vista de Rachel que dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.

_Lu- woooooooow mami! entonces eras una princesa?_

_Le- aaaaay Lucy, ya no se que hacer contigo! como vas a preguntarle eso? que las princesas no usan vestidos hermosos y coronas?_

_Lu- si..._

_Le- entonces! claro que era una princesa!_

Rachel sonreía, esas tres mujeres eran su luz.

_Lu- oye mami.. y que pasó con papá?_

_R- bueno... el... ya no está con nosotros..._

_Le- ay si mami, eso ya lo sabemos..._

_R- no amor, quiero decir que..._ - La morena tartamudeaba, no lograba formar una oración completa, miró a Quinn como pidiendo ayuda y la rubia lo captó enseguida.

_Q- Se acuerdan del gatito de la vecina? el que tenía manchitas?_

_Lu- sssssssi!, el se enfermó... me acuerdo!_

_Q- bueno, se acuerdan que el estaba muy enfermo y le dolía todo su cuerpito? aunque luchaba por sobrevivir le dolía mucho hacerlo.._

Las niñas miraban atentas a Quinn que contaba todo como si fuera una historia para dormir, incluso Rachel no perdía detalle de la historia.

_Q- Recuerdan que un día, estaba tan cansado de que todo le doliera, que cerró sus ojitos y se durmió?_

_Le- si, ya nunca despertó luego de eso..._- dijo apenada

_Q- En ese momento el decidió seguir adelante, dejó su cuerpito acá, pero su alma, que es lo que hay aquí dentro_- dijo señalando el corazón de las pequeñas- _pudo salir libre y disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho_.

_Le- y a nuestro papá le pasó lo mismo?_

_R- si mi amor... justo eso_

_Lu- pero mami Quinn!, luego como sabemos donde están?_

_Q- ah pues eso es muy sencillo... quieren saber el secreto?_

Las dos niñas comenzaron a saltar y a pedir por favor que les contara el secreto.

_Q- bueno, pero escuchen con atención, por que no muchas personas saben esto... cada persona tiene un cielo, y aunque a ustedes no les guste mucho compartir, comparten el cielo, entonces, su papá, y el gatito, que son seres importantes para ustedes, las esperan en su cielo..._

_Le- wooooow..._

_Lu- y tu y mami Rachel también irán ahí?_

_R- ustedes creen que iríamos a otro lado?_

Las niñas miraron a Quinn y a Rachel esperando la respuesta.

_R- nada nos gustaría más que ir a su cielo._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

La lluvia se hacía presente en la ciudad, Lena la observaba por la ventana desde el calor de su hogar, era viernes, día de exámen, y luego el fin de semana, saldrían las cuatro a disfrutar de la compañía de las demás.

Lucy terminaba de aprontarse para salir, también tenía exámen, tenían una especie de ritual, y cada día de exámen Rachel las llevaba en el coche mientras cantaban don't rain on my parade a todo pulmón.

Pero ese día era diferente, Rachel tenía una reunión en el teatro donde trabajaba y no podía faltar, Quinn también tenía trabajo en la galería, entonces Lena y Lucy hablaron con unos compañeros para que pasaran por ellas a su casa antes de ir al colegio.

Estaban cerca de cumplir quince años, y tenían un abanico de posibilidades frente a ellas, podrían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas.

El sonido de la vocina sacó a Lena de sus pensamientos, que agarró la mochila y fue a salir rapidamente hasta que Quinn la frenó.

_Q- creo que te olvidas de algo pequeña.._.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- _vamos, a darle un beso a tu madre, que está estresada por su reunión, y además por no poderlas llevar._

Lena dió vuelta y se encontró con Lucy que iba en silencio hacia el cuarto de su madre.

Ambas entraron y se avalanaron sobre ella dandole un montón de abrazos, Rachel y Quinn agradecían eso, aunque fueran grandes y se estuvieran convirtiendo en mujeres, seguían siendo las mismas bolitas de ternura de siempre.

Ya pasaban la puerta del dormitorio listas para irse cuando Rachel las llamó.

_R- Las amo princesas_

Ambas sonrieron y respondieron un: _también te amamos má._.- para luego ir de una vez por todas a clases.

Quinn entró al cuarto de la morocha y la vió muy estresada.

_R- es que es día de exámen Quinn..._

_Q- amor, hay veces que no se puede, ellas saben que realmente querías hacerlo.. si?_

Rachel sonrió aprontó sus cosas, y fue al teatro en un taxi mientras Quinn se quedaba con el coche.

* * *

><p>La reunión había sido agotadora, entre los actores novatos con humos de superioridad, el director del teatro, el director de la obra, estaba cansada de escucharlos hablar, había estado en esa reunión por una hora y media y ya quería llegar a casa aunque le quedaba un largo día por delante.<p>

Era la hora de desayunar, estaba en el comedor tomando un café cuando vió que Quinn llegaba a su lado.

_R- amor! que andas haciendo?-_ preguntó sorprendida, era raro verla por allí en horario de trabajo.

Fue ver el rostro de la rubia y la preocupación se apoderó de ella... tenía el rostro desencajado, los labios blancos, la cara pálida, y por más que intentaba no lograba hablar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar de sus ojos que intentaban hablar con la morena que ya estaba hiperventilando.

_Q- tenemos... tenemos que ir..._

_R- ir a donde Quinn? me estás asustando!, que te pasa?_

_Q- un accidente Rach... me.. me acaban de llamar del hospital... tuvieron un accidente..._

El mundo de Rachel comenzó a dar vueltas sin poder controlarlo, veía que Quinn le hablaba pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, un zumbido se apoderó de sus oídos, y sus piernas se tambalearon, Quinn la sostuvo para que se recompusiera y le dió un caramelo para subirle un poco el azucar.

Como pudieron llamaron a un taxi, ninguna estaba en condiciones de conducir, ninguna hablaba, no se miraban, solo se tomaron fuerte de las manos, y esperaron a llegar al hospital.

La puerta del edificio se abría ante ellas, llegaron al mostrador y preguntaron por sus hijas.

Uno de los amigos de las chicas estaba ahí sentado, lloraba, y se hamacaba en la butaca esperando que su hermano mayor fuera por el, había perdido a su madre, ella conducía.

Ambas corrieron buscando el consultorio en el que tenían a sus hijas, y cuando lo encontraron, no las dejaban entrar,, solo decían que estaban haciendo todo lo posible.

Solo pudieron sentarse en el suelo agarrandose fuerte de las manos mientras esperaban que algún médico saliera a decirles que todo estaba bien... solo querían que todo estuviera bien..

pasó media hora, cuarenta minutos, una hora, seguían en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, hasta que la puerta se abrió y uno de los médicos salió despacio.

Ambas se levantaron de un salto y poco más se tiraban encima del hombre en busca de respuestas.

Los tres estaban en silencio, ellas tampoco se animaban a preguntar.

_**Flashback:**_

Las niñas estaban aprendiendo a usar la bicicleta, y Rachel preparaba una nueva receta que se le estaba complicando bastante.

Estaba más que concentrada en cada ingrediente, en cada medida, en ese momento, el mundo eran ella y su receta, y las niñas lo sabían, incluso Quinn lo sabía, aunque estaba tan cansada que decidió dejarla e ir a tomar una siesta.

Ya todas en la casa sabían que cocinar era un importante momento de relax para la morena, y que cuando lo hacía era mejor dejarla en paz.

Las niñas siempre la dejaban cocinar hasta que se aburriera, incluso a veces pensaban que la cocina era más importante que ellas...

Rachel tenía la masa en el horno, ya casi estaba lista cuando un grito desde el patio la sacó de su concentración culinaria.

Corrió y se encontró con Lucy caída sobre la bicicleta y Lena intentando ayudarla.

Se había raspado la rodilla, le sangraba y le ardía mucho. Sin dudarlo se la sopló, con cuidado, despacito para que no le ardiera tanto, y diciendole que esperara ahí, entró corriendo a la casa por una curita, dió vuelta la casa buscando una hasta que al fin la encontró.

Salió corriendo con curita en mano, y se la puso cuidadosamente a la pequeña que sonreía con sus lagrimitas en los cachetes, hasta que sintieron aroma a quemado y entraron las tres corriendo a la cocina. Cuando abrió el horno, el pastel estaba todo quemado, y las niñas se asombraron cuando Rachel en lugar de enojarse comenzó a reir y dejó el pastel en el fregadero.

_Lu- lo siento mami..._

_R- por que lo sientes mi amor?_

_Lu- por que se quemó tu pastel por cuidarme a mi..._

Rachel vió la carita apenada de las niñas y sonrió con ternura.

_R- por ustedes, y por su madre, cruzaría el infierno._

_**Fin flashback.**_

El hombre las miró, se guardó las lágrimas,y susurró.

_-hicimos todo lo posible, lo lamento-_

* * *

><p><em> Todo esto tiene su justificación, ya verán ;)<em>

_Ojalá les haya gustado n.n_


	29. Buenas noches

Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora...

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Abrir la puerta de su casa, fue lo más difícil que tuvieron que hacer en mucho tiempo. Esa casa que tanto las llenaba de alegría, de un momento a otro se había convertido en un despojo del universo, el último lugar al que querían entrar, el purgatorio parecía acojedor si lo comparaban con esa sala de estar.<p>

Cómo podía ser que una casa que había desprendido tanto calor con el correr de los años, ahora pareciera tan fría, tan sobria, tan amarga.

El timbre las sacaba de ese transe y el silencio se veía interrumpido. Desde que abrieron la puerta e ingresaron a la casa, no habían emitido sonido alguno, tan solo se tomaban muy fuerte de las manos, sin mirarse, solo sus manos hablaban.

El sonido del timbre se oía a lo lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Al fin notaron que estában ahí y que tenían que reaccionar. Al fin se miraron, y vieron en los ojos de la otra, toda la angustia que se guardaba en los suyos.

Una lágrima abrió camino entre una muralla de negación impuesta por ambas, y lorgró salir al fin a la luz, abriendo camino al ejército de lágrimas que venían detrás suyo.

El timbre sonó por cuarta vez.

**_Flashback:_**

El trabajo del día anterior las había cansado tanto que eran las once de la mañana y seguían en el octavo sueño. La luz del sol se colaba por la clara cortina de la habitación mientras ambas dormían plácidamente. Era domingo.

Lentamente Rachel despegaba sus párpados y veía a su lado a tres mujeres, que le habían cambiado la vida.

Ese sentimiento acogedor, de felicidad absoluta se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo,dándole esa sensación de paz, que hacía tanto tiempo no conseguía.

Una de esas tres mujeres abría los ojos frente a ella, la miraba, le sonreía, y abrazándola, esbozaba un somnoliento: buenos días mami.

Eso era el mundo para ella, había logrado superar miedos, nervios, recuerdos, y seguía adelante, con el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado, dos hijas hermosas,que le recordaban día a día el motivo de vivir... y una mujer maravillosa, que la amaba sin más, la protegía, la cuidaba, la hacía sentir importante... eso era todo para ella y más.

Había aprendido con el correr de los años, que lo importante no era tanto el canto, el éxito profesional, sino saber que alguien te espera en casa, aunque sea para decirte: buenas noches.

El desayuno era una odisea, siempre resultaba en desastre, pero al final todo terminaba en risas.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas, eran las que hacían la vida.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Santana se avalanzaba sobre la rubia que abría la puerta desganada, y Brittany se abría paso hasta llegar a Rachel.

Las lágrimas afloraban en cada una, pero había algo peor, ese sentimiento de angustia, de vacío, de culpa, se había instalado en todas. Parecía que en cada corazón, algo se había roto, se sentía negro, triste, sin vida, latía por inersia, no encontraba motivos para latir.

Brittany y Santana, se habían convertido en tías, pero más allá de eso, eran algo así como "segundas mamás"... y aunque si bien era más que doloroso, el dolor que sentirían Quinn y Rachel, era inimaginable.

Sabían que sería más que complicado el hecho de seguir adelante, y que estando solas, en esa casa, sería aún peor.

Así que decidieron que sería mejor que la latina y la rubia pasaran unos días con ellas.

Llegó Judy, Hiram, Leroy, Kurt, Will, Emma, Burt, etc, cada uno sentía la pérdida a su manera.

La energía se sentía en la casa, en lugar de entrar y encontrarse con esas risas que se escuchaban sin cesár, o alguna voz cantando, lo único que se oía era el silencio, ese silencio pesado, frío, abrumador... Era una tortura estar en esa casa.

Rachel no aguantaba más... Quinn si bien estaba mal, lloraba, suspiraba, caminaba de un lado al otro, pero Rachel no reaccionaba, no había cambiado de posición desde que había llegado a la casa, sentada en el sofá, viendo a la nada, sin hablar, sin responder a nadie, sin llorar, tan solo estando ahí.

Quinn lo notó, y hablando con el resto de la gente, decidió llevar a Rachel a su habitación.

Fue a por ella, pero Rachel no reaccionó, sino hasta que Quinn le tomó la mano, fue ahí como si su alma volviera a ella, y por fin se levantó siguiendo a la rubia que con delicadeza, la llevaba a su habitación a descansar.

Rachel parecía tranquila, más allá de todo, parecía no estar tan mal.

Llegaron al pasillo, y antes de llegar a su habitación, se encontraban las puertas de los cuartos de Lena y de Lucy.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo que las imágenes se fueran de su mente, pero Rachel por el contrario, se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto de Lena decidida a entrar.

_Q- Rachel, amor... que haces?_- susurró con al voz entre cortada.

_R- voy a darles las buenas noches, que mañana es día de clases y no las veo hasta la noche._- respondía serena y con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn palideció, Rachel había evadido todo lo que había pasado, su mente buscaba cualquier recurso para tolerar los hechos, y era ahora el trabajo de Quinn, devolverla a la realidad por más cruda que esta fuera... era su trabajo, volver a romper su corazón.

_Q- mi cielo..._- susurraba, era imposible para ella.

_R-dime_.- espetó sonriente, definitivamente estaba evadiendo la situación, de tal forma, que parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

_Q- ellas... no lo recuerdas Rachel?_- le preguntó con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla.

_R- que cosa?_

_Q- el... el accidente._- dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos y apretando fuerte la mano de la morena.

_R- que... que accidente?_

_Q- mi amor no van a volver._- sentenció con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos, y queriendo contener a la morocha cuando no podía contenerse ni ella misma.

Todo comenzó a volver a Rachel como un valde de agua fría, las imágenes golpeaban en su mente sin parar, ella saludando a la mañana, en el trabajo, la noticia del accidente, el hospital, ver al médico acercarse lentamente. Eran imágenes tan fuertes, que sus piernas empezaron a fallar, a aflojarse, y comenzó a desplomarse en un mar de lágrimas, sostenida por Quinn.

Estaba llorando por primera vez, estaba asimilando el hecho de que había perdido a sus hijas, había perdido una enorme parte de ella, y cada vez, lo asimilaba más, y su llanto se hacía más fuerte y desgarrador, tanto, que la casa entera se estremecía al oírla.

Todos charlaban en el patio hasta que comenzaron a oírla, se les erizaba la piel, y el malestar se apoderaba de ellos, tanto que decidieron ver si estaba bien.

Entraron a la casa, llegaron al pasillo, y Quinn la sostenía, sentada en el piso, acariciándo su cabello, mientras Rachel desgarrada, lloraba en el piso, sin encontrar consuelo alguno.

_Q- sh... mi amor, ya pasará._- susurraba entre lágrimas, ella estaba destruída, pero intentaba ser fuerte para Rachel.

Al paso de unos diez minutos el llanto fue cesando... se había agotado de llorar, ya no le daban las fuerzas, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Los padres y amigos, estaban en la sala de estar, esa noche todos se quedarían, si bien sabían que alguien más iba a estar, querían ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

Quinn seguía sosteniendo a Rachel, quien se sentía protegida entre esos brazos.

_Q- Rach..._

Rachel no habló, se limitó a mirarla a modo de respuesta.

_Q- vamos a la habitación, quieres?_

Rachel tomó su mano, y lentamente caminó a su habitación.

Se acostaron abrazadas, y una sensación extraña las recorrió enteras, como si alguien las abrazara por la espalda, una sensación de calidéz, de paz, esa sensación que se apoderaba de ellas cuando sus niñas las abrazaban, ambas se miraron, comunicandose con la mirada.

Quinn cerró los ojos, con una leve sonrisa, Rachel hizo lo mismo, abrazando a Quinn con más fuerza.

_R- buenas noches princesas._

_-buenas noches mamá-_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, capítulo algo corto pero necesario para la trama, ojalá les haya gustado :)<em>


	30. Mi hogar

_Ojalá les agrade :)_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, el mundo seguía girando, y Rachel cada vez estaba peor.<p>

Se estaba perdiendo a si misma, estaba enloqueciendo.

Quinn, Britt y Santana desayunaban en la cocina, mientras Rachel, sentada en el patio, intentaba relajarse.

_S- Quinn yo realmente no la veo bien._

_B- San es claro que no va a estar bien, nadie lo está._

_S- no me refiero a eso, yo creo que realmente no está bien, solo hay que verla, es como si creyera que ellas siguen aqui._

_Q- lo se... ojalá lo hicieran... pero creo que cada uno lo toma como puede, y lo supera como puede..._

_S- eso me preocupa, siento que no está superandolo, siento que no quiere superarlo, solo quiere cambiar las cosas._

_Q- tu quieres superarlo? yo no quiero, yo solo quiero que mis hijas vuelvan a entrar por esa estúpida puerta._- espetaba molesta. Su enojo no era con Santana, sino con la vida.

Además de tener que luchar con sus propios demonios, tenía que luchar con los de Rachel.

La morena no respondió, simplemente se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, que realmente lo necesitaba.

La calma duró poco, un grito desesperado se oyó desde el jardín y las tres corrieron a ver que pasaba.

Rachel estaba sentada en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados, gritando asustada.

_Q- mi amor, que pasó? aquí estoy..._- dijo abrazándola.

_R- no paran Quinn..._ - dijo entre sollozos-_ las siento a mi alrededor, siento que quieren decirme algo, las siento junto a mi y no las veo_!

Eso destrozaba a Quinn, que no sabía como ayudar, no tenía idea de que hacer, ni que decir, solo podía estar ahí para ella.

Llevaron a Rachel dentro de la casa, la cubrieron con una manta, y le dieron un chocolate caliente, donde se calmó un poco.

_S- Realmente creo que debería verla un médico_.- susurró Santana, pero Quinn ya lo estaba pensando, quizá Rachel si estaba peor de lo que creían.

_-Solo será poco tiempo, solo poco tiempo-_ se repetía Quinn a si misma, mientras conducía el auto.-_ lo necesita, no está bien._

Llegaron al fin.

Quinn bajó las maletas mientras Rachel esperaba paciente en el coche.

Se arrepentía a cada momento de tomar esa decisión, pero el médico, su madre, y los padres de Rachel, la apoyaban, sabían que sinó ambas terminarían mal.

Quinn volvió al auto por Rachel, que esperaba paciente, viendo a la ventana.

Abrió la puerta, y se hincó frente a ella tomandole la mano.

_Q- Rach..._

_R- mhm?_

_Q- te amo, lo sabías?_

Rachel no respondía.

_Q- quiero te estés bien, y me odio a mi misma por no haber podido ayudarte._

Había dejado el mundo real, para vivir en su mente, era una árdua tarea lograr que hablara, y más aún, que siguiera una conversación.

_Q- mi amor no pienso dejarte, voy a venir todos los días está bien?_

Hubo silencio, Quinn se reignaba, la morocha no escuchaba, estaba perdida.

En un pequeño momento de lucidez, Rachel vió a Quinn destrozada, tomó su mano e intento hablar.

_R- Lo se... me ayudas... todos los días está bien._

Se quedó mirándola, mientras ese brillo de sus ojos se iba, y volvía a su estado de transe.

Quinn se alegraba, Rachel lo intentaba, y solo lo hacía por ella, y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Brittany había vuelto a casa, pero San seguía allí, no podía dejar a su amiga sola en esa triste casa.

_S- cómo estaba?_

_Q- como siempre... hubo un momento en el que volvió en si, me habló, lo más que pudo, y volvió a ese transe._- decía con una profunda tristeza.

_S- Quinn_- decía tomandole el hombro.-_ haces lo correcto._

_Q- eso espero._

El tono del teléfono rompía con el silencio de ultratumba que se había generado en la casa.

Quinn atendió.

Los cuartos de las niñas seguían cerrados, no los habían abierto desde el accidente, ni pensaban hacerlo, sería espantoso abrir esas puertas y descubrir sus cuartos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ahí dentro.

Rachel no estaba, tampoco las niñas, Quinn pensaba y buscaba explicaciones a como de un momento a otro, su vida se había desmoronado de tal manera. Una mañana eran una hermosa familia, feliz, unida, sobre todo unida, y en cuestión de minutos, solo quedaban recuerdos de lo que había sido esa familia.

Quinn seguía adelante, por Rachel, Rachel lo intentaba, por Quinn.

Todos los días iba a ver a Rachel, que no mostraba mejoría alguna, ella le llevaba galletas, y jugo de naranja, se sentaba en el inmenso patio, e intentaba disfrutar ese pequeño tiempo con el amor de su vida.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Rachel seguía sin mejora algúna, Quinn moría de impotencia al no poder llevar a su mujer a casa, y al verla en ese estado.

Fue a verla, convencida de que sería una de las últimas veces.

Llegó y ahí estaba Rachel, en el patio, junto a un árbol, jugando con un montón de piedritas.

_Q- buenos días mi amor._

_R- mira, descubrí una cosa... si tiras una piedra matas a una hormiga, y si tiras una hojita, alimentas a las hormigas... interesante no?_

_Q- fascinante_

Rachel seguía con sus piedritas, mientras Quinn la observaba.

Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con esa persona tan especial?, Rachel iluminaba la vida de cualquiera que se cruzáse en su camino, con esa radiante sonrisa, esa hermosa personalidad, esa ternura que contagiaba a cualquiera.

Rachel era la vida, era aún más que eso para ella.

_Q- Sabes...? el otro día llamaron de tu trabajo..._

Rachel observaba las piedritas pareciendo ajena al discurso de la rubia.

_Q- Quieres saber que me dijeron?, que en cuanto recuperaras la cordura tenías el puesto asegurado... Te juro Rach que casi estrangulo a esa estúpida mujer por telepatía._

Quinn se desbordaba, todo la abrumaba, hacía ya tiempo que no sonreía, salvo cuando llegaba a la clínica, y veía a esa morena sentada, esperando, solo en ese momento, el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y luego al hablarle, y ver que no había mejoría alguna, todo se derrumbaba aún más fuerte.

_Q- mi cielo... no se como hacer esto, ya... ya no puedo, no puedo verte así, no puedo volver a esa casa vacía... no puedo sin ti.- susurraba con lágrimas en los ojos, abriendo su cartera y sacando a la luz un pasaje de ida a lima, ohio.- no puedo si no es contigo_.- susurró levantándose cuando Rachel la detuvo.

_R- Ayúdame a volver..._- susurró con un hilo de voz.-_ quiero volver, quiero enfrentarlo, contigo. Si te vas, te llevas mi vida Quinn... prometo que lo voy a lograr. No me abandones ahora, por favor._

Con la primer palabra Quinn ya había decidido quedarse, pero escucharla decir todo eso, la dejó paralizada.

Se avalanzó sobre Rachel abrazándola y tirándola al piso.

_Q- dime que no me lo estoy imaginando._

_R- Eres mi mundo real._

_S- Entonces? cuándo vuelve a casa?_

_Q- mañana... no puedo creer que ya vaya a volver._

_S- tampoco yo, pero no entiendo como es que no reaccionaba y cuando le dijiste que te ibas volvió en si._

_Q- Si, hablé de eso con los psicólogos y todos concordaban... al parecer no era que estuviera todo el tiempo en otro mundo, creen que cuando iba a verla volvía en si, pero sabía que volvería a recaer, entonces no lo demostraba por que no quería ser una carga para mi, pero cuando vió que me iba a alejar, se decidió a luchar por mantenerse bien todo el tiempo._

_B- wow... eso es amor creo yo._

_S- si, amiga yo creo que la vida les da otra oportunidad, intenten ir despacio y con cuidado, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesiten, una llamada y vamos volando._

_Q- Gracias, en serio..._

_B- Hey Quinn_

_Q- dime._

_B- Dile a Rachel que no se preocupe, que todas nos reuniremos al final._

Tanto Quinn como Santana enmudecieron, no sabían si eran esos momentos de bobada absoluta que tenía Britt, o uno de extrema lucidéz.

_Q- nos reunimos al final.- dijo finalmente._

_S- Bueno rubia, mañana llamamos si? queremos hablar con Rachel._

_Q- esperamos su llamado entonces._

_B- Adiós Quinn_

_Q- Hasta mañana._

Quinn no sonreía tanto desde el baile de graduación. El equipaje estaba en la maleta del coche, y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba Rachel que esperaba paciente en su habitación a que alguien fuera por ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta entreabierta, fueron suficientes para que la morena alzara la vista y viera a una sonriente Quinn, que le tendía la mano.

_Q- vamos a casa princesa?_

_R- tu eres mi casa._

* * *

><p><em>Se que prometo hacerlos más largos, pero no se que sucede que todos terminan del mismo tamaño... espero que les haya gustado igual...<em>


	31. Feliz año nuevo

_Bueno, se que la mayoría está bastante estresada por el giro de esta historia, pero espero que este capítulo, les devuelva la esperanza, y les de fuerzas para los que quedan, que se que serán algo complicados._

_Ojalá lo disfruten. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cómo será<strong>_

_**despertar y no verte**_

_**por la mañana**_

_**y rodar por tu ausencia**_

_**aquí en mi cama.**_

_**Cómo será**_

_**escuchar el silencio**_

_**de tus palabras**_

_**un silencio tan blanco**_

_**como el alma.**_

_**Cuando salga el sol**_

_**no estarás aquí**_

_**y te irás con mis sueños**_

_**arrancándolos de mí.**_

_**Cuando salga el sol**_

_**me dirás adiós**_

_**y quisiera saber**_

_**lo que yo seré sin ti...**_

_**Seré una tarde sin sol**_

_**una estrella perdida en el mar**_

_**una sombra, un silencio mortal,**_

_**una huella de amor.**_

_**Seré yo el eco de un lamento**_

_**la nostalgia del recuerdo**_

_**fría escarcha en el invierno**_

_**una roca de sal.**_

_**Seré una estela del pasado**_

_**una flor que ha marchitado**_

_**golondrina que muy sola se quedó.**_

_**Cómo será**_

_**encontrarme tus besos**_

_**en la distancia**_

_**y anhelar tu calor de madrugada.**_

_**Cómo será**_

_**caminar el sendero**_

_**de mi nostalgia**_

_**un sendero de ausencias**_

_**que no acaba...**_

La voz de la morena inundaba la sala, no cantaba desde hacía ya tres años, desde que sus hijas habían fallecido en aquel fatídico accidente. Pero volvía a hacerlo, como nunca antes, o eso parecía a los oídos de los que la escuchaban, parecía que cantaba por primera vez, que haber tenido guardada su voz tanto tiempo, la había hecho mejorar. Esa canción que había compuesto pura y exclusivamente para ella, le erizaba la piel. En esos años se habían convertido en el pilar de la otra, en la fuerza de cada mañana para salir de la cama, en el deseo irrefrenable de llegar a casa cada tarde por que la otra estaba esperando. Se habían convertido en el motivo de vivir de la otra, se habían unido más que nunca.

Rachel había logrado salir adelante, gracias a Quinn, que estuvo en todo momento junto a ella, escuchándola, abrazándola, haciéndola reír, demostrándole todo su apoyo.

Escucharla cantar, luego de tanto tiempo, había sido un respiro, un peso que dejaron ir por completo cuando entonó las primeras palabras.

Era treinta y uno de diciembre, y el reloj daba las diez p.m y la casa estaba repleta.

Santana y Brittany, Kurt y Jason, un compañero de trabajo que se volvió algo más, Blaine y Carlos, un español que había conocido en un viaje relámpago a Barcelona. Tina y Mike, Mercedes y Sam, Sugar y Joe... si, por más extraño que parezca, Sugar y Joe... Artie y Marley, Will y Emma que celebraban el primer año de su hijo Matthew. Burt, Carol... Leroy, Hiram, Judy, Shelby, Beth... Y junto al árbol, una hermosa foto de Lena y Lucy junto a dos velas encendidas.

Desde que ellas no estaban, todos los año nuevo, la casa se llenaba de gente, grandes, chicos, amigos, familia, se llenaba de vida, de amor, de recuerdos, lágrimas, y sentimientos encontrados.

Esa noche fue aún más especial que las anteriores, el que Rachel cantara luego de tanto tiempo, sorprendió a todos, y la manera de cantar, los deslumbró por completo.

Luego de terminar se dirigió a Quinn y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, finalizando el regalo que había comenzado en canción.

_R- te gustó?_- susurró mientras los demás invitados volvían a sus cosas.

_Q- tu que crees?_- respondió con la voz entre cortada por la emoción.

_R- pues tan solo dice la verdad._

_Q- eso ya no me gusta tanto..._- dijo con cuidado.

_R- por qué?_- susurró agachando la cabeza.

_Q- por que no quiero que si no estoy te conviertas en una sombra, en un silencio, en una roca..._

_R- es que tu me sacaste adelante, no lo entiendes?_

_Q- sh..._- dijo acariciando su cabello-_ lo entiendo, tu me sacaste a mi, pequeño saltamontes..._

Rachel sonrió y se giró hasta ver la fotografía de sus pequeñas junto al árbol.

Quinn lo notó y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

_Q- yo también las extraño._

_R- lo se..._

La cena transcurría como siempre, el barullo se hacía presente, Brittany no paraba de jugar con el pequeño Matthew que ya se había olvidado de comer, Blaine, Kurt, Carlos y Jason charlaban animadamente, a pesar de todo, los cuatro se llevaban de maravilla, Judy hablaba por teléfono con Frannie mientras Hiram y Leroy tarareaban alguna que otra canción.

Una deliciosa lasagna de verduras para Rachel, Emma y Matthew se hacía presente en la mesa, mientras el típico pavo relleno, era devorado por el resto de la casa.

Las risas eran tan estridentes que parecía que los recuerdos se desvanecían, charlaban sobre las épocas de instituto, cuando Quinn solía hacer que le arrojaran slushies a Rachel, y ahora la abrazaba a modo de perdón. Los cuentos de Emma que relataba con lujo de detalles lo alborotada y desordenada que se había vuelto su vida desde la llegada de Matthew que parecía que a propósito, adoraba jugar con la tierra, ensuciarse la cara al comer, y comer insectos... Jamás imaginaron a Emma tolerando tal situación, y mientras Will se partía riendo.

La alarma del reloj daba las veintitres cuarenta y cinco, Rachel y Quinn se miraron y se levantaron de la mesa mientras todos comían el postre. Nadie se extrañó, eso ya era costumbre en las cenas de año nuevo.

Llegaron hasta su habitación, donde en el marco de la ventana habían apoyadas dos velas listas para ser encendidas.

Sentadas en dos butacas junto a la ventana, prosiguieron a encender las velas y quedarse en silencio tomadas de las manos.

Ese era un ritual que practicaban desde hacía tres años, y que seguirían haciendo toda la vida.

_R- faltan solo diez minutos._- susurraba la morena emocionada apretando la mano de Quinn.

Quinn solo la miró y le sonrió como nunca, con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía regalar, y sonrisa la cual la morena entendió perfectamente. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para articular alguna palabra.

Desde que habían perdido a sus hijas físicamente, diferentes situaciones las habían hecho dudar de muchas cosas, si bien podía ser que no estuvieran físicamente, pero ellas seguían allí, estaban seguras de que seguían allí.

_**Flashback:**_

Rachel estaba en su habitación mientras Quinn llegaba luego del trabajo.

_R- amor estoy aqui!_- gritaba desde su cama para que la rubia la oyera.

Quinn entraba sonriente por la puerta de la habitación directo a su mujer, a darle un esperado beso.

_Q- cómo resultó tu día?_

_R- bien..._-suspiró- _no puedo quejarme..._

Quinn vió la expresión del rostro de la morena y sin dudarlo se levantó de la cama, fue por su diario, y una pluma, lo puso en el escritorio e invitó a la morena a acercarse.

_R- que haces Quinn?_

La rubia suspiró.

_Q- escuché que cuando te concentras en alguien que... "se ha ido", cierras tus ojos, y solo piensas en esa persona, puede que algo llegue a ti, algún mensaje, alguna sensación, algo, lo que sea... y pensé que podríamos intentarlo?_- dijo temerosa...

_R- Quinn... me da un poco de miedo, pero quieres intentarlo tu?_

_Q- solo si estás a mi lado._

_R- alguna vez no lo estuve?_

Quinn sonrió, se sentó al escritorio y tomó la pluma entre sus manos, mientras Rachel parada atrás, tomaba la mano de la rubia con la pluma.

_R- de a dos es más fácil no?_- preguntó sonriendo explicándole su gesto a la rubia que asintió contenta.

_Q- debemos concentrarnos Rach... Elige un recuerdo, el más fuerte que tengas, y concentrate en el._- susurraba con los ojos ya cerrados, mientras pensaba en el momento que siempre recordaba al irse a dormir.

Rachel hacía lo mismo, las lágrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos, pero no los abría, solo se concentraba en ese maravilloso recuerdo.

De pronto el mundo se detuvo, no habían ruidos, ni movimientos, ni pensamientos, todo se había detenido junto a ellas, no sabían si habían pasado cinco minutos o una vida entera, solo seguían ahí, hasta que la rubia por fin habló.

_Q- sigues ahí?_- susurró-

_R- ajá._

_Q- pasó algo?_- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

_R- no lo se, no sentí nada por un momento_- susurraba.

_Q- tampoco yo... abrimos los ojos?-_ cuestionó temerosa.

_R- a la cuenta de tres... uno._

_Q- dos..._

tres.

Abrieron los ojos y la pluma permanecía en el mismo lugar que cuando habían comenzado con aquello, pero había algo diferente, el papel ya no era blanco.

Ambas se miraron con la mirada llorosa, y apretaron sus manos con fuerza.

Unas letras algo mal hechas, como si fueran de un niño pequeño, se presentaban en esa hoja.

_Aún existimos._

_**FinFlashback.**_

Se habían perdido en sus pensamientos, y ya daban las veintitres cincuenta y siete.

Tan solo tres minutos las separaban de la magia.

Se tomaban de las manos, alternaban la mirada entre ellas y la ventana, la ventana y las velas, las velas y las fotos que colgaban de la pared. Los minutos pasaban silenciosos, en ese cuarto todo era paz, era un mundo diferente, muy diferente al que se encontraba en la sala, con todos juntos viendo los primeros fuegos artificiales, ansiosos por comenzar a festejar.

En esa habitación, se respiraba otra atmósfera... Rachel miró su reloj.

_R- diez._

_Q- nueve..._

_R- ocho..._

_Q- siete..._

_R- seis..._

_Q- cinco..._

_R- cuatro..._

_Q- tres._

_R- dos._

_-Uno-_

Los fuegos artificiales se oían como a lo lejos, ambas observaban las velas y la ventana

y enconces tomadas de las manos, acercaron su mano libre a la ventana, intentando alcanzar eso que tanto deseaban, y entonces sucedió.

La llama de la vela permanecía estática, en esa habitación no había una gota de aire, ellas ya casi se quedaban sin aliento, y en el reflejo de la ventana, la llama vivía, como si alguien la estuviera soplando, como si hubiera otro mundo tras la ventana.

_Q- feliz año nuevo._- susurró casi inaudible-mente con los ojos empapados.

_R- feliz año nuevo_.- susurró de igual forma.

Luego de aquello, el reflejo de la llama volvió a serenarse y permanecer estático, luego de un minuto por fin se miraron, y se dieron el primer beso del nuevo año.

Era algo tan extraño que nadie sabía al respecto, era su pequeño gran secreto, como el momento del cuaderno, y algún otro momento que habían vivido en aquellos años.

Luego de unos minutos volvían a la sala donde todos las esperaban para el brindis con las copas listas.

Otra tradición... Todos salieron afuera, y con los últimos fuegos artificiales, alzaron la copa al cielo, y para sus adentros deseaban, un muy feliz año nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes, ojalá les haya gustado, y repito, este capítulo fue por varias cosas, por que pasan cosas que luego van a dar más "sentido" a la historia, y para darles "fuerzas" para los capítulos que vienen, así que ya les voy avisando que los próximos no serán color de rosa...solo espero que me sigan dando una oportunidad y aguanten hasta el final.<em>

_Para las lectoras más lindas, una novata escritora muy agradecida._


	32. Podemos pasar?

Bueno, realmente lamento la tardanza, no había notado que hacía tanto que no actualizaba y pido disculpas.

Releí el capítulo anterior y fue bastante triste. Este me costó bastante hacerlo sabiendo que viene lo que viene. Se que todo vale la pena por que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero así como a ustedes se les puede hacer difícil leerlo, a mi se me hace difícil escribirlo.

Espero que me sigan dando una oportunidad, a mi y a la historia que poco a poco se acerca al final.

No las sigo entreteniendo, disfruten, y hasta la actualización que viene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el espacio de tu mirada<strong>_

_**encerraré mi alma,**_

_**y en tu figura desafinada,**_

_**quiero perder la calma.**_

_**Éste destino no tiene final,**_

_**llévame adonde vayas.**_

Rachel susurraba las estrofas de aquella canción, mientras observaba a la rubia aún dormida. Luego del brindis de la noche anterior, Judy, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby y Beth, se habían quedado en la habitación de huéspedes y también en el sótano, mientras los demás habían pasado la noche en un motel. Luego del festejo de año nuevo, todos volvían a reunirse para almorzar juntos el primer día del nuevo año.

Eran las seis de la mañana, y Rachel ya estaba despertando con cuidado a la rubia, a quien le costaba horrores despertarse temprano, pero abrir los ojos, y ver a esa morena cantando en susurros solo para ella, no tenía precio, así que despertó con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

_R- cómo dormiste?_

_Q- y me lo preguntas?_- respondía sonriente, luego de dormir abrazada a esa mujer nada podía ser mejor.

Luego de un cálido beso de buenos días, se levantaron por fin, en silencio, procurando no despertar al resto de la casa, y salieron rumbo al coche.

_Q- tienes todo?_- preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del acompañante.

_R- Todo listo mi capitán._- respondía señalando el asiento trasero donde dos mochilas estaban listas para partir.

Encendieron el coche y emprendieron la marcha.

_**Flashback:**_

Daban las doce y cinco, todos esperaban a Quinn y Rachel para el gran brindis cuando las vieron salir de la casa ya con sus copas. Todos se saludaron, abrazos, besos, corrían libremente por aquel patio.

Ya todos estaban listos, todos brindarían, aunque algúnos de los presentes, siempre decía para sus adentros, el motivo por el cual brindaba.

_S: Brindo por Brittany, que sea siempre feliz, por Rachel y Quinn, que sigan luchando y saliendo adelante, por todos nuestros amigos, que sigan triunfando... Brindo por ustedes, por que se que esta noche, están aqui con nosotras._

_Q: Brindo por los amores de mi vida, que están siempre robándome sonrisas._

_R: Brindo por los que se fueron, por los que no han venido, por los que están aqui, sobre todo los que están conmigo._

_B: Brindo por el tiempo, por que sea generoso, por las peronas que amo, y por que nos encontremos luego en el mismo lugar._

Luego de un montón de miradas cómplices, las copas se alzaron.

_**Fin flashback.**_

El coche estaba aparcado, ya habían tomado las mochilas y de la mano se dirigían a la puerta que permanecía abierta. Siguieron caminando y caminando hasta llegar a un inmenso árbol, más apartado del lugar y tomaron asiento junto a el.

Lena Berry Fabray, hija, nieta, sobrina, tan bella como el sol.

Lucy Berry Fabray, hija, nieta, sobrina, la que nació con la luz.

Esas eran las placas que yacían en el suelo junto a aquel inmenso árbol. Siempre que llegaban las leían nuevamente, era algo que no podían evitar, era como recordarlas.

Cada una tomó un ramo de flores de su respectiva mochila, Rachel depositó el suyo en la placa de Lena, no sin antes quitar el polvo que cubría la placa.

Por su parte Quinn depositaba su ramo en el lugar de Lucy mientras una tímida lágrima se hacía presente. Rachel lo notó y sin dudarlo tomó su mano demostrándole su apoyo.

_**Cuando apareces, desaparece...**_

_**todo lo que, me daña.**_

_**Y me parece, que las palabras**_

_**llegan sin preguntar.**_

_**Este camino, no tiene final.**_

_**Llévame a donde vayas.**_

_**A donde vayas,**_

_**donde te quedes, ahí**_

_**quiero estar.**_

_**A donde vayas.**_

_**Cuando floresca, la madrugada,**_

_**quiero besar, tu espalda.**_

_**En tu camino, me quiero quedar.**_

_**Llévame a donde vayas.**_

_**A donde vayas.**_

_**Donde te quedes, ahí quiero estar.**_

_**A donde vayas.**_

_**Donde la suerte, nos quiera llevar.**_

_Q- siempre voy a llevarte conmigo._

_R- eso espero pequeñuela..._

Luego de ese momento se recostaron al árbol y sacaron unos sandwiches que habían llevado para pasar la mañana.

Ese era el lugar donde volvían a la realidad, donde se daban cuenta de que sus hijas se habían ido, quizá a un lugar mejor, quizá solo se habían ido, pero en ese momento, caían en la cuenta de que la vida no era sencilla, y era una lucha constante.

Casi era el medio día y debían volver a casa para el almuerzo. Recogieron las cosas de mala gana, y antes de irse, observaron esas placas adornadas por los ramos de flores que permanecían estáticos. A veces creían que era algo tonto ir allí, y hablarle a esas placas, al fin y al cabo las niñas no estaban ahí. Pero seguían haciéndolo.

Hiram abría la puerta sonriente sosteniendo un vaso de refresco.

_H- las estábamos esperando._

Ambas pasaron y saludaron a todos que ya habían dejado sus moteles y estaban listos para almorzar.

Todos estaban listos, charlando, bebiendo, comiendo algunos aperitivos antes del almuerzo, solo faltaba Brittany en toda aquella reunión.

Rachel se acercó al patio y la encontró en la hamaca, observando el cielo en silencio y se sentó junto a ella.

_R- que pasa Brittbritt?_

La rubia la miró por primera vez.

_B- nada..._

_R- sabes que puedes decírmelo si?_

Brittany lo pensó por un momento y luego de un suspiro habló.

_B- no quiero que te preocupes Rach... pero se que las cosas van a cambiar._

_R- cambiar como?_- preguntó preocupada...

_B- solo se que las cosas cambiarán y estoy preocupada por ti._

_R- por mi? que tengo que ver yo con eso?_

_B- No se como decírtelo, pero se que cambiarán... No estás sola Rach..._

Y luego de haber dicho esto volvió a la casa, dejando a una pensativa Rachel en el patio.

Santana al notar la escena no dudó en ir hasta la morena que cabizbaja seguía pensando.

_S- Hey Berry... que fue eso?_

Rachel se sorprendió con la presencia de la latina a su lado, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no notó su presencia hasta que esta le habló por fin.

_R- qué cosa?_

_S- cómo qué cosa? te vi hablando con Britt. Pasó algo?_

_R- eh... no, es que... nada, no te preocupes._

_S- segura?_

_R- si Santana... estoy segura, no te preocupes._- no podría convencerse ni a ella misma luego de esa manera de hablar, pero Santana captó el hecho de que no quería hablar y simplemente la entendió.

_S- está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo enana._

_R- lo voy a tomar en cuenta latina._

Santana sonreía levemente mientras regresaba a la casa con Rachel abrazándola por los hombros. Todo estaba bien.

**Dos meses después.**

El teléfono de la rubia vibraba encima de la mesa y esta al ver el nombre en la pantalla no dudó en atender.

_Q- Dime- espetó con una sonrisa._

_R- Sabes? no se si recuerdas que día es hoy..._

_Q- mmm, a ver si me lo recuerdas._

_R- Bueno, hoy es un día importante para mi... es mi aniversario..._

_Q- aaaah, era eso... bueno, si quieres me llamas luego que estoy en el trabajo._

_R- Quinn._

_Q- estaba bromeando mujer-_ respondía divertida.

_R- lo se. Oye... a que hora vienes?_

_Q- No estoy segura, tengo mucho que hacer y estoy atrasada de trabajo_.- hablaba apenada.

_R- Pero, y si te voy a ver ahí?_

_Q- no te preocupes cielo, yo llego a casa._

_R- Lo juras?_

_Q- con el corazón._

Luego de aquello la llamada terminó, Quinn tenía mucho trabajo y Rachel tenía mucho que preparar.

Fue a hacer las compras, discutió en el super mercado con una irritable señora, le gritó improperios y llamaba a seguridad, solo por que la desagradable mujer había llegado antes a las galletas que ella comía y no quedaban más.

Desistió de las galletas y se decantó por un pastel de nueces, y cuando pasó junto a la señora, le hizo gestos de superioridad y orgullo.

Aquello le habría causado mucha gracia a Quinn, o mucha verguenza, eso era a partes iguales.

Volvió a casa y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Unos deliciosos ravioles de espinaca con una maravillosa salsa cuatro quesos, una botella de vino, unas lindas velas, música agradable, y ese exquisito pastel de nueces que aguardaba en la nevera a la llegada de la rubia.

Dos tonos espero la rubia a que la morena atendiera el teléfono.

_R- lo siento, estaba en el baño_- mintió. En realidad estaba preparando la casa, pero la rubia no debía saber aquel detalle hasta que lo viera por ella misma.

_Q- no te preocupes... oye, en unos diez minutos salgo hacia la casa, necesitas algo?_

_R- si, a ti._

Quinn sonrió.

_Q- aparte de mi?_

_R- mmm, no, no necesito nada más._

_Q- ok, me esperas? o tienes planes?_

_R- tengo planes, pero ya que insistes..._

_Q- Jajaja, ok Rachel, termino con esto y voy si?_

_R- espera Quinn._

_Q- dime._

_R- Te amo._

La rubia sonrió aún más.

_Q- Te amo a ti._

Terminó la llamada y Quinn comenzó a guardar sus cosas para ir de una vez a su casa, era su aniversario y no había visto a la morena en todo el día.

La noche anterior había llovido demasiado y todo seguía gris, las calles seguían mojadas, por lo que iba a demorar aún más en llegar, por que debía reducir considerablemente la velocidad.

El tunel se presentaba ante ella que impaciente observaba el reloj y el pasar de los autos, quería llegar a su casa, quería estar en el sofá abrazando a la morena, no quería nada más.

Luego del tunel, solo la separaban cinco o diez minutos de su casa.

El alterado ruido de una bocina la sacó de su ensoñación, aunque el sonido no provenía de atrás, sino de delante de ella, y esofrzándose por divisar algo, aminoró la velocidad.

Divisó a una señora bastante preocupada y a pesar de que no quería perder más tiempo bajó del coche a serciorarse de que la impasible señora no necesitaba nada.

Había pasado media hora. Rachel seguía en el sofá, esperando la llegada de la rubia para festejar su aniversario de una vez.

El timbré sonó, al ver por la ventana notó que el coche de la rubia no estaba.

Por qué molestan?- pensó mientras abría la puerta.

_- Rachel Berry?-_

_R- Si... soy yo..._- dijo temerosa.

_-Podemos pasar?..._

* * *

><p><em>Ya lo he dicho... todo pasa por algo. Aviso para que sean consientes que el drama existirá, al menos por unos capítulos más, y quizá sea la cúspide del drama, pero toda tormenta llega a su punto máximo para volver a la calma. Es eso lo que diré. Están avisadas, y si soy sincera, no quiero que me abandonen en este punto :)<em>


	33. Abrió su corazón

_-Que dolor de cabeza..._ - Abría los ojos y todo estaba nublado, le costaba divisar la mayoría de las cosas, y en la cabeza, sentía un leve goteo que la martirizaba. El sonido de unos pasos tímidos pero seguros, se hizo escuchar e instintivamente giró su cabeza. Apenas distinguía una pequeña silueta que se acercaba lentamente. En un acto reflejo atinó a refregar sus ojos buscando una mejor visión. Pero encontró algo que le llamó aún más la atención.

_- Pero qué...?-_

_-No te preocupes._- Dijo una dulce voz frente a ella.-_ Todo está bien.-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Sh... Es normal. Aún no lo aceptas cierto?-_

La confusión se adueñaba de su rostro mientras lograba aclarar su vista. La extraña sensación que momentos antes la dominaba, se había alejado, dando paso a una preocupación aún mayor.

_-Dónde está tu mamá?_- Preguntó algo alterada.

_-Tranquila, ella está bien. -_ Respondió sonriente con esos brillantes ojos azules.

Un pequeño niño de unos siete años se presentaba ante ella. El cabello lasio, y negro enmarcaba una dulce carita muy blanca, con unos grandes ojos azules como el mar. Era tan hermoso, que parecía extraído de la imaginación del más creativo poeta.

Fue a ponerse de pie y esa extraña sensación la invadió de nuevo. A lo único que atinó fue a volver a posar la mirada en ese dulce niño que la miraba como un padre ve a su hijo cuando da sus primeros pasos.

El niño sonrió.

_- Tu puedes, al comienzo siempre cuesta.-_

_- Al principio de qué?..._- preguntó temerosa.

El niño sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, dándo a entender el hecho de que ya sabía que vendría esa pregunta.

Aquello la extrañó aún más.

_-Todos somos diferentes... Y todos aceptamos las cosas a nuestro tiempo...-_ el niño hablaba como si fuera un sabio maestro de antaño, y ella cada vez se asustaba más.- _Aunque todos tenemos a nuestro maestro..._- "Él será el mio?", se preguntó tra aquella sentencia. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, una de ellas, esa forma particular del niño al hablar.-_ Si, yo soy el tuyo_.- "lo sospeché"... Espera... Maestro? Todos tenemos uno?, realmente no entiendo nada.-_ Cuando comiences a aceptar el destino, podrás verte de nuevo._

De qué destino le estaba hablando? Aceptar que cosa? Por qué ahora no lograba verse aunque mirara sus manos detenidamente? Un sin fín de preguntas sin respuestas aparentes se agolopaban en su mente, cuando la mano tendida del pequeño, la invitaba a seguirlo.

El blanco inmaculado de aquel lugar, se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, más frío, a medida que avanzaban.

Las paredes comenzaron a tomar forma y la madera se sentía pesada y vieja.

Una inmensa puerta se presentaba ante ellos.

Miró al pequeño que la invitaba a entrar al tiempo que susurraba.

_- Esto puede ser lo más difícil que hayas tenido que hacer-_

No existía el tiempo. No en aquella habitación. Todo era silencio, a no ser por algún que otro sollozo que se escuchaba en el otro extremo del salón.

A medida que avanzaba, los rostros se hacían más y más conocidos. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Quería gritar, pero no podía... Quería correr, pero no podía. Una extraña pesadez se adueñaba de sus piernas y esto le hacía caminar despacio, con calma.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando estuvo cerca del final de la habitación.

Marrón oscuro, con algúnos toques en metal plateado. Un pequeño ramo de gardenias en la parte frontal superior. Su mundo se tambaleó.

Miró hacia la derecha y allí la vió. Su mundo literalmente se vino abajo. La veía solo a ella, cabizbaja, enmudecida, con una pequeña y atrevida lágrima que se osaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

Miró de nuevo al frente y se vió a si misma.

Sus nervios comenzaban a flaquear, más aún al verla de nuevo ahí, tan débil, frágil, con un puñado de sueños por delante, sueños que la vida se había encargado de no dejarla cumplir.

Se acercó lentamente y sin pausa, directo a ella, y se posó justo delante de sus ojos. La observaba, le decía_ "estoy aqui, mirame... estoy aqui"_, pero nada pasaba, nada salvo esa lágrima que seguía surcando su mejilla.

Acercó la llema de sus dedos para limpiarla cuando la miró. Levantó su mirada y la miró justo a los ojos. Pero no la veía.

_-Estoy aqui... amor estoy aqui.._- suplicaba en un susurro cuando la morena cerró los ojos pidiendo por favor que aquella tortura terminara. La sentía ahí, la sentía cuidándola, secando sus lágrimas, pero miraba, y no había nadie, ya no vería a nadie, a nadie que le robara una sonrisa, ni quien la abrazara por las noches, o que preparara la cena. Nadie que aguardara en casa por ella. Nadie que le dijera un te amo.

Alejó su mano de la mejilla de la morena y vió como ésta volvía a abrir los ojos, algo aliviada de que esa sensación se fuera.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

_- Si te siente al rededor y ve que no estás, será más difícil para ella..._- susurraba el pequeño.- _creerá que está enloqueciendo_- decía apenado.

Le extendió su mano para sacarla de ahí, y cuando se la dió vió que estaba ahí.

_- Lo estás aceptando, y yo voy a ayudar a que estés lista._- sonreía apenas perceptiblemente mientras notaba que la rubia no quería alejarse de ahí.-_ Vamos... No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.-_

El aire fresco golpeaba contra su rostro pero no lo sentía, ya no sentía nada. Su corazón se quebraba cada vez más al recordar la cara de la morena devastada en aquella sala.

Cuando sus hijas murieron sufrieron, sufrieron lo inimaginable, pero al final del día, se tenían mutuamente. El imaginarla volviendo a casa sola, le partía el alma a la mitad. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba bien, y que seguía con ella.

El pequeño tomó su mano y señaló hacia una parte de aquel jardín trasero donde un grupo de gente se mantenía cabizbajo.

Se acercó junto a el y de nuevo ese escalofrío. Ahí estaba Rachel, parada mirando al suelo, con el rostro impacible, sin lágrimas, al parecer sin alma.

Estando pendiente de Rachel no había posado su mirada en las demás personas presentes y fue entonces cuando su corazón volvió a encojerse.

Comenzó a observarlos uno por uno y llegó a una conclusión. Todos los ojos habían perdido brillo, no tenían ese toque especial que ella conocía. Los ojos de Rachel en cambio, no tenían ni un ápice de brillo. No tenían color. No eran sus ojos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a disiparse pareja a pareja. Rachel permanecía de pie. No se habían puesto de acuerdo en voz alta, pero cada uno sabía que lo mejor era darle ese espacio. No estar encima de ella por que sería peor.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y cerraba los ojos mientras con la yema de sus dedos tocaba el delicado relieve de las letras.

**"Nuestro héroe"**

Quinn se acercó despacio, intenando no perturbar la pacividad de la morena y lentamente, con sumo cuidado intentó abrazarla por la espalda. Rachel dejaba escapar un grito ahogado en el cual se podía oir su alma resquebrajándose. Quinn se separó sobresaltada mientras Brittany y Santana la observaban lamentándose. La rubia la observó por un momento más cuando vió que su pequeño compañero volvía a aparecer a su lado observando a la morena de la misma forma.

_Q- Solo le hago daño_.- susurró debastada

_- Tu no le haces daño_- respondía el niño con esa paz que lo caracterizaba.- _Le hace daño el sentir tu calor, el sentirte con ella y saber que tiene que volver a casa sin ti._

Quinn le regaló una mirada que el niño comprendió perfectamente y se alejó, dejándo a la rubia junto a la morena una vez más.

La rubia se acercó al oído de Rachel que volvía a sentir aquella sensación.

_Q- Voy a esperarte Rachel... Voy a estar aqui._

Rachel se deshacía en lágrimas y con esa imágen la rubia fue tras el niño que aguardaba por ella junto al gran árbol.

Antes de tomar su mano, lanzó una última mirada a la morena, que en el momento justo, sentía como una brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, y fue en ese momento, que dejó de sentir, que Quinn estaba abrazándola.

...

La casa estaba tan abarrotada de gente que Rachel se estaba ahogando. Se sentía presa, agobiada, quería que todos se fueran de una vez.

Judy lo había hecho, se fue en cuanto pudo... No podía entrar en la casa una vez más.

_H- Rachel mi amor, tienes que comer algo._

La morena no respondía, seguía mirando a la nada, con la mirada perdida y la cara desencajada.

_L- Escucha a tu padre mi cielo._

_R- No me digas cielo._- dijo impotente.- _No quiero que vuelvas a decirme cielo, escuchaste? No quiero comer, no quiero dormir, no quiero ver a nadie... No quiero verlos llorar hasta que se vayan a casa cada uno con el amor de su vida o como sea, y que esta casa quede vacía, sin risas, sin charlas, sin bailes, sin vida.-_ Espetaba con rabia pero a su vez tranquila. No lloraba, no se movía un músculo de su cara. Todos la observaban y la escuchaban atentamente.-_ No quiero que me digan si debo comer o no.._.- el silencio inundó la sala.- _Yo tenía la casa lista... la estaba esperando para cenar... Ya no quiero cenar, solo quiero que abra esa puerta y no la va a abrir._

Terminó de decir esto para luego dejar a todos en silencio y salir hacia su habitación.

Estaba sola, si, pero aquello fue aún peor. En toda aquella habitación estaba impregnado el aroma de la rubia, ese aroma tan particular. En las sábanas, en las almohadas, en la ropa... Todo estaba lleno de Quinn,y aquello la mataba por dentro cada vez un poco más.

Mientras tanto, en la sala todos debatían con las pocas fuerzas que aún les quedaban.

_K- no creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola..._

_S- ya la escuchaste, que piensas hacer? acampar en el patio?_

_BL- esa actitud no ayuda Santana._

_S- Púdrete._

_B- San..._

_S- Lo siento._

_H- Tampoco me gusta la idea de dejarla sola, pero ya dejó claro que es lo que quiere..._

_L- A veces lo que quiere no es lo que necesita..._

_B- hoy podemos quedarnos nosotras... nos quedamos aqui en el sofá al menos hasta mañana... y luego vemos que hacemos._

Aquello terminó por convencer a todos. Brittany y Santana, harían guardia.

...

Se removía inquieta, aquel suelo poco tenía que ver con el suelo que conocía.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo que encontró no fue menos sorprendente.

Un cielo naranja se presentaba majestuoso ante sus ojos. Un lago de una magnitud incalculable rodeado por algunas montañas y un gran árbol en el centro de aquel pastisal lo adornaban todo. Era el paisaje perfecto. "Salido de un cuadro" pensó.

Quiso dar un paso y su pie se hundió levemente en el pastisal... La pintura se amoldaba bajo sus pies a medida que caminaba. Realmente aquello era un cuadro, y era el mejor de los cuadros.

Llegó al majestuoso árbol que frondoso, desplegaba sus hojas al viento.

_-Esto es increíble_- pensó.

_-Aún no has visto nada_- Exclamó el pequeño niño que jugaba en el lago más abajo.- _Vamos ven! no tardes!_

Aquello fue lo que Quinn necesitó para echar a correr hacia aquel lago imponente. Sus pies iban tan rápido que se sentía volar.

Llegó junto al niño con una sonrisa.

_Q- Esto es maravilloso..._- exclamaba estupefacta.

_- Pues puede serlo aún más..._- sonreía dejando un ápice de misterio en su sonrisa.

_Q- No entiendo..._

_-Tu le das forma Quinn... éste es tu cielo.-_

Su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, iluminaba más que el sol que en el centro de aquel cielo naranja, daba luz a cada rincón del lugar.

_Q- Cómo...?_

_- Solo imaginalo... y verás que todo resulta._- decía el niño echando a correr sobre el lago.

_Q- pero..._

_-Sígueme Quinn! corre!-_ gritaba divertido

_Q- pero no puedo!_

_-No hay nada que no puedas hacer aqui.-_

Cerró los ojos y echó a correr, corrió como nunca antes con los ojos cerrados. Corrió hasta que tocó el sol con sus manos, corrió hasta que terminó el lago, corrió hasta elevarse del suelo.

Llegaron a un pequeño cañaveral, repleto de árboles que en cada rama colgaban una hamaca, y en cada hamaca, alguna niña se balanceaba.

La mirada de Quinn se perdió en aquella imágen.

_- Por qué no te acercas?-_

La rubia lo miró, y como si supiera lo que hacía, avanzó.

...

_S- Hey Britt..._

La rubia se removía inquieta.

_B- que pasa?_

_S- que Berry no se ha movido, no hay movimiento y comienzo a preocuparme._

_B- está bien... yo voy._

_S- gracias._

Brittany abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente mientras se encontraba con una pequeña Rachel, tumbada en la cama abrazando una almohada.

Se acercó sentándose frente a ella.

_B- vine a ver como estabas._

_R- pues ya viste._

Brittany suspiró.

_R- Lo siento Britt. Yo..._

_B- no te preocupes, yo entiendo._

Rachel intentó sonreír pero era imposible.

_B- Desayunamos?_

_R- Britt, realmente no tengo ganas..._- no quería ver a nadie, y lo había dejado claro, pero con Brittany era diferente, Santana lo sabía y por eso la envió a ella, nunca podría gritarle o hacerla sentir mal.

_B- por favor?_

Rachel resopló y se levantó de la cama. Le esperaba un largo día por delante.

...

_Q-Qué es todo esto?_

_-Buscas a alguien no es cierto?... a lo mejor pueda estar aqui.-_

_Q- hey, a dónde vas?_- preguntó al ver como el niño se alejaba.

_-Tu das la forma, cuando me necesites, aqui estaré.-_

_Q- aún no me dices tu nombre._

_-Luciano-_

La rubia caminó hacia el centro del lugar, donde más gente había. Se detuvo a observar.

Habían niñas, niños, mujeres, ancianas, con mucha ropa, con poca ropa... Algo le llamó la atención.

Una chica se alejaba del lugar, caminaba decidida hacia una arboleda que estaba un poco más lejos. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino la vestimenta de la misma.

La cabellera negra recorría su espalda y un particular uniforme azul se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Resaltaba, era distinta, por que a diferencia del resto aquella era una porrista.

Corrió tras la chica hasta llegar a la inmensa arboleda.

La morocha estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un gran pino que se elevaba hasta lo más alto.

_Q- Hola?..._- preguntó tímida.

_-Hola-_ respondió con una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro

_Q- puedo sentarme?_

_- Si gustas-_

Quinn sonrió y tomó asiento junto a la chica.

_-No quiero entrometerme... pero parecías estar buscando a alguien.-_

_Q- no es problema, pero si, lo estaba haciendo..._

_-Ah... alguien especial eh?-_

_Q- ni te imaginas..._- respondió con un halo de tristeza en el rostro.

_Q- cómo es tu nombre?_

_-Aqui me dicen Elle-_

_Q- aqui?_- preguntó curiosa

_-es una larga historia...-_

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, hasta que por fin, Quinn habló de nuevo.

_Q- era de noche... más de media noche para ser exacta. La fiebre no la dejaba dormir, sudaba y tenía pesadillas...-_ comenzó a relatar bajo la atenta mirada de la chica- _yo no sabía que hacer y entonces le di un chocolate, y tomé mi maso de cartas para enseñarle a jugar al póker..._- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-_Jugamos hasta las tres de la mañana, hasta que la fiebre bajó... Le prometí jugar todas las noches hasta que ganara... un mes después partió... nunca ganó_.- susurraba intentando contener el llanto.

Elle estaba en silencio, sus ojos dejaban escapar alguna lágrima.

_- Cuando era pequeña fui de visita a casa de mi abuela, ella adoraba a mi madre. Mi madre era su mundo, su cielo... Yo ese día había discutido con mi madre y..._- las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pidiendo a gritos salir.- _mi abuela me mostró un album de fotos de la época en la que mi madre estaba en la escuela. Era hermosa, en ese momento creí que no había persona más hermosa que mi madre... Sostenía un trofeo inmenso, plateado... El primer lugar recuerdo... Ese día, en el sofá de mi abuela, supe que quería ser igual que mi madre... Hermosa, valiente y una persona maravillosa, pero sobre todo, quería que mi madre sintiera por mi, ese orgullo y esa admiración como la de mi abuela hacia ella._

_Q- Hace cuánto que no juegas al póker?_- Preguntó notablemente emocionada.

_-Estaba esperando a mi compañera.-_

...

_R- Santana, estoy bien._- repetía por enécima vez en el marco de la puerta mientras despedía a la latina y a la rubia.

_S- estás segura enana?_

_R- si, estoy segura._

_S- no dudes un segundo en llamarnos si cambias de parecer, ok?_

_R- lo haré San..._

Luego de un abrazo la pareja se iba finalmente de la casa y Rachel se quedaba sola de una vez por todas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Brittany corriendo a abrazar a la morena.

_R- que pasa Britt?_

La bailarina solo la abrazaba con fuerza, y con los ojos cerrados, susurró...

_- solo se que cuando murió... cerró sus ojos y abrió su corazón._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. (:<em>


	34. Con ella

La había encontrado. Había encontrado a su hija después de tanto tiempo. En un pestanear la imágen de la porrista se esfumó dando paso a la dulce, tímida, y adorable mirada de Lena, con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el más mínimo rincón de aquel lugar.

No podía esclarecer si estuvieron abrazadas dos segundos, dos años, o dos vidas, pero no podía soltarla... La tenía al fin junto a ella.

Luego de pasar el día entero entre risas, abrazos y más abrazos... Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dos maravillosas lunas se elevaban en el firmamento, reunió valor y finalmente preguntó.

_Q-Cariño..._

_Le- Dime ma..._- la observó a sabiendas de la pregunta que se avecinaba.

_Q- Estás sola aquí?_- susurró con temor.

Lena miró al suelo antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ella y comenzar a hablar.

_Le- Tu das las formas aquí, y tu verás lo que sea que quieras ver, cuando estés lista_.- espetó junto a una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar.

_Q- Hey..._- alzó la voz apurando el paso tras ella.-_ a dónde vas?_

Lena no respondió, solo siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un gran roble con hojas entre verdosas y amarillentas que armonizaba el lugar.

Volvió su mirada hacia la rubia y sonrió...

_Le- Recuerda que siempre que quieras, puedes pensar en mi, y puedo llegar a donde estés._

Dicho esto subió al gran matorral de hojas del roble perdiéndose así entre ellas dejándo a una confusa Quinn.

_Q- Siempre que quiera..._- susurró.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que había tomado asiento frente a ese cuadro.

Un cuadro que habían pintado juntas mientras Rachel estaba embarazada.

**_Flashback:_**

Quinn pintaba, como nunca antes, ese cuadro la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día y Rachel comenzaba a cansarse.

Pasó junto a la rubia y dejó un sonoro portazo, hecho que como era de esperarse, llamó la atención de la susodicha, quien dejando pinceles y paleta, fue en busca de la morena.

_Q- puedo?_- espetó tímidamente adentrándose en la cocina.

_R- Es un mundo libre..._- respondió desganada.

_Q- Rach... me vas a decir qué pasa?_

_R- Pasa que si, pintas muy bien, es un hermoso gesto ese cuadro, pero yo también existo y yo también quiero tu atención._

La rubia reaccionó, era cierto, estaba tan ensemismada con aquella pintura, que no le había brindado la atención que se merecía.

Con delicadeza le quitó el vaso de agua de las manos y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Tomando su mano la invitó a seguirla hasta la habitación.

Hizo que la morena se pusiera de pie frente al gran cuadro y lo señaló.

_R- No entiendo... Quieres que lo prenda fuego?_- sonrió.

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba uno de los pinceles y se lo tendía.

_Q- Quiero que me ayudes._

_R- Pero Quinn... yo no sirvo para estas cosas..._

_Q- Sh, silencio, solo cierra los ojos y haz lo que sientas._

Hizo caso, y al abrir los ojos, no hizo más que lamentarse.

_R- Te dije que no servía para estas cosas... Acabo de arruinarlo!_

_Q- Claro que no!,_

_R- Quinn... Manché el amarillo con el verde y deformé la escena._

Quinn suspiró y tomando otro pincél continuó con aquella obra, siguiendo con un montón de manchas junto a la que había conseguido Rachel.

_Q- Me ayudas? o te vas a quedar ahí parada?_

La morena se acercó y continuó con pequeñas manchas similares hasta que un inmenso conjunto de manchas se hallaba frente a ellas.

_R-Y ahora qué?_

_Q- Ahora mira._

Y dicho esto, tomó otro pincél, mezcló algúnos colores, y en tres segundos había completado aquel objeto. Un árbol de dimensiones enormes se alzaba en aquella pintura.

_Q- Ves? Es maravilloso._

_R- Parece el cielo..._- susurró.

Quinn sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

_**FinFlashback.**_

Ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, tanto tiempo había adorado ese cuadro y ahora solo podía mirarlo con desprecio, con nostalgia...

Con la yema de sus dedos rozó aquella pintura y sintió como el relieve de las pinceladas se mezclaba con sus manos.

Pinceles, paletas, blocks, libretas, lápices y carboncillos comenzaron a volar desesperada-mente por aquella habitación en un ataque de ira totalmente des-contenido.

En aquella habitación un huracán acababa de despertar, y la rabia la invadía aún más al contemplar aquel cuadro tan apacible en sus momentos de ira. Sentía que le tomaba el pelo, y que se reía en su cara mientras todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Se estaba viniendo abajo.

Notaba los párpados más pesados de lo normal, y con pesadez logró abrirlos.

Estaba sola, y la ausencia del pequeño Luciano se hacía notar.

_Q-Tu das las formas Quinn..._- susurró intentando localizar al pequeño, pero nada cambiaba a su alrededor.

Decidió ir en busca de Lena ya que aquella soledad comenzaba a des-esperarla, al fin y al cabo, aún no se acostumbraba a estar allí.

Mientras caminaba un montón de ideas y preguntas circulaban por su mente inquieta.

Por qué aún no había visto a Lucy? Por qué todo allí cambiaba de formas tan rápido? Cómo estaría Rachel?...

Esa última pregunta le carcomía las neuronas.

_Q- Ella está bien..._- se decía a si misma- _Ella es fuerte._

El gran roble seguía ahí, impasible, con su millar de hojas al viento.

Las hamacas estaban ocupadas por un sin fin de niñas y niños que jugaban alegremente.

Su mirada perdida buscaba a alguien, el miedo por volver a perderle estaba latente dentro suyo, y no quería despegarse de ella ya nunca.

Hasta que la vió. Ya no recordaba lo reconfortante de aquella imágen.

Ahí estaba, con su oscura cabellera bailando al compás de una alegre música a la cual no lograba asociar con un lugar de orígen en concreto. Bailaba como nunca, con otro grupo de niñas en las mismas condiciones. Ninguna brillaba como ella. Era su pasión. Podía notarlo.

De golpe como si de un pelotazo se tratara, un recuerdo se apoderó de su mente haciéndola tambalearse.

Lucy.

_**Flashback.**_

El día pesaba, el gris de las nubes lo opacaba todo, todo menos aquella radiante sonrisa que se abría paso frente a ella.

_Q- Cuidado, no vayas a caerte._

_Lu- Estoy bien mamá._

Caminaban por un largo sendero lleno de frondosos árboles y plantas silvestres. Era su día. Cada dos semanas, Quinn salía con Lena o Lucy mientras Rachel se quedaba en casa con Lucy o Lena y vicebersa, el punto era salir con una sola de las niñas... Darles ese día de atención solo para ellas, sin otra mamá, y sin hermana, madre e hija.

Aunque fueran mellizas eran como el agua y el aceite.

Lena adoraba bailar y cantar, al igual que Rachel, por lo tanto los días en los que Quinn se iba con Lucy y Lena y Rachel se quedaban en casa, la música lo inundaba todo, hasta el más escondido rincón de aquellas paredes. Era la imágen y semejanza de su madre.

En cambio Lucy era todo lo contrario. Adoraba leer, escribir... Dios, como escribía, tenía a todos entusiasmados con ser una gran escritora. Era más callada, y más extrema.

Aparte de la escritura que se ganaba gran parte de su tiempo, su pasión era otra muy diferente. Patinar.

En una de sus tantas salidas como madre e hija, hacía ya varios años, la llevó a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Y el resto es historia. Lucy no volvió a despegarse de los patines.

Asistía a clases, a alguna que otra competencia, y siempre que tenía un tiempo libre, si no estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para sentarse a leer o escribir, salía a patinar.

Eso hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió y Quinn no volvió a dejarla subir a unos patines.

La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitozamente sobre ellas, que rápidamente buscaron refugio bajo un gran árbol que servía como escudo.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar al verse empapadas y llenas de barro.

_Q- Oye Luce... tu mamá y yo hemos estádo hablando..._

_Lu- sobre qué?_

Quinn le hablaba como a una adulta, ya que la niña de once años, poseía una madurez difícil de encontrar.

_Q- Sobre esto_.- espetó enseñándole un panfleto sobre un concurso que iba a brindarse en su escuela, concurso al cual la niña se había inscripto, para el cual no había pedido autorización, ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta: un gran y rotundo NO.

La niña no hablaba, solo buscaba en que entretener la vista esperando lo que sabía que estaba por llegar.

_Q- Pensabas decirnos algo en algún momento?_- cuestionó ante el mutismo de la niña.

_Lu- Cuando acabara la competencia._- susurró.

_Q- Cuándo has dicho? Te das cuenta de qué podría pasar si vuelves a caerte?_

_Lu- Solo me caí una vez, eso no quiere decir que pueda enterrar mi cara en el piso solo por pisar unos patines mamá._

_Q-Lucy!, por dios, solo te caíste una vez? pues con esa vez fué más que suficiente! No pienso volver a verte tendida en el piso mientras te sangra la cabeza. Olvida esos patines de una vez!_

_Lu-No quiero olvidarme! Adoro patinar! para qué me llevaste a hacerlo si luego no iba a poder disfrutarlo nunca más?_

_Q- Porque no creí que fuera a hacerte daño! Te puedes lastimar!_

La situación se estaba tensando.

Así como Quinn hablaba con Lucy como con un adulto, también discutía con ella como si fuera uno. A veces el pequeño tamaño de la niña se veía opacado por su madurez y era eso lo que valía.

_Lu- También puedo lastimarme cruzando la calle, o cortarme con una hoja de papel, tampoco puedo seguir leyendo?_

_Q-Lucy no seas testaruda! un corte con un papel no va a matarte. No vas a concursar y se acabó la discución._- espetó de manera muy fría y seria. Tanto que esa mirada autoritaria se coló en el interior de la niña.

_Lu- A diferencia de lo que te guste creer... yo puedo. Yo se que puedo hacerlo!_

_Q- No no puedes!_

La niña la miró con una mirada difícil de olvidar.

_Lu- Yo se que puedo, que tu no creas en mi es algo diferente._

**_FinFlashback._**

Lena notó el mutismo de la rubia y ese transe en el cual había estado por varios minutos.

Se acercó cautelosamente.

_Le- estás bien ma?_

La rubia reaccionó al fin y ocultando inutilmente algúnas lágrimas, siguió a la pequeña a aquella sala de baile improvisada.

El sonido de teléfono corrompía el silencio de toda la casa. Un silencio sepulcral ya que ambas estaban fuera.

_S- Oh dios, odio el teléfono, pienso desconectarlo._

_B- Sh. Camina y atiende._

Santana hizo caso a las palabras de la rubia que seguía sus pasos hasta el teléfono de la cocina.

_S- Hola?_

_H- Santana?_

_S- si... Hiram?_

_H- si, estámos aquí con Leroy, te tenemos en alta voz._

_S- Pues yo los tengo en alta voz aquí..._

_B- Hola señores Berry._

_L- Hola linda._

_S- a qué se debe su llamada? pasó algo?_

H- No, tranquila, es que estabamos pensando un poco en Rachel y queríamos saber si ustedes habían estado con ella... Creo que si le volvemos a preguntar como está, nos tira con algo.

Britt sonrió ante la imágen.

S- pues estuvimos con ella ayer hasta que nos echó a patadas practicamente de su casa...

L- Cómo está?- se atrevió a decir el hombre.

S- Como puede...- respondió Santana intentando no sonar brusca.

El silencio se apoderó de la llamada.

_B- Podemos pasar por su casa y ver como está si están preocupados._- sugirió la rubia.

_H- Eso sería maravilloso... no es molestia?_

_S- Señores Berry, me extraña... Claro que no, en seguida vamos por allí._

_L- un beso a mi hija._

_S- Se lo daremos._

Ya estaba oscureciendo y aún no habían rastros del pequeño Luciano por ninguna parte. Ya comenzaba a alterarse, se suponía que ella manejaba las cosas.

Cuando divisaba su enorme hamaca paraguaya dispuesta a descansar, se encontró con aquellos inmensos ojos azules mirándola por detrás de una columna.

_Q- hey!, al fin apareces, creí que ya no iba a verte_.- saludó entusiasmada.

El niño se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

Algo no andaba bien.

_Q- Qué pasó? Por qué desapareciste? y por qué tienes esa cara?_

El niño no respondía, se limitaba a mirarla.

_Q- Todo está bien?_

Luego de un suspiro y una intera cuenta hasta tres, el pequeño habló.

_L-Estuve algo ocupado... En otro mundo por decirlo así..._

Quinn parecía no entender y con una mirada confusa le indicó al niño que prosiguiera con su explicación.

_L- Vi a Rachel._- susurró sin más.

Los ojos de Quinn casi salen de sus cuencas.

_Q-Qué? pero... puedes ir y venir cuando quieras? Cómo manejas eso? me sería muy útil..._

_L- No..._

_Q- No qué?_

_L- Pude verla así como pude verte a ti..._

_Q- Eso significa que... Espera! voy a verla de nuevo!, Viene para acá no es cierto? Cuándo llega? me podrías haber avisado_- las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar hasta que el rostro del niño la obligó a detenerse.- _Qué le pasó?_.- susurró.

_L- Ella no puede venir aquí..._

_Q-Cómo no? Lena, mi hija está aquí, a Lucy aún no la veo pero siento que está aquí también, dijiste que yo doy forma a las cosas y quiero que ella esté aquí._

_L- Ella no partió por el mismo motivo, es diferente._

_Q- Qué me intentas decir?_

_L- Que ella eligió partir._

_S- Quieres pasar antes por algún bocadillo? Me cruje la panza y no creo que Rachel salga a pasear... o le decimos si nos quiere acompañar?_

_B- Vamos a su casa._- espetó Brittany con la mirada ida.

Santana estacionó el coche en la entrada y la rubia bajó de el como un rayo directa a golpear la puerta con la latina tras sus pasos.

Tres golpes y nada. La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse.

_B-Rachel abre ya mismo esta puerta!_

_S- Britt..._- la latina ya estaba algo asustada.- _qué pasa?... Rachel? Abre la puerta._

Ambas comenzaron a golpear frenéticamente hasta que Santana no aguantó más y con un ladrillo rompió el pestillo de la puerta abriéndola de inmediato.

Un paso. Dos. Tres.

_B- Rach...?_

El mundo de Quinn comenzó a desmoronarse, esta vez, como nunca antes. Aquel radiante sol se volvía negro y toda la pintura que daba vida a aquel maravilloso lugar, comenzó a secarse y descascararse bajo sus pies.

_Q- Pues entonces vamos_.- Espetó decidida mientras comenzaba a caminar quien sabe a donde.

El niño la miró confundido.

_L- Pero... a dónde?_

_Q- A buscarla, a dónde más sino?_

_L- Pero eso no es posible._- respondió halándole la ropa intentando detenerla.

_Q- Cómo que no es posible?_

_L- Ella decidió partir, fue su elección..._- el niño suspiraba-_ las personas que hacen eso no vienen a este lugar... Llegan a otro muy diferente, en el cual en lugar de un descanso, solo consiguen estar estancados en la misma situación que los llevó a quitarse la vida._

Quinn palidecía.

_Q- por cuánto tiempo?_

_L- Ahí no existe el tiempo, igual que aquí._

Fue suficiente para que Quinn entendiera, que con eso se refería a un "siempre".

_Q- a mi no me importa, voy a buscarla._- espetó volviendo a caminar.

_L- Si piensas seguir con esto hay algo que debes saber..._

Quinn esperó atenta a que acabara con aquella frase.

_L- Puede que si llegas, ya nunca vuelvas aquí. Si pierdes la cordura en ese lugar, no vuelves a salir._

_Q- Yo voy a salir, y voy a salir con ella._

* * *

><p><em>Cuenta atrás: 1.<em>

_Cada final, es un nuevo comienzo. _

_Hasta mañana (:_


	35. Con el corazón

Es el final... Si me pongo a pensar creo que he estado un año con esta historia, si, es bastante tiempo... Pero quiero creer que ha crecido conmigo. Quiero decirles a mis fieles lectores, GRACIAS, un gracias inmenso, desde el corazón. Por todo. Desde el "Genial capítulo" hasta el "Ay no, sos una malvada bruja, no voy a leer más, hasta aquí llegué, extinguí los pañuelos de la casa de tanto llorar"... o bueno, a lo mejor exagero, pero sus palabras, de aliento y a veces no tanto, fueron las que me hicieron continuar escribiendo mi primer historia en este sitio.

Quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para comentarles una cosa... A veces la vida puede patearte, empujarte al lodo, o simplemente ignorarte, y están esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen seguir adelante.

Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi no tan larga vida, es que no importa que pase, lo más valiente que se puede hacer es mantener siempre una sonrisa. Y con esto llega otro punto, la gente al ver que siempre sonríes, cree que todo está bien, y algo que he aprendido es, que manteniendo la sonrisa y la entereza, se puede pedir un abrazo, y que llorar no es malo.

Gracias infinitamente. Espero además de hacerlas llorar, haberles sacado alguna que otra sonrisa... Si me dejan volveré, y si leen, no voy a irme nunca.

Disfruten, que un final es un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><em>L- Aunque camines la eternidad entera, no llegarás a donde quieres... Por qué no escuchas?<em>

_Q- Te escucho si me dices como llegar, sinó, pienso seguir caminando._

El niño suspiró, estaba agotado de seguir a esa mujer desesperada que no hacía caso a razones.

_L- Tenemos que ir al gabinete, si alguien va a decirte como llegar está ahí._

La rubia volteó a mirar al niño que la observaba ya cansado y se sintió horrenda por haberle hecho pasar ese mal trago.

Se acercó y lo despeinó tiernamente.

_Q-Vamos?_- preguntó con una sonrisa.

El niño sonrió de igual manera a modo de respuesta y comenzó a caminar.

El camino era largo, ese famoso gabinete no estaba a dos simples pasos, las dos lunas iluminaban el paisaje que se tornaba más gris a medida que se acercaban.

Un enorme edificio de dimensiones nunca antes vistas por la rubia se plantaba firme ante ellos que al descubrir semejante infraestructura se miraron incrédulos y pausada pero firmemente, avanzaron.

Tres golpes en la enorme puerta derivaron en la apertura de la misma. Lo que había allí dentro, era aún más increíble que lo visto desde afuera.

Después de preguntar direcciones y perderse vaya a saber uno cuantas veces, llegaron a aquel gabinete, aquel que mantenía todo en órden y que tomaba las decisiones más importantes del lugar.

Un montón de escritorios se abría ampliamente delante de ellos, y en cada uno, algún hombre o mujer de túnica negra y anteojos realizaba mucho papeleo.

Si, incluso en esas instancias había que hacer algo de papeleo.

Caminaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta que luego de unos diez minutos de recorrido, llegaron al final de aquella extensa fila de escritorios, donde de espaldas a ellos, un hombre de aspecto mayor, cabello blanco, barba algo extensa, y anteojos los escrutaba con la mirada.

Alternó su mirada entre la rubia y el pequeño que estaba a su lado, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente el pequeño habló.

_L- Disculpe señor..._

_C-Charlie..._

_L- Señor Charlie, estámos aquí ya que Quinn,-_ dijo señalando a la rubia que observaba la escena expectante- _debe solicitar el permiso para una búsqueda._

El hombre la miró, analizándo cada centímetro de aquella mujer, quien ya se estaba alterando por tanto protocolo.

_C-Que clase de búsqueda?_- espetó al fin con la mirada fija en la rubia.

_Q- Estoy buscando a una persona, y se me ha informado de que es aquí donde debo comenzar._

El hombre miró al niño en busca de una explicación un poco más extensa y detallada.

_L- Ella quiere bajar.._.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos demostrando lo sorprendido que se hallaba.

_C- Pero eso..._

_Q- No me diga que es imposible, voy a caminar, a bajar, o lo que sea que haga falta, pero yo voy a ir a donde sea, y yo voy a encontrarla._

El hombre volvió a dirigir su mirada al niño que le respondía con los ojos, diciendo: está hablando en serio.

_C- Debo decir que su valor me parece algo fascinante... Quiero decir, es usted conciente de lo que conlleva esta búsqueda?_

_Q- Soy conciente, y también soy conciente de que si ella no puede venir, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí._

_C- En ese caso, iremos._

_Q- Qué?_

_C- Que si piensa de esa forma, iremos._

_Q- Quiénes?_

_C- Usted, el niño, y yo._

_Q-Usted?_

_C-Disculpe, pero yo no puedo permitir que una recién llegada un niño de este tamaño hagan semejante viaje solos. Son aguas peligrosas y no me perdonaría el no acompañarlos... Además creo que ya es conciente de que puede perder la cordura allí si está más tiempo del debido... Y no puedo permitir eso._

_Q- Entonces antes de partir tiene que saber que si no logro traerla, pienso quedarme allí._

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

_C- Entonces haremos lo posible por traerla._

...

Un lago aún más grande que el anterior que había visto se presentaba calmo ante ellos mientras el hombre de cabello blanco era el primero en subir en el pequeño bote de madera impulsado por remos.

_Q- No veo lo peligroso de este viaje si el vehículo es este..._- susurró captando la atención del niño.

_C- Todo tiene un por qué._

Y dicho esto, con los tres dentro del pequeño e inestable bote, emprendieron el viaje.

La ansiedad la comía por dentro a medida que avanzaban en aquel minúsculo bote.

El agua comenzó a espesarse y el rostro de la rubia se tensó. Luciano sujetó su mano brindándole su apoyo y esto la alivió un poco.

_C- El viajé comenzó_.- Espetó a medida que el agua se agitaba con fuerza.

El pequeño bote comenzó a mecerse con fuerza mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos intentando no ver lo que sucedía cuando un golpe brusco la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Su rostro palideció.

Un montón inimaginable de personas intentaban subir al bote, aferrándose así fuera con los dientes. Su piel estaba gris, algúnos hasta parecían escamados y en sus ojos veía desesperación, una desesperación como nunca antes había imaginado.

Temor.

Eso fue lo único que pudo sentir.

Lograron sortear como pudieron aquella marejada de personas cegadas por la desesperación, aunque su bote no salió ileso, varias grietas comenzaban a hacer mella en el pequeño bote que daba todo de si para llegar a destino.

El hombre aminoró la velocidad considerablemente para finalmente detener el bote.

_C- Hasta aquí llegamos._

_Q- Pero..._

_C- Hay que caminar..._

Y lo que vió en ese momento fue aún peor que el agitado mar.

El agua no se veía, estaba oculta bajo una enorme capa de cuerpos de los cuales solo se veía la cabeza, estos no estaban desesperados, estos estaban resignados, abandonados al dolor de permanecer allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Su alma se encogió.

_C- Continuamos?_

_Q- Usted no espera que yo camine por ahí o si?_

_C- Creí haber escuchado que haría lo que hiciera falta... O camina, o volvemos por donde acabamos de llegar._

Ni bien el hombre terminó esa frase la rubia ya sacaba un pie de aquel bote.

_Q- Perdón... permiso... disulpe.._.- así avanzaba paso a paso entre quejidos y lamentos, intentando no mirar lo que pisaba.

Comenzó a divisar una orilla a lo lejos, y sus ojos se colmaron de ilusión.

Caminó lo más rápido que la situación le permitía y entonces notó como sus pies comenzaron a pesar.

En efecto, al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, notó como sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en aquella substancia que parecía brea, mezclada con los rostros de la gente que yacía en ese lugar.

Desesperación.

Y aquello la consumió por completo.

Bajo aquella capa, el agua era oscura, oscura pero agua al fin.

Comenzó a patalear intentando llegar a la superficie hasta que luego de un rato, volvió a ver la luz.

La tierra bajo ella era lo más reconfortante que había visto en mucho tiempo, y cuando logró pararse sobre sus pies, vió como de lo profundo de aquella agua, salían Charlie y Luciano.

No dudó en socorrerlos y acercarlos hasta la orilla.

_C-Lo que haga falta no?_- sonrió luego de recuperar el aliento, provocando la sonrisa así también en sus dos acompañantes.

Giró su cabeza y encontró aquello que tanto buscaban.

_C- esa es la entrada..._

Los ojos de la rubia y el niño se abrieron como platos. Tragaron saliva.

_Q- Cómo... cómo vamos a pasar por ahí?_

El silencio se hizo presente.

Una inmensa cantera con un portón de metal se aparecía imponente ante ellos, mientras un montón de persónas algo chamuscadas llenaban un par de calderas gigantes que lanzaban un fuego abrazador desde las chimeneas.

_L- Yo los entretengo._- Espetó el niño provocando las miradas intensas de sus acompañantes.

_Q- Olvidalo_.- sentenció.

_L- Tu tienes que ir a buscarla, y es el quien sabe guiarte, no yo... Yo puedo._

_Q- No, pensamos en otra cosa, no vas a meterte ahí tu solo._

La mirada del niño la penetró por completo .

_Q- No puedes meterte ahí!_

_L- Si puedo!_- gritó el niño

_Q- No puedes! vuelve acá ahora! te puedes lastimar!_

_L-Yo se que puedo hacerlo! por qué no me dejas?_

El recuerdo de aquella discuón con Lucy volvía golpearla, esas palabras, esa manera de discutir, una mezcla de todo. Ese angel de ojos azules la había guiado desde el comienzo, la había ayudado y había estado con ella. Le había enseñado, y la había acompañado en el viaje más peligroso y aventurado que alguien pudiera imaginar. Estaba ahí, a su lado, pidiéndole que creyera en ella como una vez había hecho su hija.

_Q- Tu... tu crees que puedas?_

_L-Yo se que puedo... Lo que falta es saber si lo crees tu._

_Q-Lucy perdón._- exclamó corriendo a abrazar al niño que la miraba atónita entre sus brazos.- _Perdóname por no haberte dejado competir, por haberte gritado... Perdóname por no haberte demostrado que creía en ti._

Quinn permanecía con los ojos cerrados abrazando a la que estaba convencida, era su pequeña.

_L- También te extrañé._- susurró.

Quinn se separó del abrazo y al observar a aquel pequeño niño que tanto la había acompañado, vio a su hija, sonriéndole como nunca antes, abrazándola nuevamente y llenándose de ese cariño inmenso que le tenía.

_L- Te tardaste._- musitó.

_Q- Pero llegué, y no me voy a ir._

_L- Se que puedo hacerlo..._

_Q- se que puedes.-_ respondió, dejando a una atónita Lucy intentando reaccionar.- _Me prometes que voy a verte cuando salga?_

_L- Con el corazón._

Y dicho esto la niña comenzó a correr hacia su destino y el hombre de cabello blanco tomó la mano de la rubia para acercarse lo que fuera posible a aquella inmensa puerta.

No había señales de Lucy por ninguna parte y Quinn comenzaba a preocuparse.

De pronto y sin avisar, una explosión se hizo presente en la otra punta de aquella "isla", y todos los trabajadores de las calderas miraron embobados aquella luz que al parecer, los llamaba, los invitaba a acercarse.

No pasaron cinco segundos, cuando todos corrían desesperados en busca de aquella fuente de luz.

Aprovechando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Quinn y Charlie corrieron puertas adentro y todo se volvió negro.

Caminaban en penumbras en un suelo repleto de relieves.

La visión se iluminaba paulatinamente y notaron como el piso en el que caminaban era más parecido a un techo invertido.

A lo lejos, adherida a aquel misterioso suelo por unas gruesas y densas raíces, se encontraba en ruinas su casa, la casa en la que había vivido tanto. Aquella casa en la que se encontraba su hogar, su mujer. Su vida.

_C- Lista?_

_Q- No lo se._

_C- Solo podrás estár cinco minutos, cuando estos pasen tocaré la campana, si tardas en salir, volveré a tocarla, pero no puedes quedarte..._

_Q- Voy a traerla conmigo..._

_C- No te olvides... No dejes que su realidad se convierta en la tuya, si lo haces, ya no podrás salir de aquí, y vivirás en esa desgracia por siempre._

Se armó de valor. Caminó hasta la puerta y lentamente la abrió.

Parecía que el huracán Sandy se había instalado en aquella casa, las paredes estaban agrietadas, las arañas vivían cálidamente en la enorme cantidad de recovecos descuidados que habían por allí, la humedad se comía todo aquello. Aquella no era su casa.

Golpeó el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

La morocha giró la cabeza y la miró.

Se le había quebrado el alma? no... Su alma seguía intacta hasta aquel momento, aquella mirada, y aquella interna súplica por ayuda.

_R- Quien es usted?_- preguntó con el maquillaje corrido por llorar una y otra vez.

_Q- Soy..._- titubeó-_ soy su nueva vecina._

_R- Oh.. disculpe el desorden._- dijo sacudiendo un cojín que llenó la habitación de polvo.- _en que la puedo ayudar?_

_Q- Solo, solo soy nueva aquí y pasé a conocerla._

La morocha perdía la mirada en alguna pelusa que volaba por la habitación, o en una grieta en la pared, definitivamente no estaba allí.

El tic tac del viejo reloj la sacó de su ensoñación y Rachel pareció despertar.

_R- Disculpe pero voy a pedirle que se marche... no es el mejor día para recibir visitas._

_Q- Rach..._

_R- Quién le dijo mi nombre?_- gritó alterada.

_Q- soy... soy yo. Quinn._- Las lágrimas eran más fuertes que ella, pero debía mantenerlas escondidas.

_R- Quinn? Quinn qué? Debes estarme confundiendo..._

_Q- Rach mi amor soy yo._

_R- Me está asustando, por favor retírese._

La campana sonó y Quinn supo que debía tomar una decisión.

Dejando a una trastornada Rachel sobre aquel sofá caminó decidida a la puerta abriéndola de un golpe.

El anciano suspiró aliviado, aunque ese alivio no duró demasiado.

Quinn se acercó, lo abrazó, y habló.

_Q- Aquí me quedo._

_C- Pero..._

_Q- Si no la puedo sacar, no me voy._

_C-Quinnie..._

_Q- Qué?_- preguntó sorprendida.

_C- No quisiera irme sabiendo que debo dejarte aquí... Que pensaría tu madre?_

_Q-Mi...? Abuelo?_

Lo abrazó, se aferró a él como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque quizá no lo habría, eso aún no lo sabía.

_Q- Lo, lo siento, no puedo irme... No sin ella._

_C- Entra ahí y dile que la amas, has que te recuerde, rebusca en lo más profundo de su ser y has que te recuerde. No voy a irme hasta verte salir por esa puerta._

Quinn sonrió tranquilizando al hombre, y armándose de valor, volvió a pasar a la casa esta vez, decidida.

Velozmente se plantó frente a Rachel que intentaba comprender que sucedía.

Quinn la sujetó por los cachetes y la obligó a mirarla.

_Q- No voy a dejarte aquí._

_R- Pero qué? Y usted quién es? esta es mi casa!_

_Q-Rachel, por más que grites aquí me quedo._

_R- Qué? quien te dijo mi nombre? Quinn! Quinn! Ayúdame!_

_Q- Yo soy Quinn!_

_R- NO!, Quinn es mi mujer, y la estoy esperando!, es mi aniversario._

Quinn lo comprendió, aquella sería la situación que Rachel estaría condenada a vivir una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y más aún.

No encontró solución aparente y aquella realidad se estaba convirtiendo en la suya.

_Q- No me voy._- susurró antes de entregarle un beso en los labios.

El mundo giró.

Al menos el de Rachel.

Su panza, un nacimiento, una casa, Brittany, Santana, sus padres, Judy, Lena, Lucy, el accidente, su aniversario... Quinn.

Quinn curando cada cicatriz, eligiendo nombres, preparando la cena, cambiando pañales. Quinn sacandola de una clínica. Quinn sonriendo. Diciendo te amo. Dandole un beso.

La abrazó con fuerza.

_Q- Rach...?_

_R- Dónde te habías metido?_- lloraba- _en serio estás aquí?_

Si. Lo había hecho. Se había acordado.

La tomó de la mano decidida a salir de allí cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, la humedad de la pared comenzaba a convertirse en agua vertiendose hacia el piso de la habitación. Un barro denso y espeso se formaba bajo sus pies.

_R- Quinn, tengo miedo._

_Q- Sh... No pasa nada._

_R- Nos hundimos Quinn!_

_Q- Mirame._

La miró, la miró y nada más existía. Esas arenas movedizas las atrapaban cada vez más, solo su cuello y su cabeza quedaba fuera de aquel horrible barro. La seguía mirando. Sin pestañear, sin dejar de mirarse, fueron tragadas por el barro.

Negro.

El negro interior de sus párpados era lo único que lograba divisar, hasta que pesados, más que nunca, comenzaron a dejar paso a la luz de aquel amanecer.

El lugar de inicio, su improvisada hamaca paraguaya, la pintura, el lago.

Rachel vagó por su mente y antes de poder siquiera preguntarse que había ocurrido, miró y ahí estaba, junto a una columna, observándola, sonriendo. Con ella.

La abrazó como nunca, la abrazó temiendo que al soltarla, algo volviera a alejarla de ella, hasta que unas risas captaron su atención.

_Q-Ven, hay alguien que quiere verte._

La morena siguió sus pasos y su mundo se detuvo al ver como dos hermosas niñas, venían riendo, entre anécdotas y chistes, con un señor de aspecto adorable.

La vieron. La vieron y se miraron. Sonrieron como nunca. Corrieron, corrieron a encontrarse con su madre, a la cual extrañaban con locura.

Rachel cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poder aguantar lo abrumador del momento y con los brazos abiertos esperó a que aquellos dos angeles llegaran a sus brazos.

La imágen era maravillosa. Después de tanto, de tantas cosas vivídas, estaban reunidas, en su cielo.

Las cuatro se fundieron en un gran abrazo y observaron hacia el sol.

Centenares de personas se elevaban y caminaban en el aire directo a el sorprendiendo tanto a Rachel como a Quinn.

_Lu- Ahí es a donde vamos para volver a nacer._ - espetó la niña tranquilamente.

_R- Y podemos elegir eso?_

_Le- Claro..._ - miró a Lucy.-_ Pensamos que... luego de tanto, tu y mamá podrían ir._

_Q- Ir a dónde? ya nos estás echando?_

_Lu- Volver a vivir. Sin contratiempos, sin errores, sin sufrir, solo disfrutar como no pudieron._

_R- Pero si disfrutamos... las tuvimos a ustedes, vivimos mucho._

_Le- Ma... vamos a estar bien, esperándolas, a ustedes, a los abuelos, a la abuela, a las tías... no nos vamos a ir de aquí..._

_Q-Pero..._

_Lu- Sin peros..._

Ambas se miraron.

_R- Pero prometen que si vamos estarán aquí cuando regresemos?_

_Le- con el corazón._

El color naranja del cielo iluminaba con pasión el lugar. No había rincón en aquel mundo sin ser tocado por aquella mágica luz. Tomadas de la mano caminaban lentas pero seguras.

Solo un paso las separaba de una nueva vida, una en la cual pudieran disfrutarse como nunca. Desde el comienzo.

Volvieron la vista atrás y vieron esas maravillosas sonrisas que las esperarían al regresar.

Y juntas avanzaron.

...

Brittany y Santana aparcaban el coche en la entrada.

Golpearon tres veces, Hiram abrió.

H- Llegaron pronto... cómo estuvo el viaje?

S-Tranquilo... aunque no se que tiene esta niña que no para de estarse nerviosa.

L- Llegaron!, que emoción, vengan, Judy me está ayudando con algunos detalles de la cena, pasen y dejen sus cosas donde gusten.

S- Gracias...

La cena había comenzado, ya casi finalizaba en realidad y Brittany no había dicho palabra alguna, cosa que tenía a todos bastante preocupados, conociendola.

Era la hora del postre y Leroy no aguantaba más aquella incertidumbre respecto a la rubia. Su curiosidad era inmensa.

_L- Britt... Estás bien?_

Brittany sonrió.

_B- Las cuatro están bien..._

El mutismo reinó en el comedor, Judy casi se atraganta e Hiram le dio un golpe seco en la espalda para que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Todas las miradas estaban en Brittany, sus comentarios siempre los habían descolocado y ahora no era menos.

* * *

><p><em>Mañana: Epílogo.<em>


	36. Epílogo

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>S- Está lista?<em>

_B- No, sabes que se entretiene cantando en el espejo..._

_S- Bueno, pero que no se entretenga tanto que vamos a llegar tarde._

_B- Sabes? podrías dejarla cantar tranquila mientras me das unos besos no crees?_

_S- Dos palabras y me hacen cambiar de parecer... Esto es un peligro, estoy en tus manos, te das cuenta?_

_B-Ya lo sabía..._

Estaban en el porche de la casa, esperando que todo estuviera listo para emprender el viaje a casa de Kurt y Blaine.

_S- Britt... Sabes que adoro tus sweet ladie kisses pero tenemos que irnos... Vas tu o voy yo?_

_B- Voy yo._- espetó separándose de Santana luego de dejar un cálido beso sobre sus labios.- _Puedes ir subiendo las maletas al coche._

La latina comenzó a tomar las maletas y a guardarlas estratégica mente en el maletero del coche.

Luego de tres tímidos golpes, abrió lentamente la puerta.

_B- Estás lista princesa?_

La niña estaba sentada al borde de la cama aferrándose a su peluche. Negó con la cabeza y Brittany se sentó a su lado.

_B- Hey, que sucede?_

_L- Es que... Y si no le caigo bien?_- preguntó temerosa.

_B- Cómo a alguien en este planeta puedes no caerle bien Lea?_

_L- A algunos de mis compañeros no les caigo bien..._

_B- Bueno, pero yo te prometo que van a ser grandes amigas._

_L- En serio?_- preguntaba la niña ya un poco más emocionada.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y le tomó la mano invitándola a dejar la habitación de una vez.

La niña subió al coche y se abrochó el cinturón, mientras Brittany y Santana susurraban afuera.

_B- Está nerviosa, pregunta qué pasa si no llega a caerle bien..._

_S- Eso es una locura, a todos le cae bien._

_B- Fue lo que yo le dije... Quizá si va escuchando música..._

_S- Olvídalo Britt. No pienso quedarme sin tímpanos todo el viaje._

_B-Santi..._

Santana revoleó los ojos y se subió en el sitio del conductor. Le esperaban dos horas de viaje. Con música. Música que elegiría Lea...

_B- Que quieres escuchar mi amor?_

_S- Por favor, por favor, por favor._- susurraba.

_L- Barbra!_

_S- Oh dios santo. Lo sabía. Ni se te ocurra cantar._

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que salieron con Barbra, y ya quería bajarse de ese coche y tirarse frente a un camión. Brittany parecía disfrutar aquello. Su pícara sonrisa así lo demostraba.

Lea tenía ya doce años. Luego del sin fín de tragedias que había azotado a todos, la noticia de que un nuevo ser vendría había alegrado aunque sea un poquito la vida de todos. Todos estaban convencidos de que cuando tuvieran un bebé, quien lo gestara sería Brittany, pero Santana sorprendió a todos con una inmensa barriga y un humor poco manejable.

Y como se imaginarán, se parecía a Santana. O al menos eso fue lo que vieron en un principio.

_"Que alguien me explique por que engendré a Rachel Berry habiendo otras tantas personas menos intensas"_

Esa era la frase de Santana siempre que Lea la sacaba de sus casillas. Amaba cantar, y lo hacía como los dioses.

La entrada de la casa de Kurt se presentaba ante las tres y los nervios de la niña volvieron a ponerse a flor de piel.

_K- San! Britt! Lea! No puedo creer que ya estén aquí! Pasen! Vamos!_

Luego de abrazos y saludos, las chicas dejaron sus abrigos y Brittany susurró a Kurt.

_B- Está nerviosa..._

_K-Yo lo arreglo... Hey preciosa_- llamó a Lea- _Quieres ayudarme en la cocina?_

La niña lo siguió y en pocos minutos volvieron con unos vasos de leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

_S- Oye, a que hora va a llegar Blaine? ya son las seis de la tarde, te comento que es 31 de diciembre..._

_K- Fue a hacer mandados de último momento... Ya estará al llegar._

Lea se apartaba de aquella mesa y atravesó el patio entero de una carrera. Comenzaba a llover y si su madre veía que se arruinaba la ropa estaría en problemas. Se refugió en la casita del árbol que Blaine y Kurt habían construído para ella cuando tenía unos cinco años. Seguía intacta. Allí se quedó hasta que el barullo se hizo presente en la casa. Cerró los ojos.

_S-Lea?_

_L- Si mamá?_

_S- Vamos adentro? Todos quieren verte._

La niña suspiró y pesadamente bajó de aquella casita esperando para entrar en la casa.

Entró de la mano de su madre y encontró a Burt abrazando a Kurt, Carol abrazando a Brittany, Blaine corriendo a abrazarla a ella, y cuando la tuvo en brazos, la elevó hasta el techo. El siempre la había querido mucho.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, notó que su mamá había dejado a Carol para ir directo a la puerta de entrada.

Dos minutos pasaron y Brittany volvía sonriente con una pequeña rubia a su lado, que intentaba esconderse tras ella.

_S- Hey, ella seguramente esté más nerviosa que tu... por qué no la saludas?_

Y dándole una palmadita la invitó a acercarse a quella desconocida.

_L-Hola..._- espetó tímida.

_D- Hola_.- dijo mirandola al fin.-_ Soy Dianna_.

_L-Yo soy Lea..._

_D-Mucho gusto Lea-_ sonrió.

No hablaron mucho más, se limitaban a sonreír y a regalarse miradas cómplices el resto de la velada.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce y todos estaban dentro de la casa con sus copas en la mano, la lluvia no les había permitido salir a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

Brittany se acercó a Lea que atentamente observaba los cuadros del pasillo. Siempre lo hacía.

_B-Que haces pequeña? ya van a dar las doce. Solo faltas tu._

Echando una última ojeada a un hermoso retrato en blanco y negro que contenía las radiantes sonrisas y miradas repletas de vida de Rachel, Quinn, Lucy, y Lena, volvió a la sala.

Al hacerlo se encontró con Dianna que estaba un poco más sola junto a la ventana y se acercó.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1._

Todos se saludaban enérgicamente y con algúnas lágrimas en los ojos.

Lea y Dianna seguían con la mirada fija en el cielo, junto a la ventana.

_D- Feliz año nuevo._- sonrió dulcemente.

Lea la observó y sonrió.

_L- Feliz año nuevo..._

Brindaron, el ambiente se colmó de música y los festejos del nuevo año comenzaron.

Estuvieron al rededor de una hora y media bailando al ritmo de un montón de canciones, con una mezcla que buscaba complacer a todos...

Ya luego de tanto baile, los ánimos se iban calmando, Burt y Carol se iban al hotel a descansar, mientras Blaine, Kurt, Santana y Brittany descansaban un rato en el sofá de la sala de estar.

_L- Ma estoy cansada_.- espetaba Lea más dormida que despierta sobre el hombro de Brittany.

_B- Pues anda a dormir._

_L- No puedo._

_B-Por qué?_

_L- Los relámpagos._

A su vez en el sofá que se encontraba en frente, una situación parecida se estaba presentando. Era la primera noche de Dianna en la casa, y tenía miedo, pero no quería sonar débil, así que se estaba durmiendo sentada junto a Kurt.

_BL-Tengo una idea!_

Ambas niñas lo miraron como pudieron, el sueño las vencía.

_BL- Por qué no duermen juntas? Lea no se asustará tanto con los relámpagos y Dianna no pasará su primer noche aquí sola... Todas ganan._

Estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera pudieron rechistar. Blaine las acompañaba a la habitación mientras los tres restantes seguían charlando.

_K- Todo fue muy extraño... Fuimos al lugar y había un sin fín de niños. A Blaine le gustaban unos, a mi me llamaban otros... Todos estaban haciendo algo, pintando, dibujando, jugando, pero no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo._

_S- Vaya..._

_K- Luego Blaine preguntó si tenían salón de música y la amable señora Smith nos llevó hasta el, mientras nos contaba muy indignada que generalmente solo una niña usaba aquel salón, el resto de ellos estaba muy ocupado jugando a otras cosas._

_Entramos y ahí estaba, tocando el piano. Nos vió y sonrió, como si nos conociera, y también nosotros creíamos haberla visto en otro lado. El caso es que nos dijo que habíamos llegado justo cuando pensaba ponerse a cantar._

_Mientras estaba en aprontes y el micrófono y vaya a saber uno que otra cantidad de cosas, Blaine me susurró " Se parecen a los ojos de Quinn" y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba cantando._

Los ojos de Kurt estaban idos y Brittany sonreía.

Santana se desesperaba.

_S- Qué cantaba Kurt? no tengo toda la noche para tus lagunas mentales._

_K- Comenzó a cantar On my own. En ese momento miré a Blaine, y el ya estaba mirandome decidido. Y aquí está._

_S- Wow... Bueno, yo creo que no podrían haber elegido mejor._

Brittany no decía nada, se limitaba a sonreír y ya tenían miedo de preguntarle, Santana se animó.

_S- Y esa sonrisa maliciosa tuya?_

Brittany no respondió, se levantó y avanzó hacia la chimena tomando uno de los pequeños retratos colocándolo sobre la mesa, para luego tomar la cámara digital y buscar frenéticamente una de las fotos que había tomado momentos antes de las doce.

Bingo.

Los obligó a observar detenidamente el cuadro de la chimenea y luego la foto de la cámara.

_S-Qué carajos?_

_K- Brittany qué es esto?_

_B- Nada, solo tomé una foto._

_S- ya si... la tomaste así a propósito?_

_B- Claro que no!, me pareció tierno, agarré la cámara y tomé la foto, cuando la fui a dejar en su lugar, vi la similitud entre el cuadro, y la foto que acababa de tomar._

_K- Esto es de locos._

_S- Wanky._

_BL- Qué es de locos?_

Santana le enseñó ambas fotos y Blaine en lugar de notarse sorprendido, adoptó una postura similar a la de Brittany. Solo sonrió.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que había pasado a ser de Dianna, las niñas sobre la cama miraban el techo.

Un relámpago inmenso las quitó de su ensoñación y Lea comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

Dianna lo notó y tomó su mano.

_D- Hey, tranquila_.- susurró.- _estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte..._

_L- puedes... puedes tomar el lado de la ventana así no los veo._

Dianna sin responder se cambió de lugar con Lea quedándo así ella junto a la ventana.

_L- Gracias._

_D- espera!. ya se!_- exclamó levantándose de su sitio dejando a una sorprendida Lea. Buscó en el bolsillo de su mochila y volvió a la cama.- _Toma._

_L- Qué es?_

_D- un bombón._

_L- Para mi?_

_D- Bueno... se supone que los chocolates te hacen sentir mejor._

Lea sonrió y se devoró aquel pequeño chocolate que sabía a gloria, volviendo a acurrucarse en la cama junto a Dianna.

La tormenta empeoraba.

_L- Di..._

_D- Dime._

_L- Puedes... Me abrazas?-_ susurró tímidamente. Aquello realmente la aterraba.

Dianna no lo pensó y pasó su brazo por encima de Lea quien lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Fue cerrando los ojos, siendo consiente de que la tormenta seguía afuera quizá ahora más fuerte.

Se sentía segura.

Estaba allí, con ella.

Se sentía en casa.

* * *

><p>Hasta pronto.<p> 


End file.
